Découvrir le bonheur grâce à lui
by Altalia
Summary: A cause de la guerre, beaucoup de familles se retrouvent endeuillées. Et Harry pense que c'est uniquement sa faute. S'en voulant énormément, il s'isole et ne donne plus de nouvelles. Voulant expier ses fautes et ses crimes, il trouve la solution grâce à une visite à son domicile... Deux mois entiers de vacances à passer en prison.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous présenter (enfin) la fiction complète de l'Esclandre !_ _Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lue pour comprendre cette fiction._

 _Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc horrible ! Dramatique ! Inexcusable !  
J'ai oublié de remercier du monde !  
_

 _Alors, de tout coeur, je remercie **Gwenn Potter** et **Amelink** , sans qui cette fiction ne serait pas du tout ce qu'elle est ! **Merci !**_

 _Cette fiction se passe après la guerre et vous apprendrez le reste en lisant !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

\- Harry ouvre cette porte !

\- Hors de question.

Un dialogue de sourds. Voilà à quoi se résumait la discussion qui se tenait entre Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore depuis une dizaine de minutes. Le jeune homme était enfermé à l'intérieur du Square Grimmaurd tandis que le directeur de Poudlard attendait sur le seuil de la porte. Pendant la reconstruction qui avait suivi la Grande Bataille, une serrure moldue anti-magie avait été posée, empêchant ainsi à toute personne ne possédant pas la clef d'entrer dans la demeure. Et les seules clefs étaient à l'intérieur… Cela faisait cinq jours que Harry était cloîtré dans ce bâtiment. Les travaux de reconstruction de Poudlard et de ses alentours étaient à présent terminés, les morts avaient été enterrés dignement et, même si les familles étaient toujours ébranlées, chacun reprenait peu à peu goût à la vie. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que la grande bataille avait eue lieu et, enfin, la vie reprenait son cours pour toute la population sorcière. Enfin presque toute la population. Harry était à présent enfermé au Square Grimmaurd de son plein gré, voulant être seul.

À la fin des travaux, Harry avait purement et simplement disparu de la circulation, sans se cacher, il était juste aller se réfugier chez lui, dans la maison léguée par Sirius. Personne n'avait compris la raison de cet isolement, et il refusait de voir qui que ce soit. Les hiboux revenaient sans réponse, les appels de cheminette étaient refusés et la maison empêchait les transplannages directs. Personne ne pouvait le joindre, et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer !

\- Harry, enfin mon garçon ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose pour que tu ne bouges pas de là.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon, Harry regardait la nuit tomber alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. La ceinture d'Orion faisait basculer le ciel, et le brun s'apaisait peu à peu devant ce spectacle qu'il jugeait normal. Il n'avait jamais rien fait comme les autres, il s'était toujours fait remarquer par sa singularité et ses allers-retours incessants à l'infirmerie, ainsi que ses apparitions plus que fréquentes dans les journaux. Et récemment, il avait tué un homme… Même si cet homme n'en était plus vraiment un ! Même s'il ne l'avait tué que parce que son sort s'était juste retourné contre lui ! Il avait quand même engendré la mort d'un être humain… Et ça, malgré tout ce qu'avaient pu lui dire les gens autour de lui, il ne se le pardonnait pas. Et en plus de ça… En refusant de se rendre dès le départ, il avait causé la mort de nombreuses personnes… Fred… Fred était mort par sa faute parce qu'il avait voulu se battre pour lui !

Sentant les larmes inonder à nouveau ses yeux, Harry redirigea son regard vers le soleil presque disparu. Se concentrant sur une seule et unique chose ainsi que sur sa respiration, il parvint à reprendre contenance et à oublier, pour un temps, ce qui le tourmentait quelques minutes auparavant. Sous le regard colérique de Kreattur, le jeune homme, sans écouter Dumbledore toujours à la porte, remonta dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé il se déshabilla et se coucha à plat dos sur le lit, regardant le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Depuis cinq jours qu'il était ici, il ne faisait que ça : des allers et retours entre la cuisine ou le salon pour répondre à ceux qui venaient le voir, et sa chambre ou la salle de bains pour se détendre.

À compter de ce jour, Jeudi 25 Juin, la rentrée à Poudlard devait avoir lieu dans un peu plus deux mois, soit le 1er Septembre, mais il ne savait pas si il allait y retourner… Là-bas, il reverrait tous les gens qui avaient perdu quelqu'un, serait confronté à leurs regards, leurs remarques ou pire… à l'ignorance de ses amis…

\- Sors de là Potter. Arrête de faire le gamin.

Surpris, Harry sursauta sur son lit. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Dumbledore l'appelle lui, pour venir le faire sortir ! Il soupira longuement avant de sortir de sa chambre afin de se diriger une nouvelle fois vers le salon.

\- Non je ne bouge pas.

\- Arrête de faire ton James Potter. Je sais très bien pourquoi t'es enfermé. Oui Potter je le sais. Alors maintenant tu ouvres la porte et on en parle.

\- Non.

\- Très bien je te donne le choix alors. Soit tu ouvres cette porte, soit tu regretteras de ne pas avoir ouvert…

La voix basse et polaire fit sursauter Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à réentendre ce timbre de voix. Réfléchissant un moment il décida que c'était plus prudent de faire entrer son visiteur, surtout connaissant certaines souffrances qu'il pourrait lui infliger, par pure vengeance…

\- Enfin ! _S'exclama son visiteur, mécontent en voyant l'état du jeune homme._

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de rejoindre le salon, son invité sur les talons. Il s'assit alors dans le canapé avant de se relever comme si des punaises avaient été mises sur l'assise. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas rapide, donna quelques ordres à Kreattur et s'affaira quelques instants dans la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard il revenait dans le salon avec un plateau chargé entre les mains.

\- Café noir avec deux sucres ? _Avança Harry, peu sûr de lui._

\- Café noir avec deux sucres.

Harry sourit, bêtement content de se souvenir de ce petit détail. Il servit son invité avant de se servir lui-même un thé à la vanille dans lequel il ajouta un sucre. Un long moment, il savoura le silence dans lequel résonnait seulement le tintement des cuillères contre les tasses. Jusqu'au moment où son interlocuteur eu suffisamment supporté son silence buté.

\- Alors Potter, vous comptez me dire ce qui vous passe par la tête ?

\- Non.

\- Très bien alors puis-je vérifier une hypothèse ?

\- Oui bien sûr, mais je ne…

\- Vous êtes dans cet état à cause de la guerre contre Voldemort et à cause de tous les morts que cela a causé.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent sous cette affirmation pleine d'assurance. Tout se rejouait dans sa tête. Cette nuit-là, celle du 1er au 2 Mai 1998. Son cerveau s'engourdit, ses mains se mirent à trembler et bientôt, alors qu'il avait les yeux remplis de larmes, sa respiration devint laborieuse. Il revoyait ses amis se battre, les professeurs protéger au mieux les étudiants tandis qu'il essayait de trouver le diadème. Puis la mort de Crabbe dans la salle sur demande, celle de Fred dans la grande salle, le corps de Tonks sur la pelouse, et celle de tant d'autres sur le champ de bataille… Il revoyait les sorts qui fusaient, les décombres dans le parc de l'école, les gens qui hurlaient, ceux qui couraient et ceux qui tombaient… Et puis il revit son combat contre Voldemort… Les deux sorts, le dôme, le choc à la mort de Nagini, puis la reprise du combat. Plus intense encore. Quand le sort du mage noir se retourna contre lui et qu'il récupéra sa baguette, Harry s'était dit qu'il allait enfin pouvoir vivre une vie normale. Mais non. Parce que, après la joie d'avoir enfin réussi, était venu le regret d'avoir provoqué la mort d'un homme et de plusieurs autres personnes qui s'étaient battues à ses côtés.

Sans compter Severus Rogue qui, à l'insu de tous, l'avait entraîné et lui avait apprit des choses pendant tous ses instants libres. En effet, pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, après avoir trouvé l'épée, Harry avait découvert que quelqu'un les surveillait. En menant l'enquête grâce à sa cape, il avait découvert leur ancien professeur de potions, aux aguets devant leur tente. Ils avaient alors parlé toute la nuit, l'homme lui proposant de l'aider. Dès qu'il avait un instant libre, il venait voir le jeune homme pour l'entraîner, lui expliquant la théorie et lui montrant la pratique. Bien sûr, pour conserver sa couverture, il ne venait que lorsque Ron et Hermione dormaient ou étaient en reconnaissance pour plusieurs heures.

Alors quand il l'avait vu mourir devant ses yeux, et qu'il lui avait donné ses souvenirs en toute confiance, Harry avait pleuré de perdre encore un ami, un proche, par sa faute. Il s'était ensuite donné à corps perdu dans la réalisation de la prophétie et plus tard, avait donné tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider à la reconstruction. Trois jour plus tard, il avait reçu une lettre lui indiquant juste un lieu et une heure. Elle n'était pas signée mais, ayant reconnu l'écriture, il avait décidé de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Quand il était arrivé, l'homme l'attendait déjà et il lui avait sauté dessus, heureux de le revoir debout. Il n'avait jamais répondu à la question demandant comment il pouvait encore être en vie. Il avait juste dit qu'il préférait garder pour lui quelques petits secrets. Après il avait à nouveau disparu, disant qu'il devait se reposer et que, de toute façon, le jeune homme n'avait plus besoin de lui pour le moment.

Sauf que c'était complètement faux pour Harry. Severus Rogue était le seul homme qui l'avait toujours traité comme un garçon normal, comme Harry Potter et non comme le Survivant. Et il était le seul qui aurait pu l'aider suite au meurtre qu'il avait commis de sang froid. Il l'avait abandonné à son tour… Le laissant seul. Seul et désespéré avec une tristesse incommensurable dans le cœur.

\- Harry. Je sais que tu m'entends, alors sois gentil de revenir avec moi.

Non, il ne l'entendait pas. Enfin, il ne voulait pas l'entendre plutôt. Il ne voulait pas revenir dans la réalité et affronter ses peurs, ses angoisses, le regard des autres et…

\- Potter !

Et le rejet des gens qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas avoir à subir tout ça. Ni se l'infliger à lui-même mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Pour lui, il devrait être enfermé à Azkaban pour avoir tué quelqu'un. Peut-être pas aussi longtemps que pour un meurtre volontaire mais histoire quand même de marquer le coup parce qu'il avait causé la mort d'un être humain.

Severus, assis dans le fauteuil en face du jeune homme, commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. La magie puissante de Harry s'échappait peu à peu de son corps, de façon très fine, un peu comme de la magie instinctive qui pouvait s'étaler en aura autour de l'enfant. Sauf que celle-ci était plus puissante, plus paniquée et donc plus dévastatrice. Décidant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre parce qu'il avait confiance en Harry, le professeur de potions se rapprocha du canapé à pas lents, et souffla de soulagement en ne sentant aucune affection à cause de la magie. Il s'assit alors aux côtés de son élève et le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener à la réalité. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Harry finit par s'accrocher à la robe de sorcier de son professeur, serrant son poing sur la robe de sorcier, comme un enfant le ferait avec sa mère pour l'empêcher de partir. Il déplaça sa tête, de sorte à sentir pleinement l'odeur familière qui l'avait réconforté tant de fois pendant les entraînements parfois trop intenses.

\- Ça va mieux ? _Demanda Severus, une lueur inquiète dans le regard._

\- Oui, _lui répondit le jeune homme en soufflant doucement._

\- Alors maintenant que j'ai confirmé mon hypothèse et que tu ne peux plus le nier, dis-moi ce que tu ressens vraiment Harry.

\- Je… je ne veux pas en parler, _dit Harry, les yeux à nouveau pleins de larmes._

\- Dis-moi Potter, sais-tu combien de personnes j'ai torturées et tuées au court de mes années de servitude ? Crois-tu vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens ?

\- Alors pourquoi me le demander ?

\- Parce que tu dois le dire. Parce qu'il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras te sentir mieux.

Severus laissa le temps à Harry de réfléchir et de se reprendre entièrement. Pour l'avoir vécu, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas une situation facile, mais en parler facilitait la récupération et le pardon que l'on s'accordait à soi-même.

\- J'ai tué un homme… _Avoua enfin Harry, d'une voix presque inaudible._

 _-_ Penses-tu vraiment que c'était encore un homme Harry ? _Un sourcil relevé de façon sarcastique, et amusé, Severus se demandait ce qu'allait bien pouvoir lui répondre le jeune homme si avide d'épargner toutes les vies._

\- Oui c'était un homme ! Un homme sans nez… Mais un homme…

\- Permet-moi de te rappeler quelques éléments dans ce cas… _Commença le professeur, amusé par la réponse de son interlocuteur._ Alors que tu n'étais pas encore né, il a divisé son âme six fois et, ce jour d'Octobre, il l'a fait une septième fois. Il n'avait donc plus qu'un septième de vie dans son corps. Et lors de ta première année, il a bu le sang d'une licorne, s'octroyant ainsi une demie-vie. Si on compte bien, une demie-vie d'un septième de vie, cela fait un quatorzième de vie… Sans parler bien sûr de l'aspect de serpent… Tu penses toujours que c'était un homme ?

\- Et bien… vu comme ça… Il n'empêche que j'ai quand même causé sa mort ! _Harry commençait à s'énerver, non pas contre Severus, mais contre lui-_ _même_ _, parce qu'il se rendait enfin vraiment compte de_ _la façon dont_ _s'étaient passées les choses._

\- Non Harry, c'est lui qui l'a causée.

\- Non c'est faux ! J'ai lancé le sort en même temps que lui !

\- Ton sort seul ne l'aurait pas tué. On ne peut pas tuer d'un _Expelliarmus_ ! Sauf s'il y a une mauvaise réception de la personne au sol… Donc ça veut dire que c'est Son sort qui s'est retourné contre lui ! Et, de toute façon, tu aurais préféré le laisser te tuer ?! _Le ton de sa voix disait clairement à Harry de faire attention à ce qu'il allait répondre…_

 _-_ Non bien sûr que non mais…

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix. Seul toi pouvait le faire. Maintenant c'est à nous de te prouver qu'on ne t'en veut pas et que tu as le droit de vivre ta vie.

\- Toi tu ne m'en veux pas. Mais les autres qui…

\- Est-ce que tu as eu l'impression que Georges Weasley t'en voulait ?

Harry réfléchit un moment. Cela avait été dur pour Georges et tout le reste de sa famille de se remettre de la perte de Fred. Au bout d'un mois, alors qu'il s'était complètement renfermé, Georges était descendu un matin avec un grand sourire. Sous le nombre conséquent de questions, il avait fini par avouer qu'il avait une idée révolutionnaire. Depuis fin mai, il se donnait corps et âme pour que cette idée voit le jour et Harry l'y avait aidé quand il l'avait demandé. Oui, c'est vrai. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

\- Non, _répondit enfin Harry, après ce qui avait semblé un temps infiniment long à Severus._

 _-_ Donc tant que ceux qui te sont proches ne t'en voudront pas, puisqu'ils n'ont aucune raison de t'en vouloir, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir toi-même.

\- Mais j'ai tué un homme Severus !

\- Et tu proposes quoi pour ton repentir ?

\- La prison.

\- Tu ne penses pas sérieusement à Azkaban n'est-ce pas ? _S'énerva Severus, un avertissement non dissimulé dans le ton de sa voi_ _x._

\- Si, j'y ai pensé, _répondit Harry, une lueur de défi dans le regard._

\- Il en est hors de question. En revanche, puisque tu y tiens tant, je peux te proposer un compromis. Tu veux être emprisonné pour expier ton crime qui n'en est pas vraiment un ? Soit. Je te propose de venir chez moi, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, c'est un peu comme une prison tu verras. Tu y passeras le temps de vacances qu'il reste et pendant ce temps je te ferais travailler tout le programme scolaire que tu as raté. Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir et cela fera office de prison. Cela te convient-il ?

\- Mais… et les Weasley comment ils…

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de t'en inquiéter alors que tu les as laissés sans nouvelles depuis maintenant un peu plus de cinq jours ? _Severus releva un sourcil sarcastique en disant cette phrase, prouvant inévitablement à Harry qu'il se moquait un peu de son comportement immature._

\- Oui bon j'ai pas réfléchi et alors !

\- Boude pas mouflet. Donne-moi ta réponse plutôt.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Bien ! _Content d'avoir trouvé un compromis, Severus se leva, quittant ainsi le canapé où il tenait_ _toujours_ _Harry dans ses bras._

 _-_ Tu vas où ? _S'inquiéta Harry, effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver seul face à ses angoisses et ses reproches._

 _-_ M'organiser. Tu ferais mieux de faire ta valise. Je viens te chercher ce soir à dix-neuf heures. Soit prêt à l'heure.

Sur ces derniers mots, Severus sortit de la maison, refermant la porte derrière lui. Ahuri par la tempête qu'avait créé Severus en partant, Harry resta un moment coincé sur le canapé, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits en constatant enfin qu'il allait devoir passer plus deux mois en compagnie exclusive de son professeur de potions… Dans un état second, le brun monta dans sa chambre pour faire sa valise.

Le fait de passer deux mois en compagnie exclusive de Severus Rogue ne le dérangeait pas tant que cela. Après tout pendant la chasse aux horcruxes, ils avaient passé des heures entières uniquement tous les deux à travailler, à se battre en duel ou bien seulement à parler de choses et d'autres. Au fil de ces innombrables soirées ils étaient passé outre leur passé ombrageux pour en revenir petit à petit à une relation cordiale. Puis de fil en aiguille ils étaient passé à une relation plus développée, plus amicale et une certaine confiance s'était installée. Ils parlaient de tout, ou presque, sans avoir peur des reproches ou du jugement de l'autre. Harry avait découvert en son professeur, un homme attentionné à sa sécurité et à sa santé, un confident hors pair Severus avait découvert le jeune homme, le faisant passer de gamin insupportable et réplique exacte de James Potter à gamin buté et se rapprochant plus du caractère de Lily.

Tous les deux avaient réussi à passer outre les à priori pour apprendre à connaître l'autre. Au final cette relation avait beaucoup aidé Harry et avait un peu déridé Severus qui avait découvert le jeune homme de façon complètement différente.

En fait, ce qui le dérangeait dans le fait de passer deux mois, et même un peu plus, avec son professeur de potions, était le fait de devoir travailler les cours. Severus, quand il était seul avec lui, se révélait être un très bon professeur, mais pendant la chasse aux horcruxes ils se concentraient exclusivement sur les sortilèges offensifs et défensifs, qu'ils soient de magie noire ou non. Mais là… ils allaient travailler la métamorphose, l'histoire de la magie, la botanique et… les potions !

Pas dut tout rassuré quant au programme de ses vacances et comment il allait se dérouler, Harry s'assit sur son lit et récupéra sa valise qui était rangée dessous avant de l'ouvrir. Regardant d'un air vide la malle ouverte devant lui, Harry se leva pour ouvrir sa penderie où il récupéra toutes ses affaires. Avec les deux ou trois choses qu'il possédait, cela lui suffirait pendant un mois, mais certainement pas plus. Il allait devoir faire des achats sans tarder… Et jeter les torchons de Dudley aussi peut-être…

À dix-neuf heures tapantes, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Harry était assis sur le canapé, sa valise à ses pieds. En entendant le bruit strident de la sonnette, il se leva pour rabattre le rideau sur le tableau de Mme Black et se dirigea dans l'entrée pour ouvrir à son professeur. Il fut étonné de constater qu'ils étaient deux sur le seuil de l'entrée, au lieu que Severus soit seul comme c'était prévu. Il les fit entrer tous les deux et les accompagna jusqu'au salon.

\- Harry je suis content de te voir. Comment te sens-tu ? _Lui demanda Dumbledore, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux._

\- Bien.

\- Tant mieux. Je crois que Severus sait comment t'aider alors je vais le laisser faire. Moi, en attendant je vais aller rassurer Molly et Arthur ainsi que leurs enfants qui s'inquiètent énormément pour toi. Si tu as le temps pendant ce mois-ci, pense à leur envoyer une lettre.

\- Oui professeur, _répondit Harry, penaud._

\- Bien Harry, je te souhaite de bonnes vacances et te dit à la rentrée !

\- Au revoir professeur.

Le brun raccompagna son invité à la porte et la referma derrière lui quand il eut transplanné. Ensuite il rejoignit Severus, toujours debout devant le canapé où il était assis quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Prêt ?

\- Oui, je crois.

Severus esquissa un rictus amusé avant de prendre la valise de Harry et de se diriger vers la porte. Il n'attendit pas le jeune homme pour sortir sur le seuil, il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas. Quand il le rejoignit enfin, le professeur attrapa son bras pour les faire transplanner directement chez lui. Pendant plus de deux mois, cette maison serait la prison de Harry qui voulait tant expier ses fautes…

 _Si vous voulez, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot pour me donner votre avis, je serai ravie de le lire et d'y répondre !_

 _Plusieurs chapitres sont déjà écrits, je posterai toutes les deux semaines !_

 _Bisouilles !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je poste ce chapitre un tout petit peu en avance histoire d'être sûre de pas avoir de soucis demain ^^_

 _En espérant qu'il vous plaise !  
_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

En posant le pied dans le petit jardin de l'Impasse du Tisseur, Harry passa un moment à regarder la maison qui allait l'accueillir pendant deux mois entiers. Elle semblait… minuscule, abandonnée, sombre et triste… Tout pour faire d'elle une prison parfaite en somme ! Le jardin était complètement en friche, les herbes hautes et sauvages emplissaient complètement la terre, envahie de pierres plus ou moins grosses et les volets semblaient ne tenir plus qu'à un fil. Severus le fit entrer dans la maison par une porte noire délabrée dont la peinture s'écaillait par endroits.

L'intérieur de la maison était mieux que l'extérieur. Le murs étaient peints de couleur claire que venaient rehausser les plaintes de couleur marron. Les tapis au sol étaient épais, doux et blanc cassé, un véritable bonheur pour les pieds semblait-il. La cuisine était parfaite pour faire de la grande cuisine, il y avait tous les appareils moldus et elle était de taille largement suffisante pour utiliser tous les sorts de cuisine sans risquer des catastrophes. À part une autre petite pièce qui devait être les toilettes, c'étaient les seules pièces du rez-de-chaussée. En haut de l'escalier, il y avait trois chambres dont deux avec une salle de bains et en poussant la dernière porte, Harry découvrit un laboratoire de potions qui le fit sourire.

\- Je te laisse t'installer, _l'informa Severus,_ aujourd'hui nous ne ferons rien de particulier. Décore et arrange la chambre comme tu veux.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire… _Avoua Harry, un sentiment de honte lui étreignant le_ _cœur._

\- Tu ne connais aucun sortilège de base ?

\- Personne ne s'est donné la peine de m'apprendre.

\- Nous avons deux mois pour t'apprendre, _lui sourit Severus._

Après avoir déposé ses affaires sur le lit, Harry regarda la chambre que Severus lui avait attribuée. Les murs étaient blancs, le parquet taché à certains endroits, les volets ne tenaient plus que sur un seul gond et la bibliothèque menaçait de s'écrouler sous le poids des nombreux livres. Avec quelques _Reparo_ et _Recurvite_ , le parquet, les volets et la bibliothèque retrouvèrent tout leur éclat d'antan. Puis vint le tour des murs qui, grâce à des sorts appris par Severus à Harry, se retrouvèrent parés de bleu, marron clair et blanc. Le lit une place devint un lit à baldaquin deux places avec des draps en soie verte qui venaient des armoires de Severus. Les travaux se finirent à l'heure du dîner. La salle de bains avait été rafraîchie, le dressing rempli des affaires du jeune homme et la chambre rénovée aux couleurs de Harry. Severus descendit le premier à la cuisine pour préparer le repas, vite rejoint par Harry qui l'aida en mettant la table.

\- Sans vouloir être indiscret Harry, _commença doucement Severus,_ comment ça se fait que tu ais si tu peux d'affaires que ça ? Et c'est quoi ces loques ?

\- Et bien… _Harry rougit en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait devoir avouer._ C'est les anciens habits de mon cousin Dudley, qui fait… trois ou quatre fois mon poids. Je n'ai jamais pu en avoir d'autres.

\- Maintenant tu es majeur dans le monde sorcier Harry, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, personne ne pourra te le reprocher. On ira faire des achats, je dois aller chercher des ingrédients de potions de toute façon.

\- J'ai pas le choix n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

Surprit que Severus prenne en quelque sorte soin de lui, Harry commença à manger son repas. Habitué à grignoter, le brun ne mangea que la moitié de son assiette, pourtant remplie d'une part pour enfant. Severus ne dit rien mais nota pour lui-même de remédier à cela.

\- Le soir j'ai pour habitude de passer deux à trois heures dans mon laboratoire de potions après le repas. Je te laisse donc libre de te coucher à l'heure que tu veux mais sache que je te réveillerai à huit heures tous les matins, _lui indiqua Severus avec un regard d'avertissement_. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit la nuit, n'hésite pas à venir me chercher, je serai dans mon laboratoire le plus souvent.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? _S'étonna Harry._

\- Je dors environ quatre à cinq heures par nuit. Pendant ces deux mois nous allons devoir travailler les potions, continuer ton apprentissage de la défense et travailler le programme scolaire que tu as manqué l'année précédente. Demain, nous irons faire les achats nécessaires pour la préparation des potions et pour tes vêtements.

\- Il faudrait que j'aille à Gringotts pour prendre de l'argent dans ce cas.

\- Nous commencerons par ça bien sûr. Nous ferons demain tout ce que nous avons à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse donc réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux.

\- Bien.

Avec l'aide de Harry, la table fut débarrassée rapidement et la vaisselle mise à laver. Severus lui apprit qu'il préférait faire la plupart des choses à la main pour conserver le côté agréable quand on utilisait la magie. Harry qui adorait cuisiner, allait donc pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie !

Dans la nuit, alors que Severus était dans son laboratoire de potions à brasser de la P _imentine_ , Harry commença à s'agiter dans son lit. Un cauchemar lui rappelait la guerre et ses conséquences. Il était debout au milieu du champ de bataille, et entendaient tous les reproches que lui faisaient les familles et le défunts. Ils le persuadaient plus encore que c'était de sa faute, et uniquement de sa faute. À cause de leurs mots et de leurs reproches, il avait l'impression d'avoir tué tous ces gens de ses propres mains.

La dernière image qu'il vit le représentait, lui, face à tous les morts étalés au sol. Ses mains étaient couvertes de leur sang… Harry se redressa en hurlant, effrayé par ce cauchemar qui était devenu récurrent.

Au Square il pouvait faire tout le bruit possible, mais ici, alors qu'il habitait chez son professeur, il eut soudain peur des remarques qu'il pourrait lui faire. La respiration courte et haletante, il recula vivement en criant en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

\- Tout va bien ?! _S'inquiéta Severus, scrutant la chambre dans tous les recoins pour trouver un quelconque intrus._

 _-_ Cauchemar.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non.

\- Alors bonne nuit Harry, je ne suis pas loin.

Sans répondre, le brun attendit que l'homme sorte de sa chambre avant de se renfoncer sous ses couvertures. Savoir qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'en plus c'était Severus l'homme qui avait toujours été là pour lui, qui veillait à son sommeil le rassura suffisamment pour qu'il s'endorme d'un sommeil agité. Severus, dans la pièce avoisinante, surveilla avec attention chaque petit bruit dans la maison, afin d'être sûr que c'étaient seulement les cauchemars qui réveillaient Harry. Il avait confiance avec tous les sortilèges de protection qu'il avait posé sur sa maison et le jardin, mais malgré tout, une personne s'y connaissant suffisamment pouvait rentrer. Certes il lui faudrait plusieurs jours, et une grande quantité de magie et de connaissances en sortilèges de magies diverses, mais cela restait tout à fait possible.

La nuit fut compliquée pour les deux habitants de l'Impasse du Tisseur. L'un parce qu'il se réveillait fréquemment, en proie au même cauchemar récurrent et se rendormait seulement en imaginant une présence chaleureuse et aimante à ses côtés.

L'autre parce qu'il faisait flamber sa potion à chaque bruit suspect dans la maison. Et finissait par se remettre à l'ouvrage en se convainquant que Harry ne risquait rien, et que, de toute façon, il saurait le réconforter s'il en éprouvait le besoin.

Finalement au petit matin, Harry fut définitivement debout à cinq heures. Il commença donc par se préparer avec une douche brûlante. Cela représentait le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se sentir plus propre et innocent face à tout ce sang qu'il voyait sur ses mains. Et en plus de l'eau, bien trop chaude pour sa peau rougie, il se mit à se frotter le corps avec la fleur de douche. À frotter, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit entièrement rougie voire abîmée par endroits, pour que l'espace d'un instant au moins, il ait l'impression d'être propre. Pour qu'il n'ait plus la désagréable sensation d'être sali par le sang du champ de bataille et son odeur nauséabonde. En sortant de la douche, avec la serviette douce et chaude, il se frictionna vigoureusement pour retirer toute trace encore présente de cette sensation.

Une fois enfin habillé et avec le sentiment d'être un peu moins sale pour un temps, il descendit dans la cuisine où il commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ne sachant pas ce que prendrait Severus il fit tout ce qu'il connaissait.

Quand le propriétaire de la maison se leva, la première chose qu'il sentit comme étrange, furent les odeurs qui envahissaient les pièces. Il s'habilla rapidement, passa par son laboratoire pour y prendre une fiole de potion et rejoignit enfin la cuisine. La table croulait sous les mets préparés par Harry : des scones, des tartines grillées, du pain perdu, de la crème anglaise, du thé, du café, du chocolat au lait… Si ce n'est le bon endroit, Severus se serait presque cru à Poudlard !

\- Je… je me suis peut-être laissé emballé… _Avoua Harry,_ _avec_ _un sourire contrit et indulgent pour lui-même._

\- Je pense en effet. Tu vas devoir m'aider à tout manger…

\- Tout ?!

\- Bois ça. C'est pour réhabituer ton corps à manger.

Harry rougit, en prenant le flacon. Personne avant ne lui avait fait la remarque qu'il ne mangeait pas assez. Sauf Molly Weasley bien sûr, et les autres quand c'était un jour de match. Mais là, ce n'était pas Molly et ce n'était pas un jour de match, ce qui voulait dire que Severus avait vu qu'il ne mangeait vraiment pas beaucoup et que, sans rien dire, il avait décidé de l'aider à pallier ce problème. Content, Harry avala la potion infecte avant de vider son verre de jus d'orange tout juste pressé. Ils ne finirent pas tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table mais, au plus grand étonnement de Harry, ils en mangèrent plus de la moitié ! Une fois la table débarrassée, Severus annonça à Harry qu'ils partaient dans l'heure suivante, le temps de finir de se préparer.

Ils remontèrent donc tous les deux dans leur chambre afin de finir les préparatifs de leur sortie. Pendant que Severus prenait enfin sa douche, Harry passa rapidement par la salle de bain et redescendit pour commencer la lecture d'un livre qu'il prit au hasard dans la bibliothèque du salon. Quand Severus le rejoignit, il referma son livre et se leva du canapé où il était assis. Il sourit quand il vit que l'homme était habillé de son éternelle robe noire par le temps extrêmement chaud de ce jour d'été. Son professeur de potions lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui tendre la main pour les faire transplanner tous les deux sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry aurait préféré le faire seul mais Severus était parti du principe qu'il était censé être en prison, et ne devait donc pas se déplacer seul en dehors de la maison.

\- On commence par Gringotts, _imposa Severus._ Ensuite nous irons chez Mme Guipure pour tes robes de sorcier, puis côté moldu pour des habits de tous les jours. Nous irons chercher les ingrédients de potions en dernier.

\- Et mes affaires scolaires ?

\- Nous retournerons faire les boutiques quand tu auras eu ta liste de fournitures.

Après l'acquiescement de Harry, tous deux se dirigèrent vers la banque sorcière afin de retirer de l'argent pour que le jeune homme puisse faire ses achats. Arrivés dans la boutique de Mme Guipure, un seul regard de Severus Rogue, imminent professeur de Poudlard, suffit pour qu'elle les fasse passer discrètement dans une pièce attenante où elle envoya deux de ses vendeuses.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous Messieurs ? _Demanda timidement l'une des filles._

\- D'abord, _commença Severus avec un ton d'avertissement,_ nous promettre toute confidentialité quant à notre visite d'aujourd'hui.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur ! _Affirma la seconde jeune fille en hochant vigoureusement la tête._

\- Il nous faudrait des robes d'écolier pour Harry et de quoi remplir une garde-robe.

\- Une garde-robe entière ?

\- Oui. Sous-vêtements, hauts, pantalons, robes, capes. Tout, _expliqua Severus sous le regard noir de Harry qui rougissait à l'idée de se retrouver en caleçon devant lui._

\- Bien, _dit l'une des vendeuse en s'approchant de Harry tandis que l'autre partait chercher des articles en magasin._ Veuillez monter sur ce tabouret Monsieur Potter s'il-vous-plaît.

Pendant tout le temps des essayages et des retouches, Severus resta assis sur le fauteuil qu'il avait transformé à partir d'une chaise en bois. Il donna son avis en grognant quand il trouvait que cela n'allait pas à Harry ou en se faisant silencieux quand c'était bien. Le jeune homme quant à lui, passa tout le temps des essayages à être aussi rouge qu'une tomate. En effet, par la force des choses il était parfois obligé d'apparaître à demi-nu devant son professeur ce qui le gênait atrocement, même si il l'avait vu plusieurs fois torse nu pendant leurs entraînements. À la fin, il y avait une dizaine de sacs bien remplis au pieds de Harry. Avant de passer à la caisse, Severus les rapetissa pour les mettre dans un seul sac qu'il garda à la main. Le jeune homme avait à présent tout ce qu'il lui fallait concernant les chemises, dessous, pantalons et robes et capes de sorcier. Néanmoins, les pantalons sorciers n'étaient pas réputés pour leur grand confort car tout était fait pour donner une certaine prestance et paraître distingué. Severus emmena donc Harry côté moldu où il finit de remplir sa garde-robe de choses qu'il appréciait pleinement.

En revenant sur le Chemin de Traverse, les deux sorciers furent accueillis par une horde de journalistes qui voulaient savoir comment cela se faisait que le Survivant fasse des achats en compagnie d'un ancien mangemort. Au début, Harry continua d'avancer en compagnie de Severus mais quand l'un des photographes dénigra ouvertement le professeur, le jeune homme s'énerva froidement.

\- Et vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez fait vous pendant la guerre ?! Lui, il a risqué sa vie pendant  
dix-sept ans pour sauver nos vies ! Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il mérite ce dénigrement alors que, en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, il a risqué sa vie tous les jours auprès de Voldemort ?! Si vous croyez que c'était une partie de plaisir pour lui, essayez donc de vous prendre un _Doloris_! Et je vous rappelle, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, que c'est grâce à lui que vos enfants ont cours de potions ! _Finit Harry en hurlant de rage._

\- Mais Monsieur Potter vous savez bien que… _Osa une journaliste au premier rang._

\- Et si je ne le sais pas ? Vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête, vous n'êtes donc pas en capacité de dire ce que je sais ou ce que je pense. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que sans Severus Rogue ici présent, on serait morts et que si j'entends encore des réflexions de ce genre, je m'énerve sérieusement. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, on a des achats à terminer.

\- Monsieur Po…

\- Le premier qui m'empêche de passer je me ferai une joie de faire fondre sa pellicule photo, _termina Harry d'un ton très calme et le regard rivé sur les journalistes qui s'écartèrent tour à tour._

Après plusieurs instants, Severus et Harry finirent par réussir à quitter l'attroupement pour se diriger vers le magasin de potions. Aucun ne prononça un mot sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le jeune homme espérait ne pas être allé trop loin en défendant Severus, car il savait qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement les éloges en public. Quant au professeur, il remerciait secrètement le brun pour l'avoir défendu envers et contre tous.

En sortant de la boutique avec tous leurs achats dans deux sacs distincts gardés par Severus, l'homme les emmena vers un restaurant moldu discret qu'il connaissait et appréciait tout particulièrement. Il s'installa à sa table habituelle, imité par Harry, en attendant qu'un serveur vienne les voir.

\- Bonjour Severus ! Cela faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ici.

\- Oui je sais.

\- Je vous laisse la carte et je reviens prendre votre commande ?

\- S'il-te-plaît.

Dès que le serveur fut parti, Harry plongea le nez dans sa carte pour découvrir ce qu'ils avaient à proposer. Severus lui avait dit de prendre ce qu'il voulait et qu'il l'invitait, pour célébrer sa victoire avait-il expliqué. Le brun n'en croyait pas un mot mais se serait bien abstenu de le faire remarquer à haute voix… Il choisit un plat de spaghettis à la bolognaise avec un cocktail légèrement alcoolisé en apéritif. Severus, lui, demanda un whisky et un filet mignon avec une sauce au bleu. Quand les plats arrivèrent, les deux hommes parlaient du Quidditch qui allait certainement reprendre, et de la coupe du monde qui devrait avoir lieu l'année suivante. Severus avoua au jeune homme qu'il avait joué en tant que batteur quand il était à Poudlard mais qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup suivi les résultats extérieurs à l'école depuis qu'il avait fini les cours. Harry se fit donc une joie de lui apprendre les principaux résultats et classements. À la plus grande horreur du professeur, les Faucons de Falmouth, son équipe favorite, n'étaient plus dans le top trois !

Le repas se passa extrêmement bien pour tous les deux. La discussion était légère et Severus n'hésitait pas à esquisser un petit sourire de temps à autre tandis que Harry riait de bon cœur. Il avait un rire magnifique…

De plus, comme à chaque fois que le professeur était venu ici, les plats étaient délicieux et l'accueil exceptionnellement calme. Le dessert fut un véritable bonheur pour Harry car il eut enfin le droit de goûter à une crêpe sucrée garnie. Il la dégusta lentement, en prenant tout son temps afin de la faire durer aussi longtemps que possible. Severus, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, était attendri de voir le jeune homme avec un air si heureux sur le visage pour une simple crêpe au chocolat, bananes et chantilly. Lui se contentait d'un simple café noir avec deux sucres.

Après avoir payé, Severus rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait sur la terrasse du restaurant, profitant sans honte du soleil estival. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur le bras de son professeur quand celui-ci le lui proposa quelques instants plus tard et, l'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus qu'un chat caché dans la ruelle.

\- Va ranger tes affaires Harry, ensuite on commencera le programme de potions.

\- Ô joie ! _Ironisa le jeune homme en montant les escaliers._

Resté en bas, Severus sourit avant de se diriger vers son laboratoire de potions. Il prépara les ingrédients pour deux ainsi que deux chaudrons. Il allait montrer à Harry comment faire afin qu'il acquière les bons gestes. La recette serait devant lui, les ingrédients dans le bon ordre, il n'aurait alors plus qu'à les mettre dans le chaudron, dans le bon état.

\- Par quoi on commence ? _Demanda Harry en débarquant dans la pièce._

\- Par une potion simple afin que je vois ce que tu as retenu. On va faire une Solution de Force. Rappelle-toi, tu avais raté ta potion et je t'avais demandé de…

\- De relire toute la recette inscrite au tableau, _répondit Harry en soupirant._

Severus sourit mais n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de lui expliquer comment ils allaient procéder et de lui montrer son chaudron. Harry suivit donc les gestes de son professeur pour écraser, émincer et couper les ingrédients avant de les mettre dans le bon ordre à l'intérieur du chaudron bouillonnant. À la fin des deux heures, les chaudrons contenaient une potion grise aux reflets d'argent, celle du jeune homme était en revanche plus foncée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

\- Harry… dans quel sens faut-il tourner la potion après avoir ajouté le Sirop d'Hellébore ?

\- Dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre… _rougit Harry en remarquant son erreur._

 _-_ Nous la referons plus tard. Aide-moi à tout ranger Harry, il est l'heure d'aller manger.

\- Déjà ?!

Severus sourit moqueusement devant la mine ébahie de Harry qui, ne le croyant pas, avait fait apparaître l'heure devant lui à l'aide d'un _Tempus._ En voyant dix-neuf heures s'afficher, le brun poussa une exclamation de surprise avant de rigoler et d'aider Severus à ranger. Une fois le laboratoire aussi propre que les chaudrons, les deux hommes se mirent à cuisiner le repas du soir.

 _ **Fin !**_

 _(Mais non paniquez pas ! Il y a encore une dizaine de chapitres (déjà écrits j'entends...) donc vous avez encore à me supporter un bout de temps...)  
_

 _J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _Je vous dit à dans plus ou moins deux semaines !_

 _Bisouilles !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mon ordi a planté pendant mon séjour de vacances et j'avais plus accès à mes fichiers... !_

 _Vous allez apprendre tout plein de choses dans ce chapitre alors je vous laisse découvrir !_

 _Et je tiens à remercier Gwenn Potter et Amelink qui ont tout relu pour me donner leur avis !_

 _Et merci encore à Gwenn Potter qui, malgré les petits commentaires laissés dans la relecture, me fait l'honneur de me laisser une review !_

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous !_**

Dans la nuit, Harry fut réveillé par le même cauchemar qui durait depuis la fin de la guerre. Décidant d'aller boire un verre d'eau dans l'espoir de s'apaiser, il descendit les escaliers menant au salon et se figea sur le seuil de l'arche. Severus Rogue, Maître de Potions, professeur à Poudlard, était entrain de… de sucer une poche de sang ! Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry poussa une exclamation de surprise qui fut malencontreusement entendue par son professeur.

\- Potter !

\- Je… pardon professeur. Je n'ai rien vu… Je retourne me coucher. Bonne nuit professeur.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant Harry. Viens, nous devons parler je crois…

Timidement et un peu craintif, le jeune homme s'assit de l'autre côté du canapé où était assis Severus. Le Vampire soupira en voyant ça mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Voilà qu'ils étaient revenus au début de leur relation à cause de sa condition !

\- Comment… _Voulut commencer Harry, alors que sa voix se bloqua_ _it_ _dans sa gorge._

\- Depuis trois ans. Quand Il est revenu, Il n'a pas apprécié de ne pas me trouver à ses côtés, _raconta Severus, se plongeant petit à petit dans ses souvenirs._

Après le tournoi des Trois Sorciers et le retour du Lord, quand on a eu fini notre travail administratif, on est tous rentrés chez nous. Je suis revenu ici, avec l'espoir de finir tout ce que j'avais à faire avant la rentrée qui commence le 28 Août pour nous.

En rentrant, j'ai tout de suite remarqué le bout de papier posé sur le table. J'ai analysé tous les rapports de mes sorts de surveillance mais, comme ils n'ont décelé aucune présence, je me suis approché du parchemin. J'ai lancé dessus tous les sortilèges de détection de maléfices que je connaissais. Il n'y avait rien. Alors je me suis juste approché suffisamment pour pouvoir le lire sans le toucher. Il ne contenait que cinq mots : « Treize ans et aucun engagement… ». Bien sûr ce n'était pas signé, mais il n'y en avait pas besoin. Il venait du Lord, qui me reprochait de ne pas avoir été là à sa résurrection. Et, si je voulais pouvoir continuer à donner des informations à l'Ordre, je devais me faire pardonner auprès du Lord pour qu'il me fasse à nouveau pleinement confiance. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver et je devais pourtant lui justifier mon absence.

Pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai essayé de joindre les mangemorts que je savais encore à son service, sans aucun résultat. Personne ne me répondait, mes appels par cheminette étaient rejetés et je ne pouvais transplanner chez eux sans craindre de me faire tuer dès mon arrivée. Alors je me suis contenté d'attendre en préparant les potions qui faisaient défaut dans mon stock et celui de l'infirmerie.

Un soir, alors que je préparais les ingrédients d'une potion un peu délicate, j'ai entendu du bruit dans le salon. Baguette fermement tenue dans la main, je me suis avancé dans la maison. Les sortilèges de protection et de surveillance ne m'avaient rien dit, ce qui pouvait vouloir dire deux choses : soit c'était un animal égaré ou un objet qui était tombé, soit c'était un non-mort, donc Vampire, Inferi ou autre chose à laquelle je n'ai pas pensé sur le coup.

Arrivé dans le salon, la première chose que j'ai vu c'est le coussin qui avait changé de place. La deuxième chose, ça a été le courant d'air glacé qui m'avait frôlé le côté gauche. La troisième, ce fut une vive douleur au niveau du cou, avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience, sans rien pouvoir faire.

Je me suis réveillé groggy dans mon lit, après ce qu'il m'avait semblé des jours entiers. Alors que je tentais d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux, je passais difficilement ma main sous l'oreiller pour récupérer ma baguette. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai constaté avec horreur qu'elle n'était ni sous mon oreiller, ni sur ma table de nuit, ni nulle part à proximité.

À cet instant, j'ai entendu une voix provenant du fauteuil en face de mon lit. Elle était narquoise, froide et la personne se moquait clairement en faisant tournoyer ma baguette entre ses doigts. J'ai essayé brusquement de me relever pour lui faire face et voir qui c'était. Mais, pris d'un malaise, j'ai dû m'adosser à la tête de lit, alors qu'il se moquait allègrement de moi et de mon état de faiblesse.

J'ai alors essayé de savoir qui c'était en le lui demandant. Il m'a répondu que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais par contre, ce qui avait de l'importance c'était ce qu'il était, sa nature et non son nom. Il m'a alors révélé être un Vampire à la solde du Lord. Il devait m'attendre ici, dans la maison, pour me punir de ne pas avoir été là lors du retour du Lord. Il était censé me faire peur en me vidant un peu de mon sang et en laissant un mot menaçant me faisant comprendre pleinement mon erreur. Sauf que c'est lui qui en avait commis une. En tant qu'exécutant du Lord, il devait simplement obéir aux ordres qu'il lui donnait pour punir les mangemorts qu'il avait jugés coupables de je-ne-sais-quoi. Sauf que cette fois-là, étant en soif de sang par la faute du Lord, il m'avait littéralement vidé de mon sang. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour que je puisse continuer à servir le Lord, c'était de me transformer en Vampire…

Je me suis alors senti extrêmement mal. Moi qui était censé te protéger, aider le « bon » côté et censé représenter la justice et l'exemple de par mon statut de professeur, voilà que je me retrouvais être une des plus grande menace. Et ce, non seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour tous les élèves et professeurs de l'école !

Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, m'incriminant et me traitant de tous les noms, il m'a dit qu'en tant que créateur, il devait m'enseigner les règles de notre race. Il devait aussi m'apprendre à contrôler mon nouvel état et tout ce que cela incombait. Alors, jusqu'au 28 Août, il m'a tout appris. Même s'il y a quelques notions dont je me serai bien passé…

\- Pendant environ deux mois il m'a donc appris tout ce que je devais savoir pour ne tuer personne et rester moi-même en vie. Il m'a avoué qu'il était en rage de devoir se soumettre à quelqu'un mais que, lié par un serment de haute magie, il n'avait pas d'autre choix, pour le moment. Il m'a enseigné les codes du peuple Vampirique, m'a aidé à perfectionner ma maîtrise de la magie sans baguette, m'a montré les différentes techniques de combat. Et bien sûr il m'a appris à chasser, même si je crois que cela n'était pas nécessairement obligatoire, l'instinct me l'aurait appris.

\- Et Voldemort… comment a-t-il prit la nouvelle ?

\- Il était heureux tu penses ! Un deuxième Vampire à ses ordres ! Je l'ai immédiatement dit à Dumbledore qui m'a aidé à trouver une solution pour me nourrir. Les poches de sang. C'est infecte, et le bienfait ne dure pas longtemps.

\- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas le sang des animaux ?

\- Je le fais quand la faim devient insupportable. Mais je préfère éviter de le faire.

\- Si je me souviens bien de mes cours de Défense… _commença Harry sous le regard goguenard de Severus._ Il me semble que le Vampire peut avoir un Calice ?

\- Oui. Mais je n'en ai pas et n'en veux pas spécialement.

\- Te connaissant, cela ne m'étonnes pas, _se moqua gentiment Harry_ _d'un sourire_ _victorieux_ _,_ _sous le regard noir de Severus._

 _-_ Pourquoi es-tu descendu au départ ?

\- Un cauchemar, je me suis dit que j'allais boire un verre d'eau avant d'aller me recoucher.

Sur ces paroles, Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y remplir un verre avant de revenir sur ses pas pour le tendre à Harry qui l'avala d'une traite. Ils restèrent un moment assis sur le canapé à parler de choses et d'autres avant que le jeune homme commence à s'endormir sur le dossier. Il remonta donc se coucher, suivit de près par son professeur dans les escaliers. À peine eurent-ils posé la tête sur l'oreiller que les deux s'endormirent, pour une fois d'un sommeil reposant et presque sans rêves.

Au petit matin, Harry fut réveillé par une bonne odeur de bacon grillé et d'œufs brouillés émanant de la cuisine. Après un passage rapide à la salle de bains, il descendit les escaliers et resta immobile sur la dernière marche, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Devant lui, à côté des fourneaux se tenait Severus, torse nu. Harry n'avait pas vraiment pour habitude de regarder les autres hommes mais là c'était différent. Ses gestes étaient précis, méticuleux et chacun avait un but qu'il atteignait avec rapidité et fluidité. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie et de maîtriser parfaitement tout ce qu'il faisait. Dans chaque geste transparaissait son assurance, un certain charisme et une grâce incomparable. Harry était subjugué par le résultat et l'image que donnaient Severus en cet instant. Et quand il se retourna vers lui en lui souriant, Harry écarquilla les yeux, complètement sous le charme. Il était magnifique !

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller Harry.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, trop envahi par diverses pensées. Comment cela se faisait-il que Severus lui apparaissait soudain avec tant de charme ? Il n'était pas vraiment un bel homme mais là, avec ce sourire, ses gestes et sa maîtrise, il donnait l'impression de pouvoir tout contrôler, de dégager une sensation de sécurité inouïe et Harry avait envie de s'enfouir dans ses bras, de réclamer un baiser sulfureux et… Sans vraiment le vouloir, Harry se dirigea vers lui à pas lents sous le regard empli d'incompréhension de l'homme en face de lui. Severus s'adossa au plan de travail en croisant les bras sur son torse et attendit que le jeune homme reprenne ses esprits ou finisse ce qu'il avait commencé.

L'un et l'autre étaient à présent face à face, les yeux fixés dans ceux de l'autre. Harry semblant ne pas réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

\- Harry. Potter. Oh ! Harry tu m'entends !

Severus s'impatientait, le jeune homme était à présent immobile devant lui et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le ramener au présent. Surtout que… Le voir comme ça, avec les yeux noirs de désir et avançant vers lui comme un prédateur, ça lui donnait des idées pas très recommandables… Mais il n'en avait pas le droit ! De par sa nature, la relation qui les liait mais aussi par son rôle auprès de cet enfant.

Essayant le tout pour le tout, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry et le secoua légèrement. N'obtenant aucun résultat, il leva une main et la passa doucement, presque tendrement sur le visage qui lui faisait face. Après quelques instants de silence dans la même position, Harry ferma les yeux et rougit furieusement quand il les rouvrit. Il avait voulu sauter sur son professeur pour se faire embrasser !

\- Je suis désolé professeur je n'ai pas…

\- Ce n'est rien Harry. Assis-toi que je te donne ton petit-déjeuné. Ensuite nous irons faire de l'exercice. N'oublie pas de boire la potion avant.

Un peu gêné malgré l'indifférence de Severus sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, Harry avala le contenu de la fiole avant de remercier son hôte quand il lui remplit son assiette. Encore une fois, ils mangèrent quasiment tout ce qui avait été préparé et parlèrent de sujets légers et variés. Le programme de la journée serait l'entraînement physique et la maniement de la magie sans baguette.

À la fin de la journée, éreinté, Harry s'assit sur le canapé. Il avait mal partout, avait des courbatures sur des muscles dont il ignorait l'existence et ne voulait que rejoindre son lit. Sauf que Severus avait un autre programme pour lui. Tous les deux installés devant le feu de la cheminée, le professeur commença à interroger son élève sur ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'ici. Cela ne faisait que trois jours mais une évaluation régulière permettrait de modifier le programme selon les besoins.

Après plusieurs questions de révisions ou d'évaluation, les deux hommes parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant que Harry se recroquevillait sous la couverture que lui avait fournie Severus. Après deux heures, le jeune homme finit par basculer de sommeil sur son professeur qui sourit en le voyant s'endormir sur son épaule. Il attendit un moment en fixant les flammes chaudes de la cheminée puis se décida à se lever en emportant Harry. Il le déposa dans son lit, utilisa sa baguette pour changer ses vêtements en un pyjama de son dressing et le glissa sous les couvertures. Il coula un regard tendre sur le jeune homme caché par la couette puis se dirigea vers sa propre chambre pour se changer. Il passa la nuit à confectionner diverses potions et baumes et au petit matin il prépara à nouveau le petit-déjeuner.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner, Severus les emmena dans le laboratoire de potions où ils recommencèrent la Solution de Force, que Harry réussit cette fois du premier coup. Ils passèrent ensuite à la confection du Philtre de Paix et, tandis qu'il reposait le temps nécessaire, ils décidèrent d'en profiter pour aller déjeuner. Après manger, ils repartirent à l'assaut des ingrédients de potions pour terminer de préparer le Philtre. Dans l'après-midi, un hibou se présenta à la fenêtre avec le journal accroché aux pattes, Severus mit l'argent nécessaire dans la bourse pendue à son cou et déplia le bulletin.

L'altercation que Harry avait eue avec les journalistes le lendemain de son arrivée à l'Impasse du Tisseur faisait la une, au plus grand regret du jeune homme. On lui reprochait d'avoir pris la défense d'un ancien mangemort, et on s'interrogeait sur sa santé mentale pour se balader à ses côtés. Rien d'inhabituel ou d'extraordinaire donc. Severus fut alors étonné de voir Harry s'énerver pour être encore une fois le centre de l'attention, puis se calmer en raison du manque d'inspiration des journalistes. Severus savait déjà que Harry n'avait jamais voulu cette célébrité qui lui avait été accordée lors de sa première année de vie. À présent, il découvrait que le jeune homme pouvait également faire preuve de calme et de réflexion.

\- Un problème Severus ? _Demanda Harry, surpris de voir l'homme le regarder de façon passive._

 _-_ Pardon. Aucun Harry, tout va bien. Je suis content de voir que tu prends ça aussi bien.

\- Je commence à avoir l'habitude Severus, _rit ouvertement le jeune homme._

\- Que dirais-tu de changer un peu des potions et de l'entraînement physique ?

\- Comment ça ? _Demanda Harry soudainement très intéressé et complètement à l'écoute._

 _-_ Sais-tu cuisiner ?

\- Oui, c'est souvent moi qui devait cuisiner chez les Dursley.

\- Alors on va faire notre repas de ce soir tous les deux, entrée, plat et dessert. Aux fourneaux ! _S'exclama Severus avec un sourire._

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux en cuisine pour s'atteler à la confection d'une salade aux pommes et aux noix, d'endives au jambon et d'îles flottantes. La béchamel finit en une bataille de farine qui envahit toute la cuisine de poudre blanche, il y en avait partout ! Severus et Harry avait les cheveux blancs de farine et la robe de noire de l'homme était poudrée également.

\- Un véritable carnage, _soupira Severus._

 _-_ Oui mais… Tu as perdu ! _S'exclama Harry en lui vidant le sachet de farine sur la tête._

La bataille reprit de plus belle, avec de la farine, de l'eau et les œufs qui auraient dû être battus en neige au lieu de s'écraser au sol. Bientôt, toute la petite maison fut envahie de poudre blanche virevoltant dans les airs jusqu'à atteindre un endroit où se poser. Le canapé était parsemé de tâches, le tapis persan devant la cheminée avait changé de couleur et le parquet glissait à cause des œufs et de l'eau. Pliés tous les deux de rire et par le manque de souffle, Severus et Harry s'écroulèrent sur le canapé. Ils étaient à présent gluants, collants et avaient complètement oublié le repas. Après plusieurs minutes passées à reprendre leur souffle, Harry commença à se redresser lorsque Severus lui envoya un mélange de farine, d'œufs et d'eau. Étonné, le jeune homme resta un moment ébahi avant de se jeter sur son hôte pour lui rendre la pareille, mais un _Rictusempra_ lui fit oublier toute notion de vengeance. Il était donc à califourchon sur Severus et se contorsionnait dans tous les sens. Si bien qu'il finit par tomber du canapé, recroquevillé sur le tapis persan plein de farine.

\- Un problème Harry ? _Demanda Severus avec un sourcil sarcastiquement relevé et avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres._

 _-_ Plus maintenant, _répondit le jeune homme soulagé lorsque le sort s'arrêta._ Par contre laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle avant de me dire de me relever.

\- Et pourquoi devrai-je te dire ça ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'on a un repas à préparer ?

Severus ne répondit rien et le laissa reprendre son souffle. Quand Harry se fut enfin calmé, l'homme lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine tout en rangeant la maison à coup de _Tergeo_ et _Recurvite._ Le repas fut vite préparé puisque les deux hommes étaient à présent calmés par leur récente bataille. La potion de Harry et tous les plats confectionnés furent vite avalés, et avec délice pour tous les deux.

Lorsque Harry fut bien enfoui sous sa couette, le regard plongé dans les étoiles ornant le plafond, il se laissa envahir par ses pensées. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré son professeur de potions lors de sa première année, il avait été pris d'une colère sans nom en réponse à la haine qu'il semblait lui porter. Mais en plus de cela, de cette colère, il nourrissait un certain intérêt pour cet homme mystérieux qui apparaissait sombre et sans cœur alors que, nécessairement, il en avait un, et avait risqué sa vie pour le protéger. Et puis pendant une année entière ils avaient parlé, avaient travaillé ensemble et s'étaient échangé des informations plus ou moins importantes.

Et à la grande surprise de Harry, il avait développé un grand intérêt pour Severus Rogue, non pour le professeur de potions, mais pour l'homme qui se cachait derrière ce rôle et qu'il avait appris à connaître. Non en fait, un grand intérêt n'était pas un mot suffisant, le terme d'amitié serait plus proche de la vérité. Et là aujourd'hui, il avait découvert que c'était bien plus que cela… Il savait déjà que c'était pas seulement une amitié comme celle qui le reliait avec Ron ou Hermione ou même avec Luna et Neville mais de là à songer à l'homme de façon romantique ! Il avait voulu lui sauter dessus ! L'embrasser ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?!

 _Me revoilà !_

 _Alors, vous en avez penser quoi de ce chapitre ?_

 _Pardon pour ceux qui aiment que les flashbacks soient clairement identifiés, cela est plus fluide en dialogue_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera là dans 2 semaines, ou un peu avant selon le temps que j'ai, les reviews (parce que ça donne toujours envie d'être gentille avec tout le monde), mon ordi, et mon humeur._

 ** _Bisouilles !_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Merci à AnnaMerteuil et à Gwenn Potter pour leurs reviews !  
 **AnnaMerteuil :** le couple Harry/Severus se créé au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, je ne peux décemment pas le créer dès le premier chapitre mais tu vas voir que ça vient !  
 **Gwenn Potter :** désolée je voulais le poster plus tôt, juste pour toi, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis de lecture (j'ai quatre bouquins de 500 pages à lire pour la rentrée, que j'ai enfin finis !). Du coup je le poste que maintenant, pardon ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

\- Harry ! Harry réveille toi !

En plein cauchemar, Harry n'entendait pas la voix qui l'appelait. Il était debout sur le champ de bataille, les mains pleines de sang et Ron et Hermione lui hurlaient qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais le voir parce que Fred était mort à cause de lui, et que, en plus, il avait tué un homme. En pleurs, il finit par s'écrouler au sol à genoux, le regard fixé sur ses mains ensanglantées. Plus personne ne voulait de lui…

\- Harry ! _S'écria un homme loin devant lui, sans qu'il ne puisse le voir._ Réveille-toi Harry ! S'il-te-plaît réveille-toi !

Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il les posa directement sur Severus qui était assis sur son lit, une main posée sur son épaule et l'autre sur son torse pour le secouer. Il plongea deux secondes ses yeux dans ceux de son hôte avant de se mettre à pleurer à grosses larmes, recroquevillé en position fœtale dans les bras que Severus avait passés autour de lui. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position, le professeur consolant son invité tandis qu'il continuait à pleurer sans sembler entendre ni sentir le monde qui l'entourait. Severus décida alors d'allonger Harry sur le lit et s'installa dans son dos, ses bras toujours autour de lui. Quand la respiration de Harry s'apaisa et se fit plus lente, signalant qu'il s'endormait dans ses bras, Severus s'accorda le droit de se reposer également. Normalement il dormait bien plus tard mais là, il devait veiller sur son protégé…

Harry se réveilla, au chaud, comme dans un cocon et avec le sentiment d'être à l'abri de tout ce qui pourrait le blesser physiquement ou moralement. En essayant de bouger un peu, il distingua deux bras qui l'entouraient, formant un étau chaleureux et apaisant. Il referma les yeux, décidant qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il pouvait s'abandonner, sans même chercher à savoir qui le prenait ainsi dans ses bras.

Severus était réveillé depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'il sentit le brun essayer de se dégager de son étreinte, il relâcha la pression et laissa le jeune homme se retourner face à lui. Ses yeux étaient encore remplis de larmes plus ou moins contenues et ses joues étaient gravées par les sillons des larmes qui avaient coulées la veille et dans la nuit.

\- Comment te sens-tu Harry ?

\- Au chaud.

\- C'est déjà bien. Je vais aller chercher un petit-déjeuner tu…

\- Me laisses pas Severus ! _Paniqua soudainement Harry en criant le prénom de son hôte._

\- Je ne suis pas loin et puis…

\- S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît ! _Sanglota le brun._

Dépassé par l'état d'énervement et de panique de son invité, Severus acquiesça et resserra son étreinte autour du corps frêle et tremblant de sanglots. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger tant que le jeune homme serait dans cet état, il appela un elfe de Poudlard pour lui demander un repas pour deux. Au bout d'un certain temps, le jeune homme sécha ses larmes et se redressa, sans quitter le giron de Severus.

\- Harry que…

\- Je m'en veux, _expliqua Harry_. J'ai tué un homme et… Oui je sais Severus, je ne l'ai pas vraiment tué et ce n'était plus vraiment un homme ! _S'énerva doucement Harry en levant les yeux au ciel sous le regard sarcastique de Severus._ Dans mon cauchemar, j'ai les mains pleines de sang et Ron et Hermione me rejettent pour avoir tué quelqu'un. Et puis… je sais que c'est idiot mais… depuis que j'ai onze ans je sais ce que je dois faire, j'ai quelque chose à faire et une utilité à cause ou grâce à la prophétie mais… Maintenant qu'il est mort et que la prophétie a été réalisée, je me sens un peu… non pas inutile parce que je peux vivre ma vie enfin comme je l'entends, mais plutôt…

\- Mis à l'écart ? A _vança Severus._

 _-_ Oui, quelque chose comme ça. Je sais que je ne devrai pas mais… J'ai envie de me sentir utile pour quelqu'un…

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour ça Harry, c'est ton ressenti et ton besoin et tu as le droit de l'exprimer, _expliqua Severus en caressant la main qui serrait convulsivement les couvertures._ Comment te sens-tu ici ?

\- Je sais pas trop… Bien, parce que je suis dans un endroit que je sais sécurisé et avec quelqu'un que je connais, toi. Peut-être aussi parce que, avec tout ce que tu me fais faire, j'ai un peu l'impression d'expier mes fautes. D'un autre côté… j'ai l'impression que c'est une bulle dans le temps et que le retour à la réalité va être difficile… Et puis… j'ai toujours ce sentiment d'être un peu inutile, mis à l'écart.

\- Donc d'après ce que tu me dis, _reprit Severus pour essayer d'éclaircir les choses,_ tu te sens mieux ici qu'au Square Grimmaurd ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien on avance !

Harry sourit sans rien répondre. C'est vrai, il se sentait plus à l'aise ici que tout seul au Square. D'un autre côté, il avait un peu l'impression de gêner Severus pendant ses vacances… Après tout il s'incrustait et, même s'ils étaient arrivés à une relation très amicale, il allait passer toutes las vacances d'été ici ! Ce qui, connaissant l'amour de la solitude de Severus, n'était pas anodin… Mais… c'est lui qui lui avait proposé n'est-ce pas ? Donc cela voulait peut-être dire que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que cela… pas vrai ?

\- Aller Harry, il est l'heure d'aller manger. Le petit-déjeuner nous attend.

\- Comment ça « il nous attend » ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Depuis le temps qu'il était là, ils préparaient le petit-déjeuner tous les matins, comme les autres repas d'ailleurs, sauf que là Severus lui avait dit avoir passé la nuit à ses côtés, il n'avait donc pas pu préparer le petit-déjeuner… Alors, comment se faisait-il qu'il les attendait déjà ? À moins que… Un elfe de maison ? Non impossible ! Il n'en avait vu aucun depuis qu'il était arrivé !

Tout en se questionnant sur les possibilités d'un tel exploit, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où il sentait provenir une agréable odeur d'œufs brouillés, de bacon et de pâtisseries.

\- Maître Harry, Monsieur ! _L'elfe se jeta dans ses jambes en criant de joie._

\- Winky ! Je vois que tu vas mieux, _sourit Harry, content de la voir en meilleur état._

Tout en lui ordonnant de s'asseoir pour manger, parce qu'il était bien trop maigre, Winky s'activait autour de Severus et Harry pour leur servir de copieuses assiettes. Le professeur levait les yeux au ciel devant l'entrain, qu'il trouvait exagéré, de l'elfe qu'il avait appelée. Harry, lui, s'amusait de la bonne humeur évidente de l'amie de Dobby. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle était entrain de se saouler dans la cuisine, de grosses larmes dévalant ses joues grises. Alors la voir de si bonne humeur, mettait du baume au cœur du jeune homme qui se disait, que, peut-être, après tout, il pourrait lui aussi se sentir mieux… Peut-être…

Le reste de la journée se passa trop rapidement pour Harry. Il n'eut pas un seul moment pour lui, Severus voulant lui faire oublier les images de son récent cauchemar. Ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien d'ailleurs, étant donné que Harry s'écroula endormi sur le canapé à la fin de la journée. En voyant cela, le professeur sourit et le prit dans ses bras pour le mener à sa chambre où il l'enfouit sous les couvertures.

Quand Severus se réveilla le lendemain matin, il sentit un corps qui l'empêchait de bouger. Surpris, il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Oui, après réflexion, il était bien sûr d'avoir couché Harry dans son propre lit à lui, et non dans le sien. Alors… comment était-il arrivé ici ?! Choisissant de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, Severus passa un moment à regarder Harry dormir. Après plusieurs minutes, il décida de se lever afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner, mais le jeune homme grogna dans son sommeil. En essayant encore une fois de bouger, Severus conclut qu'il ne pourrait sortir du lit sans réveiller Harry… Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il fit venir à lui un livre afin d'utiliser ce temps de façon constructive.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de lecture, Severus sentit le jeune homme bouger contre lui. Il referma son livre, le posa sur la table de nuit et porta son regard sur le corps allongé à ses côtés. Harry papillonnait doucement des yeux, la faible lumière du soleil pleinement levé semblant le gêner. D'un coup de baguette Severus ferma les rideaux de façon à ne laisser entrer qu'un faible rai de lumière.

\- Bonjour jeune homme.

\- Pardon Sev…

\- Pour quelle raison t'excuses-tu ?

\- Parce que…

Harry sembla réfléchir un moment pour trouver la meilleure façon de lui dire les choses. Il avait les yeux baissés, les joues rouges et le regard complètement fuyant. Severus commençait à penser que, vu les émotions qu'il lisaient sur le visage du jeune homme, cela devait être grave. Et en même temps… que peu importe ce qu'il lui dirait, il lui pardonnerait tout.

\- Je… j'ai fais un cauchemar et… tu… tu n'étais pas debout et… _les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage rouge de peur et de honte tandis qu'il continuait difficilement à parler._ Et je voulais pas me rendormir tout seul parce que… parce que j'avais peur de refaire le même cauchemar et… je… j'avais peur alors… Alors je suis allé voir si tu étais dans ton laboratoire mais… tu n'étais pas là… Alors je suis… venu dans ta chambre en me disant que je voulais juste un câlin pour être rassuré… Mais tu dormais alors… alors j'ai… je me suis glissé à côté de toi pour dormir un peu et aller me recoucher ensuite mais… je me suis endormi quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras… Sans t'en rendre compte je pense !

\- Je vois… _Répondit Severus, partagé entre l'envie de s'attendrir face à ses aveux et celle de rire devant la mine honteuse de Harry alors qu'il avait eu une réaction normale suite à un cauchemar certainement traumatisant._

 _-_ Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais pas…

\- Harry, _le coupa Severus,_ je ne peux pas t'en vouloir parce que tu as eu peur et que tu as voulu trouver du réconfort auprès de moi. Au contraire, je suis content que tu sois venu. As-tu dormi ?

\- Oui, mieux que d'habitude si on excepte le cauchemar.

\- Alors c'est tout ce qui compte pour -tu faim ?

\- J'ai envie de fraises à la chantilly… _Avoua Harry d'une_ _toute_ _petite voix._

\- Et bien voyons avec Winky ce qu'elle peut faire pour ça, _sourit Severus en claquant des doigts pour appeler l'elfe._

Une petite heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux attablés devant une assiette de fraises à la chantilly maison. Harry les regardaient avec envie tandis que Severus avait déjà attaqué les siennes. Au bout d'un moment, surpris, le professeur de potions, demanda à son invité pourquoi il ne mangeait pas ses fruits. Penaud, Harry lui avoua qu'il n'aimait pas équeuter les fraises parce que le jus collait aux doigts. Il lui demanda alors s'il avait une paille pour le faire et, devant l'air ahuri de Severus, se répandit en excuses d'être aussi bête et enfantin.

\- Je n'ai pas de paille en effet Harry, néanmoins je peux t'apprendre le sort pour le faire si cela t'intéresse. Et je t'interdis de dire que tu es bête. Après tout, tu as quand même réussi à aller dans ma classe avancée de potions et tu as de bonnes notes dans les autres matières, si on excepte l'histoire de la magie…

Harry se mit à rire devant l'air narquois et amusé de Severus. Il fut incontrôlable pendant un moment avant de retrouver le sérieux nécessaire à l'apprentissage d'un sort. Le sort _Fructus_ devint le préféré de Harry puisqu'il lui permettrait de manger des fruits sans s'en mettre partout sur les mains. Il en profita pour l'essayer sur les autres fruits qui parsemaient la table et découvrit, qu'en plus de servir à équeuter les fraises, il pouvait aussi retirer les pépins des raisins, enlever le noyau de la mangue et dépiauter les cerises !

Severus le regarda s'amuser à essayer ce nouveau sort. Il le lançait sur tous les fruits qui passaient sous sa main et parfois, alors qu'il découvrait une nouvelle utilité, ses yeux s'illuminaient de surprise et de plaisir. Quand il n'y eut plus aucun fruit sur la table, le jeune homme perdit un peu de son entrain. Afin de profiter encore de son sourire lumineux Severus proposa au jeune homme de passer la journée à se reposer, il pourrait ainsi écrire une lettre à la famille Weasley et à Hermione pour leur donner de ses nouvelles.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent donc sur le canapé, Harry avec une pochette cartonnée sur ses genoux, un parchemin posé dessus et une plume en sucre dans la bouche. Il commença la lettre, hésitant presque à chaque mot parce qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. S'excuser ? Dire où il était ? Expliquer comment il s'était rapproché de Severus ? À quel point il l'avait aidé à l'insu de tous pendant la guerre ? Ou bien leur garantir qu'il allait bien et était en sécurité ? Et s'il commençait plutôt par leur dire qu'il serait là à la rentrée à Poudlard ?

\- Harry, cette pochette ne t'as rien fait, _dit doucement Severus sans lever sa tête de son livre._

Surpris, le jeune homme se reconnecta avec la réalité et constata qu'il était entrain d'écorner le coin supérieur gauche de la pochette cartonnée. Avec un soupir, il retira ses doigts du coin abîmé et observa l'homme assis en face de lui. Il était complètement plongé dans son ouvrage sur les différentes utilisations possibles de la poudre de lune. Néanmoins, s'il avait pu lui reprocher de faire du mal à sa pauvre pochette malheureuse, c'est qu'il était quand même attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui, donc à Harry ! Le jeune sourit, bêtement heureux d'un fait aussi évident puisqu'il était chez Severus et que donc, il était garant de lui et devait le surveiller.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ? _Demanda Severus, le nez toujours tourné vers les pages noircies d'encre._

 _-_ Rien, _sourit Harry, d'un grand sourire rayonnant qui s'entendait dans sa voix._

 _-_ C'est ça ! Et je fais partie de la famille royale ?! _Se moqua Severus en levant enfin les yeux de son ouvrage._

 _-_ C'est juste que… Malgré le fait que tu sembles plongé dans ta lecture ô combien passionnante, tu fais quand même attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi, et donc un peu à moi aussi.

\- Bien sûr Harry ! D'ailleurs je sais que tu as à peine écrit deux lignes sur ta lettre… Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais ni quoi leur dire ni l'ordre dans lequel je dois dire les choses.

\- Et si tu commençais par leur dire que tu vas bien, que tu es en sécurité avec un membre de l'Ordre, et avec l'accord de Dumbledore ?

\- Oui ! C'est une bonne idée ça ! _S'exclama Harry, à nouveau hâtif de continuer sa lettre._

Il chiffonna son ancien parchemin, en prit un nouveau et, sous le regard mi moqueur, mi attentif de Severus, il entama une seconde lettre à destination de la famille Weasley. Ensuite il en fit une pour Hermione car il ne savait pas si la demoiselle était avec la famille rouquine ou chez elle. Il finit les lettres peu avant de manger et se redressa vivement en sentant les différentes odeurs qui envahissaient la cuisine et le salon.

\- À table Harry ! _Cria Severus depuis la cuisine._

Il fut vite rejoint par le jeune homme qui cria de joie en voyant un gros plat de spaghettis bolognaise sur la table. Surpris par cette démonstration intense d'excitation Severus se retourna vivement, un tablier autour des hanches. Le dit tablier était rose et parsemé de petites tâches rouges de sauce tomate, plus le regard ahuri de l'homme et l'état d'excitation précédent de Harry… Le jeune homme s'écroula de rire, affalé contre la table. Severus l'arrêta en lui lançant son tablier dans la figure. Une fois Harry calmé, les deux hommes purent s'asseoir à table pour déguster le plat favori du plus jeune.

Après avoir déjeuné, Harry attacha les lettres à la patte de Hedwige avant de la laisser s'envoler. Il la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un point blanc déformant l'horizon. À ce moment là il se retourna vers Severus pour essayer de trouver une idée d'activité intéressante. Mais il fut interrompu par le bruit de la sonnette qui retentissait dans la petite maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il vit alors Severus descendre les escaliers au pas de course pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Severus mon garçon !

\- Albus, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ici ?

\- Je viens voir comment vous et votre invité allez. Puis-je entrer Severus ?

\- Puisque vous êtes déjà là…

Albus Dumbledore entra alors dans la petite demeure et sourit en voyant Harry assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon. Il s'installa sur le canapé, sous l'invitation de Severus, et le remercia quand il lui tendit une tasse de thé au citron.

\- Comment se passent tes vacances Harry ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des vacances à proprement parler, _répondit le jeune, absorbé par la contemplation du paysage._

 _-_ Comment ça ce ne sont pas des vacances ?! Bien sûr que si ! Et ce jusqu'au 1er Septembre ! _S'étonna vivement le vieil homme._

 _-_ En fait non, pas vraiment, _commença Severus._ Sachant que Harry n'était pas dans son état normal, nous avons tous les deux passé un accord : il venait le restant des vacances vivre avec moi et de mon côté, je devais le charger de travail et d'exercice pour lui faire oublier la guerre et le faire purger sa peine.

\- Le faire purger sa peine ? Mais enfin que… _S'étonna encore Albus en regardant Harry avec des yeux ronds._

\- C'est bien beau de vouloir m'éviter la prison à tout prix mais j'ai tué un homme nom de… Bref. J'ai tué quelqu'un ! Et j'ai entraîné un bon nombre de personnes dans la guerre, des gens qui n'auraient sûrement pas voulu y mourir ! Et vous avez vu la tête des familles ?! Comment je fais moi face à eux ?! Non parce que là, à part me racheter en vendant tout ce que je possède, voire même ce que je n'ai pas, je ne vois que la prison ou l'accord que Severus a trouvé ! Et comme je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, je vous prierai de bien vouloir respecter ma décision. De toute façon je serai là à la rentrée, maintenant à vous de savoir dans quel état vous m'y voulez…

\- Dans le meilleur état possible bien sûr ! _S'exclama Albus, surpris par le calme de Harry ainsi que par ses mots respectueux et bien choisis._

 _-_ Alors dans ce cas, je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai une potion à terminer. Severus ?

\- Vas-y Harry, je te rejoins. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

\- … La… La poudre de lune ? _Hésita le jeune homme._

\- Oui, quelle dose ? Et tu fais quoi après ?

La petite interrogation sur la façon de faire la deuxième partie de la potion commencée la veille dura plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles Albus Dumbledore passa par tous les degrés de surprise. Harry était connu pour ne pas être très doué en potions et malgré cela, il répondit avec exactitude à chacune des questions posées par Severus. Dès que le brun fut rentré dans le laboratoire de potions, Severus reprit la parole.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez Albus. Oui, il s'est grandement amélioré en potions, et pas que dans ce domaine là d'ailleurs. Nous avons travaillé tout le programme des dernières années, enfin tout ce qui me paraissait important, et nous avons commencé celui de cette année. Je l'ai aidé à améliorer sa pratique en défense contre les forces du mal car c'est le seul domaine où nous n'avons pas revu le programme des années précédentes. En plus de tout cela, je lui ai fait faire de l'exercice physique et je veille à ce qu'il mange des quantités normales pour quelqu'un de son âge. D'ailleurs, aidé par une potion pour son estomac, il arrive à manger la quasi totalité de son assiette. Il a l'air plus détendu et plus souriant que les jours précédent son arrivée ici et est beaucoup moins renfermé. Il fait encore de trop nombreux cauchemars mais m'a avoué bien dormir malgré tout.

\- Severus !

\- J'arrive Harry. Je dois vous laisser Albus, bonne soirée.

Sans même laisser le temps à son invité de lui retourner la politesse, Severus se dirigea vers le laboratoire de potions pour y rejoindre Harry. Comme il connaissait par cœur la recette de la potion puisqu'il la lui avait récitée avant de s'atteler à sa préparation, Severus était sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé pour ses connaissances.

\- Je m'ennuyais tout seul avec le chaudron… il répond pas beaucoup.

\- Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, _fit remarquer Severus en souriant imperceptiblement sous le regard malicieux du jeune homme_. Où en es-tu ? _Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet._

\- Il ne manque plus que l'étape du sirop d'Émerveille .

\- Alors vas-y, je te regarde faire, _dit Severus en s'asseyant confortablement sur la chaise en face du plan de travail où était installé Harry._

Surpris, le jeune homme eut un instant de flottement avant de reprendre la confection de la potion. Il commença par tourner la mixture plusieurs fois dans différents sens avant d'attraper la fiole de jus d'Émerveille pour en mettre 1,8 millilitres à l'aide d'une seringue. Là, il attendit exactement vingt-six secondes avant de tourner la potion quatre fois avec des gestes en forme de huit. Puis il releva la tête vers Severus, ne le quittant pas du regard et semblant attendre son approbation.

\- Allons manger.

\- C'est tout ?!

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que ta potion est parfaite ? Elle l'est, maintenant, allons manger, _avoua Severus en se dirigeant déjà vers la cuisine, laissant derrière lui un jeune homme sautillant de joie._

 _Je viens de me lever donc j'ai pas les idées claires donc ma relecture a pu laisser échapper quelques fautes, pardon !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ?_

 _Bisouilles !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou à tous !_

 _Je suis désolée je le poste un peu tard mais pour ma défense aujourd'hui je suis réduite à l'état de larve enfouie sous mon plaid à cause d'une grippe..._

 _Je vais répondre aux quelques reviews en commençant par un tout petit mot : MERCI ! :D_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil** : Oui mais même si j'ai pas fait l'option flashback, tu as moyen de savoir qu'ils finiront en couple puisque dans les critères de la fiction j'ai mis "romance" et en personnages Severus et Harry donc on s'en doute qu'ils vont finir ensemble. Mais oui tu as raison, pour une prochaine fiction c'est une bonne idée...  
Et je suis contente que ça te plaise malgré tout !_

 _ **Gwenn Potter** : C'est gentil de pas avoir voulu ma mort ! Et je comprends ton empressement ! Tu l'as déjà lu du coup, mais voici... Le chapitre 5 !_

 _ **Ptitemysty** : Ah je suis contente que tu trouves ça ! Je voulais que leur couple soit évident et que ça se fasse tout en douceur parce que bon, même s'ils ont passé du temps ensemble pendant la guerre, c'est quand même pas l'amour fou au départ ! _

_J'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire ?_

 _Ou alors je continue ? Parce que quand je suis malade j'ai un paquet de choses débiles et inutiles qui me trottent en tête !  
Non mais non je me tais. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cela faisait à présent presque une semaine qu'il côtoyait Severus au quotidien et qu'ils partageaient leurs journées, leurs activités et leurs discussions. Et pendant toute cette semaine il avait appris à le connaître encore mieux et à le comprendre de plus en plus. Pas une seule fois il ne lui avait dit qu'il sortait pour aller se nourrir. Si bien que Harry commençait à se demander si son hôte et geôlier se nourrissait autant et aussi bien qu'il le faudrait. Il ne restait à présent que deux mois de vacances et, pour Harry, cette semaine était passée aussi vite que son éclair de feu quand il volait.

En s'installant à table, Harry put noter que Severus touchait à peine son assiette. Il ne fit aucun commentaire bien sûr mais il se promit de regarder si son manque d'appétit pour la nourriture « humaine » n'avait pas un lien avec un possible manque de sang. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au dessert, un hibou s'écrasa violemment contre la fenêtre de la cuisine, les faisant tous les deux sursauter, même si Severus le montra moins. Harry se leva pour recueillir l'animal blessé et sourit en découvrant Errol, le vieux hibou de la famille Weasley. En revenant s'asseoir à sa place, il passa un long moment à regarder la petite enveloppe entre ses mains. Comme si une simple lettre pouvait l'incendier sur place.

\- Et bien Harry, _s'étonna Severus,_ tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

\- J'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait contenir… Et si Ron me disait qu'il ne voulait plus me voir ?

\- Pourquoi dirait-il ça ? Il n'a aucune raison de le faire, tu ne leur a pas dit que tu étais ici par choix, enfin pas vraiment. Et puis c'est ton ami, et je suis un membre de l'Ordre, _essaya de rassurer Severus, avec une voix apaisante pour aider Harry._

\- Oui, tu n'as peut-être pas tort…

\- J'ai toujours raison, Harry tu devrais le savoir, _finit Severus avec un petit sourire narquois en direction du jeune homme._

Le rire de Harry se fit entendre un moment avant qu'il ne s'arrête brusquement pour souffler un bon coup pour se donner le courage d'ouvrir l'enveloppe marron.

 _Salut Harry,_

 _Je suis content que tu ailles bien mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à la maison. On aurait pu passer ces deux mois ensemble ! En plus, Hermione est à la maison ! Elle veut te faire un message aussi d'ailleurs. Maman est impatiente de te voir et demande qui est ce membre de l'Ordre chez lequel tu es ? On en a pas entendu parler ! Du coup tu reviens à Poudlard à la rentrée ? Cool ! Je savais pas si tu reviendrai avec la guerre et tout ça. Hermione me bassine pour que je fasse des révisions et que je commence à regarder le programme de cette année… Tu pourras venir quand à la maison ? Maman serait contente ! Et je ne te parle même pas de Ginny !_

 _A plus vieux !_

 _Ron._

 _Coucou Harry !_

 _Je profite de la lettre de Ron pour t'écrire un petit mot moi aussi._

 _On a appris que tu étais chez un membre de l'Ordre ? Il te fait réviser un minimum j'espère ? Pourquoi tu as disparu si soudainement ? Tu étais passé où ? On arrivait pas à te joindre ! On s'est tous inquiétés ! Faudrait que tu passes au Terrier qu'on puisse tous se rassurer et passer au moins quelques jours ensemble ! Ginny est impatiente de te revoir, elle a tellement hâte qu'elle nous parle de toi tous les jours ! George te cherche aussi, il a quelque chose à te demander à priori mais il ne veut pas en dire plus._

 _Gros bisous Harry !_

 _Hermione._

À la fin de sa lecture, Harry poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en faisant la moue. Quand Severus lui demanda pour quelle raison il faisait la tête, le jeune homme lui répondit simplement, que, encore une fois, on s'inquiétait de savoir où il était, avec qui, et pourquoi, mais pas de savoir comment il allait. Et le pire, c'était que la lettre venaient de ses deux meilleurs amis… Néanmoins, il était soulagé qu'ils ne lui reprochent rien. Que ce soit la mort de Fred ou celle des autres, ou bien le fait qu'il n'était pas avec eux au Terrier. Même si on sentait quand même poindre dans la lettre un léger ressentiment de la part de Ron qui semblait s'énerver de le savoir chez un membre de l'Ordre et non chez contre il avait un peu peur de revoir Ginny et Georges… Au lieu de répondre directement à Ron et Hermione, Harry choisit d'écrire une lettre au grand frère de son meilleur ami, afin de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

 _Georges,_

 _Ron m'a dit que tu voulais me voir pour me demander quelque chose ? Peut-on en parler par lettres interposées ou faut-il absolument qu'on se voit ?_

 _Ce n'est pas que je refuse de te voir, mais comme tu dois le savoir, je suis chez un membre de l'Ordre pour les vacances et comme il prend du temps pour moi et pour m'apprendre tout ce que j'ignore encore sur le monde sorcier, je ne peux me résoudre à lui fausser compagnie._

 _Harry._

 _Ron,_

 _Je comprends que tu sois déçu par le fait que je ne sois pas avec vous au Terrier mais tu dois comprendre qu'il est important pour moi de prendre du temps pour moi. Oui je sais ce que tu es entrain de te dire : je pourrai prendre du temps pour moi à vos côtés à faire des parties de Quidditch, des grasses matinées et à profiter de la bonne cuisine de ta maman. Mais ce ne serai pas pareil, on rentre à Poudlard en Septembre pour l'année la plus importante, les ASPICs et je n'ai pas envie de les louper. La personne chez qui je suis me donne des cours dans ce qui me fait défaut et crois moi, j'en ai bien besoin !_

 _Tu dois être entrain de crier au scandale, mais cela ne peut me faire que du bien et je ne souffre pas le moins du monde, au contraire ! Je profite pleinement de mes vacances._

 _A plus !_

 _Harry._

 _Hermione,_

 _Oui, il me fait réviser tout ce qu'il peut et tu serais jalouse de savoir tout ce que j'apprends ! Je ne me cachais pas, enfin pas vraiment… J'étais au Square Grimmaurd, j'avais besoin de calme pour réfléchir et ça m'a fait le plus grand bien !_

 _Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de passer au Terrier Hermione, j'ai un programme chargé avec un planning de révisions bien plein. Mais j'essaierai. Au pire on se revoit à Poudlard dans deux mois !_

 _Bisous,_

 _Harry._

Le jeune homme soupira fortement en attachant les lettres à la patte de de Errol pour qu'il aille les donner à ses propriétaires. En attendant de recevoir une réponse, il demanda à Severus de l'occuper afin qu'il n'y pense pas. Son hôte lui donna le choix entre aller courir afin de faire un peu de sport, faire une potion compliquée pour le faire se concentrer sur une seule et unique chose ou bien passer la soirée à lire et à regarder des films. Harry choisit la dernière option. Ils s'installèrent donc dans le canapé et le jeune homme piocha au hasard dans la vidéothèque de Severus. Il tira un Disney et le mit immédiatement quand son professeur lui annonça qu'il n'avait jamais vu de Disney. Et quand il lui demanda ce qu'un Disney faisait dans sa vidéothèque s'il n'en avait jamais vu aucun, Severus lui répondit simplement que c'est Dumbledore qui les lui avaient offert à un Noël, pour se documenter avait-il dit…

Pendant le film, Harry s'endormit, la tête tombant sur l'épaule de Severus, sous le regard attendri de  
celui-ci. Il ne dit rien et le laissa se reposer, profitant du film pour réfléchir. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il ne s'était pas nourri comme il fallait et la faim commençait doucement à se faire sentir. Ses sens étaient plus aiguisés que d'habitude et il sentait la sensation désagréable de l'insatisfaction. Il était temps qu'il se nourrisse à nouveau s'il ne voulait pas se jeter sur un animal, ou pire ! Sur le jeune homme…

D'ailleurs à propos de lui… c'était bien beau de lui faire réviser le programme des années passées et de lui apprendre celui de celle à venir, mais cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis pour faire autre chose que de la course ! Le soleil devait manquer à Harry… Sans parler de ses amis ! Quand il avait reçu des lettres de leur part, Severus avait bien vu son inquiétude quant à leur contenu, quant à leurs possibles reproches, voire leur possible rejet. Mais au final, à la fin de la lecture de la lettre, il avait vu le soulagement et un grand sourire apparaître sur son visage.

Il avait mentionné le fait que Georges voulait le voir pour lui parler d'un projet et que Ron voulait le recevoir chez eux, au Terrier. Il pourrait peut-être lui permettre de passer une journée là-bas ? Et ainsi il pourrait en profiter pour se nourrir…

Sentant le jeune homme bouger légèrement contre son épaule, Severus sortit de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la tête brune se nichant confortablement dans le creux de son cou. Un soupir de contentement plus tard, Harry repartait dans les bras de Morphée. Attendri par le visage apaisé et la mine heureuse, Severus sourit légèrement en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras. Comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, il le coucha dans son lit avant de partir s'envelopper dans les draps du sien.

Au petit matin, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, un hibou vint frapper durement à la fenêtre de Harry. Au bout d'un long moment, le jeune homme émergea difficilement de son sommeil. Au début il avait pensé que le bruit venait de son rêve et avait donc chassé l'inopportun oiseau de la fenêtre mais lorsque le bruit était revenu il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : l'origine du son était bien réelle. Fatigué et mal réveillé, Harry avança jusqu'à la fenêtre pour récupérer la lettre à la patte du hibou, il lui jeta un regard assassin et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit.

 _Salut Harry !_

 _Il n'y a pas de soucis, si tu veux je te le dis par lettre mais il faudra à un moment ou à un autre que l'on se voit pour mettre tout au point._

 _En fait j'avais pour idée de développer la filiale des bonbons. Nous avons déjà la boîte à flemme mais ils nous en faudrait d'autres avec différents effets. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai des idées bien sûr mais deux têtes valent mieux qu'une ! Et je préfère garder la surprise pour le plus de monde possible, je sais que tu ne dira rien à personne._

 _Je peux compter sur toi ?_

 _J'ai peut-être une autre idée aussi, mais ça, vaut mieux qu'on en parle quand on se verra !_

 _A plus Harry !_

 _Georges_

Heureux à l'idée de cette bonne idée à développer, Harry se hâta de répondre à son ami avant de retourner se coucher. Il lui manquait encore quelques heures de sommeil, et cela se faisait vraiment ressentir malgré son euphorie !

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Severus, bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un grand bruit dans la cuisine. Il s'habilla en vitesse, attrapa sa baguette et descendit silencieusement les escaliers pour rejoindre l'origine du bruit. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il resta un moment ébahi face à la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Harry était assis par terre, les jambes couvertes de confiture et le torse envahi de farine. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts de surprise et semblait complètement dépassé par les précédents évènements.

\- Puis-je demander ce qu'il s'est passé Harry ?

\- Et bien en fait… J'en sais strictement rien ! _Répondit le jeune, surpris lui-même par l'état dans lequel il était._ J'étais entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner : des scones à la confiture de cerises et là je me suis senti partir en arrière et je suis tombé. Dans ma chute j'ai fait tomber le paquet de farine et le pot de confiture s'est écrasé au sol en m'éclaboussant.

\- Je vois… Lève-toi on va nettoyer tout ça.

Avec l'aide de son hôte, Harry se leva, se nettoya lui puis la cuisine et finit la préparation du  
petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'ils profitaient de leur premier repas, Severus ouvrit la bouche, sans doute dans le but de lui parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et il la referma aussitôt.

\- Que veux-tu me dire Severus ?

\- … Voudrai-tu passer une journée au Terrier avec tes amis ?

\- Mais… et toi ?

\- Voyons Harry, je vais bien trouver de quoi m'occuper !

\- Alors ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ?

\- Puisque je te le propose Harry ! Que dirais-tu d'y aller après déjeuner ?

\- Je préviens Ron tout de suite !

Le jeune homme courut jusqu'à un parchemin sur lequel il se dépêcha d'écrire la bonne nouvelle à son ami. Il était content de pouvoir passer la journée au Terrier mais il s'en voulait un peu de laisser Severus tout seul…

Après maintes discussions pendant lesquelles le professeur de potions dut assurer au jeune homme qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer et qu'il avait plein de choses à faire, Harry fut transplanné par Severus au Terrier. Dès l'instant où il posa un pied dans la maison, Ron lui sauta dessus pour qu'il lui raconte par le menu tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui depuis qu'il s'était enfui.

Severus en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette et regagna sa demeure de l'impasse du Tisseur. Dans un premier temps, il devait prendre une poche de sang artificiel, puis aller se nourrir correctement. Il attendit que sa faim s'apaise pour pouvoir aller « chasser ». Merlin qu'il détestait ce mot ! Mais c'est ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la réalité…

À la fin de journée, Harry fut raccompagné par Georges au Chaudron Baveur, comme il en avait été convenu avec Severus. Ils préféraient pour le moment faire en sorte que personne ne sache chez qui il était, cela pourrait causer des émules… En attendant le professeur, les deux jeunes hommes parlèrent affaires. L'idée de Georges méritait amplement d'être développée !

\- Déjà là Harry ?

\- Bonjour professeur, _le salua Georges, tout à coup relativement silencieux et timide._

 _-_ Oui, _répondit Harry, amusé par l'attitude de son ami,_ nous t'attendions.

\- Alors allons-y jeune homme.

\- Heu… une minute… _hésita Georges._ Tu… c'est chez Severus Rogue que tu vis ?!

\- Oui ! Jusqu'à la rentrée au moins, oui !

\- Oh… Et bien… D'accord… Je suppose que je ne dois rien dire aux autres ? _Demanda Georges, autant_ _à son_ _professeur qu'à son ami._

 _-_ Tout à fait Monsieur Weasley, vous avez bien compris. Si quelqu'un est au courant de quoique ce soit…

\- J'ai compris Monsieur ! Je me tais si je veux pas finir en ingrédients pour potions ! C'est noté !

Severus et Harry partirent sous les éclats de rire du plus jeune. Quant à Georges, il regagna directement sa chambre pour continuer la mise en œuvre de sa nouvelle idée.

\- Alors Harry, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oui ! C'était génial ! On a fait du quidditch, on a joué à la bataille explosive et…

\- Je vois, _sourit Sev_ _erus_ _._

\- Et toi ? Tu as fais quoi ?

\- J'ai lu.

\- Et tu t'es nourri ?

Étonné que le jeune homme pense à ça, Severus attendit un moment avant d'avouer que oui, il avait profité de cette journée pour se nourrir comme l'exigeait sa condition.

Pour une fois, le repas fut préparé et avalé dans le silence, chacun replongeant dans les souvenirs de la journée, dans ses pensées et dans ses réflexions.

Dans la nuit, Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par un bruit sourd au rez-de-chaussée. Il descendit silencieusement les escaliers, le plus doucement du monde possible, la baguette bien serrée dans la main. En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, dans le salon, il scruta chaque recoin de la pièce pour apercevoir un quelconque intrus. Ne voyant rien il se dirigea vers la cuisine et réalisa la même inspection. Alors qu'il se penchait pour regarder sous la table recouverte d'une nappe, il sentit quelque chose l'effleurer dans les jambes et sursauta violemment au contact. Il dirigea sa baguette vers la chose, l'alluma très faiblement et poussa un hurlement peu masculin quand il aperçut deux yeux noirs qui le fixaient sans ciller.

\- Un chat ! J'ai eu peur d'un chat !

Se moquant de lui-même, Harry passa plusieurs secondes à rire nerveusement. Et, quand l'information eut pleinement atteint son cerveau endormi, il paniqua plus encore. Comment ce chat avait-il pu entrer ?! Avec tous les sortilèges mis en place par Severus sur la maison et le jardin, il n'aurait même pas dû pouvoir s'approcher de la maison ! Alors entrer ?!

Définitivement complètement effrayé, Harry jeta un sort d'entrave au chat afin qu'il ne puisse s'échapper et partit chercher Severus dans son laboratoire. Mais en entrant dans celui-ci, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : l'homme n'était pas là. Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, pensant le trouver entrain de dormir. Mais là aussi, la pièce était vide, tout comme la salle d'eau attenante. Alors, se rappelant qu'il était sorcier et savait maîtriser plusieurs sortilèges de traçage, il vérifia s'il y avait une présence humaine autre que la sienne dans la maison. Le verdict était sans appel : il était seul. Décidant de ne pas céder à la panique, il envoya un patronus à Severus et attendit son retour. Il s'installa donc sur le canapé, le chat ramené devant lui, toujours entravé.

Le maître de maison arriva paniqué une heure plus tard. Il était complètement à l'opposé de la ville, entrain de courir après un homme qui lui avait volé les ingrédients qu'il avait pris le temps de récolter un à un dans une forêt. Il avait quitté un instant son sac des yeux et ce gredin en avait profité pour le lui voler ! C'est sûr que pour quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait un minimum en ingrédients de potion, cette nuit était la nuit parfaite pour la récolte des fleurs bleues : une nuit de nouvelle lune, sans aucun nuage et avec une douce chaleur. Et puis en plus, ces fleurs coûtaient une petite fortune dans le commerce ! En comptant tout ce qu'il avait mis dans son sac, le voleur allait pouvoir se remplir les poches d'argent !

Alors Severus était immédiatement parti à ses trousses, n'utilisant pas sa vitesse vampirique immédiatement pour pouvoir jouer un peu avec l'homme… Mais quand le patronus de Harry l'avait trouvé il avait utilisé sa vitesse vampirique sans plus attendre afin de rattraper l'insolent voleur. Et il avait transplanné immédiatement devant la maison.

\- Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

\- Un chat. Comment un chat a-t-il pu entrer dans la maison avec tous les sorts que tu y as mis ?!

\- De quel chat tu parles Harry ?! C'est impossible il n'a pas pu entrer ! Seuls les hiboux peuvent s'approcher des fenêtres.

\- Je parle du chat qui est là à mes pieds.

Severus, inquiet et perplexe, s'approcha du chat immobilisé aux pieds de Harry. Il lui lança plusieurs sorts afin d'être sûr que ce n'était bien qu'un chat et non un animagus ou autre. Ensuite il vérifia qu'il ne portait aucun sort de traçage pouvant mener quelqu'un jusqu'à eux. Quand il fut certain que ce n'était qu'un chat inoffensif parmi d'autres, il le prit dans ses bras, retira le sort de Harry qui le tenait immobile et se mit à réfléchir à la façon dont il avait pu entrer. Car, après avoir vérifié tous les sortilèges de protection mis en place sur la maison et le jardin, il était évident que tous étaient intacts, et aucun n'avait détecter d'intrus !

Voulant savoir par où était entré le chat, Severus le lâcha, avec l'espoir qu'il sorte de la maison par là où il était entré plus tôt. Apeuré, le chat courut aussi vite que possible, les poils hérissés, la queue dressée et gonflée et feulant contre ces humains manquant cruellement de respect. Arrivé devant le mur au fond de la maison, il effectua une glissade contrôlée pour passer dans un trou minuscule. Severus et Harry qui l'avaient suivi, restèrent ébahis un instant avant de se regarder, effarés. Non seulement ils découvraient qu'il y avait un trou à cet endroit de la maison et que les sortilèges ne s'appliquaient pas sur les trous, mais ils découvraient en plus qu'un chat pouvait passer dans ce trou de souris !

Severus répara le trou, modifia les sortilèges pour qu'ils recouvrent ce nouveau petit pan de mur et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour offrir à Harry et à lui-même une tasse de lait chaud au miel. Après toutes les émotions vécues, Harry était éreinté, mais n'avait aucune envie d'aller se coucher et ce breuvage avait un effet apaisant qui devrait l'aider à s'endormir, d'après Severus du moins.

Tous les deux partirent donc se coucher quelques instants plus tard, chacun dans son lit. Mais deux heures plus tard, suite à un cauchemar effrayant, Harry décida de rejoindre silencieusement le lit de son hôte pour dormir. Lorsqu'il s'allongea auprès de son professeur, les bras de celui-ci se refermèrent autour de sa taille et Harry poussa un petit soupir de contentement avant de s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _Honnêtement, je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes mais je vous avoue que je l'ai relu il y a quelques jours et que là mes yeux refusent obstinément de lire des petits caractères sur un écran..._

 _Du coup j'espère que vous avez apprécié le lire, rit autant que moi quand j'ai écris ce chapitre et que vous allez me mettre plein de petites reviews pour me dire si c'est bien, pourri, drôle, si vous trouvez que le couple avance, que Harry va mieux... Enfin tout ce qui vous passe par la tête quoi !_

 _En attendant de lire vos commentaires, je vais manger puis après je mettrai un Harry Potter... Le... le 3 ou le 4 j'hésite... peut-être les deux !_

 _Bisouilles !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir tous !_

 _Je commence par les réponses aux reviews et après je fais mon petit speech :)_

 ** _AnnaMerteuil :_** _Je suis contente d'apprendre que ma fiction est suffisamment bien pour que tu te plonges tellement à fond dedans que tu en oublies le pairing et tout ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton égo, j'avais déjà prévu d'en faire une avec un "plan" flashback romance (qui a 1 chapitre actuellement...). Et promis, j'ai prévu un beau rôle pour Georges !_

 ** _Kuroe17 :_** _Je t'ai déjà répondu du coup mais comme tu en as eu la confirmation précédemment, en voici la démonstration !_

 _Bon... je sais pas quoi dire pour présenter ce chapitre... Ah si ! Vous vous souvenez de la première fois où vous avez découvert les cours ? Les contrôles ? La mer ? Quel a été votre plus grand souvenir de tout ça ?_

 _Ces questions vous donnent envie de lire ?_

 _ **Alors bonne lecture** !_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla le premier. Il était collé au dos de Severus et profitait de sa douce chaleur. En faisant attention à ne pas sortir l'homme de son sommeil, le brun se dégagea silencieusement des couvertures et se glissa hors du lit pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Une fois habillé de pied en cap et après une douche ayant laissée sa peau rouge, il commença la préparation de cookies au chocolat pour le petit-déjeuner. Severus le rejoignit une heure plus tard alors que les gâteaux sortaient tout juste du four.

\- Aujourd'hui on ne fait ni potions, ni exercice physique, _commença Severus, amusé par le sourire heureux qui orna le visage de Harry à cette annonce._ On va voir ce que tu as retenu de ce que je t'ai appris pendant ta chasse aux horcruxes, _le sourire de Harry se fana et Severus sourit à son tour de façon moqueuse._

 _-_ T'es pas drôle ! _S'exclama Harry, mécontent face à l'énoncé du programme de la journée._ Tu sais bien que j'ai tout retenu !

\- Et bien dans ce cas, tu vas pouvoir me le prouver sans problème ! Maintenant assieds-toi et mange jeune homme. Tes cookies sont délicieux !

La conversation sur le programme de la journée s'arrêta là et se tourna plutôt vers les pâtisseries et viennoiseries préférées de chacun. Quand deux heures plus tard, Severus se dirigea vers sa chambre, il rêvait du framboisier parsemé de noix dont ils avaient parlé…

La journée fut éreintante pour Harry. Au final il avait oublié beaucoup de choses sur tout ce que lui avait apprit Severus, mais en même temps avec tout ce que cela représentait, personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir ! Néanmoins il y en a au moins un que ça ne gêna pas de lui en vouloir… Severus se fit un devoir de lui remontrer les mouvements, de lui réexpliquer la théorie, de lui faire redécouvrir les conséquences d'un sortilège mal prononcé ou dont le geste avait été mal effectué. Et à la fin de la journée, Harry s'écroula en travers de son lit, complètement amorphe et endormi.

En passant devant la chambre du jeune homme, Severus profita du fait que la porte était entrouverte pour jeter un coup d'œil au brun étalé sur le lit. Il sourit, attendri, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la plus dure des tortures ! Et, sur la pointe des pieds, il s'approcha du lit pour recouvrir le brun de sa couverture. Il sortit de la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça quand il se rendit compte de la niaiserie dont il venait de faire preuve. Il se moqua de lui-même quelques secondes avant de rejoindre son laboratoire pour commencer la préparation de plusieurs potions de soins.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, Harry vint rejoindre Severus dans son laboratoire. Il était à peine réveillé, avait encore les yeux gonflés de sommeil et le maître de potions s'attendait presque à ce qu'il se frotte les yeux avec ses poings, comme le ferait un enfant en bas âge.

\- Bien dormi Harry ?

Le jeune homme répondit par un grognement, bien incapable d'émettre le moindre son intelligible ! Severus sourit, clairement amusé, et laissa le temps à Harry de se réveiller complètement.

\- Tu fais quelle potion ? _Demanda Harry, une fois_ _s_ _es neurones connectés entre eux._

 _-_ Du _Veritaserum_ , je n'en ai plus beaucoup dans ma réserve, _répondit calmement Severus, concentré à ajouter le nombre exact de grammes de poudre._

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Dans ton état ? Ce ne serait pas prudent Harry.

\- Je fais quoi alors ? Je vais pas rester là à rien faire maintenant que je suis réveillé !

\- Et si tu allais préparer le petit-déjeuner ? Il me reste environ deux heures de préparation et j'ai une soudaine envie de brownie au chocolat avec une crème anglaise…

\- Je prépare ça tout de suite ! _S'exclama_ _un_ _Harry tout excité_ _alors qu'il_ _se précipita_ _i_ _t vers la cuisine._

Severus sourit, amusé et attendri par l'attitude enfantine du jeune homme. Il le savait insouciant, et avait eu peur que cette insouciance, et cette petite lumière d'espoir et de vie dans son regard ne disparaisse à cause de la guerre et de ces conséquences. Mais, même si elle s'était quelque peu atténuée, elle était toujours là, et Severus, il n'y a pas si longtemps, s'était fait la promesse qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit là à jamais.

Deux heures plus tard, quand Severus releva la tête de son chaudron bouillonnant et des ingrédients coupés et émincés, il sentit l'agréable odeur du chocolat lui envahir les sens. Un peu excité à l'idée de manger ce dont il avait envie depuis son réveil, il vida le contenu de son chaudron dans différentes fioles, rangea les ingrédients et la paillasse et descendit rejoindre Harry dans la cuisine.

Quand il arriva, le jeune homme était dos à lui, finissant le reste de pâte à brownie contenu dans le saladier. Il se retourna, vint s'asseoir à la table et continua à lécher la maryse qu'il utilisait pour nettoyer le saladier. Severus s'approcha doucement, passa dans son dos, et, alors que le jeune homme levait la spatule pour la mener à sa bouche, le maître des potions intercepta l'outil et se réjouit du goût de la pâte non cuite devant un Harry atterré de s'être fait voler son dû.

\- Hé ! _Protesta le jeune homme._ Ce n'est que pour ceux qui ont travaillé !

\- Et j'ai fais quoi tout ce début de matinée ? _L'interrogea sarcastiquement Severus._ Du tricot peut-être ?

\- Tu sais tricoter ? _Se moqua Harry en lui reprenant la maryse._

\- Je sais coudre, c'est déjà beaucoup ! _Répondit Severus en récupérant à nouveau l'outil de pâtissier._

Harry rigola en se levant brusquement pour récupérer la maryse que Severus gardait hors de sa portée, au bout de son bras. Le jeu dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme tombe sur Severus à force de sautiller sur place. Là, il s'écroula de rire sur le torse de l'homme sous lui et, en le surprenant, réussi à récupérer l'outil à pâtisser.

Quand Harry fut enfin calmé, tous deux s'assirent à table pour déguster leur petit-déjeuner et le fameux brownie accompagné de crème anglaise, préparé par le jeune homme.

\- Tu sembles bien absent Harry, que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda Severus, étonné par son silence._

\- Je me disais que pour des vacances, c'est ni très reposant ni très dépaysant, ni un endroit adapté…

\- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui l'a voulu jeune homme ?

\- Non ce n'est pas nécessaire… J'avais mes raisons ! _Bouda Harry._

\- Harry, je ne te blâme pas. Je te fais seulement la remarque que tu ne peux rien me reprocher. Néanmoins, si tu veux sortir de cet endroit, rien ne nous empêche… _Rajouta Severus, sous le regard lumineux et tout à coup très intéressé du jeune homme._

\- Et on irait où ?

\- Et bien je ne sais pas… On pourrait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, à la mer, dans une autre ville, dans un autre pays, voire un autre continent, aller à la montagne ou bien à la campagne ou…

\- Dis… _Fit Harry, soudain timide._ On… on pourrait aller à la mer ? Je n'ai jamais vu la mer…

\- Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. On s'accorde une semaine de pures vacances pendant lesquelles tu décides où on va. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

\- Oui !

Harry était très enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir enfin des vacances comme tout le monde, où il pourrait voir autre chose que les murs d'une maison et des paysages connus. Il allait enfin pouvoir découvrir la mer, les plages de sable chaud, les pays étrangers, les coutumes différentes… Il monta immédiatement préparer une valise. Mais, en arrivant devant sa malle il s'arrêta net. Sachant qu'ils allaient - qu'il allait ! Après tout, c'est lui qui allait décider des destinations ! Pour une fois, c'est lui qui aurait pleinement le dernier mot et qu'on écouterait ! Donc, sachant qu'il allait décider de leur prochaine destination sur un coup de tête, que devait-il mettre dans sa valise ?!

Severus, qui passait devant la chambre du jeune homme pour aller remplir sa propre malle, le vit jeter pêle-mêle des tenues pour tous les temps dans sa valise. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage, sautillait partout et avait les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Heureux de sa décision concernant ces petites vacances improvisées, Severus poursuivit son chemin vers sa chambre. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas offert des vacances pour voyager ! Et celles-ci promettaient de ne pas être de tout repos connaissant le jeune homme qui allait l'accompagner…

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Severus et Harry étaient installés devant un chaudron rempli d'une mixture orangée irisée de jaune d'or. Le maître des potions montrait à Harry les expériences qu'il était possible de faire pour améliorer certains effets d'une potion ou toutes ses qualités. Celle que contenait le chaudron était faite au départ pour améliorer les sens pendant deux heures. L'objectif de Severus était de rendre la vue à une personne aveugle. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il travaillait sur cette potion, en collaboration avec l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Il y avait eu des améliorations : certains retrouvaient la vue pendant une à deux minutes, d'autres voyaient d'un œil quelques instants. Severus avait de plus en plus l'espoir d'y arriver ! Et sa motivation se transformait en enthousiasme grandissant à chaque essai avec ces personnes aveugles.

\- Combien de temps tu mets à améliorer une potion ? _Demanda Harry, fasciné par les gestes précis et les instants de réflexion intenses de l'homme en face de lui._

\- Cela dépend de beaucoup de choses. Celle-ci… je travaille dessus depuis six mois et il me reste encore au moins autant de temps à travailler dessus encore je pense. J'ai mis deux mois à améliorer la potion pour la gueule de bois, plus d'un an pour la potion tue-loup… Cela dépend de la complexité des ingrédients, de leur nombre, de ce qu'on veut améliorer…

\- Et tu peux améliorer n'importe quelle potion ?

\- Oui Harry ! Vois ça comme de la cuisine ! Quand tu prépares un cake salé, les ingrédients de base sont les œufs, la farine, l'huile, le sel et le poivre, la levure et le lait. Mais après c'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire, et tu adaptes la garniture en fonction de qui va le manger. Par exemple pour quelqu'un de végétarien tu ne vas mettre que des légumes, pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les olives, tu ne vas pas en mettre… Les potions c'est pareil, _expliqua Severus, calmement et plongé dans ses explications._ Sauf qu'au lieu de l'adapter à la personne qui va la boire, tu l'adaptes selon l'effet que tu veux. D'où l'intérêt de connaître les effets bénéfiques et secondaires de chaque ingrédient.

\- Tu veux dire, _s'étonna Harry,_ que tu connais tous les effets de toutes les plantes ?!

\- Pas seulement ceux des plantes, _sourit Severus,_ mais aussi de tous les attributs venant d'animaux ou d'être magiques, et de tous les autres ingrédients. C'est indispensable quand on fait de la recherche en potions.

\- Mais faut être fou pour apprendre tout ça ! Ou suicidaire…

\- Je te remercie…

\- Non, enfin, ce n'est pas…

Severus se moqua de la soudaine rougeur qui avait atteint les joues de Harry et de son bégaiement. En réponse, le jeune homme lui tira la langue de façon très mature, avant de rire de bon cœur.

Quand Severus ne put plus rien faire sur la potion à cause du temps de pause à respecter, il lui appliqua un sort de stase et rejoignit Harry qui était descendu à la cuisine préparer le repas de midi. Voyant que tout était prêt, il s'installa à table et se laissa servir.

\- On part quand ? _Demanda Harry, impatient._

 _-_ Que dirais-tu de partir demain matin ?

\- Seulement demain ? _Fit Harry avec une bouille d'enfant à qui on refuse son dessert._

 _-_ Et bien oui… Comme ça on a le temps de ranger la maison, de mettre en place la surveillance de la maison et de prévenir la famille Weasley et Dumbledore de notre départ.

\- Ah… oui… ça peut être bien en effet, _capitula le jeune homme, vaincu par ses arguments auxquels il n'avait pas pensé._ Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ranger dans la maison ?! Elle est parfaitement en ordre !

Severus, depuis le début, lui avait dit qu'il aimait que tout soit à sa place. Et effectivement, tout devait être à sa place. Et ce même après une bataille de farine, d'œufs et d'eau… D'ailleurs ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à tout nettoyer ce jour là ! Heureusement qu'ils étaient des sorciers sinon il aurait fallu jeter au moins le tapis, voire le canapé en tissu !

L'après-midi fut donc consacrée au rangement, dont Severus s'occupa, parce que Harry ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait à ranger dans cette maison où tout était déjà en ordre ! Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme écrivit deux lettres : une pour le directeur de Poudlard, et une pour la famille Weasley, afin qu'aucun ne s'inquiète de leur absence ou du temps possiblement long que Harry mettrait à leur répondre. Il joignit également une autre lettre, pour Georges, afin qu'ils conviennent d'un rendez-vous pour parler à nouveau de sa fabuleuse idée.

\- Harry ! _L'appela Severus, penché en haut de l'escalier pour que le jeune homme l'entende._

 _-_ J'arrive ! _S'exclama le brun en réponse, en courant pour arriver plus vite._

 _-_ Si tu tombes dans les escaliers, je ne viendrai pas te chercher, _le menaça Severus, pour le faire arrêter de courir._

\- Menteur ! Tu aurais tellement peur que ce soit grave que tu utiliserais ta fameuse super vitesse pour me rattraper avant que je ne touche le sol ! _Se moqua gentiment Harry._

Severus ne répondit rien, mais ils savaient tous les deux que ça passerait vraiment comme ça. Harry n'aurait même pas le temps de toucher le sol qu'il serait déjà dans les bras de Severus. Ou bien retenu par un sort, histoire que le Vampire puisse donner tort au jeune impudent.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir Severus ? _Le questionna Harry, inquiet, dès qu'il arriva en haut des marches._

\- Pourrais-tu me faire le plaisir de ranger ta chambre avant notre départ je te prie ? Parce que là…

Pendant que Severus parlait, les deux hommes se dirigeaient justement vers la chambre du plus jeune. Et quand le maître des lieux en ouvrit la porte, son professeur ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de se pincer le nez, montrant son découragement et sa consternation.

Pour Harry ce n'était pas si en désordre que ça. Il y avait une ou deux affaires qui traînaient par ci, par là… Bon d'accord peut-être deux ou trois… Tout compte fait, peut-être quatre ou cinq en fait… Le lit n'était pas fait, mais en même temps : quel intérêt de faire un lit que l'on va défaire en se couchant dedans ! Et puis avec une couette, il suffit de tirer un grand coup et le lit est fait ! Donc à part ça… Il y avait également une serviette de bain sur le rebord de la cheminée, pour qu'elle sèche. Et… quelques livres étalés sur la petite table… Tout ça rassemblé donnait l'impression à Harry que la chambre était chaleureuse, habitée et vivante !Mais pour Severus c'était bien trop !

\- S'il-te-plaît Harry…

\- Bon, bon, d'accord, très bien, je vais ranger !

Severus partit finir de ranger la maison, le laissant donc seul pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de son capharnaüm de chambre !

Une heure et demie plus tard, le jeune homme le rejoignit avec une lettre dans les mains. C'était la réponse du professeur Dumbledore qui leur souhaitait de bonnes vacances et leur demandait de lui ramener des bonbons au citron, parce qu'il n'en avait plus. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Severus venait tout juste de finir la lecture du parchemin, c'est Hedwige qui revint avec la réponse de la famille Weasley. Molly et Arthur s'étaient contentés de lui dire de bien profiter de ces premières vacances à l'étranger et de ramener des photos pour qu'il puisse leur raconter et se souvenir de ces voyages. Quant à Ron et Hermione, ils lui avaient écrit toute une lettre…

 _Salut !_

 _J'espère que tu t'amuses bien chez ton membre de l'Ordre. C'est cool que tu partes en vacances ! Mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit avec nous… Enfin bon ! Je me suis fait engueulé par Hermione après ton départ la dernière fois. Parce que je cite « on s'en fout avec qui il est ! Il est en sécurité et reprend un peu goût à la vie, c'est tout ce qui compte ! » et elle a ajouté, toute contente, qu'en plus il te faisait réviser ! Alors tu penses qu'elle est heureuse…_

 _Nous ici c'est le calvaire. Depuis la dernière fois que tu es venu, Ginny ne sort plus de sa chambre, Georges est en plein délire de farces, et les parents émettent un nombre incroyable de suppositions sur la personne avec qui tu pourrais être, et la façon dont ils vont pouvoir nous payer les fournitures cette année encore._

 _Enfin bref ! Profites de tes vacances avec cet homme et penses à écrire à Ginny._

 _Ron_

 _Salut Harry !_

 _Tout d'abord, je sais que Ron ne va pas le faire, donc je m'excuse de sa part pour son caractère horrible et son cruel manque de tact !_

 _Si tu peux décider où vous allez, essaie d'aller en France, les châteaux de la Loire sont magnifiques ! Et les cathédrales, et la Tour Eiffel, et l'Arc de Triomphe et… Bon je ne vais pas tout te citer quand même, j'en aurai pour des pages entières !_

 _Il faut absolument que tu envois une lettre à Ginny. Elle ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu vers elle et nous non plus à vrai dire. Explique-toi avec elle._

 _Et continue à réviser pendant tes vacances, ne pers pas trop ton temps à lézarder au soleil !_

 _Bonnes vacances Harry !_

 _Hermione_

Harry souffla d'énervement face aux mots de ses amis. Il avait l'impression qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire que ce soit ces premières vraies vacances ! Encore une fois, Hermione préférait le pousser à travailler plutôt qu'il profite, Ron et elle voulaient le pousser dans les bras de Ginny et le rouquin lui parlaient plutôt de ses problèmes au lieu de conseiller à Harry de profiter pleinement de ses vacances sans penser à rien d'autre ! Comme si Ron voulait que Harry lui trouve une solution !

\- Harry. Ne fais pas attention. Concentre-toi plutôt sur une idée de destination pour notre départ de demain.

Harry récupéra son magnifique sourire, à nouveau enthousiaste à l'idée de ces merveilleuses vacances qui arrivaient à grands pas !

La soirée se passa calmement, malgré les élans de joie et de rire de Harry pour un oui ou un non tellement il était impatient de partir. Et, au moment d'aller se coucher, Severus dut lui préparer un lait chaud au miel pour l'aider à se calmer parce qu'il était excité comme un enfant la veille de Noël.

* * *

 _Normalement je me suis relue deux fois donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de fautes mais on sait jamais. Auquel cas hésitez pas à me les signaler (que ce soit pour ce chapitre ou un autre, même dans une autre fiction) !_

 _Dites-moi tout !_

 _Je vous fais des bisouilles, je vais retourner à mes fiches de cours et à la pharmacologie (Ô joie)_


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde !

Désolée du léger retard j'ai vraiment pas eu un week end cool :/

Du coup je vais faire très court et me remettre aux révisions.

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Gwenn Potter :** A chaque chapitre tes petits commentaire me donnent encore plus envie d'écrire et de poster. Alors je le dirais jamais assez mais merci beaucoup à toi de me suivre et de lire, encore et encore, ce que j'écris !

 **AnnaMerteuil :** Oui Harry part en vacances ! Et je vais vous faire découvrir les pays où ils vont aller ! Je t'avoue que je suis un peu pareille aussi c'est pour ça que je l'ai écrit comme ça ^^

Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous rappelle que tous les commentaires que vous laissez (qu'ils soient positifs ou non) m'aident à écrire cette fiction que vous semblez apprécier.  
Par ailleurs, certaines idées me sont données par vous, lecteurs, et il est donc important que vous me donniez votre avis :)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils partirent à huit heures tapantes avec deux grosses valises et la cage de Hedwige. Harry était tout excité et ne tenait plus en place. Il avait arrêté sa décision sur la Thaïlande, un climat chaud, un pays qu'on disait accueillant, une eau bleue lagon, plein de choses à visiter, des paysages magnifiques et Severus lui avait parlé d'un hôtel où les habitants du rez-de-chaussée avaient les pieds dans l'eau une fois la terrasse passée.

Ils arrivèrent à Khao Lac sur une aire de transplannage, du côté sorcier. Comme en Angleterre, il y avait une immense allée marchande, très vivante et pleine de couleurs. Et sur celle-ci, ils avaient aménagé une grande aire d'accueil où ils guidaient les nouveaux arrivants et vérifiaient leurs passeports.

Une fois les contrôles passés, Severus et Harry prirent un des transports proposés par l'aire d'accueil pour rejoindre l'hôtel dont ils avaient parlé.

L'hôtel The Waters laissa Harry bouche bée. Puis son visage s'émerveilla et il regarda Severus comme s'il était le Père Noël en personne ! L'homme réserva une chambre avec des lits jumeaux. Ils en avaient parlé avec Harry et avaient décidé que c'était la meilleure solution pour que le jeune homme puisse le rejoindre s'il avait un cauchemar.

Leur chambre était au rez-de-chaussée, donc Harry courut sur la terrasse pour vérifier les dires de Severus. Et, à son plus grand étonnement, c'était encore mieux que ce que l'homme lui avait dit ! En faisant trois ou quatre pas, il pouvait effectivement avoir les pieds dans l'eau, mais il n'y avait pas que ça… En fait, devant toutes les chambres du rez-de-chaussée, et ce pour les deux bâtiments l'un en face de l'autre, il y avait une piscine toute en longueur qui leur permettait d'avoir les pieds dans l'eau dès la sortie de leur terrasse. Et, en réalité, si on regardait bien, c'était même encore mieux que cela. Il y avait d'abord une première terrasse avec une petite table, des chaises et des bains de soleil, puis une seconde terrasse, sur un parterre d'eau ! Des bains de soleil étaient installés dans l'eau !

Harry élut directement domicile sur un des bains de soleil disposé dans l'eau, face au chemin de piscine qui conduisait à la grande et immense piscine, au centre de laquelle trônait un bar flottant impressionnant.

Pendant ce temps, Severus visita la chambre. Grande, spacieuse, lumineuse et complètement ouverte : elle était magnifique ! En face de la baie vitrée ouverte, il y avait un mur bleu que Severus savait efficace pour empêcher la venue de moustiques. Plusieurs éléments bleus dans la chambre rappelaient très légèrement ce mur et harmonisaient parfaitement les différentes couleurs formant un tout apaisant et reposant.

Severus rangea les affaires dans les armoires de chacun, disposa les affaires de toilettes dans la salle d'eau et rejoignit Harry qui s'était installé. Il avait pris des draps de bain et leurs maillots afin de profiter pleinement de l'eau chaude et bleue azur.

\- Je vois que tu as couru vérifier si je disais vrai, _s'amusa Severus._

 _-_ Je savais que tu disais la vérité, tu ne me mens jamais, _avoua Harry, les yeux fermés et un sourire tendre sur le visage._ Mais je voulais voir ce que ça faisait en vrai. Et… c'est beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que dans mon imagination ! Tu viens ? _Proposa Harry en lui désignant le deuxième bain de soleil._

\- Que dirais-tu de nous changer d'abord ? _Contra Severus en lui montrant les deux maillots de bain._

Harry sourit, attrapa son caleçon de bain en riant toujours et se dirigea en courant vers la salle de bain, en disant que le dernier dans l'eau était une poule mouillée !

Severus rit doucement à son tour, entra légèrement dans la chambre pour être caché du vis-à-vis et se changea d'un coup de baguette avant de revenir se coucher sur le bain de soleil. Quand il entendit Harry courir dans l'autre sens, vers l'eau donc, il se laissa glisser au bas de son assise et savoura l'eau chaude.

Harry avoua que Severus avait largement gagné, mais s'offusqua quand il comprit que l'homme avait utilisé la magie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rappelle qu'il était également un sorcier et qu'il aurait donc pu l'utiliser tout autant que lui !

Alors que Harry boudait, Severus l'attrapa par la taille, le bascula pour le tenir comme une princesse puis le jeta à l'eau sous les éclats de rire du jeune homme. Quand Harry eut émergé de l'eau, Severus le rejoignit à l'endroit plus profond et, d'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande piscine centrale avec le bar.

Ils passèrent deux heures dans l'eau, à nager, à siroter des cocktails légers avec de petits parasols et à parler de choses et d'autres. Pour Harry c'était le paradis. Il découvrait enfin la joie de véritables vacances ! L'eau chaude, le soleil étincelant et sa douce chaleur, et il y avait même les petits parasols dans les verres !

Soudain, alors que les deux hommes s'étaient allongés sur des matelas gonflables au milieu de l'eau, Harry se redressa violemment, comme s'il y avait eu une explosion à proximité. Severus le regarda avec inquiétude, attendant une explication de sa part.

\- Mais Severus !

\- Qui a-t-il Harry ? Tu m'inquiètes !

\- C'est horrible ! _S'exclama Harry._

\- Mais de quoi ?!

\- On ne va pas pouvoir cuisiner ! _S'horrifia le jeune homme._

Severus resta un moment ébahi, avant de lever un sourcil sarcastique tout en essayant de se retenir de rire, de façon à montrer à Harry son visage le plus sérieux, et le plus… moqueur qu'il puisse faire. Sans toutefois vexer le jeune homme.

\- Voyons Harry, nous sommes en vacances à l'étranger ! Il est donc de coutume de goûter les plats régionaux.

\- Oui mais la cuisine c'est aussi des vacances ! _S'attrista Harry._

\- Et bien si tu veux, quand tu auras choisis notre prochaine destination, nous choisirons une maison louée par des particuliers et comme ça, nous pourrons faire notre propre cuisine avec des produits régionaux, _proposa Severus._ Cela te convient-il ?

\- Oui ! _S'exclama Harry, à nouveau enthousiaste._

Les deux hommes reposèrent la tête sur leur matelas et Harry ne tarda pas à s'endormir sous les rayons bienfaiteurs du soleil. Le décalage horaire de cinq heures faisant petit à petit sournoisement son effet, Severus finit également par s'endormir sur le matelas gonflable d'un vert citron.

Le jeune homme se réveilla deux heures plus tard et paniqua en ne reconnaissant pas du tout son environnement et en s'apercevant que Severus n'était plus là. Il regarda tout autour de lui, passant au crible les environs pour retrouver l'homme. Il avait eu le temps de se souvenir où et pourquoi il était là.

Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui agripper la cheville et le faire basculer dans l'eau. Il émergea choqué, la bouche pleine d'eau et le nez piquant du sel contenu dans la piscine.

\- Severus ! Mais enfin tu étais passé où ?! _S'énerva Harry, encore trop paniqué pour rire._

 _-_ J'étais occupé à préparer notre journée de demain.

\- Comment ça ? _S'inquiéta Harry, inquiet à l'idée de se retrouver à faire des potions pendant ses premières vacances._

 _-_ Non Harry, nous ne ferons pas de potions. Nous sommes en vacances en pays étranger, il est con normal que nous le visitions comme il se doit.

\- On va faire des visites ?! _S'exclama Harry, toute peut envolée._

\- Bien sûr Harry ! Mais je te laisse la surprise, c'est pour ça que j'ai profité que tu dormes pour préparer tout ça. Et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été là à ton réveil.

\- Va falloir que tu te rattrapes Severus… _Lui dit Harry avec la voix la plus sensuelle qu'il pouvait._

 _-_ Et que proposes-tu ? _Demanda Severus, après avoir été étonné un moment par le ton de voix._

 _-_ Ça ! _S'exclama le jeune homme en poussant Severus avec toute la force de sa magie, le faisant voler plusieurs mètres plus loin dans l'eau._

Personne n'avait rien pu voir puisque Harry n'avait utilisé ni baguette, ni incantation mais plutôt la magie sans baguette au moment où il poussait l'homme. Quand Severus émergea de l'eau, Harry était juste devant lui et riait à gorge déployée.

\- Tu es fier de toi Potter ? _Dit Severus en secouant la tête pour égoutter ses cheveux un minimum._

 _-_ Très ! _Répondit Harry, tout sourire._

Severus rit doucement, sachant qu'il n'y avait personne, et demanda à Harry de venir avec lui pour le dîner. Les deux hommes rejoignirent donc la chambre où ils s'habillèrent convenablement pour aller au restaurant. Harry avait passé une veste, mais lorsque Severus le vit habillé de pied en cap, il ricana avant de lui préciser qu'il faisait au moins vingt degrés de plus hors de la chambre. Harry ouvrit de grands étonnés et opta plutôt pour un short et une chemise légère.

Pendant le repas, d'ailleurs plutôt épicé, Severus expliqua quelques notions de Thaïlandais à Harry, qu'il puisse au moins être poli. Cette langue, avec toutes ses voyelles et ses différentes prononciations en fonction des catégories de personnes – hommes ou femmes – était compliquée à apprendre. Et ils continuèrent à en parler jusqu'à rejoindre leur chambre.

Après une rapide toilette, chacun se coucha dans son lit. Contrairement à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, il faisait bon dans la chambre, favorisant ainsi le sommeil. Harry s'endormit en regardant Severus dans la lit voisin.

Connaissant ses habitudes, l'homme n'allait dormir que trois ou quatre heures avant de se lever et, sachant qu'il n'avait pas de laboratoire de potions ici, Harry se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire pour s'occuper. Il commençait à visionner toutes les activités possibles dans ce coin de paradis avant qu'il ne s'endorme avec une image très intéressante en tête : Severus et lui profitant d'un bain de minuit…

Deux heures plus tard, Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Harry gigotait violemment dans son lit, semblant gémir de terreur et de douleur. Il se précipita à ses côtés et fit en sorte de le réveiller, par tous les moyens. Il commença par l'appeler doucement, puis se mit à le secouer légèrement. N'ayant aucune réaction, Severus monta sur le lit, s'installa à côté de Harry et le serra contre lui, continuant à l'appeler, lui demandant de revenir au présent.

Harry était perdu. Il était à genoux au centre du champ de bataille. Tous les morts étalés en cercle autour de lui et Voldemort qui était debout, souriant, en face de lui. Il le rendait coupable de tous les morts et portés disparus de la bataille et de bien avant. Harry regardait ses mains, pleines de sang. Il sentait les larmes inonder ses joues l'émotion. Puis il entendit une voix. Celle de Severus. Il lui disait qu'il était responsable de tous ces morts, que c'était de sa faute. Il le rendait également responsable de son état de fatigue, de sa faim constante, il lui disait que ce n'était qu'un gamin arrogant, prétentieux et égocentrique : comme son père. Et les sanglots silencieux de Harry redoublèrent d'intensité.

Severus s'inquiéta plus encore quand le jeune homme se mit en position fœtale et trembla. Normalement la voix de l'homme l'apaisait, mais là elle semblait aggraver son état. Alors il se tut, serra Harry plus fort encore contre lui et effleura son corps en caresses légères, tendres et délicates pour prouver au plus jeune qu'il n'était pas seul et que quelqu'un l'aimait dans le présent, dans le monde réel. Et qu'il fallait qu'il y revienne.

Au fur et à mesure, grâce à toutes ces délicates attentions, Harry finit par se détendre dans les bras de Severus. L'homme essaya à nouveau de l'appeler doucement, murmurant pour atténuer sa voix et faire en sorte qu'elle n'aggrave pas la situation comme il y a quelques minutes. Cela fonctionna très bien. Petit à petit, il augmenta le son de sa voix pour que Harry comprenne que c'était bien Severus qui lui demandait de revenir complètement à ses côtés.

Au bout d'une heure, Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait les joues inondées de larmes plus ou moins séchées, avait le nez qui piquait et l'impression qu'un marteau-piqueur avait élu domicile dans son crâne. Ses yeux semblaient avoir doublé de volume et le brûlait atrocement. Alors quand il ouvrit les yeux, il souffla de soulagement face au noir qui régnait dans la chambre.

\- Sev…

Harry n'arriva pas à finir le prénom de l'homme. Sa gorge était bien trop nouée par ses précédents sanglots pour réussir à parler correctement.

\- Je suis là Harry. Je serai toujours là Harry.

Pour un temps apaisé grâce aux paroles de Severus, Harry s'endormit dans ses bras. Severus avait toujours été là pour lui. Même quand tout le monde l'ignorait, il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Et aujourd'hui, il sacrifiait ses vacances pour lui. Il lui assurait même qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Ça lui suffisait. Ça lui suffisait amplement même. Enfin quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, l'appréciait vraiment en retour. L'appréciait pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qu'il représentait ou pouvait représenter.

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla avec difficulté dans les bras de Severus. Il avait l'impression que les images de son cauchemar était gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit. Et puis, au-delà de ça, venaient s'imposer les images et les sensations du réconfort apporté par Severus pendant la nuit.

\- Severus ?

\- Je suis là Harry.

Toujours dans ses bras, le jeune homme se retourna vers Severus, essayant de toujours garder le plus de contact possible avec lui.

\- Tu m'en veux ? _Demanda Harry, une grande hésitation dans la voix et les yeux baissés vers le torse de Severus._

 _-_ Je devrai t'en vouloir à quel propos Harry ? _S'étonna Severus._

 _-_ Tu pourrais m'en vouloir pour plein de choses ! Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour moi, alors que tu me déteste pour ce que je représente, tu as aussi mis ta vie en péril pour protéger la mienne, alors que je ne le savais même pas et que je te rendais regard après regard, parole après parole, toute la haine que tu m'envoyais. Et puis plus récemment tu as sacrifié tes deux mois de tranquillité pour moi, pour que je me sente mieux. Et en plus tu dois te rationner parce que je suis là ! Alors oui tu as des raisons de m'en vouloir, _finit Harry, énervé contre lui-même._

\- … Effectivement, c'est vrai que j'ai fais tout ça. Mais je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais, _insista Severus._ Et c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi je te déteste ?! Certes peut-être au départ… Mais tu crois vraiment que si je te détestais toujours je passerai mes nuits dans le même lit que toi ?!

\- … Et bien… Peut-être… peut-être pas c'est vrai…

\- Peut-être pas ? _Se moqua gentiment Severus._ Je peux t'assurer que si je te détestais encore, je ne serai pas là à te serrer contre moi dans ton lit.

\- Alors tu ne me détestes pas ? _S'enquit Harry._

 _-_ Non, bien sûr que non Harry, _assura Severus._ Ce serait même plutôt l'inverse, _ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas._

 _-_ Merci Severus, _dit Harry, tout bas, en calant sa tête sur le torse de Severus et en refermant les yeux._

Le plus âgé regarda le brun se rendormir dans ses bras. Il ressemblait à un enfant en manque d'attention et d'amour. Et, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait au départ, c'était exactement ce qu'il était. Un jeune homme qui avait manqué d'amour pendant toute son enfance et pour qui cette enfance avait été gâchée par une famille abjecte et une guerre incessante le jetant en pâture aux journalistes et aux être immondes qui peuplaient le monde. Des êtres immondes… Tous ces gens, dont lui d'ailleurs, qui osaient juger le jeune homme sans le connaître, ceux qui le trahissaient et ceux qui l'utilisaient pour leur propre profit. Maintenant qu'il connaissait vraiment Harry, qu'il avait découvert la personne derrière le nom, il se rendait compte de tout ce qu'il endurait, tout ce qu'il gardait en lui et ce dont il avait besoin. D'amour. Et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait lui donner tout l'amour dont il aurait besoin…

Severus réfléchit jusqu'au réveil de Harry. Il avait pris une décision. Et leurs vacances allaient en subir les conséquences…

\- Tu as faim Harry ?

\- Je meurs de faim ! _S'exclama Harry, pleinement réveillé à l'idée d'un repas._

 _-_ Alors debout marmotte il est déjà onze heures !

Devant la tête ébahie du jeune homme, Severus rit doucement avant de le chatouiller pour qu'il se lève. Ce fut le premier à aller à la douche parce qu'il voulait « essayer une douche Thaïlandaise ». Comme si les douches de ce pays étaient différentes de celles de l'Angleterre, surtout dans un hôtel quatre étoiles !

Pendant ce temps, Severus appela la réception pour avoir un petit-déjeuné copieux. Vu tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire comme visites, ils ne mangeraient pas à midi, autant profiter de ce premier repas pour faire en sorte de tenir jusqu'au dîner !

Le plateau arriva alors que le plus jeune sortait de la douche. Avec seulement une serviette autour des hanches. Au plus grand plaisir de Severus !

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? _Demanda Harry, impatient, en s'asseyant sur une chaise au soleil._

 _-_ Que dirais-tu de commencer par t'habiller d'abord ?

\- Ma tenue ne te plairait-elle pas Severus ? _S'amusa le jeune homme._

\- Si, bien au contraire, _avoua Severus._ Mais ce n'est pas une tenue très appropriée pour sortir, et encore moins pour faire une ballade à dos d'éléphant… _Révéla Severus à un Harry dont les s'étaient mis à pétiller de plaisir, de joie et d'impatience mêlés._

Et le jeune homme se mit à sautiller dans tous les coins, chantant comme un enfant que, lui, il allait faire une ballade en éléphant et pas les autres ! Alors qu'il sautait dans l'eau en éclaboussant tout autour de lui, Severus se leva, s'approcha de lui et, sans que le jeune homme le sente venir, il le prit dans ses bras, entra dans l'eau et l'y envoya. Quand Harry émergea, il toussa un peu puis se mit à rire de bon cœur, éclaboussant l'homme avec ses mains.

Enfin il découvrait la joie des vacances et des bons moments !

* * *

Re !

Je vais pas épiloguer promis :)

Toute façon j'ai rien à dire vu que je pense que personne ou presque ne lit au delà des lignes.

Bisouilles à tous et à dans deux semaines !


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

 _Je vous avoue que je me suis un peu perdue dans mes comptes (et mon portable ne m'a pas aidé ce traître !) du coup je ne sais pas si je suis en retard ou pile à l'heure... Du coup au cas où : on ne tue pas l'auteur, sinon elle ne peut plus écrire ! :D_

 _Alors... j'ai été TROP CONTENTE de voir que sur le chapitre 7 il y avait 6 REVIEWS (dont une postée i heures) ! (vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse en postant ça !)_

 _Alors du coup, réponses aux Reviews !  
 **christine.t :** vu ton enthousiasme lors du chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant !  
 **Gwenn Potter :** ma fervente lectrice ! Haha oui moi aussi j'adore cette prise de conscience de Harry sur la cuisine (c'est un peu moi quand mon père me dit "non tu ne fais pas de cookies ce soir"), tu la connais déjà mais bonne lecture à toi sur ce chapitre ;)  
 **AnnaMerteuil :** ma deuxième fervente lectrice ! Et bien oui toutes les deux semaines (environ) parce que sinon ma santé mentale ne serait pas du tout assurée, et elle est déjà mise sérieusement en doute en ce moment ! Mais bon, ils arrivent toujours mes chapitres !  
 **Walala35 :** Ah bah voilà ! J'ai une réponse quant aux réponses que j'ai pas ! Donc grâce à toi, quand j'ai des choses à dire, et bien je le mettrai au-dessus et en-dessous. Comme ça tout le monde (ou presque) lira !  
 **lololitaoe :** Je suis tellement heureuse que ma vision des personnages te plaise ! En réalité, ma plus grande peur c'est de trop changer leur caractère décrit par J.K Rowling... Mais tu me rassures ! (la nuit ?)  
 **Laetitia-chan :** Bonsoir à toi ! Tu es ma dernière du chapitre et moi qui ai l'habitude de les recevoir au moment du post ou dans la semaine ça m'a fait bizarre mais j'étais super contente en ouvrant internet pour poster le chapitre ! Je suis contente (vraiment vraiment beaucoup) que l'Esclandre t'ai plu et que, en plus, tu ais aimé la fiction que j'en ai faite (enfin le début plutôt) ! _

_Merci à tous pour vos petits commentaires qui remettent ma santé mentale un peu à flots ! :D 3_

 _Et je le dirai jamais assez je crois mais si vous avez des questions ou autres sur la fic ou moi (dans la limite du spoil et de la décence quand même hein :p) vous pouvez toujours me faire une review et j'y répondrai dans le chapitre suivant (ou en mp si ça fait un spoil et que je peux)_

 _J'ai un autre petit message qui celui-là ne va pas vous plaire du tout : jeudi je commence un stage pour lequel je vais devoir me lever super tôt et rentrer super tard donc du coup je ne garantis vraiment pas le post toutes les deux semaines... Mais rassurez-vous ! J'ai le prochain chapitre qui est terminé !_

 _Bref, bonne lecture à tous, et **merci encore !**_

* * *

Finalement, après une bataille d'eau acharnée où Severus avait gagné grâce à la magie sans baguette, les deux hommes avaient pris leur petit-déjeuner. Harry, toujours avec sa serviette autour de la taille, mais à présent mouillée et descendant largement sur les hanches… Au plus grand bonheur honteux des yeux de Severus…

Une fois tous les deux rassasiés et habillés, Severus les avaient amenés au point de rendez-vous pour le départ de la ballade. Pour y aller, Harry avait eu le bonheur de découvrir les moyens de transports Thaïlandais : les tuk-tuk !

Quand ils arrivèrent au départ de la ballade, le guide se dirigea vers eux, leur demandant leur réservation. Severus les présenta et l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel les mena à côté des autres personnes présentes. Comme les deux vacanciers étaient les derniers, le guida expliqua à tout le monde la marche à suivre et comment allait se passer la promenade. Tout le petit groupe parlait anglais, les explications furent donc rapides et tout le monde put monter sur son éléphant. Ayant obligation de se mettre à deux sur le dos d'un animal, Severus laissa Harry passer devant, afin qu'il profite pleinement.

Le plus étonnant pour Harry fut la vue que cette hauteur offrait. Il avait l'habitude de voir les choses de plus haut, grâce à son balai, mais là il ne volait pas ! C'était très… étrange. Et puis au début, il avait voulu poser ses mains sur la tête de l'éléphant mais s'était frotté aux poils dressés sur le dessus du crâne. Ils étaient très durs ! On aurait dit des épines de cactus ! Il avait vite retiré ses mains et les avait reposées plus bas, sur le cou de l'éléphant.

Pendant que le jeune homme s'émerveillait de la vue, de la ballade en elle-même et du fait d'être sur le dos d'un éléphant, Severus luttait contre l'envie de vomir qui le tenait. Les différentes odeurs fortes et écœurantes qui l'assaillaient, ajoutées au balancement anormal que lui infligeait l'éléphant tout ça le faisait avoir des haut-le-cœur pas du tout agréables… Et en plus, il devait faire bonne figure devant tout ce monde pour ne pas gâcher la ballade et l'émerveillement de Harry ! Un calvaire…

La randonnée en éléphant prit fin deux heures plus tard, au plus grand soulagement de Severus ! Les deux hommes descendirent de l'animal et Harry se fit un plaisir de parler encore et encore de tout ce qu'il avait vu, de tout ce qu'il avait senti et de commenter chaque seconde de la promenade.

Alors qu'ils conversaient sur leur première visite, à dos d'éléphant, Severus les fit monter dans un tuk-tuk pour poursuivre la découverte de la ville. Harry pensait qu'ils rentraient à l'hôtel mais l'homme avait une toute autre idée… Pendant tout le trajet, Harry continua à s'émerveiller de la ville, des gens, des couleurs, de l'agréable chaleur et de tout ce qui faisait l'âme exceptionnelle de ce pays.

Au bout d'une grosse heure de route, ils arrivèrent devant un jardin botanique, gardé jalousement par une grande grille ouvragée. Harry se tourna vers Severus et lui sourit l'air de dire « des plantes ? Quelle surprise ! ». Mais en entrant, toutes les pensées cohérentes du jeune homme fondirent comme neige au soleil. Toutes ces plantes différentes, magnifiques, immenses ou minuscules, formaient un tableau de couleurs digne du plus grand peintre. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, de toutes les teintes, de toutes les nuances, de toutes les espèces, et chaque plante abritait des animaux ou insectes différents.

En voyant une marre et avec la chaleur humide qui régnait, Harry s'étonna de ne pas se faire piquer par nombre de moustiques et Severus, lorsqu'il lui posa la question, lui montra de la citronnelle qui poussait partout dans le jardin. Il y en avait des pieds de toutes les tailles et tout autour de la marre et aux alentours. Ils arrêtèrent leur visite lorsque le ventre de Harry se rappela à leur bon souvenir. Severus rit doucement sous le regard noir du jeune homme. Ils se dirigèrent vers un restaurant local où ils mangèrent des plats copieux très épicés mais qui étaient « un vrai régal » selon Harry !

À la fin du repas, ils retournèrent dans le jardin, il leur restait toute une partie à découvrir ! Ils y passèrent encore deux bonnes heures avant que, par un passage dérobé, Harry ne découvre une magnifique plage de sable fin donnant sur une mer aussi bleue que le ciel. Il partit en courant rejoindre Severus pour le tirer jusque sur le sable et l'amena le plus près possible de l'eau, sans qu'il n'ait les pieds dedans pour autant. Il tenait à sa vie !

\- Aurais-tu une soudaine envie de te baigner par hasard ? _Lui demanda Severus, narquois mais intérieurement ébahi devant la beauté du paysage._

\- Tu m'accompagnes ? _Lui retourna Harry, tout sourire._

\- Trop de soleil pour moi Harry. Nous sommes dans les heures du zénith, _s'excusa presque Severus._ Mais je ne t'empêche pas d'y aller ! Je te regarde et te surveilles, _lui sourit-il, pour le rassurer._

\- D'accord ! _Accepta le jeune homme ravi._

Sans faire attention au regard de Severus posé sur lui, Harry commença par enlever son haut. À chaque vêtement qu'il retirait, le Vampire avait de plus en plus chaud, sans qu'il n'en saisisse la raison exacte. Décidant que c'était dû à la lumière du soleil trop forte pour sa peau, il s'installa à l'ombre d'un palmier, regardant le jeune homme plonger dans l'eau, juste vêtu de son boxer.

Severus se plongea dans ses pensées en regardant Harry. Le jeune homme avait bien changé… Ou alors… c'était lui qui avait changé ? Quand il y réfléchissait… Le petit brun n'avait pas tant changé ses habitudes ou son caractère. Mais lui, il avait modifié la façon dont il le voyait. Au début, pour lui, il était vraiment un gamin insupportable, le portrait caché de son père. Mais à présent… il le voyait tel qu'il était réellement : un jeune homme au caractère bien trempé, qui ne se laissait pas faire et était toujours présent pour ceux qu'il aimait… Et puis… il avait grandit ! Bien grandit ! Et c'était tout à son avantage… Plusieurs fois durant les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, Severus s'était surprit à regarder Harry d'une façon tout à fait immorale. Enfin, pas vraiment immorale mais plutôt… pas vraiment catholique…

Severus poussa un profond soupir avant de se plonger dans la lecture d'un livre sur les différentes plantes récemment découvertes et leurs différentes utilisations.

Plongé dans sa lecture passionnante, il n'entendit ni ne vit Harry arriver tout dégoulinant d'eau et un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est l'ombre sur les pages de son livre qui lui fit lever la tête.

\- Harry ? _S'étonna Severus._

\- Lui-même ! _Rit-il en s'avançant plus près encore._ Et comme tu n'es pas venu à l'eau… C'est l'eau qui vient à toi ! _S'exclama Harry avec un sourire lumineux en éclaboussant Severus de toute l'eau qu'il avait sur les mains et les cheveux._

Severus cria en lui promettant mille et une souffrance de vengeance. Le jeune homme rit encore plus fort en se précipitant dans l'eau, se mettant exprès sous le soleil pour que l'homme ne puisse pas le rattraper. Il se croyait vraiment en sécurité… Muni d'un parapluie sombre qu'il avait invoqué et faisait flotter dans les airs pour le cacher du soleil, Severus se rapprocha de l'eau lentement. Harry commença à se rendre compte de son erreur quand les pieds de l'homme touchèrent l'écume sur le sable blanc…

\- … Sev tu ne vas pas me faire de mal pas vrai ? _S'inquiéta Harry, hésitant entre fuir ou rester figé sur place._

 _-_ Bien sûr que non Harry. Je vais uniquement te transformer en ingrédients pour potions après t'avoir fait couler sous l'eau chaude que tu sembles tant aimer ! _Assura Severus avec un sourire sérieux et annonciateur de_ _s_ _mille_ _s_ _et une souffrances_ _promises._

D'un coup de baguette, il se retrouva lui aussi en boxer, alors que ses affaires allaient se plier à l'endroit où il était assis. Il entra doucement dans l'eau, sans faire de vagues et réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire subir à Harry.

\- Severus, je suis désolé !

\- Oh non tu ne l'es pas.

Harry fit un petit sourire contrit, se retenant d'exploser de rire. Non, effectivement, il n'était pas du tout désolé… Mais s'il l'avait vraiment été, ça aurait peut-être pu alléger sa sentence… Parce que là… Il commençait sérieusement à penser à ses dernières paroles ! Peut-être que s'il lui disait qu'il le trouvait sexy en diable dans cette tenue, il consentirait à le laisser en un seul morceau… Parce que c'est vrai que le voir uniquement en boxer ne laissait pas du tout le jeune homme complètement indifférent !

\- Ce que tu vois te plaît Harry ? _Se moqua légèrement Severus._

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, bien trop honteux de s'être fait prendre en train de contempler le corps de son supposé professeur et geôlier ! Le rouge aux joues, il continua de regarder l'eau clapoter contre lui. C'était passionnant de voir les petits poissons multicolores passer entre ses jambes ! Alors qu'il se passionnait pour un poisson particulièrement étrange, il sentit une présence vengeresse à ses côtés. Bien trop proche pour sa bonne santé…

\- Si tu me tues, tu auras tout le monde sorcier sur le dos Severus ! _Paniqua Harry, vraiment pas rassuré…_

\- Tu sais bien que je ne vais rien faire de ce genre là Harry, _le rassura son geôlier avec un sourire de conspirateur…_

Lentement, il continua à s'approcher du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Là, il releva la tête de Harry d'un doigt sous son menton et le força à le regarder. Le fait de voir un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres rassura un instant le brun, avant qu'il ne voit la lueur amusée dans le regard sombre… La deuxième main de Severus vint se poser sur ses yeux, l'obligeant à les fermer et, alors qu'il s'attendait vraiment à être plongé sous l'eau, il sentit deux lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes. Réalisant soudain qu'il en avait pleinement envie, Harry répondit timidement au baiser. D'abord doucement au départ, Severus augmenta l'intensité du baiser, passant sa langue sur les lèvres de Harry, les mordillant légèrement et, au final, il lui fit profiter d'un baiser langoureux, sulfureux et intense qui fit gémir le jeune homme.

La main sous son menton se déplaça dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage en les tirant légèrement, le faisant gémir dans le baiser. Pendant ce temps, la deuxième main de l'homme, au départ sur ses yeux, se déplaça sur tout son corps, alternant caresses légères et touché plus appuyé, finissant par s'arrêter au creux de ses reins, le rapprochant davantage de Severus. Cette main baladeuse semblait hésiter entre rester là, en bas de son dos, ou bien descendre davantage… Severus prit sa décision en entendant Harry gémir une seconde fois dans leur baiser. Il fit encore un peu descendre sa main et l'arrêta sur les deux globes de chaire ferme cachés par le boxer du jeune homme. Là, il alterna caresses aériennes et pressements légers, faisant frissonner Harry.

Quand il le sentit se dandiner, comme s'il réclamait davantage encore, Severus s'éloigna de lui. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait laissé Harry pantelant, les lèvres rouges et les yeux fermés de délice. Jamais il n'avait été embrassé comme ça auparavant ! Après une dernière caresse aérienne sur sa joue, Severus s'éloigna pour rejoindre la plage, laissant le jeune homme reprendre ses esprits. Le sentant partir en le laissant tout seul au milieu de l'eau, Harry cria pour le rappeler. Il l'avait embrassé à en perdre haleine et maintenant il voulait le laisser frustré ?! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça !

\- Je me suis vengé Harry, _lui expliqua Severus, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et une lueur amusée dans le regard._

\- Tu… Tu as fais ça juste pour… _Fit Harry, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir connaître la vérité._

\- En partie seulement, _révéla Severus, mystérieux._ Viens te mettre au soleil avant que tu n'attrapes froid.

Ne sachant que répondre, Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de Severus, profitant de la chaleur bienfaitrice des rayons du soleil et du sable doré sous ses pieds. Il gardèrent le silence pendant un long moment, tous les deux plongés dans des pensées similaires…

Pour Severus, il lui semblait évident qu'il n'aurait jamais dû céder à son envie, il n'avait pas le droit d'embrasser ce jeune homme qu'il était censé protéger ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir, lui, un ancien mangemort, Vampire, et irascible professeur de potions ?! Il s'était juré de protéger Harry, par tous les moyens, peu importait le prix, et voilà que maintenant il se mettait à l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain ?! D'un autre côté… Le jeune homme n'avait pas semblé gêné par cette initiative s'il en jugeait par les gémissements qu'il ne pouvait retenir à ce moment-là… Et puis… s'il regardait Harry étendu à ses côtés, il pouvait clairement voir la légère teinte rosée de ses joues, son souffle encore un peu haché et son boxer trop tendu… Oui, peut-être que sa décision de ne pas se laisser aller pourrait mériter d'être revue…

Quant à Harry… Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se remettre de ce baiser. Tous les sentiments qui l'avaient envahi étaient contradictoires… D'abord la surprise puis le désir, le plaisir et la volonté de repousser Severus, l'abandon à ses caresses et au baiser passionné et le sentiment d'abandon quand l'homme l'avait laissé au milieu de l'eau, déçu et frustré que ça s'arrête là. Il s'était rendu compte depuis un moment qu'il était bien trop proche de cet homme, qu'il aimait trop le taquiner et le chercher du regard pour que cela soit tout à fait normal. Mais lui ? Est-ce que pour Severus il n'était que le substitut de Lily ? Est-ce que, à cause du fait qu'il n'ait jamais pu l'avoir elle, il rejetait son désir sur son fils ? Est-ce que ce baiser avait une réelle importance pour lui ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'une façon de se venger et d'évacuer le trop plein de tension ? Et…

\- Arrête de te triturer les neurones Harry, _soupira Severus, en voyant presque les rouages tourner dans le cerveau du jeune homme._

\- Mais non je ne… _Se récria Harry._

\- Bien sûr que si. Et je sais même à quoi tu penses. Tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver à trouver une solution à cette réponse, il n'y en a pas vraiment. Je l'ai fais parce que j'en avais envie. Et non, _dit Severus en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune,_ je ne l'ai pas fait parce que tu es le fils de Lily. Je l'ai fais parce que tu es Harry, avec tous tes défauts, tes qualités et tous ces trucs qui m'énervent et… m'attendrissent un peu, _dit Severus, butant gravement sur le verbe « attendrir »._

 _-_ Tu ne l'as pas fais parce que je suis Harry Potter ? _S'inquiéta Harry._

\- T'ai-je déjà considéré comme l'Élu, Potter ?

\- … Non pas vraiment… _Réfléchit Harry._ À vrai dire, tu fais partie des seuls qui me considèrent comme Harry.

Cette phrase, prononcée avec tant de tristesse, laissa Severus pantelant et ébahi. Tous les mots qu'il voulaient répondre se mélangèrent et il n'avait plus aucune phrase à prononcer, plus rien à répondre à cela. Comme un enfant qui annonce d'une voix détachée à quelqu'un de proche, que ses parents ne l'aiment pas et qu'ils lui préfèrent son petit frère il n'arrivait plus à trouver quelque chose à dire pour lui prouver que c'était faux.

Alors ils restèrent dans le silence, profitant simplement de la légère brise chaude, de la plage de sable fin et du léger clapotis de l'eau s'échouant sur les quelques rochers à plusieurs mètres de là. Inévitablement, ils replongèrent chacun dans leurs pensées, l'un se demandant comment réussir à faire revenir ce sourire lumineux sur le visage de l'autre et le deuxième cherchant la réponse à une question : qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

\- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit Harry, _soupira Severus en regardant le ciel bleu dénué de nuages._ Je t'ai embrassé parce que je le voulais, et oui je recommencerai volontiers ! _Finit-il en souriant._ Mais d'abord, _reprit-il,_ habille-toi, nous allons changer d'endroit.

\- Pour aller où ? D _emanda Harry, un brin déçu de quitter ce bout de paradis._

\- Nous restons en Thaïlande, ne t'inquiètes pas, _le rassura Severus,_ mais nous devons trouver un endroit où manger, et j'ai exactement la bonne idée !

\- Pour une fois, _chuchota le jeune homme, espérant que Severus ne l'entendrait pas._

Au regard noir et un peu amusé que lui lança l'homme, Harry comprit son erreur. Severus était un Vampire, bien sûr qu'il entendait tout ! Il rougit sévèrement en se rendant compte de sa méprise et se détourna pour récupérer ses vêtements qu'il avait éparpillés partout en se jetant à l'eau. Tout content de lui parce qu'il s'était habillé en vitesse, il rejoignit son geôlier en courant. L'homme le prit dans ses bras et les fit tous deux transplanner.

Ils atterrirent devant une petite cabane en bois à l'allure délabrée et inquiétante. Harry jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à Severus et attendit qu'il avance pour le suivre. Il tenait à sa vie !

À l'intérieur de l'abri, tous les deux découvrirent un espace lumineux et spacieux. Dans un paysage comme celui de la Thaïlande, c'était complètement dépaysant de trouver un chalet de montagne comme celui-ci ! Il n'y avait pas les gros canapés confortables, ni les plaids tous doux et très chauds, encore moins le fromage qui fondait dans un coin pour le repas, mais l'ambiance y était. Il y avait les poutres apparentes, le bois plus que présent, l'odeur de la neige, la jovialité des gérants, celle des personnes présentes qui les invitaient à se joindre à eux et, par-dessus tout, ce qui plut à Harry, ce fut l'air apaisé sur le visage de Severus en entrant dans cet espace.

Ils se joignirent à la grande tablée unique et firent connaissance avec les sorciers présents. Ils venaient tous d'horizons complètement différents mais, grâce à un sort lancé sur la maison, tous pouvaient se comprendre, peu importe la langue qu'ils parlaient. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en mangeant des plats typiques du pays. Quand il eut fini son repas, Harry se leva pour aller visiter le chalet. Sur la terrasse, il découvrit une piscine à débordement avec une vue féerique. Elle donnait sur un parc dont le lac, immense, était bleu comme un topaze, azurée de reflets plus foncés et tirant sur le vert. Plein d'animaux venaient s'y abreuver, s'y baigner ou y jouer et le tableau était digne d'un rêve.

Décidant que c'était une trop belle occasion pour la louper, et qu'il avait enfin le droit de vivre pleinement, Harry se déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau. Il fit quelques longueurs puis vint s'accouder au bord, regardant le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux émerveillés, admirant les reflets scintillants du soleil parant l'eau limpide d'étincelles dorées.

Absorbé par sa contemplation, il n'entendit, ni ne sentit Severus entrer délicatement dans l'eau, sans un bruit ou presque. Il ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres de lui, grâce à son odeur qu'il avait apprit à reconnaître.

\- Je crois que tu tombes amoureux Harry, _se moqua doucement Severus._

 _-_ Je le suis déjà, _souffla Harry, pensif._

\- Qui-a-t-il Harry ?

\- Rien, _s'étonna Harry._ Vraiment ! Je suis dans un endroit magnifique, avec mon professeur préféré, je profite pour la première fois de véritables vacances et je découvre petit à petit les joies de la vraie vie. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait ne pas aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas, _sourit Severus, décidant d'abandonner l'idée pour un temps,_ tu ne semblais pas dans ton état normal.

\- En même temps… Qui le serait face à un spectacle pareil ? _Sourit Harry à son tour avant de tourner à nouveau le regard vers le paysage._

Severus acquiesça avant de diriger, lui aussi, son regard vers le parc qui s'étendaient devant leurs yeux admiratifs. Plus tard, ils furent rejoints par les autres occupants du chalet et ils se rejoignirent tous dans la piscine ou sur le bord, les pieds dans l'eau. La conversation reprit alors avec entrain et tous se couchèrent tôt le matin.

L'aube dorée parée de rose trouva Harry niché contre le torse de Severus, ses bras l'enlaçant tendrement sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Lorsque le gérant vint les réveiller, il sourit devant ce geste affectif inconscient et se dit que, finalement, le monde n'était peut-être pas si perdu que ça.

Quelques instants plus tard, réveillé, Harry rougissait parce que le gérant les avaient vu dans une situation qu'il jugeait compromettante. Sous les rires des deux hommes dans la pièce, le plus jeune se leva en boudant et rejoignit la salle de bain pour s'y habiller.

* * *

 _Alors ce chapitre ?_

 _J'ai l'impression de redire exactement la même chose qu'en haut (parce que je fais les deux commentaires d'affilée puisque je relis avant) mais pensez au fait que si vous laissez un petit mot, non seulement vous me rendrez heureuse mais en plus, je vous répondrais peu importe le sujet, la question, le délire (ou sur quoique ce soit que portera votre review) !_

 _Et puis je reprécise que je risque (pendant 5 petites semaines) de ne pas poster régulièrement parce que je commence mon stage jeudi (et mes horaires sont pourries donc ma santé mentale avec). Mais ! Le chapitre 9 est bouclé ! Le chapitre 10 est en cours !_

 _Et je réitère mes sincères remerciements envers tous ceux (y-a-t-il vraiment des garçons ?) qui me laissent et m'ont laissé et me laisseront des reviews !_

 _Bisouilles !_


	9. Chapter 9

_J'ai pas grand chose à dire pour une fois donc je fais juste les réponses aux reviews et on se retrouve en bas :_

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** Haha oui effectivement ça doit être pas mal ! Je suis très contente que cette fiction te plaise et que tu veuilles en profiter un petit moment parce que ça risque d'être le cas ! Oui je compte aller plus loin que pour l'OS mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;) Merci pour le courage et le bonheur que tu m'as insufflé !_

 _ **Ptitemysty :** Oui ça y est on entre dans le vif du sujet ils commencent (enfin) à se rapprocher et j'espère surtout que vous allez pas trouver ça trop rapide ou au contraire trop lent, à vous de me dire ! Je t'avoue que ce sont mes vacances de rêve ! T'imagines, des vacances avec Severus ou Harry ?!  
Ah merci pour l'info ! Je ne sais pas si beaucoup lisent des slashs mais je continuerais à parler pour tous alors ! ;)_

 _ **Walala35 :** Je n'ai pas compris ta question, "la Thaïlande. Passé, présent, futur ?". Par rapport à la date et au Tsunami ? _

_**AnnaMerteuil :** Oui désolée c'est vrai que je suis pas cool et en plus je suis gravement en retard mais je tiens à ma santé mentale et à mon diplôme aussi :p Concernant l'absence de lemon c'est une décision mûrement réfléchie ! Sachant que c'était leur premier "vrai" baiser j'allais pas faire sauter Severus sur Harry XD Mais t'inquiètes ça va venir et je te promets de le faire bien long pour que tu en profites ! ;)_

 _ **Gwenn Potter :** Encore une fois merci pour avoir relu ce chapitre !  
Oui... t'as raison j'ai plus de santé mentale XD Et je suis super contente de savoir que la fic te plaît toujours autant !  
Si t'as l'occasion de le faire, les balades en éléphant sont fabuleuses ! (par contre ça sent vraiment pas bon XD)  
Et merci encore pour le courage et la chance que tu m'as donnés ! _

_**lololitaoe :** Je suis contente (vraiment) que tu ais passé un agréable moment à lire ce chapitre !  
Merci de m'avoir attendue ! :D_

 _ **:** C'est super que cette fic te plaise, et j'espère que ton avis va se poursuivre dans ce sens avec ce chapitre ! _

_J'ai malgré tout une petite annonce à faire : le chapitre 10 est écrit et corrigé donc normalement je ne devrais pas avoir trop de retard si j'arrive à finir le chapitre 11 entre ce week-end et la fin de semaine prochaine !_

 _Désolée pour l'énorme retard, et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Finalement, ils avaient passé la journée entière à se prélasser dans le dépaysant chalet sorcier. Ce n'est qu'au coucher du soleil qu'ils regagnèrent enfin l'hôtel, non sans mal d'ailleurs. Dès leur arrivée, ils rejoignirent le bar flottant au milieu de la piscine et s'installèrent chacun sur un matelas gonflable pour contempler les étoiles.

\- Severus, _chuchota Harry pour ne pas troubler le silence qui s'était installé._

\- Qui-a-t-il Harry ? _Lui répondit-il sur le même ton en tournant la tête vers lui._

\- Je… je peux… Est-ce que je peux… _Hésita le jeune homme avant de s'arrêter sans continuer._

\- Harry, peu importe ce que tu veux me demander, _commença-t-il en entendant le brun hésiter,_ tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, _sourit-il pour rassurer le jeune homme craintif à l'idée de demander quelque chose._

 _-_ Je voudrais… je peux… est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit encore ? _Demanda-t-il enfin, très rapidement, si rapidement que Severus mit un moment à comprendre._

 _-_ Pourquoi tu ne… _Essaya de demander Severus._

\- Non, oublie, c'est une question idiote. Mon lit sera très bien, _se rattrapa Harry._

\- Harry, _l'appela Severus pour qu'il le regarde._ Tu préfères dormir dans ton lit ? Ou dans le mien ? _Se moqua-t-il gentiment, afin d'être sûr qu'il ne le prenne pas mal._

\- Dans le tien ! _Répondit-il sans réfléchir._ Enfin… je veux dire… si tu y es bien sûr…

\- Bien sûr Harry.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, se contentant de rougir en souriant. Il avait adoré dormir dans les bras de Severus, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi ! En revanche, comprendre que le gérant les avait vu dans cette position l'avait fait complètement paniqué ! Mais la sensation de chaleur et de sécurité ressentie au réveil valait bien tout l'or du monde et quelques regards attendris… Par contre, il ne devait surtout pas en faire une habitude sinon qui sait ce que Severus pourrait lui reprocher !

En parlant de lui… Il regardait Harry avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux, comme un enfant qui préparerait un mauvais coup… Quand le jeune homme le vit faire un mouvement de la main, il eut à peine une seconde pour lui en vouloir avant de se retrouver sous l'eau. Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface, Severus regardait à nouveau les étoiles, feignant la plus pure des innocences. Harry s'approcha le plus doucement possible mais alors qu'il arrivait à proximité de l'homme, il tourna la tête vers lui, lui montrant bien qu'il l'avait entendu et savait qu'il voulait se venger. Le brun sourit et, sans crier gare, plongea sous l'eau, attrapa les deux bords du matelas et tira. Severus se retrouva à son tour sous l'eau…

Ils remontèrent au même moment à la surface et, alors que Severus allait se jeter sur Harry, le jeune homme prit les devants et l'embrassa timidement. Le baiser, d'abord lent et à peine esquissé, devint sulfureux quand Severus en prit les rênes. Rapidement, Harry gémit dans le baiser, devenant sans le vouloir une masse avide des caresses et des lèvres de Severus. C'est un énorme bruit qui les fit s'arrêter instantanément, un air d'incompréhension et de frustration peint sur le visage. Ne voyant rien autour d'eux ils reprirent leur activité mais un deuxième bruit, plus fort que le précédent les fit s'interrompre à nouveau.

Cette fois ils regardèrent plus loin encore, observant chaque détail, chaque étoile, chaque centimètre cube d'eau, chaque buisson. Ils durent vite se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait rien, ni personne… Fatigué de ce petit jeu et de se faire sauvagement et brusquement interrompre dans une de ses activités favorites, Severus lança un _Hommonium Revelio_ qui lui apprit la présence d'une personne à quelques pas d'eux. Les deux vacanciers se dirigèrent vers la source de chaleur décelée par le sortilège et découvrirent, grâce à un second mouvement de baguette, une femme cachée par un sort puissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? _Lui demanda abruptement Severus, complètement énervé de s'être fait interrompre par une femme si laide_ _et masculine_ _._

\- À Vous, rien. À lui oui, _répondit-elle de façon tout aussi sèche._

\- Que me voulez-vous ? _Lui demanda à son tour Harry, de façon plus posée._

\- Vous ! _S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur lui._

Surpris par cet élan, Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Severus en revanche lui jeta un sortilège de son cru avant qu'elle ne soit suffisamment proche du jeune homme pour faire quoique ce soit de dommageable. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à utiliser sa baguette en première intention…

\- Bien, maintenant, _annonça Severus une fois l'intruse ficelée_ _et collée au sol_ _,_ vous allez tout nous dire, sinon croyez-moi, vous allez regretter d'être venue au monde…

\- Vous devriez le croire sur parole quand il est dans cet état-là, _se reprit Harry en frissonnant face au ton froid et doucereux de Severus_ _qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien les cours de potions à Poudlard_ _._

\- Je ne vous dirais rien, _répondit-elle comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps._

\- Très bien, _annonça Severus avec le_ _même_ _ton_ _que s'il annonçait une_ _sentence_.

Il s'approcha plus près encore de la sorcière assise et saucissonnée au sol et mit son visage à hauteur du sien.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de votre accord ou de vos aveux. D'ailleurs, _sourit-il,_ c'est bien plus drôle sans !

Grâce à sa vampirisation, Severus avait encore amélioré ses capacités de Légilimencie et d'Occulumentie, et c'était un plaisir de découvrir à chaque fois à quel point elles s'amélioraient de jour en jour. C'est donc avec une grande facilité qu'il entra dans les méandres des souvenirs de cette femme dont ils ne savaient encore rien. Severus découvrit alors qu'elle s'appelait Angelica Salt et qu'elle voulait tuer Harry pour venger son Maître assassiné. En coupant le sortilège, l'homme se mit à rire d'une façon effrayante, comme si ce voyage dans les souvenirs et pensées de leur agresseuse l'avait rendu fou.

\- Severus ? _Demanda tout doucement Harry, effrayé à l'idée de se prendre une soufflante._

\- Pardon, _finit de rire l'homme en laissant malgré tout échapper un dernier petit ricanement._ Mais c'était trop hilarant ! Sais-tu Harry ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire de toi ?

\- Et bien… me tuer je suppose ? _Proposa-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence._

\- Oui, mais après. D'abord, elle voulait te faire faire, je cite, « bouffer » par le Vampire du Mage Noir.

\- Une minute ! _Comprit Harry._ Le Vampire de Voldemort c'est…

\- Exactement Harry, _lui confirma Severus en hochant la tête et en se retournant vers Angelica, toujours saucissonnée au sol et qui tournait la tête pour suivre la personne qui parlait, avec un air de pure incompréhension sur le visage._ Le Mage Noir n'avait qu'un Vampire, _reprit Severus_. Le premier ayant été tué de sang froid, sans mauvais jeu de mots, par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Avant de mourir, il a eu le temps d'enseigner à son « fils » ce qu'il devait savoir pour survivre. Cet enfant créé par la morsure, c'est moi. Et je n'aurais jamais, je dis bien ja-mais, accepté de toucher Harry de cette façon. Mon créateur non plus d'ailleurs.

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, le visage d'Angelica s'était décomposé. Elle était à présent blanche comme un linge en comprenant tous les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Mais par contre, il y a une certaine partie de votre plan qu'il me plairait de réaliser… De façon plus délicate j'entends. En revanche, maintenant que je sais tout de vous, vous n'avez plus aucune raison d'être ici. Donc, avant que vous ne gâchiez sérieusement et complètement les premières vacances de Harry, je vais vous envoyez à Azkaban par portoloin. Ils seront ravis de vous accueillir, _termina-t-il avec un sourire sadique en prenant une pierre qu'il transforma en portail d'un simple coup de baguette._

Il le lui mit d'office dans les mains alors que Harry renforçait les liens qui maintenaient la jeune femme. Ils la virent disparaître, alors qu'elle arborait déjà une magnifique teinte grisâtre de peur à l'idée d'être logée à la prison la moins bien réputée du pays. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, les Détraqueurs avaient regagné leur place dans les cellules et les couloirs et, pour les prisonniers qui étaient logés dans les niveaux inférieurs, le climat était devenu invivable.

À présent débarrassés de l'intruse, les deux hommes, dérangés dans leur activité, regagnèrent leur chambre pour se changer. Harry fut le premier à entrer dans la douche et, pendant ce temps, Severus fit venir un maître d'hôtel pour lui parler d'un projet. Quand le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain, son compagnon de chambre était assis sur le lit, le nez plongé dans un livre sur les animaux fantastiques récemment découverts.

\- Tu peux y aller Severus, j'ai terminé, _lui apprit Harry en voyant qu'il ne relevait pas la tête de son ouvrage._

\- Je sais Harry, je t'ai entendu. J'y vais tout de suite, _dit-il en tournant la page suivante._

Le jeune homme rit légèrement en comprenant que non, il n'était pas du tout pressé d'aller à la douche ! Profitant du fait qu'il soit accaparé par sa lecture, Harry s'approcha du lit de Severus pour s'y allonger, dans l'espoir de profiter de la douceur du matelas et de la sécurité de la couette.

\- Tu pourrais m'attendre quand même Harry, _sourit Severus en partant vers la salle de bains._

Harry tira la langue, dans le vide, et enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller qui avait l'odeur de son compagnon de vacances. Le temps d'attendre Severus, il s'endormit le visage enfermé dans la senteur de la peau du Vampire. Quand il sortit de la douche, il sourit en voyant Harry complètement niché dans l'oreiller et la couette qui devaient porter son odeur. Il s'allongea à côté du jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras. Alors qu'il le relâchait quelques secondes pour se positionner, le brun en profita pour manifester bruyamment son mécontentement en grognant.

\- Harry, _l'appela doucement Severus._

\- Quoi ya ? _Répondit le jeune homme, la tête et les pensées brumeuses._

 _-_ Il y a que tu me tournes le dos.

Sans que Severus le voit, Harry sourit d'un air béat avant de se tourner vers lui. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et posa sa main de l'autre côté, sur son torse nu. Se faisant, le jeune homme sourit encore, heureux de cette position alors que Severus souriait, attendri par cette attitude enfantine et cette marque de confiance. Fatigué par toutes les émotions de la journée, Harry s'endormit, apaisé, calme et, pour une fois, en sécurité.

Le maître de potions, ayant besoin de peu de sommeil, passa une grande partie de la nuit à le regarder dormir. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant ?!

\- Severus, c'est toi qui réfléchit trop cette fois. Ça me trouble dans mon sommeil alors dort ou tais-toi, _l'interrompit le jeune homme d'une voix ensommeillée._

À moitié choqué par les termes qu'avaient employés le jeune homme pour parler de lui, Severus resta muet, ses pensées immédiatement interrompues. Il sourit, plongea sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme et le caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Dès qu'il se fut assoupi, Severus le serra plus fort encore contre lui et ferma les yeux pour essayer de s'endormir à son tour.

L'aube les trouva enlacés et endormis. Severus montrait doucement des signes d'éveil et Harry se confortait de plus en plus dans ses bras. Le maître de potions fut entièrement réveillé lorsqu'une personne se mit à qui toquer incessamment à leur porte. Severus se leva en faisant en sorte de ne pas réveiller son jeune compagnon et alla ouvrir à l'intrus.

\- J'ai discuté de votre idée avec le directeur de l'établissement, _lui expliqua le maître d'hôtel._ Il est d'accord à condition que vous respectiez les locaux et les règles de cette instance.

\- Bien évidemment, _lui répondit Severus._ Quand peut-on y aller ?

\- Vous avez jusqu'à midi, _répondit-il avant de le saluer et de parcourir le couloir pour rejoindre son poste._

En revenant vers Harry, Severus souriait. Il espérait que sa surprise ferait plaisir au jeune homme qu'il tentait de réveiller délicatement. Dès qu'il fut complètement éveillé Severus lui annonça qu'il avait concocté un programme qui devrait l'enchanter. Enhardi par cette nouvelle, le jeune homme se leva et fila s'habiller pour entamer cette journée.

Quinze minutes plus tard ils descendaient tous les deux dans le hall pour rejoindre la salle de réception et de repas.

\- Vous devez être Messieurs Potter et Rogue ? _Demanda un serveur en les voyant arriver au seuil des doubles portes de la cuisine._

\- Absolument, _répondit Severus._

\- Dans ce cas suivez-moi, _leur demanda le jeune homme en tenue rouge._

Ils le suivirent à l'intérieur des cuisines jusqu'à une zone inoccupée où les attendait un chef en tenue complète. Harry se retourna vers Severus pour lui demander des explications mais il ne fit que lui sourire.

\- Bonjour Messieurs, _les accueillis le chef._ Première chose dans la cuisine, le lavage des mains et l'habillage, _leur expliqua-t-il en leur montrant le lavabo et les tenues._

Trop heureux en comprenant ce qui l'attendait, Harry sautilla sur place avant de se précipiter vers le lavabo pour s'y laver consciencieusement les mains. Ensuite il passa un des tabliers blancs et se posa devant l'îlot central, en attente des premières instructions. Quand le chef lui annonça qu'ils allaient faire un merveilleux pistache et framboise, le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Ça avait l'air terriblement bon ! Mais vu le nom, ça devait aussi être compliqué à faire !

Ils passèrent une heure à faire ce dessert. À la fin, c'était une boule rose pailletée remplie de crème à la pistache avec un cœur fondant à la framboise. Mais Harry, trop content de ce cours qu'il jugeait trop rapide, demanda au chef de faire le reste du repas. Ils choisirent donc de préparer un goûter gourmand avec des moelleux au chocolat, des éclairs aux trois chocolats, des tartes de toute sorte et du chocolat viennois.

Finalement, ils passèrent la matinée entière en cuisine et toutes leurs préparations furent dégustées par le reste des serveurs et cuisiniers. Alors qu'ils mangeaient tous dans une ambiance particulière aux cuisiniers, le chef de brigade leur apporta les recettes qu'ils avaient préparées, signées et commentées de sa main. Harry, trop content, lui sauta au cou en le remerciant mille et une fois. Étonné par cette marque d'affection subite, le chef referma ses bras sur le jeune homme après un moment de stupéfaction.

La troupe riant aux éclats mit Severus et Harry dehors, leur expliquant qu'ils avaient le service du soir à mettre en place. Ils rejoignirent donc leur chambre, le jeune homme regardant attentivement son livret de recettes dédicacé. Severus sourit avant de le retenir lorsqu'il se prit les pieds dans la marche parce qu'il ne regardait pas où il allait. Sauf que son déséquilibre entraîna sa chut et il tomba dans les bras de l'homme qui le retenait, il tourna la tête et rougit en apercevant Severus qui le regardait d'un air sarcastique.

\- Oui bon ça va j'ai compris, _soupira Harry._

Severus sourit en relevant le jeune homme. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent enfin leur chambre, Harry se jeta au cou de son compagnon pour l'embrasser en remerciement. Les mains s'échappèrent, se firent visiteuses et profitèrent de chaque parcelle de peau découverte pour s'aventurer plus loin encore. Elles se faufilèrent sous les habits, caressèrent les flancs en donnant des frissons à Harry. Plaqué contre le mur par la force vampirique de l'homme, le brun gémissait sans retenue. Il en voulait plus encore, davantage de bonheur, de plaisir, de caresses, de sensations…

Et ce bonheur, Harry était persuadé que seul Severus pouvait le lui accorder. Alors il ferait tout pour le faire plier et le faire accepter cette relation naissante. Parce que… malgré tout ce que l'homme pouvait et pourrait lui dire il avait confiance en lui et savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal ! En plus, il était persuadé qu'il ferait tout pour son bonheur et sa sécurité.

Severus, à contre cœur, s'éloigna des lèvres de Harry et mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Il n'était pas question qu'il lui saute dessus et l'envie que provoquait les battements de son cœur n'était ni avouable ni réalisable. Alors qu'il baissait la tête pour se calmer, il la releva d'un coup en entendant gémir faiblement un mot :

\- Encore…

Ce n'était qu'un faible et léger murmure, comme une brise qui souffle en été, mais grâce à ses dons, Severus l'entendit et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser lent et sulfureux. Cette fois-ci, ses mains restèrent sages et celles de Harry se croisèrent sur sa nuque. Il arrêta le baiser pour permettre au jeune homme de respirer correctement et prit son visage en coupe pour le regarder. Les lèvres gonflées, les joues rougies et les yeux emplis de désir, Harry était un véritable appel à la luxure. Alors, pour ne pas y succomber, Severus se sépara de lui après un dernier baiser chaste et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

Dès qu'il eut reprit ses esprits, Harry rejoignit son compagnon en s'allongeant sur le lit. Il posa sa tête sur ses cuisses et le laissa plonger sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

\- J'ai une deuxième surprise pour toi cet après-midi. Nous devons sortir.

\- Mais je suis bien là, _gémit Harry en se rencognant sur son oreiller vivant._

\- Oui je vois ça Harry mais je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

\- D'accord, mais à une condition !

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Je veux que tu me donnes un livre sur les Calices.

* * *

 _Si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas le chapitre 10 ! Et on évite les insultes parce que c'est pas cool quand même :p même si vous pouvez tout à fait m'engueuler pour pas vous donner la réponse de Severus ou pour tout ce que vous voulez d'ailleurs mais le meurtre reste un crime ! :D_

 _Je vous rappelle que les réponses aux reviews se font au-dessus pour ceux que ça intéresse ;)_

 _Par ailleurs... si j'arrive à finir le chapitre 11 ce week-end ou la semaine prochaine, sachant que le 10 est déjà écrit et relu, je ne devrais pas poster trop en retard donc rendez-vous dans deux semaines !_

 _Bisouilles à tous !_


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir à tous !

Désolée pour le retard (encore) mais je voulais absolument finir le chapitre suivant avant de poster celui-ci.

Je vous souhaite à tous de **joyeuses fêtes** et vous dit **bonne lecture** !

Réponses aux reviews (RàR) :

Gwenn Potter : Oui je crois en effet que je vous ais un peu mal habitués :p et bien le cédage de Harry ne devrait plus tarder je pense... sauf s'ils se mettent en tête de ne pas m'obéir ! Merci encore pour ton retour !

Laetitia-chan : Oui désolée pour l'attente ! Tu restes gentille de me dire seulement que je suis vilaine :p tu vas l'avoir ta réponse mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'elle soit comme tu la voulais ;)

lololitaoe : Je suis super contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre et si tu as trouvé le précédent adorable, tu vas adorer celui-ci !

AnnaMerteuil : Tu vas être contente, le prochain chapitre contient des scènes un peu plus lemonesques. Mais celui-ci reste soft. C'est un choix conscient que j'ai fait car je ne voulais pas que ça aille trop vite mais, au contraire, qu'ils se découvrent, s'apprivoisent et entament une relation construite de fond en comble avant de se sauter dessus. J'espère malgré tout que mon histoire te convient !

Dites moi, petite **question existentielle** : les RàR préférez-vous que je les mettes en haut ? En bas ? Ou les deux ?

* * *

Quand Harry lui avait demandé un livre sur les Calices, Severus avait soupiré. Le jeune homme lui avait affirmé que ce n'était que pour se documenter mais le Maître des Potions était persuadé qu'il avait une autre idée en tête. Avec un autre long soupir de découragement, Severus avait extrait un épais volume de sa valise et l'avait tendu à Harry. Le brun avait crié de joie avant de jeter un regard noir au Vampire qui lui avait caché qu'il avait cet ouvrage dans ses affaires.

À présent, le livre était bien en sécurité sous l'oreiller du jeune homme et Severus avait la formelle interdiction d'y toucher tant que Harry ne l'aurait pas lu en-tiè-re-ment ! L'homme avait bien essayé de négocier les parties qu'il lirait mais le brun n'avait rien voulu entendre, au plus grand regret de son compagnon de chambre…

Après cette petite scène intensément intéressante, Harry avait rappelé à Severus qu'il lui avait promis une sortie pour l'après-midi. Les traits de l'homme avaient changé pour s'apaiser et il lui avait fait un léger sourire avant de lui dire de se changer pendant qu'il allait dans la salle de bains. Il lui avait expliqué que sa tenue en lin blanc ne convenait pas au lieu où ils se rendaient…

Mais alors… Il devait mettre quoi, se demanda le jeune homme devant son armoire ? Sans même qu'il ne prononce un seul mot, Severus lui apprit qu'il devait opter pour un pantalon léger, des baskets et un t-shirt. Le jeune sorcier eut un petit sourire, il le connaissait bien ! Son sourire s'agrandit encore quand il entendit son professeur grogner, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées.

En quinze minutes, Severus était fin prêt et Harry finissait tout juste de lacer ses chaussures. Chacun prit ses lunettes de soleil puis ils descendirent dans le hall de l'établissement. Ils donnèrent leurs clés puis disparurent au détour d'une ruelle. Quelques instants plus tard, ils apparaissaient devant la grille d'un parc animalier. Harry s'émerveilla des dorures fines ornant le portail d'entrée et rit franchement en voyant l'homme de l'accueil déguisé en chimpanzé.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Messieurs ? _Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard noir à Harry._

\- Nous voudrions deux billets s'il-vous-plaît, _lui répondit Severus en sortant_ _des mornilles et des gallions_ _de_ _sa poche._

Harry fut surpris en le voyant donner de l'argent sorcier à l'homme chimpanzé mais le petit regard sûr qu'il reçut de Severus le rassura. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait pas à en douter ! Une fois les deux billets en main, ils avancèrent vers la grille et Harry sentit la chaleur familière d'un champ de force qu'ils traversaient.

Dès que le dôme de protection fut franchi, Harry eut l'excellente surprise de tomber nez à nez avec un boursouffle rose. Avec l'envie grandissante d'explorer et de découvrir toutes les espèces magiques, il tourna vivement le regard et la tête dans toutes les directions, à la recherche de la moindre créature.

\- Harry ! _Lui cria Severus alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner._ Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour te perdre, _lui apprit-il avec un air sévère._

\- Pardon, _fit le jeune homme avec une petite moue triste de se faire crier comme un enfant,_ mais c'est la première fois que je viens au zoo sans risquer mes repas ou un enfermement.

Severus soupira bruyamment en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Harry, par la faute de sa famille adoptive, avait raté toute son enfance et n'avait connu aucune des joies propres aux petits. Et encore moins aux enfants sorciers ! Pour le monde magique, les enfants étaient sacrés, c'étaient les petits rois et reines de la maison et il était pour lui inadmissible que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ait été traité comme il l'avait été. Il n'y avait que Tobias Rogue, ivrogne machiste pour frapper un enfant. Pas un oncle qui avait déjà un fils ! Soupirant encore une fois, Severus se remémora sa promesse de faire de la vie de Harry un pur bonheur et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'accueil pour récupérer un plan.

C'est vrai qu'il voulait revoir à tout moment ce sourire éclatant sur le visage du brun, ces petites étoiles dans son regard et surtout, surtout, il voulait voir, à tout moment avec lui, cette magnifique lueur d'espoir, de vie et d'envie s'allumer dans ses yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement mièvre comme ça mais il s'était promis de faire revenir cette lueur dans le magnifique regard de ce jeune homme extraordinaire.

Alors, pendant toute l'après-midi, Severus fit découvrir toutes les espèces qu'il connaissait à Harry. Ce zoo était spécial car toutes les créatures magiques évoluaient en liberté dans l'enceinte du champ de force. Sauf les plus dangereuses bien évidemment. Harry découvrit donc des espèces dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, essaya de voir un Demiguise, distingua vaguement un énorme chat, courut après un Jarvey, sautilla après des papillons qui changeaient de couleur et passa son temps à rire et à s'émerveiller. Severus lui apprenait tout ce qu'il savait, essayait de lui expliquer les facultés de chaque être qu'ils croisaient, lui racontait parfois des anecdotes sur ces créatures et eut une discussion philosophique avec un Centaure.

Au moment où ils allaient partir du zoo, un grand cri résonna dans l'enceinte du champ de force. Severus et Harry firent violemment volte-face, prêts au combat, le souvenir des attaques de mangemorts encore bien trop présents dans leurs esprits. Ils furent alors alpagués par un homme chauve avec un nombre impressionnant de bagues sur les doigts. Il hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre que quelque chose s'était enfui mais personne n'arrivait à comprendre quoi. Quand enfin il se calma, il leur apprit qu'un plante, rare et avec des capacités exceptionnelles avait pris la fuite dans le parc. Harry était estomaqué. Depuis quand une plante pouvait-elle bouger ?!

À la vue de son regard empli d'incompréhension, Severus lui expliqua que l'Obsessio avait la faculté de se déplacer voire même de disparaître pendant quelques secondes. L'utilisation de ses feuilles dans une potion augmentait l'efficacité de la mixture car cela rendait les personnes obsédées par l'idée que la potion allait faire effet, elle fonctionnait donc un peu comme un placebo. Harry fut étonné de découvrir qu'une plante pareille existait mais se contenta, pour le moment, d'écouter ce que l'agent du zoo leur expliquait.

La plante avait à priori été aperçue vers les plaines du sud, à proximité des Occamy. Et Severus, grand potionniste de renom, ne pouvait accepter de laisser se perdre une plante d'une telle rareté. Les sortilèges ne fonctionnant pas sur elle, ils partirent à sa recherche. Utilisant leurs yeux et Severus sa baguette pour jeter des sorts de couleur sur tout ce qu'il voyait. Si les sortilèges ne fonctionnaient pas sur la plante, ils fonctionnaient sur ce qu'il y avait autour et, en colorant tout ce qu'il voyait, la plante créerait un trou de couleurs !

Ils passèrent une grosse heure à chercher la fleur dans tous les recoins, allant même jusque dans les enclos des créatures dangereuses pour la trouver. Au bout d'une heure et demie, alors qu'ils allaient faire demi-tour pour la chercher à un autre endroit, Harry sentit un déplacement d'air à proximité de sa cheville. Il se retourna brusquement dans le but d'apercevoir la plante mais, malgré son regard concentré, il ne vit rien d'autre que de l'herbe…

\- Qui a-t-il Harry ? _Lui demanda Severus en voyant qu'il ne le suivait plus._

\- Elle est passée juste à côté de moi, _lui répondit le brun en tournant sur lui-même pour essayer de la voir._

Plein d'espoir, Severus lança une énorme gerbe de peinture qui colora tous les alentours. Grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, il réussit à s'approcher de la plante qu'il avait aperçue mais elle s'enfuit alors qu'il allait l'attraper. Dépités, ils reprirent leurs recherches.

Cela faisait à présent trois heures qu'ils essayaient de mettre la main sur la plante. À chaque fois qu'ils s'en approchaient, elle disparaissait de leur champ de vision. Au détour d'un enclos, alors que Harry commençait à baisser les bras, il aperçut un trou de couleurs dans la peinture que faisait apparaître Severus. Il courut pour l'atteindre le plus vite possible et, prit dans sa course, il ne regarda pas vraiment où il mettait les pieds et les mains. Si bien que, sans comprendre pourquoi, il se retrouva à cinq centimètres du sol, bien en sécurité dans les bras de Severus qui avait réagit plus vite que lui.

\- Tu as toujours le don de t'attirer les ennuis toi, _se moqua Severus à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage._

\- Mais tu es toujours là pour me protéger, _sourit Harry d'une façon un peu contrite et désolée._

Le Vampire ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas là pour ça. Mais son sourire amusé et ses yeux doucement pétillants disaient tout le contraire… Tout sourire, Harry releva la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Severus. Il ne fit rien d'autre, laissant à l'homme toute la liberté de le repousser ou de s'éloigner. Mais l'homme n'en fit rien et, au contraire, le rapprocha de lui pour approfondir le baiser. Il avait passé ses deux bras dans le dos du jeune homme et le soutenait avec attention en l'embrassant intensément.

Quand Severus relâcha le jeune homme, celui-ci le bénit pour l'avoir prit contre lui parce qu'il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes… Il profita un moment de ses bras pour se remettre de ses émotions et se redressa pour regarder le Vampire.

\- Un soucis Harry ? _Lui demanda innocemment Severus avec un sourire clairement amusé._

 _-_ Et ça te fait rire ? _S'énerva faussement Harry._

Severus ne répondit rien mais ce qu'il laissa voir sur son visage répondait à la question rhétorique du jeune homme. Il le lâcha pour qu'ils reprennent leurs recherches car, avec ce baiser, la plante avait eu le temps de s'enfuir au loin… Alors que son professeur repartait, Harry resta un moment à l'endroit où il avait faillit tomber. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se remémorant la sensation de la caresse offerte par le baiser engagé par Severus.

Le maître de potions se retourna en voyant que Harry ne le suivait plus. Il sourit, légèrement attendrit, avant de l'appeler pour le sortir de ses pensées. Le jeune homme sembla s'éveiller d'un rêve avant qu'il ne le rejoigne. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il tira la langue à Severus, d'une façon très mature…

Finalement, ils eurent besoin de deux heures en plus pour retrouver la plante. Et quand ils l'eurent enfin rattrapée, celle-ci s'ébroua tant et si bien qu'ils durent la mettre dans une bulle afin qu'elle ne leur échappe pas à nouveau. Trop heureux de récupérer leur plante, les agents du zoo remercièrent les deux sorciers en leur offrant diverses petites choses qui pourraient servir à Severus dans la confection de potions. Beaucoup de ces ingrédients étaient rares et l'homme fut vraiment enchanté de les recevoir. Harry sourit en voyant le visage un instant lumineux de son professeur.

\- Que fait-on maintenant Severus ? _Lui demanda Harry alors qu'ils sortaient du zoo pour rejoindre l'hôtel._

\- On va aller chercher nos affaires à l'hôtel et nous allons changer d'endroit pour…

\- Déjà ?! _Bouda Harry, mécontent à l'idée de quitter cet endroit paradisiaque._

\- Il y a plein d'autres choses que tu dois voir, fais-moi confiance. J'aimerais t'emmener voir la neige.

\- En plein été ? Mais enfin Severus ce n'est pas…

\- Certains glaciers sont praticables et recouverts de neige éternelle. Et en plus de la neige immaculée, ils offrent une vue magnifique.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent d'émerveillement anticipé en entendant ça et il fut à deux doigts de sautiller sur place pour demander à ce qu'ils partent immédiatement. Le jeune homme étant à présent enthousiaste à l'idée de changer d'endroit, les deux sorciers rejoignirent l'hôtel pour récupérer leurs affaires et payer leurs nuits passées.

Deux heures plus tard, Severus prenait Harry dans ses bras pour transplanner. Avant que l'horrible sensation du voyage ne se fasse sentir, le jeune homme put profiter d'un baiser chaste qui le transporta loin du tiraillement normalement causé par le transplannage.

Quand les pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol et que Harry ouvrit les yeux, il les posa directement sur un paysage blanc, lumineux et magnifique. Le sol et les sapins étaient entièrement recouverts de neige, le ciel était bleu lumineux et pas un seul nuage ne venait couvrir le soleil. Harry regarda les cristaux blancs scintiller sous les rayons du soleil, donnant au sol l'aspect de milles étoiles.

Le jeune homme resta un moment stupéfait devant ce tableau jusqu'à ce que Severus pose sa main sur son épaule pour le ramener à l'instant présent. Ils avaient atterrit juste à côté du chalet qui serait leur logement pendant les quelques jours qu'ils passeraient à la montagne. Avec le froid environnant, Harry s'emmitoufla davantage dans sa cape d'hiver et remonta son écharpe jusqu'à son nez pour ne laisser passer aucun filet d'air frais. En voyant ça, Severus lui jeta un sort de réchauffage pour lui éviter de grelotter. En sentant la chaleur se répandre dans son corps, Harry sourit brillamment à son compagnon de voyage avant qu'il ne commencent leur ascension en direction du chalet.

À la réception, ils furent accueillis par une dame âgée coiffée d'un chignon serré. Harry fit tout de suite le lien avec Minerva McGonagall. Sauf que la directrice de Poudlard avait un air quand même un peu plus avenant… Severus s'approcha du comptoir pour demander une chambre à deux lits ou un lit double. À sa plus grande surprise, la réceptionniste lui annonça qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux chambres à un lit chacune. N'ayant pas le choix pour cette nuit, Severus accepta les deux clés et monta la volée de marches, suivit de près par Harry.

L'hôtel étant un lieu moldu, il n'était pas question d'ouvrir une porte entre les deux chambres. Il fut donc décidé que, le temps qu'ils trouvent mieux, ils dormiraient séparément. Au plus grand désespoir de Harry qui s'était habitué à dormir avec quelqu'un non loin de lui. Ils s'installèrent donc sommairement dans les chambres puis se rejoignirent dans la chambre de Harry pour discuter du programme.

\- Ce soir, _commença Severus,_ nous mangeons ici. Demain nous pouvons aller skier, faire une ballade en raquettes, tu pourras faire de la luge, des bonhommes de neige et tout ce que tu veux. Cela te convient-il ?

\- Oui ! _S'exclama Harry avec un air rayonnant._ Mais je veux qu'on fasse un concours de bonhommes de neige !

À cette idée, Severus soupira pour la forme mais accepta dès que Harry lui promit une belle récompense s'il gagnait. Ils passèrent ensuite un moment calme à lire chacun son livre dans la chambre du jeune homme en attendant l'heure du repas. La lecture du livre sur les Vampires et les Calices avait bien avancée pour Harry, au plus grand problème de son compagnon qui appréhendait ses réactions à la fin de l'ouvrage.

Vers vingt heures, les deux hommes rejoignirent la salle de repas pour déguster un plat typique montagnard : la fondue savoyarde ! Harry découvrit les joies du fromage fondu, du pain qui tombe et qu'il faut rattraper et prit plaisir à ce repas grâce à l'ambiance régnant dans la salle et à la potion de nutrition que Severus continuait à lui donner.

À la fin du repas, ils apprirent qu'une randonnée nocturne était organisée pour les volontaires. Grâce au beau temps et au ciel clair, ils auraient une vue magnifique sur les étoiles et les lumières de la ville s'étendant à leurs pieds. Harry fut le premier à se porter volontaire alors que Severus faisait la grimace en souriant malgré tout.

* * *

 **Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

Dites-moi franchement **tout ce qui vous passe par la tête** ! Je les lirais et y répondrait avec un **plaisir immense** vous n'avez même pas idée !

Pour ceux qui ne lisent que les commentaires au bas du chapitre, je réitère ma **question** : les RàR préférez-vous que je les écrives en haut ? En bas ? Ou les deux ?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'ai plein de chose à vous dire en plus des RaR !**_

 _ **Première chose** : **MERCI** à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a motivé ! J'ai écrit **3 chapitres** (bon d'accord 2 et demi) **en 1 semaine** ! (je ne sais pas si vous avez compris depuis le temps que je le dis mais **vos commentaires sont ma motivation à continuer** , sinon elle serait arrêtée depuis longtemps :p)_

 _ **Deuxième chose** : vu que j'ai eu deux avis contraires pour les **RaR** et un "ne se prononce pas" je vais les mettre **en haut et en bas** sachant que je ne mettrai **celles avec spoil que en bas** histoire de pas tout gâcher :p (du coup **si vous vous trouvez pas en haut, faudra aller voir en bas** ^^)_

 _ **Troisième chose** : j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 13 donc (normalement) je ne devrais pas avoir de retard (pas trop du moins :p) mais pour me motiver pour le 14 et pour aller plus vite, vous pouvez tout à fait me laisser une review... :D_

 _ _ **Quatrième chose** : ____j__ _ _ _ _'ai envie de faire ma curieuse alors : est-ce que avant de venir lire cette fiction, vous avez lu l'OS dont elle est partie ? Est-ce que vous préférez le lire après ? Ou est-ce que vous n'étiez même pas au courant ?____

 _ _ **Cinquième chose** _: **BONNES ANNÉE A TOUT LE MONDE !**_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews** :_

 _ **Gwenn Potter** : merci pour ton avis ! Et merci pour ce compliment !_

 _ **Laetitia-chan** : toi tu as beaucoup aimé l'évolution de la relation, moi j'ai beaucoup ta review ! C'est adorable, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite et l'évolution va continuer à te plaire_

 _( **oui il n'y a que deux réponses parce que les autres seront en bas** !)_

 _En attendant de se retrouve en bas...  
_

 _Merci à **schelma1984** pour m'avoir fait remarquer une incohérence dans ce chapitre (qui est à présent corrigé), **bonne lecture à tous** ! _

* * *

Une fois parés chaudement, les deux hommes avaient rejoint les autres résidents de l'hôtel qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour la ballade nocturne. Le départ avait été donné après les consignes de sécurité indispensables en haute montagne, notamment de nuit. Pour Harry, la consigne était simple : ne pas lâcher la main de Severus. Ici, ils passaient pour un père et un fils proches l'un de l'autre. D'ailleurs, dans les couloir du chalet, ils avaient entendu deux mères s'attendrir devant cette proximité, disant que se serait merveilleux si tous les enfants pouvaient rester aussi proches que ça de leurs parents. En les dépassant, Harry avait laissé échapper un rire discret pendant que Severus avait haussé un sourcil moqueur en esquissant un sourire narquois.

Une fois tous parés à sortir avec une lanterne pour deux, tout le petit groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes passa la porte derrière les guides. Les premiers firent crisser la neige sous leurs pas et Harry s'amusa à marcher dans les traces des autres pour éviter de salir le scintillant manteau blanc. Les yeux émerveillés, tous les marcheurs atteignirent le point de vue le plus haut afin de contempler les lumières et la neige au loin. Les toits étaient recouverts de blanc, les branches des sapins ployaient sous le poids de la neige et les lumières de la ville faisaient scintiller les flocons de milles éclats.

Un des guides, après leur avoir laissé le temps de s'extasier devant le paysage, leva les yeux vers le ciel pour leur montrer les nombreuses constellations qui ornaient le noir de la nuit. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à observer les étoiles, à découvrir les origines des noms des constellations, à plonger dans les mythiques histoires des héros et héroïnes des légendes qui étaient à l'origine de tous ces merveilleux amas d'étoiles. Au bout d'une heure, plusieurs personnes allèrent chercher des plaids, des sièges et des thermos pour être confortablement installés et au chaud. Au terme d'une deuxième heure, plusieurs personnes rentrèrent se coucher et, finalement, ils ne resta plus que six personnes ainsi que les deux guides qui leur apprenaient tout ce qu'ils savaient.

Quand ils n'eurent plus rien à leur apprendre sur le ciel, ils les emmenèrent dans un coin merveilleux de la montagne. Ici, il n'y avait pas un bruit, si ce n'est le bruissement des ailes des oiseaux, le hululement des chouettes dans les arbres, les craquements provoqués par les animaux marchant sur des brindilles et le souffle des humains présents. Les guides leur demandèrent le plus grand silence et la plus grande prudence pour éviter le moindre bruit. Particulièrement attentifs et impatients de découvrir la raison de ce silence, les six personnes suivirent leurs guides jusqu'à l'entrée d'une immense grotte.

Les deux hommes qui leur servaient de guides ce soir, leur avaient expliqué qu'ils étaient normalement des soigneurs bénévoles ayant fait des études en astronomie, une formation de base en soins vétérinaires et avaient étudié la faune et la flore de la montagne pendant deux longues années. Ils connaissaient cet endroit comme leur poche et étaient capables de repérer la moindre chose qui n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Alors, quand les six personnes restantes du groupe, les virent s'approcher précautionneusement de la grotte, ils arrivèrent à leur tour sur la pointe des pieds en faisant le moins de bruit possible. On n'entendait que le son de leurs respirations et le craquement de la neige sous leurs pas. En jetant un œil à l'intérieur de l'abri, ils eurent l'immense privilège de voir une famille de renards blancs au complet. Ce qu'ils devinèrent comme étant le père de la troupe s'était posté dans un coin et faisait balancer son regard entre sa famille et les intrus, la mère s'était enroulée autour de ses petits et les nouveaux-nés étaient collés à elle. Ils ne devaient avoir que quelques jours vu leurs petits yeux fermés et leur pelage fin. Mais c'était l'une des plus belles images que les voyageurs aient jamais vu.

Après quelques instants, sous la demande silencieuse de leurs guides, le petit groupe rebroussa chemin après avoir jeté un dernier regard attendri à la scène magnifique qui se jouait devant eux. Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment loin pour être sûrs de ne pas troubler les renards, les guides expliquèrent au groupe que cette famille était suivie depuis un moment par l'association du chalet. En effet, dans cette région, les renards étaient protégés et c'était les deux seuls représentants de leur race à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Alors, quand ils avaient compris que la femelle était enceinte, ils les avaient surveillés avec attention afin de les aider au moindre problème. Ils n'avaient pas eu à intervenir mais continuaient à garder un œil sur eux pour le bien de la petite famille.

Ces explications amenèrent le groupe à parler des espèces protégées, des animaux divers et variés et de la flore ensevelie sous la neige. Pendant que les visiteurs échangeaient leurs avis avec plus ou moins de calme, Harry se retourna vers Severus pour lui poser une question qui le taraudait depuis un moment.

\- Dis Severus, pourquoi dans le monde sorcier il n'y a que les Centaures qui ont la science des étoiles ?

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact Harry, _commença l'homme en levant le nez vers les astres._ Seuls les Centaures savent lire les étoiles avec exactitude mais nous avons aussi des astrologues, et les devins comme Mme Trelawney savent également lire les astres.

À l'entente du don de Sybille Trelawney, Harry fit la grimace. Toutes les prédictions qu'elle faisaient étaient un présage de mort ou au moins de malheur. Elle n'avait réussi à prédire l'exact avenir qu'une seule fois : lors de l'énoncé de la prophétie. Le reste ne valait pas vraiment la peine d'être écouté…

\- On devrait rentrer dormir un peu Harry. Demain, une grosse journée nous attend encore.

\- Tu nous as prévu quoi Severus ? _S'enthousiasma le jeune homme, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _-_ Si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus une surprise !

Harry négocia quelques minutes pour connaître le programme du lendemain mais le maître des potions resta intransigeant. Il saurait uniquement le moment venu. Le jeune homme se mit alors à bouder un peu faussement pendant qu'ils rejoignaient le petit groupe qui les avaient distancés.

\- La ville que vous apercevez au loin a été détruite pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale, _expliquait l'un des guides._ Elle a été reconstruite entièrement de manière artisanale afin de ressembler le plus possible à l'originale car son histoire est très particulière.

\- C'est sûr ! _Rit doucement l'autre guide._ C'est dans cette ville qu'est née la légende des fées. On raconte qu'un jour, un enfant…

Derrière le groupe, Harry bâilla longuement. Bercé par la voix grave du guide, il commençait doucement à se faire rattraper par la fatigue. Voyant ça, Severus fit un signe à la cantonade, souhaita bonne nuit aux quelques personnes restantes puis prit la main de Harry pour retourner au chalet. Une fois arrivés, les deux hommes retirèrent leur cape trempée et froide, leurs chaussures dans le même état et montèrent en chaussettes jusque dans leurs chambres. Déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer la nuit avec Severus, Harry lui souhaita bonne nuit et rejoignit sa chambre la peur au ventre.

Depuis qu'il était chez Severus, il n'avait pas passé une nuit loin de lui. Et depuis quelques jours, ils dormaient même dans le même lit ! Mais là… Ils étaient certes dans des chambres contiguës mais s'il criait, Severus l'entendrait-il ? Et il allait réveiller tout le monde en plus ! Et puis il s'était habitué à s'endormir au son de la respiration de l'homme ! Comment allait-il faire pour sombrer dans le sommeil sans ça ?!

Tout à ses réflexions et à son déshabillage, Harry n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir le plus doucement du monde. Sans aucun bruit, Severus s'engouffra dans la chambre du jeune homme puis se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bains où il savait trouver Harry. Il se glissa derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le faisant sursauter puis frissonner au contact de sa peau. Le sourire aux lèvres, le plus jeune se retourna dans son étreinte pour faire face à l'homme.

\- Je vais mettre un sort de surveillance sur ta chambre pour que je sois prévenu si tu fais un cauchemar ou si tu n'endors pas au bout d'un temps trop long, _l'informa Severus, conscient que le jeune homme était inquiet de ne pas dormir à ses côtés._

\- Tu veux pas directement rester dormir avec moi ? _Lui demanda Harry avec une bouille à faire plier des montagnes._

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Harry mais dans le monde moldu les personnes de même sexe qui dorment ensemble ce n'est pas très bien vu. Même s'ils croient que nous sommes parents, s'ils nous voient dormir ensemble ça risque de ne pas bien se passer. Mais je te promets de venir au moindre soucis.

Un tout petit peu rassuré par ses paroles, Harry lui sourit avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou pour profiter d'une étreinte totale. Severus fit alors glisser ses mains jusqu'au bas de son dos, les faisant aller et venir entre sa nuque et ses fesses. Sous ses attentions, il sentit le jeune homme soupirer contre sa peau alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa nuque. Quand Harry fit mine de s'écarter un tant soit peu, Severus s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser qui laissa le plus jeune complètement pantelant. Heureusement retenu par Severus, Harry réussit à ne pas s'écrouler au sol et reprit même la bouche de son compagnon en passant ses mains sous sa chemise. Il caressa d'un toucher léger le torse qu'il découvrait encore et gémit quand il sentit les mains de Severus se glisser sous son t-shirt, à la limite de son pantalon.

Le baiser s'arrêta quand Harry ne fut plus capable de respirer correctement à cause des différentes sensations et du manque d'air. Severus l'embrassa alors délicatement une dernière fois avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de rejoindre sa chambre.

Troublé, le jeune homme finit de s'habiller, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour reprendre ses esprits et se brossa les dents en pensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Dieu qu'il adorait quand Severus lui faisait ainsi perdre tous ses moyens ! Cet homme… Ce Vampire, était un véritable sorcier ! La bouche pleine de mousse, le jeune homme rit de sa propre tournure de phrase avant de se rincer les dents. Oui, l'homme était capable, en un seul baiser, de le rendre complètement pantelant !

Encore excité par l'instant passé avec Severus, Harry rejoignit son lit et s'enroula sous la couette pour réfléchir à la situation. Déjà, premier problème de taille : il était amoureux de cet homme ! Et pourtant… c'était un Vampire ! Et alors, lui répondit une petite voix ressemblant étrangement à celle de Hermione. Et alors ? Et bien… le monde sorcier ne l'accepterait pas, ses amis non plus ! En plus c'était un homme ! De l'âge de ses parents ! Peu importe, lui répondit la même voix, dans le monde sorcier, il est commun de vivre plus d'un siècle ! En plus, continua la voix, un Vampire et son Calice vivent éternellement sans jamais vieillir ! Oui, d'ailleurs à ce propos se souvint brusquement Harry.

À ce propos… Comment allait-il pouvoir aborder cette question avec Severus ? Au vu de leur relation naissante, ils allaient devoir, à un moment ou à un autre, lancer le sujet… Mais il avait vraiment peur d'être mal reçu ! Après tout, Severus lui avait bien dit qu'il ne voulait pas de Calice !

D'un autre côté, se dit Harry, ses baisers étaient sulfureux qu'il devait bien éprouver quelque chose pour pouvoir lui faire ressentir toutes ses émotions ! À l'évocation de ses baisers, Harry se replongea dans le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain et il passa le doigt sur ses lèvres. Ça avait été tellement… bon, chaud et… exaltant ! Plongé dans ce souvenir et dans tous ceux qu'il avait de moments ainsi, Harry se laissa emporter par les sensations et fit dériver sa main vers son torse. Il caressa son torse un moment avant de pincer ses tétons, se faisant crier légèrement. Une main resta à cet endroit, caressant la peau un instant maltraitée, tandis que l'autre main se dirigeait plus bas. Caressant toute la peau sur son passage, Harry laissa sa main errer jusqu'à la lisière de son bas de pyjama en satin avec laquelle il joua un instant. Quand il passa la barrière du tissu, il tira en même temps sur un téton, le faisant gémir de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier trop fort.

De sa main, il caressa légèrement sa hampe sur toute sa longueur, imaginant sans peine que c'était le corps de Severus qui lui procurait toutes ses sensations. À force de caresses légères et plus appuyées et d'images très peu catholiques, son sexe fut bientôt complètement dur. Alors il l'empoigna, faisant glisser sa deuxième main jusque sur ses bourses qu'il caressa légèrement pendant qu'il faisait des mouvements de haut en bas sur sa verge. Alors qu'il continuait son va-et-vient, sa deuxième main descendit plus bas encore et il fit pénétrer un doigt dans son intimité, se tendant légèrement à l'intrusion. Le premier inconfort passé, Harry se mit à gémir sous le plaisir ressenti et prit un malin plaisir à alterner les rythme de cadence. Quand il eut besoin de plus, il ajouta un second doigt et faillit crier de bonheur. À ce rythme, avec les souvenirs des baisers échangés et son imagination débordante, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour jouir sur les draps.

Il resta un moment ainsi, les mains dans son pantalon de satin, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte pour respirer le plus d'air possible. Quand il prit la pleine mesure de ce qu'il venait de faire, ses joues se colorèrent de rouge et il paniqua à l'idée que Severus ne découvre qu'il venait de se donner du plaisir en pensant à lui. Fatigué par la journée et par les sensations à peine disparues, Harry finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, les joues encore rouges de plaisir et de honte légère.

Dans la pièce adjacente, Severus, grâce au sortilège de surveillance qu'il avait apposé sur la chambre du jeune homme, avait vu sa fréquence cardiaque augmenter sérieusement. Inquiet, il avait, d'un autre sort, ouvert une fenêtre invisible sur le lit de Harry. Ce qu'il avait deviné comme gestes à travers la couverture l'avait légèrement émoustillé… Il sentit alors le Vampire en lui s'éveiller plus fortement quand il perçut l'artère qui battait sur la gorge offerte par le brun qui basculait la tête en arrière. Un instant un peu honteux de l'effet que lui faisait cette vue, il s'assit sur son propre lit et lança un autre sort pour rendre la couette du jeune homme transparente. Il gémit de frustration quand il vit que Harry n'avait pas retiré son bas de pyjama et lança le même sortilège sur son pantalon.

Là, enfin, il vit les mains de Harry lui donner du plaisir. Pendant un instant, il se sentit complètement et irrémédiablement honteux de profiter ainsi de la vue et puis son instinct vampirique prit le dessus. Vu la relation qu'ils entretenaient, ils en arriveraient à bien pire à un moment ou à un autre !

À l'instar du plus jeune, Severus fit glisser ses mains dans son pantalon puis jusque sur sa verge pour y appliquer le même rythme que Harry. Quand il l'entendit gémir son prénom, Severus soupira bruyamment de façon un peu grognante, la créature en lui exprimant ainsi son plaisir d'entendre son compagnon le désirer pendant un moment pareil. Quand il le vit faire pénétrer un doigt dans son intimité, Severus gémit sourdement, accélérant le rythme de ses mouvements pour qu'il se cale sur celui du jeune homme. Quand Harry jouit, et qu'il vit ses joues rougir de gêne, Severus amorça des mouvements complètement anarchiques qui le firent jouir rapidement à son tour.

Malgré tout un peu gêné d'avoir profité de l'instant d'intimité de Harry, Severus annula rapidement tous les sorts qu'il avait utilisés et se laissa tomber en travers de son lit. Il était définitivement et irrémédiablement dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou avec Harry Potter… Pour qu'il fasse ça en gémissant le prénom de son professeur, c'est que le jeune homme devait ressentir du désir, si ce n'était des sentiments pour lui… Et lui ?

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'aurait jamais accueilli le plus jeune chez lui, dans sa vie privée si bien gardée, s'il ne le voyait que comme un Gryffondor buté ! Et surtout, il ne l'aurait jamais emmené en vacances ! Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était… qu'il avait un quelconque sentiment amoureux pour lui mais il éprouvait une affection grandissante, à son plus grand désarroi, et un beau désir un peu encombrant. En effet, comment allait-il pouvoir continuer à l'embrasser et le toucher ainsi une fois de retour à Poudlard ?!

Et ce n'était pas son seul problème ! Harry lui avait demandé son livre sur les Vampires et les Calices et il l'avait lu avec une grande attention ! Donc, il allait forcément aborder le sujet avec lui vu la relation qu'ils entretenaient ! Lui qui refusait jusque là catégoriquement d'avoir un Calice ou même d'en entendre parler, il se retrouvait à envisager l'idée d'avoir une véritable discussion argumentée et contre-argumentée avec Harry Potter ! Si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça avant il y a quelques mois, il l'aurait immédiatement envoyé dans le service de psychiatrie aiguë de Sainte-Mangouste !

Dans tous les cas, pour le moment, il était ennuyé car, si le jeune homme décidait d'aborder le sujet, il ne saurait pas le moins du monde quoi lui répondre à part l'embrasser voire lui sauter littéralement dessus ! Et, pour l'instant, il refusait purement et simplement de faire cela. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente pressé, stressé ou qu'il se braque. Alors, pour une fois, il allait laisser faire les choses et se retenir à tout prix.

* * *

 _Comme d'habitude **je redis un peu ce que j'ai dit en haut** pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas lu : _

_\- j **'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 13** donc (normalement) **je ne devrai pas avoir** (trop) **de retard** dans les prochaines publications. _

_- **BONNE ANNEE !**_

 _- **si pour les RaR vous ne vous trouvez pas ici, faut aller voir en haut** !_

 _\- j'ai envie de faire ma curieuse alors : **est-ce que avant de venir lire cette fiction, vous avez lu l'OS dont elle est partie** ? **Est-ce que vous préférez le lire après** ? **Ou est-ce que vous n'étiez même pas au courant** ? _

_- **Continuer à m'envoyer des reviews, cette motivation fonctionne super bien** ! (j'ai écrit 2 chapitres et demi en 1 semaine !)_

 _ **RaR** : _

_**AnnaMerteuil** : Je ne t'ai pas répondu en haut parce que je ne voulais spoiler personne avec ma réponse :p Désolée, je ne pense que se soit dans ce chapitre que tu ais eu beaucoup d'informations sur la fin du livre des Calices/Vampires mais promis, cela ne va pas tarder ! En attendant, j'espère que le petit lemon t'auras plu ;)_

 _ **lololitaoe** : Concernant le livre, as-tu pu cerner de quoi Severus a peur ? Connaissant le personnage et son refus d'un Calice, ça devient logique... Et ce chapitre, était-il tout doux aussi ? L'évolution te convient ?_

 _ **AnitaBlake93100** : Bon celui-ci est moins amusant, plus féérique (j'ai adoré l'écrire avec tous mes souvenirs de la montagne) et plus lemonesque ^^ mais j'espère qu'il t'a plu tout autant ? Et tu vois, Severus est un innocent Vampire qui ne sait pas pourquoi son compagnon lui demande un livre sur les Calices !_

 _ **Kayla097** : toutes les reviews que j'ai eues m'ayant mise d'excellente humeur, je te réponds en bas (comme tu préfères) mais normalement je ne spoile pas donc techniquement ça aurait dû être au-dessus :p Je suis vraiment très contente que ma fiction te plaise et que le rythme d'évolution de leur relation te convienne, j'avais peur que se soit un peu lent... Ton commentaire m'enchante !_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonsoir à tous !**  
_

 _J'ai deux jours de retard, pardon ! Mais je m'améliore quand même je n'ai plus QUE deux jours de retard :p_

 _Ce chapitre devrait vous plaire, il regroupe plein de choses !_

 _J'ai pas grand chose à vous dire ce soir... Mais sachez que le chapitre 13 est écrit (pas encore relu mais presque) et il manque (seulement) 1000 mots sur le chapiter 14._

 ** _Réponses aux reviews :_**

 _ **maud . baudet :** Oui il y a un OS en rapport. En fait l'OS a été fait en premier parce que, au départ ce n'était pas du tout censé être une fiction. Et puis finalement, vu les commentaires que j'ai eu, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction. Du coup l'OS intervient un peu après ces chapitres là vu que dans l'OS, ils sont déjà à Poudlard._  
 _Et oui Harry fais beaucoup de découvertes pendant ses vacances, et c'est pas encore terminé ! ;)_

 _ **Ptitemysty :** Oui j'avoue m'être dépassée question voyeurisme sur le chapitre précédent... mais je me rattrape là ! (je ne te dis pas comment, à toi de voir !) Et l'OS t'avais plu ?_  
 _Je suis ravie de te faire plaisir avec cet écrit ! A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas faire autant plaisir à tant de monde ^^_

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** Je suis contente que le précédent t'ai plu ! Celui-ci devrait (normalement) te plaire aussi ! _  
_Oui j'ai trouvé la formulation de "désir encombrant" complètement par hasard (parce que je n'avais plus le mot que je voulais) et finalement ça rendait pas trop mal :p je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu !_  
 _Tu vas voir, dans les prochains chapitres, l'évolution va faire un pas de géant !_

 _ **schelma1984 :** Merci à toi pour m'avoir précisé une incohérence ! Je l'ai corrigée, tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! _  
_Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise !_

 _ **Guest :** Bonsoir **GwennPotter** (enfin je suppose ? :p) _  
_Oui je sais que tu as lu l'OS et ça fait toujours énormément plaisir d'entendre que je t'ai rendue accro à mon écriture ! :D (à ma fiction du moins)_  
 _J'ai toujours un autre OS en préparation sur ton couple mais elle tarde un peu parce que j'ai des recherches à faire à côté pour que ce soit cohérent._

 _ **lololitaoe :** Oui, tu as en partie raison pour la peur de l'attachement mais je pense qu'il y a aussi autre chose, de plus... Severus ;)_  
 _Tu aimes les lemon tendres ? Tu vas être servie avec moi !_

 _ **Ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu, faut que vous alliez voir en bas parce que ça veut dire que votre réponse contient un léger (voire un gros) spoil** _

_Bon... Bonne lecture ?_

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il était penché sur son programme de cours à créer, Severus entendit ses alarmes rugir de mécontentement. Il se passait quelque chose avec Harry ! Se relevant précipitamment, le Vampire ouvrit la porte qu'il avait fait apparaître la veille au soir et s'engouffra dans la chambre du jeune homme sans faire de bruit. Harry était en travers de son lit, empêtré dans ses couvertures, la sueur perlant sur son front et ses bras s'agitant sur le matelas. Dans son sommeil, il gémissait des propos sans queue ni tête, sans doute perdu dans un cauchemar bien trop réaliste.

Le plus doucement du monde, pour ne pas l'effrayer, Severus s'approcha du lit, s'y assit et essaya de réveiller le brun. Il commença par une délicate caresse sur les joues, l'appelant d'une voix basse. Voyant que cela ne changeait rien à son état d'agitation, il appuya davantage son geste, pressant Harry de se réveiller en utilisant une voix plus forte. Le jeune homme se réveilla au bout de dix minutes, complètement en nage et effrayé. Severus avait eu la bonne idée d'utiliser un don vampirique : l'ordre. Sa voix avait ramené Harry à la réalité mais comme il n'était pas son Calice cela n'avait fonctionné qu'au bout de la deuxième fois et parce qu'il le secouait légèrement en même temps.

En voyant qui l'avait réveillé, Harry se jeta dans les bras de Severus, laissant ses larmes dévaster son visage. Sans que le Vampire ne comprenne pourquoi, le brun s'excusait sans cesse dans ses bras. Avec patience, le caressant doucement pour l'apaiser, Severus laissa le jeune homme pleurer tout son saoul alors qu'il cherchait une raison à ses excuses. Bien sûr il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec la raison de sa présence première auprès de lui : le fait qu'il se sentait coupable de toutes ces personnes disparues. Mais il pensait que cela allait mieux !

Quand Harry se fut apaisé, il s'éloigna un peu de l'étreinte de Severus et le regarda de ses beaux yeux verts, pour l'instant emplis de larmes. Il essaya de prononcer un mot, une parole pour expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer mais, à son plus grand désarroi, il en fut complètement incapable. Pourtant il venait de passer plusieurs minutes à s'excuser sans interruption !

\- Ce n'est rien Harry, _l'apaisa Severus d'une voix aussi douce que possible,_ c'est le contrecoup de toutes ces émotions. Attends-moi ici, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

\- Non ! _Hurla Harry, à nouveau paniqué._

\- D'accord, je ne bouge pas, _capitula Severus en se rasseyant sur le lit._

Dès qu'il fut installé sur le matelas, le jeune homme vint se fourrer dans ses bras, se calant dans son étreinte pour être à nouveau rassuré. Il ne voulait pas être seul à cet instant. Il voulait être réconforté, profiter d'une étreinte rassurante et protectrice, pour oublier toutes les horreurs dont il se rendait coupable. Oui, depuis qu'il était avec Severus et qu'il lui répétait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas responsable en le lui prouvant par A plus B, ça allait mieux. Mais quand il était seul, tous les souvenirs remontaient à la surface et les cauchemars se faisaient accusateurs.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre une douche pendant que je te prépares un chocolat chaud ? _Lui proposa Severus en laissant sa main errer dans les cheveux en bataille._

\- Et si on allait prendre une douche pour ensuite aller préparer un lait chaud au miel tous les deux plutôt ? _Négocia Harry, désespéré de se retrouver seul avec ses peurs._

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? _Lui demanda Severus, un sourcil relevé._

 _-_ Oui !

Inquiet de ne pas pouvoir se retenir de toucher le jeune homme plus que de convenance, Severus se leva avec Harry dans les bras et se dirigea jusque dans la salle d'eau attenante. Là il laissa le brun se déshabiller pendant qu'il faisait de même après avoir mis l'eau à couler pour qu'elle chauffe. Harry fut le premier à entrer dans la douche pour se plonger sous l'eau chaude. Trouvant qu'elle ne l'était pas assez, il augmenta la température jusqu'à ce que sa peau rougisse à son contact. Quand Severus entra à son tour dans la douche et qu'il aperçut la teinte écrevisse du jeune homme, il coupa l'eau, le rapprocha de lui et le serra contre lui.

\- Harry, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton cauchemar. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Si tu veux un coupable, accuse Voldemort. Mais toi Harry, tu n'as fais que gagner la liberté des sorciers, la mienne et ton droit de vivre enfin ta vie comme tu le souhaites. Et personne, je dis bien personne, ne pourra te reprocher ça. Tous ceux qui le feront n'ont perdu personne et n'ont rien à faire de ce que pensent en vérité ces personnes disparues.

\- Mais Severus c'est moi qui ai lancé la bataille, moi qui aurait dû le tuer plus tôt, moi qui ai tardé à me présenter dans la forêt interdite, moi qui…

\- Stop Harry.

Dans les bras de Severus, le jeune homme hoquetait, pleurant à chaudes larmes les hommes et femmes disparus par « sa faute ». Ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses jambes tellement il suffoquait et pleurait, Harry se laissa tomber à genoux, entraînant Severus avec lui. Alors il l'écarta de lui, lui prit le visage en coupe et plongea ses yeux onyx dans les siens.

\- Harry, moi qui ai tout perdu dans cette guerre, je ne peux que te remercier de l'avoir terminée. J'y ai tout perdu : ma meilleure amie, ma dignité, mes espoirs, mes amis, mon humanité, ma vie… Alors Harry, au nom de tous ceux qui sont en partie dans le même cas que moi, je te remercie de ce que tu as fais. Je te remercie d'avoir sacrifié tes années d'étude et tes années d'enfance pour nous permettre de vivre à nouveau sans crainte pour le lendemain. Je te remercie de me permettre de vivre comme je l'entends sans avoir peur de me prendre un Doloris parce qu'un être immonde a une phase hormonale. Je te remercie Harry, pour tout ce que tu as fais, au nom du peuple magique entier. Et je te remercie Harry, d'être encore là, d'être encore en vie, et d'être à mes côtés.

À cela, Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'avait plus de mots, plus d'arguments, de contre-arguments ou… Plus rien. Il n'avait rien à dire et après tout, qui avait-il à dire ? Les yeux pleins de larmes, Harry se jeta au cou de Severus et l'embrassa aussi fougueusement qu'il pouvait. Il fit passer dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire avec des mots. Ses remerciements, sa joie d'être avec cet homme, son soulagement qu'il ne lui en veuille pas, son bonheur qu'il l'accepte tel qu'il était, son amour pour lui, sa tendresse à son égard… Il fit tout passer dans ce baiser, et quand il y mit fin, les yeux de Severus brillaient de milles feux. Malgré tout un peu gêné par tout ce que lui avait dit Severus, Harry se releva, attrapa un gant de toilette et du savon et tendit le tout à son compagnon pour qu'il prenne soin de lui.

Severus lui fit alors un sourire espiègle et, le gant sur la main, déposa une dose généreuse de gel douche au creux du gant. Il retourna alors Harry pour qu'il lui tourne le dos et commença à le laver avec délicatesse. Le jeune homme était rouge pivoine et Severus avait un beau sourire en coin, persuadé que, s'il retournait Harry, il verrait ses joues rouges de honte. En fait, quand le brun avait tendu le gant de toilette et le gel douche à Severus, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il accepte de le laver ! Mais c'était bien mal connaître son geôlier…

Pour s'occuper de son ventre, Severus se colla à Harry afin d'atteindre tout le devant de son corps. Il commença par son torse, s'attarda quelques secondes plus que nécessaire sur ses tétons, descendit sur son ventre, joua avec son nombril puis descendit sur les cuisses tendues. À genoux derrière Harry, Severus lava précautionneusement les jambes du jeune homme avant de se relever. À la plus grande surprise de Harry, il lava le gant et rinça le jeune homme qui s'était retourné vers lui avec un air interrogateur. Après tout, il n'avait fait ni son visage, ni ses parties intimes… Peut-être qu'il préférait que ce soit Harry qui le fasse lui-même ? Oui ça se tenait ! Content d'avoir trouvé la raison de cet éloignement, le brun tendit la main pour récupérer le gant et le gel douche. Mais, à son plus grand étonnement, Severus haussa un sourcil dubitatif avant de remettre du savon au creux de sa main.

Il laissa le gant de toilette sur le robinet d'eau, frotta ses deux mains ensemble pour faire de la mousse et, d'une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume, lava le visage de Harry en commençant par son front. Il massa ses tempes, revint délicatement sur ses yeux, embrassa ses lèvres alors qu'il passait ses mais sur ses joues rougies et déposa de la mousse sur les lèvres qu'il venait de relâcher. Les yeux fermés à cause du savon et du plaisir, Harry se laissait faire, profitant que quelqu'un s'occupe si bien de lui sans y être contraint. Quand le visage en face de lui fut complètement empli de mousse, Severus récupéra le gant, le mouilla et le passa sur le visage de Harry pour le rincer sans l'effrayer en lui mettant directement l'eau sur le visage. Une fois le gant rincé, Severus y remit du gel douche et se mit à nouveau à genoux avant de passer la main sur les fesses de Harry. Au passage du gant, les muscles se contractèrent sous les doigts de Severus et il continua ses caresses délicates pour apaiser le jeune homme.

Quand Harry fut à nouveau détendu, Severus retira le gant, récupéra du savon qu'il déposa au creux de sa main et frotta ses deux mains ensemble pour qu'elles soient à nouveau pleines de mousse. Là, en regardant Harry dans les yeux, Severus posa une main sur le sexe du jeune homme alors que la deuxième allait se poser sur ses bourses. Surpris par la sensation nouvelle, Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant, laissant l'homme lui procurer une caresse qui, jusque là, n'était réalisée que par lui-même. Bien vite, Harry sentit son corps réagir de façon plus qu'inconvenable aux attentions de Severus et ses joues se chargèrent encore de rouge.

Ne voulant pas que le jeune homme le haïsse pour être allé trop loin, Severus récupéra la pomme de douche et laissa l'eau rincer la mousse recouvrant le sexe de Harry. Mais, à son plus grand étonnement, alors qu'il allait arrêter l'eau, il sentit un gant de toilette se poser sur son dos, lui rendant la pareille. Harry était en train de le laver à son tour ! Priant pour ne pas que son corps s'échauffe à cette constatation, Severus laissa le jeune homme prendre soin de laver chaque parcelle de sa peau. Quand il arriva à son sexe, Harry rougit violemment en constatant l'état d'excitation dans lequel se trouvait son compagnon. Severus s'abaissa à sa hauteur et, d'un sourire à la fois tendre et moqueur, lui apprit que c'était uniquement sa faute.

Piqué à vif par cette idée, Harry retira le gant de sa main avant de la poser directement sur le sexe dressé. Ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ça, Severus laissa échapper un léger gémissement d'étonnement alors que je le jeune homme faisait des mouvements de bas en haut sur son sexe pour « bien le laver ». À cette réponse, Severus sourit de contentement et posa, lui aussi, sa main sur le sexe du plus jeune. Il voulait jouer ? Alors ils seraient deux à jouer ! Bientôt, la salle d'eau ne fut plus emplie que des soupirs de Severus et des gémissements de Harry. Le jeune homme vint le premier quand son compagnon eut la merveilleuse idée de caresser ses fesses en même temps qu'il flattait son gland. Severus le suivit peu de temps après, gravant à jamais dans son esprit l'image d'un Harry Potter en pleine extase.

La deuxième douche, pour se rincer, fut beaucoup plus calme et les deux hommes ressortirent avec les doigts aussi fripés que s'ils étaient allés se baigner pendant des heures entières. Gêné, Harry s'enveloppa dans son drap de bain et fit mine de ne plus jamais vouloir en sortir. Mais un baiser reversant de Severus ainsi que le rappel du lait chaud au miel le fit rapidement changer d'avis et il s'habilla en un temps record.

En descendant les escaliers, main dans la main, les deux hommes étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Avec ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la douche, Severus était à présent persuadé que Harry n'allait plus tarder à aborder le sujet du Calice et l'homme avait prit une grande décision : si le plus jeune était sûr de son choix, il ne ferait rien pour l'en dissuader. Après tout, il s'était déjà rendu compte maintes et maintes fois que Harry avait une place bien trop importante dans sa vie pour qu'elle soit normale et que leur relation reste platonique. Il n'avait donc plus qu'à attendre que le jeune homme aborde le sujet, parce qu'il était évident que ce n'était pas lui qui allait le faire !

Harry, toujours gêné de s'être laissé guider par ses hormones et son instinct de Gryffondor, n'osait piper mot, de peur de se prendre une légère remarque cinglante. Alors il réfléchissait. Comment, par le caleçon en dentelle rose de Merlin, allait-il pouvoir aborder avec Severus le sujet de la relation Vampire et Calice ?! Parce maintenant il en était persuadé : l'homme avait de réels sentiments pour lui ! Sinon, non seulement il ne serait pas à la montagne avec lui, mais en plus, il n'aurait jamais accepté de prendre une douche avec lui et encore moins de le laver ! Donc Harry, avec tout son courage de Gryffondor, se promit de trouver une solution dans la nuit, pour aborder le sujet dès le lendemain matin avec Severus !

Accoudés au bar, les deux hommes dégustaient un lait chaud au miel de citronnier, le préféré de Harry. La gérante du chalet avait spécifié le premier jour que chacun était libre de se servir et de se préparer ce qu'il voulait, tant que sa cuisine et le reste restaient propre. Avec la magie, les deux sorciers n'auraient donc aucun problème à rendre l'endroit aussi net que le premier jour.

\- Je peux finir la nuit avec toi ? _Osa demander Harry, d'une voix presque inaudible et suppliante._

\- Oui Harry. J'aurais même dû céder avant afin que tu ne fasses pas de cauchemar. Ta tasse est finie ?

Trop heureux de pouvoir finir la nuit avec Severus, dans ses bras, Harry termina son lait d'une traite avant de reposer sa tasse à présent vide sur le comptoir. D'un coup de baguette, les deux tasses se lavèrent avant de se ranger dans le placard d'où elles avaient été prises. Main dans la main, Severus et Harry rejoignirent leur chambre respective avant que le jeune homme ne passe par la porte créée la veille par son compagnon.

Déjà en pyjama, les deux sorciers se précipitèrent sous les couvertures et Harry se fondit dans l'étreinte du Vampire pour profiter de la protection qu'il lui offrait. À propos de protection, il avait toujours une amorce de conversation à trouver ! Plus tard… se dit-il en fermant les yeux, souriant quand Severus fit de petits cercles légers sur son ventre. Avec ça, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Harry pour sombrer dans le sommeil, emportant Severus avec lui quelques minutes plus tard, bercé par la respiration du plus jeune.

Au matin, vers cinq heures, Severus regardait Harry dormir. Il était persuadé que cette journée allait marquer un pas de géant dans leur relation et il n'était pas sûr d'être totalement prêt. Pendant tout ce temps, il s'était toujours contenté de victimes plus ou moins consentantes qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Quand Harry était entré chez lui, il avait fait en sorte que le jeune homme ne soit pas au courant de ses escapades nocturnes. Donc il sortait le moins souvent possible mais prenait une dose plus que conséquente pour tenir le plus possible. Mais là… Harry serait à présent le seul dont il pourrait prendre le sang, il serait le seul qui pourrait le nourrir, le faire tenir en vie et sa vie ne tiendrait plus qu'à une seule et unique personne. En somme, lui, Severus Rogue, Vampire de son état, ancien mangemort gracié, espion de renom pour l'Ordre du Phénix, allait être dépendant du fils de son meilleur ennemi alors qu'il savait pertinemment que rien n'allait se passer comme prévu avec cet aimant à problème… Harry Potter... quelle idée!

Poussant un profond soupir, Severus changea d'angle d'attaque. Certes il allait être dépendant de Harry pour se nourrir mais il aurait tous les avantages d'une relation Vampire, Calice. L'amour, les attentions sans cesse renouvelées, la garantie d'avoir toujours de quoi se nourrir car les morsures seraient voulues par le jeune homme, sans parler des moments après morsure… Oh oui, tout bien réfléchit, Severus avait hâte d'avoir Harry Potter pour Calice ! Après tout, pour lui, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose : il l'avait déjà protégé toute sa vie durant. Il continuerait donc avec un immense plaisir moyennant la contribution que le jeune homme se ferait sans doute une joie de lui donner sous forme d'un besoin tactile incessant.

À présent, plus qu'à attendre que le jeune homme s'éveille, se réveille pleinement et trouve le courage ainsi que les mots pour aborder le sujet. Si c'était Severus qui l'abordait, Harry pourrait se penser contraint et la relation serait moins bénéfique pour les deux partis. Il était donc indispensable que ce soit Harry qui propose, de façon pleinement éclairée et consentante !

Au bout d'une heure, Severus sentit le corps entre ses bras remuer doucement. Il le resserra contre lui et lui dit bonjour d'une voix douce pour ne pas le brusquer dès le matin. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Harry se retourna vers son compagnon et l'embrassa avant de le regarder avec un air déterminé.

\- Je veux être ton Calice Severus. Et non, ce n'est pas négociable, _annonça le jeune homme d'une voix douce et autoritaire, un grand sourire vainqueur aux lèvres._

* * *

 _ **Re** ! _

_Je commence par les **réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Kayla097 :** T'as retrouvé le Severus pervers ? :p bon désolée la conversation sur les Calices n'en est pas vraiment une dans celui-ci ^^ mais tu as déjà eu plein d'informations non ?  
Et oui, chaque commentaire (même avec deux mots) est un grand moment de pur bonheur (même en ce moment que je vous réponds j'ai qu'une envie c'est aller finir le chapitre 14 pour vous faire plaisir !)  
_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** Et celui-là de lemon ? :)  
Bon c'était pas vraiment une discussion sur les Calices mais la dernière phrase signifie qu'elle ne va pas tarder...  
_

 _A propos de la dernière phrase... **ON NE TUE PAS L'AUTEUR !** Sinon vous pouvez faire une croix sur la fin de la fiction XD  
 **D'un autre côté, si j'ai plein de demandes et de commentaires, vous avez une chance d'avoir le chapitre suivant bien plus tôt que prévu... à vos claviers !** _

_Sinon, je vous dit à dans **deux semaines pour le prochain post** !_

 _ **Et merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent (qu'ils mettent des commentaires ou pas), à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en "favori" et en "suivi", à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires, et à tous ceux qui répondent à mes questions et m'aident à rendre cette fiction encore meilleure !** _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour à tous !** _

_Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre ! Je ne crois pas être en retard pour le post pour une fois :p_

 _Faut que vous sachiez une chose, **chez moi** actuellement il y a **20cm de neige** , du coup **je suis aux anges**. Donc là actuellement **vous pouvez me dire absolument tout ce que vous voulez** (même que vous détestez ma fiction ; même si du coup une question s'impose : qu'est-ce que vous faites à lire ça ?) parce que rien ne va me gâcher mon humeur ! _

_Par ailleurs, j'ai une " **bonne" nouvelle à vous annoncer** : mon **chapitre 14** étant **terminé** , j'ai voulu m'atteler au **chapitre 15** sauf que, en fait, je ne peux pas l'écrire. Pour une raison très simple : je ne sais pas quoi mettre dedans car mon esprit bascule incessamment d'une idée à l'autre. Du coup **c'est vous qui allez choisir entre mes deux options !** _

_**Pour pas spoiler tout le monde, je vous donne les deux options en bas de ce chapitre en même temps que les RàR spoil.** _

_En attendant :_

 ** _RàR !_**

 _ **Gwenn Potter :** Vive moi ? Je ne serai pas allée jusque là ^^ vive toi plutôt ! Parce que cette fiction ne serait jamais arrivée sur ce site sans toi ! Et ne t'en fais pas, entre folles on se comprend ! ;)_

 _ **lololitaoe :** Ah bah oui, Harry Potter sans son courage Gryffondorien, ce n'est pas Harry Potter ! _

**_Pensez à aller regarder en bas pour répondre à mon problème d'écriture du chapitre 15 et pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu leur RàR !_**

* * *

Severus resta quelques secondes ébahi par la détermination de Harry. Il n'avait pas pris de gants ! Cela fit malgré tout sourire le Vampire car, si le jeune homme était prêt à le lui imposer ainsi, cela signifiait aussi qu'il était pleinement sûr de sa décision ! Et la créature en Severus ne pouvait qu'en être absolument heureuse !

\- Vu le ton que tu as employé, _lui fit remarquer Severus,_ je suppose que tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Irrévocablement sûr de moi ! _Affirma Harry avec un air déterminé et un grand sourire aux lèvres._

Toujours dans les bras de Severus, Harry regardait le visage de l'homme qui allait devenir son Vampire exclusif. Il ne ressentait aucune peur, juste une légère appréhension parce que le rituel de la confection du lien entre un Vampire et son Calice n'était décrit dans aucun livre. À part ça, il avait juste hâte d'être entièrement et définitivement le Calice de Severus !

\- Dans ce cas, si tu es sûr de toi, on change d'endroit. Il n'est pas question que quelqu'un nous surprenne à ce moment-là ! _Le prévint Severus avec un air dangereux dans le regard à cette éventualité._

\- Tu as raison. Mieux vaut se cacher, je ne suis pas sûr à cet instant de pouvoir gérer un Severus Vampire jaloux, _se moqua Harry en tirant légèrement la langue._

Comme promis une fois, Severus attrapa immédiatement la langue du jeune homme entre ses lèvres et en profita pour lui donner un baiser honteusement fougueux. Les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate bien mûre, Harry se leva quand son compagnon le lui demanda pour aller ranger ses affaires. Au final ils n'avaient passé qu'une grosse journée à la montagne, mais Severus venait de lui promettre qu'il lui offirait un autre séjour en pays neigeux.

Pressé de devenir le Calice de Severus, Harry ferma sa valise plus vite que d'habitude. Et, à la plus grande surprise de Severus, toutes les affaires étaient pliées et ordonnées ! Pour une fois… Leurs affaires prêtes et après avoir vérifié qu'il ne restait rien dans les chambres, les deux sorciers se rendirent à la réception pour payer leur séjour écourté. Tout le groupe de la veille leur souhaita bonne route et beaucoup de bonheur. Plusieurs mères s'adressèrent à Severus en lui disant de bien profiter de la relation privilégiée qu'il avait avec son fils parce que ça ne durerait peut-être pas indéfiniment.

En sortant du chalet, Severus et Harry se regardèrent avant de rire doucement. Jusqu'au bout les gens auront cru qu'ils étaient père et fils ! Ils s'éloignèrent de l'établissement pour rejoindre un endroit dissimulé par les arbres pour pouvoir transplanner à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Les bagages réduits dans ses poches, Severus attrapa Harry dans ses bras pour le serrer bien fort contre lui avant de les faire disparaître dans un « crac » sonore.

Il atterrirent dans un paysage complètement désarçonnant pour Harry. Au milieu des montagnes, de la verdure et du chant des oiseaux, dans un petit village français d'après les panneaux. Severus lui expliqua qu'ils étaient en Ardèche, à priori la capitale de la crème de marrons. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ronds à l'entente de cette préparation étrange, disant qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Severus lui promit de lui faire goûter avant qu'ils ne partent et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du village. Le Vampire l'informa qu'il avait déjà loué une maison ici, mais pour plus tard. Il ne savait donc pas du tout si elle serait déjà disponible !

Inquiet à l'idée de devoir aller dans un hôtel sans intimité, Severus pressa le pas pour avoir la réponse plus vite et s'occuper de Harry plus rapidement. Derrière lui, le jeune homme était presque obligé de courir pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Un peu essoufflé, très essoufflé en fait, Harry faillit rentrer dans son compagnon quand il s'arrêta brusquement au milieu d'une rue. Ils venaient de dépasser un terrain de pétanque d'après Severus et, à gauche, se trouvait une église magnifique.

\- Severus, je suppose que c'est grand l'Ardèche ? Alors on est où exactement ? Et le village il est petit comment ? Il y a beaucoup de monde ? Est-ce qu'il y a du monde d'abord ? Parce que ça m'a l'air un peu vide ici quand même… Et puis… _s'impatienta Harry, tournant la tête de tous côtés pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions et en découvrir le plus possible sur les alentours._

\- Harry ! Tais-toi, _sourit Severus avec un brin de tendresse et beaucoup de moquerie._

\- Mais…

\- Chut ! Je vais répondre à tes questions mais arrête d'en poser sans arrêt ! Nous sommes à Genestelle, il y a des habitants, bien que je n'en connaisse pas le nombre, et oui, avant que tu ne poses la question : c'est ici que nous allons dormir. Dans cette maison très exactement, _indiqua Severus en pointant une maison en pierre avec de beaux volets bleus._

Sceptique, Harry suivit Severus quand il lui fit signe d'avancer. Après avoir inspiré un grand coup en croisant les doigts pour qu'ils puissent s'y installer, Severus toqua à la porte avec le heurtoir en bronze. Quelques instants plus tard, une petite femme âgée apparut sur le seuil, un chat noir dans les bras et des jolies lunettes rouges sur le nez.

\- Bonjour Messieurs. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Bonsoir Madame. Je suis Severus Rogue, je vous avais réservé cette maison pour dans deux jours mais un contre-temps nous a obligé à changer nos plans mon fils et moi… _Expliqua Severus avec un air contrit et paniqué, voulant à tout prix faire plier la dame car c'était la seule solution qu'ils avaient._

\- Vous voulez la maison plus tôt ?

\- Si possible… mais si vous ne pouvez pas nous…

\- Non, non ! Il n'y a aucun soucis ! _Assura la dame avec un grand sourire._ Je vous la donne ! Je vais aller passer quelques jours chez ma voisine. Profitez bien ! Oh, _sembla-t-elle se souvenir alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour sur le pas de la porte, son chat miaulant dans ses bras._ Il y a de quoi manger dans le réfrigérateur, des serviettes propres dans le placard et pour le reste, je vous laisse découvrir. Bon séjour Messieurs, les salua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en se retournant vers la porte.

\- Cette femme est une véritable tornade, _s'étonna Harry, ébahi par la vitalité de la dame âgée alors qu'elle semblait avoir une centaine d'années !_

 _-_ Viens Harry, ne restons pas là.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la maison et ouvrirent plusieurs portes avant de trouver la chambre qu'ils allaient occuper. Contrairement à ce que Harry aurait pu imaginer, la maison n'avait pas d'odeur étrange, n'avait pas un papier peint criard ni un carrelage affreux. Tout était relativement moderne, bien pensé et joliment agencé et décoré. La chambre était impersonnelle mais elle contenait tout ce qu'il fallait et, pour le moment, c'est tout ce dont Severus et Harry avaient besoin. En entrant dans la chambre, Severus ferma les rideaux, alluma la lumière le plus légèrement possible et s'approcha de Harry pour l'embrasser chastement.

\- Avant qu'on fasse quoique ce soit, as-tu des questions sur un point ou un autre Harry ? _Demanda Severus, inquiet que le jeune homme ne sache pas vraiment les tenants et les aboutissants de ce lien._

\- Non. Tous les livres que j'ai lu et le dernier que tu m'as donné répondaient à tout. Sauf à une chose. Comment ça se passe ?

\- Le rituel ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien, tu vas t'installer confortablement, dans la position que tu veux. Beaucoup de Vampires préfèrent le faire avec le futur Calice allongé sur le dos et eux au-dessus de lui mais je n'ai pas encore ce besoin de domination puisque nous n'avons pas encore poussé notre relation jusqu'à la relation charnelle complète, _expliqua Severus, faisant rougir sérieusement Harry quand il parla de la relation charnelle._ Donc tu te poses comme tu veux et je m'adapte. Ensuite, je vais te mordre au cou pour te prendre un peu de sang et tu boiras le mien quand je me serais fait une plaie légère au poignet. Avant que tu ne t'endormes, et crois-moi, tu vas t'endormir comme un loir, je boirai à nouveau à l'endroit où je t'ai fais la première morsure. C'est cet échange de sang et le fait que je boive deux fois au même endroit qui fera de toi mon Calice. Normalement, un Vampire qui boit plusieurs fois sur une même personne, ne boit jamais au même endroit car…

\- Sinon ça entame la relation Vampire, Calice et les deux partis ressentent alors un violent et intense besoin de contact avec l'autre jusqu'à ce que cela les rende malades. Pour contrer ça, ils sont alors obligés de finaliser le lien, _le coupa Harry, heureux de savoir quelque chose sur le bout des doigts et de maîtriser un sujet qui le touchait de près._

 _-_ Exactement Harry. Il est donc indispensable que je le fasse deux fois au même endroit. Mais, comme tu n'es pas encore habitué à la morsure, il se peut que tu ressentes une légère douleur à la seconde morsure, _lui annonça Severus, une moue désolée sur le visage._ En revanche, pour la première, tu ne ressentiras qu'un intense désir et je me ferais un immense plaisir de le décupler…

À ces derniers mots, Severus s'approcha lentement du lit, utilisant la démarche la plus attirante qu'il maîtrisait. Arrivé à hauteur de son compagnon, il l'embrassa passionnément, le faisant même gémir dans leur baiser alors que les mains du plus jeune venaient se poser autour de son cou.

\- Tu es bien installé ? _Lui demanda Severus à seulement quelques millimètres de ses lèvres._

\- Non. Attends, _imposa Harry en s'asseyant au milieu du matelas, un peu espacé de la tête de lit._ Voilà ! _Annonça-il tout sourire, montrant à Severus qu'il devait s'asseoir derrière lui pour le prendre dans ses bras._

Souriant, le Maître des Potions secoua la tête, comme s'il était dépité, et s'assit derrière Harry, le dos collé à la tête de lit. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et le rapprocha de lui pour que leurs deux corps soient complètement en contact et que le brun puisse se fondre dans son étreinte. Ce qu'il fit avec un gros soupir de bonheur. Lui demandant une dernière fois s'il était sûr de lui, Severus lécha très doucement l'espace entre l'épaule et le cou de Harry, le faisant soupirer à nouveau, mais pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons. Dès que le jeune homme s'affaissa complètement dans ses bras, Severus fit un ample mouvement de main pour les mettre à nu tous les deux. Pas surpris le moins du monde, Harry sourit légèrement, bien trop occupé à autre chose.

Profitant de l'étreinte et des attentions de son compagnon, le brun commença à bouger les hanches contre le bassin de Severus, le faisant grogner de plaisir. Pour couper court à tout mouvement et excitation de sa part puisque ce n'était pas le moment, le Vampire plongea ses crocs dans la peau délicatement parfumée et rougie par ses attentions. Harry eut mal pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne ressente une intense vague de plaisir envahir tout son corps. La sensation alla crescendo avant de redescendre doucement. Quand elle ne fut plus que ténue et répandue dans tout son être, il sentit la main de Severus se poser sur son sexe pour faire remonter cette sensation de plénitude et d'excitation.

La morsure du Vampire était pour Harry un véritable appel à la luxure, il avait l'impression que cet endroit précis brûlait tandis que le sang dans ses veines semblait bouillonner de plaisir. Sans parler de la merveilleuse sensation qui emplissait son bas-ventre… La main de Severus faisait des mouvements de bas en haut, titillant son gland avant d'aller maltraiter ses bourses. Ne pouvant se retenir davantage, Harry gémit de plaisir en bougeant les hanches pour suivre le mouvement de la main de Son Vampire.

\- Si tu continues Harry, je te saute dessus et le lien ne sera pas complet… _l'alerta Severus en passant la langue sur la plaie qu'il avait ouverte._

\- Mais Sev… c'est… c'est si… _fit Harry, pour le moment incapable de former une phrase complète et cohérente._

\- Demain, promis. Je ferais à ton corps tous les honneurs que tu veux. Mais pour le moment, fais en sorte que je ne te saute pas dessus s'il-te-plaît… _L'implora Severus, tout en continuant ses caresses sur le sexe de son jeune futur Calice._

En partie frustré par les ordres de Son Vampire, Harry arrêta de bouger les hanches et se laissa porter par la main qui flattait sa verge. Il rendit totalement les armes quand Severus effleura sa peau de ses dents, faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang, alors qu'il enfonçait légèrement un doigt dans son intimité. Une phalange suffit à le faire jouir puissamment, tachant la couette sous lui. Avant même qu'il ne reprenne totalement ses esprits, il sentit l'odeur du sang envahir son espace vital. Il ouvrit les yeux à la demande de Severus et distingua vaguement le poignet de son compagnon, suintant de sang écarlate.

\- Bois Harry. Seules quelques gouttes suffiront. Ça risque de te brûler la gorge mais ce n'est que passager, _l'informa Severus, ne voulant surtout pas que le jeune homme interrompe la constitution de leur lien à cause d'une mauvaise surprise._

Vouant une confiance aveugle à son compagnon, Harry attrapa le poignet d'une main et lécha les quelques perles de sang à la surface. La pression sur le bras accentua le flux sanguin et Harry se retrouva à avaler plus de sang qu'il n'avait prévu au départ. Alors qu'il avalait pour la deuxième fois, bien plus de salive que de sang, Severus récupéra son poignet, embrassa le jeune homme et le reposa, à présent guéri, sur la taille du sorcier entre ses jambes. Dégustant la peau de Harry pour la seconde fois, Severus l'entendit gémir sous ses coups de langue.

Souriant légèrement, il plongea ses crocs dans la marque qu'il avait précédemment refermée. À cette sensation familière et toutefois nouvelle, Harry cria de plaisir. La deuxième morsure était toujours plus intense que les autres car c'était la véritable mise en place du lien. La sensation de désir était donc puissamment décuplée et Severus ne fit rien d'autre que de laisser sa main sur le sexe du jeune homme. Mais cela, en plus de la sensation fabuleuse du sang s'électrifiant dans son corps, suffit largement à faire venir Harry pour la seconde fois consécutive, le laissant harassé.

Severus termina d'avaler les quelques perles écarlates, referma la plaie d'une délicate caresse et embrassa Son Calice avant qu'il ne sombre.

\- Merci Harry, _osa Severus, les yeux rougis par l'absorption du sang et brillants de la sensation du lien._

\- Avec… plaisir Severus… Mon Severus… Bonne nuit… _sourit Harry alors qu'il se sentait déjà partir dans les bras de Morphée._

\- Dors bien Harry. Je veille sur toi pendant tout ton temps de sommeil, je ne bouge pas d'ici, _promit Severus._

Il installa la tête de Son Calice sur ses cuisses et s'adossa confortablement à la tête de lit avant de recouvrir totalement le jeune homme avec la couette épaisse.

Le jeune homme… Harry… Son Calice… Severus n'y croyait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment ce jeune homme avait-il pu vouloir de lui ? C'était une question sans réponse mais qu'il ne s'était posé qu'une ou deux fois au vu de la détermination de Harry à poursuivre leur relation jusqu'au bout. Et puis… il avait eu une autre certification que c'était le bon. Quand un Vampire prenait un Calice qui n'était pas vraiment voulu ou qui ne le voulait pas, le sang de cette personne avait une saveur banale, pas mauvaise mais pas succulente non plus. Là, quand Severus avait reçu sur sa langue la première goutte de sang, il avait immédiatement ouvert les yeux en grand tellement le goût était exquis. C'était la preuve ultime que pouvait recevoir le Vampire.

Oh bien sûr, arrivé à ce niveau-là de la relation, il n'était plus temps de faire demi-tour mais il était toujours agréable de savoir comment allait se passer la vie une fois le lien mis en place. Car souvent, quand le sang avait un goût banal, les premières semaines étaient très dures à cause du fait que le Calice en voulait au Vampire de lui imposer cela. Il fallait alors que le Vampire se montre très patient, très clément et très compréhensif envers son Calice… ce qui, une fois le lien mis en place, était très compliqué à gérer pour lui…

Alors là qu'il avait eu la preuve ultime que tout pouvait se passer incroyablement bien, il se jura de tout faire pour que ce soit le cas. Et vu comment leur relation avait évoluée, cela ne pouvait que bien se passer ! Ne restait plus que la dernière étape quand Harry se réveillerait…

C'était pour ce moment-là que Severus se crispait un peu. Ils n'étaient encore jamais allés jusque-là, est-ce que Harry le voudrait bien ? Il n'avait pas eu l'air réticent par rapport à ça quand il en avait parlé. Bon il avait rougit mais, connaissant le jeune homme, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant ni énonciateur d'un refus. Il avait hâte qu'il se réveille pour confirmer ses pensées et honorer son corps de milles et une attentions… !

La tête pleine de pensées plus ou moins catholiques à propos d'un certain brun aux yeux verts, Severus fit venir à lui son carnet de recherches en potions. Avec tout ça il n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de s'occuper de sa potion pour rendre la vue aux personnes non-voyantes ! Et la dernière fois qu'il avait travaillé dessus, les tests n'avaient pas été concluants…

En relisant ses notes, ou plutôt en essayant de relire ses notes, Severus jetait de fréquents, trop fréquents, coups d'œil à Harry. Il vérifiait qu'il respirait toujours, qu'il dormait toujours, qu'il ne gigotait pas, qu'il ne transpirait pas, qu'il… Piteuses excuses en fait… il Le regardait. Il regardait Son Calice dormir. C'était Son Calice et il se faisait une joie de se le répéter encore et encore et encore. Non seulement parce que c'était le cas mais parce qu'en plus, le jeune homme était parfaitement consentant et qu'il avait, de lui-même, amené le sujet le premier. Il lui avait même demandé un livre sur les Calices avant que… Non !

Réalisant quelque chose, Severus jeta un regard noir puis attendrit à Harry. En fait, le jeune homme avait dû commencer ses recherches bien avant ce jour-là en Thaïlande… Voire même… Dès qu'il avait su que Severus était un Vampire ? Oui parce que, pour avoir lu Tous les livres disponibles, il lui avait fallu au moins plusieurs jours ! C'était facile de les obtenir puisqu'ils étaient dans la bibliothèque du salon. Il devait vraiment le vouloir pour avoir fait tout ce travail de recherches…

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Severus se sentit sourire d'un air attendri et presque… amoureux ? Non, se dit-il. Il était attendri de savoir que Harry avait de réels sentiments pour lui, et ce depuis un moment d'après la constatation qu'il venait de faire mais il ne venait pas d'aller jusqu'à sourire amoureusement ! Secouant la tête, Severus tenta de se replonger dans sa lecture mais un imperceptible mouvement de Harry le fit brusquement tourner la tête pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

On aurait dit un papa poule devant son enfant. Ou bien un amoureux transi effrayé à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à son compagnon. Un peu dépassé par ses propres idées, Severus abandonna son livre sur ses genoux et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry. À présent, son rôle de protection prenait tout son sens à ses yeux. Il était totalement effrayé, paniqué, terrorisé à l'idée qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à ce jeune homme. Et il sentait que la créature en lui serait prête à bondir sur quiconque oserait lui causer du tort. Il savait que les deux premiers jours, les sentiments et besoins du Calice et de son Vampire étaient exacerbés mais à ce point ?!

Il ressentait tellement le besoin de protéger le jeune homme qu'il n'avait aucune envie de bouger de ce lit alors qu'il était plutôt du genre à s'activer sans interruption ! Et en plus, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui. Dès qu'un mouvement un peu trop brusque secouait son corps, Severus sentait ses bras se resserrer autour de lui pour lui assurer qu'il était bien là et qu'il ne bougerait pas. Et le pire, c'est que quand il faisait ça, il sentait immédiatement Harry se détendre dans ses bras ! Ils étaient dans de beaux draps… !

Décidant que c'était vraiment très compromis pour la lecture et la continuité de ses recherches en potion, Severus s'allongea près de Son Calice et ferma les yeux à son tour. Certes il ne dormirait pas autant que lui mais au moins il dormirait un peu. Cela ferait passer le temps et il serait en pleine forme pour lui faire oublier son prénom le lendemain ! Concernant le fait de rassurer Harry, il faisait confiance à son sens de protection pour agir en circonstance en fonction des besoins du jeune homme…

* * *

 _ **Je commence par les RàR et après je fais mon speech :p**_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** J'ai refais un petit lemon tout léger :p Et cette discussion très simpliste (que je ne trouve personnellement pas super) comment l'as-tu trouvée ?_

 _ **:** Heu... vu l'image que tu as eue de Harry dans le chapitre précédent je vais essayer de corriger ça hein XD As-tu d'ailleurs toujours cette image ? _  
_Comment as-tu trouvé la discussion ?_  
 _Et la destination ? Je t'avoue c'est un peu un endroit qui s'est imposé tout seul, je l'ai pas vraiment choisi..._  
 _Alors pour répondre à ta question, j'en sais rien XD en fait c'est exactement le problème d'écriture du chapitre 15 ! Je ne sais pas si je fais une adaptation (complète et centrée sur eux et leur lien) sur un chapitre entier (qui fera environ 2 jours) ou si je leur créé des problèmes direct pendant cette phase (adaptation + problèmes du coup)... du coup je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre puisque j'attends VOS réponses :p_

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** Alors cette conversation tant attendue ? :p_

 _ **Guest :** Bonjour à toi ! As-tu un peu retrouvé le Harry innocent que tu aimes tant ? :) _  
_Ton esprit pervers est-il comblé ? XD_

 _ **Re-bonjour à tous !** _

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre** ? Est-ce que la **conversation** sur le lien vous a plu ? Est-ce qu'elle était trop courte ? Trop simpliste ? Trop... ? Pas assez ... ? Et le reste ? L' **endroit** choisi ? La description du **paysage** ? La **petite dame** qui les reçoit ? La mise en place du **lien** ? Le **départ** de la montagne ? _  
_Enfin **tout** quoi ! :D_

 _Comme promis, je vous soumets ici mon **problème concernant l'écriture du chapitre 15**. J'ai deux options : _

_\- je fais une **adaptation du lien entre Calice/Vampire pendant un chapitre entier** (qui prendra environ 2 jours je pense). Il sera du coup entièrement centré sur Harry et Severus, leur adaptation au lien, leur découverte du lien, sûrement un ou deux lemon, leur adaptation à l'autre_

 _\- je fais une **adaptation en les confrontant immédiatement au monde extérieur pendant l'adaptation**. Ce serait sûrement Dumbledore qui viendrait les voir et déclencherait une crise de la part de Severus. Du coup cela ferait quand même 1 chapitre, qui ne serait pas centré uniquement sur le lien et sa mise en place puisque un peu aussi sur les crises, la visite du village et tout (histoire qu'il y ait une confrontation extérieure)_

 _\- si vous avez d' **autres idées ou attentes** , je prends aussi ! _

_Voilà mon soucis XD_

 _Du coup j'attends **vos réponses** **en GRAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNND** **nombre** pour avoir le temps de l'écrire sans être en retard dans 4 semaines :p (oui parce que ya le chapitre 14 avant quand même) Sachant que, de toute façon, je vous reposerai la question (peut-être en incorporant vos éléments de réponses et de suggestion dans l'idée de base)_

 _Ah et oui ne vous en faites pas, le chapitre 14 est écrit, corrigé, relu, corrigé (ne manque plus qu'une dernière relecture juste avant le post :p)_

 _En attendant, il me reste une dernière question..._

 _ **Vous avez de la neige chez vous ?** _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Salutations à tous !**_

 _Oui, je sais, je suis en retard mais c'était la catastrophe hier je ne pouvais plus me connecter à internet de mon ordinateur ! J'ai paniqué à un point vous imaginez pas XD  
Bref tout va bien maintenant ! _

_Je vous préviens, **c** **e chapitre est un réel PWP** donc si vous en voulez pas, attendez le chapitre 15 ^^_

 _Il faut aussi que je vous dise que, **au vu des résultats du « sondage »,** j'ai décidé de faire un **mix des deux idées**. Je m'explique : ce sera un **chapitre entier sur le lien entre nos deux tourtereaux** **et** , **à la toute fin du chapitre, une intervention extérieure** (de j'ai-pas-encore-décidé-qui) qui, promis, n'interviendra pas pendant un lemon ! Du coup ça rendra **Severus jaloux** un max et **Harry en mal de sécurité et de protection**. Ça débordera possiblement sur le chapitre suivant. Par ailleurs, vu que j'ai plein d'idées pour ce chapitre, **ya moyen qu'il soit découpé en deux parties**. Préparez-vous ^^_

 _Oh et une dernière info : j'ai pas commencé le chapitre 15 encore parce que j'étais en pleins partiels (qui se sont révélés être une véritable catastrophe mais bon) donc je le commence que ce week-end pendant mes pauses mémoire :)_

 _ **RàR**_

 _ **Gwenn Potter :** tu es où toi déjà ? J'ai vu que de la neige devait retomber, peut-être en auras-tu cette fois-ci ? :)  
Haha je suis ravie de t'avoir appris quelque chose ! J'avoue que, adorant la crème de marrons, j'étais obligée de le noter :p_

 _Et bien à priori tu n'es pas la seule à préférer cette option donc il y a de très grandes chances que ça se passe comme ça et tu vois, tu ne t'es pas reçu de pierres ^^  
Merci à toi pour ce commentaire Gwenn ! 3_

 _ **Kayla097 :** Ah oui j'ai qu'en Bretagne ils n'en avaient pas eu ! Peut-être dans pas longtemps ;)  
Elles ne sont pas trop longues mes descriptions ? Est-ce qu'elles laissent quand même un peu de place à l'imagination ?  
Et bien tu vas être ravie : je vais faire les deux je pense. Une grosse partie du chapitre va être sur leur découverte du lien juste tous les deux et à, la toute fin, quelqu'un arrivera. Vu que ça risque d'être trop long, je pense le faire en deux parties mais pour le moment il est même pas commencé donc ce sera la surprise :p  
Oui ! Et le lien se poursuit encore ici, à ce propos prépare-toi à avoir chaud ^^_

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** Haha tu l'attendais, la voilà mais attention à ne pas baver sur le clavier ;p  
Tu as entièrement raison, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire ! Je ne vais peut-être pas finir par les lemons mais plutôt en disséminer un peu partout je pense _

_J'ai fais exprès ! * sourire démoniaque *_

 _ **schelma1984 :** Haha oui c'est ce que je vais faire finalement parce que vous m'avez demandé les deux options assez souvent donc je modifie et je fais les deux ^^  
Merci pour ton commentaire riche en idées, je vais me servir, tu m'en voudras pas ? ^^_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** Et bien question lemon, tu vas être servie dans celui-ci et le (ou les) prochain(s) ! Mais j'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir ;)  
Dans le chapitre d'adaptation, il y aura une intervention à la toute fin, que je pense faire assez courte et reprendre sur le chapitre suivant. Je pense (enfin j'espère) que ça ne gênera pas trop les adeptes de lemon dans le sens où ce ne sera vraiment qu'à la fin et il y en aura déjà eu quelques uns plus ou moins longs et profonds dans le chapitre ^^_

 _ **lololitaoe :** Contente que ça t'ai plu !  
J'ai ma petite idée pour faire en sorte que Dumbledore sache où ils sont et sinon, j'ai pensé à d'autres personnes du coup grâce à toi, me reste plus qu'à choisir…  
J'avoue que j'adore ton idée qu'il prenne un rendez-vous pour les voir… ! Je m'en servirai sûrement… 3  
_

 _ **maud . baudet :** Si tu savais à quel point j'ai ri quand lu puis relu ton commentaire !  
Du coup, j'ai pensé à d'autres personnes et, promis, je ne vais pas couper de lemon par un Dumbledore tout fringant en robe de sorcier violette à étoiles bleues qui arrive :p_

 _ **AnitaBlake93100 :** Tu vas être servie ! _

_**Mama-Milie :** Tu as lu mon OS avant ? Trop bien ! Bon tu sais déjà un peu à quoi on va arriver alors…  
Oui je vais faire les deux idées finalement pour contenter tout le monde ;)  
Au départ, j'avais pas nécessairement prévu de faire un Harry provoquant envers son Vampire, mais c'est une idée que je retiens tout à fait ! _

_Et à présent, **Bonne lecture** à tous !_

* * *

Harry ne se réveilla que treize heures plus tard, les yeux pleins de sommeil. C'était le beau milieu de la nuit et Severus le regarda un moment essayer de remettre ses pendules à l'heure. Quand Harry comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien en regardant dans la pièce, il attrapa sa baguette pour lancer un _Tempus_ et fut surpris de constater l'heure que le sort affichait dans les airs.

\- Treize heures de sommeil ?! _S'exclama-t-il violemment._ Mais enfin Severus tu aurais dû me réveiller ! Il est une heure du matin !

\- Non Harry. Je ne t'aurais pas réveillé, même pour tout l'or du monde. Et ce pour deux raisons : la création du lien entre le Vampire et son Calice est éprouvante pour les deux partis, surtout pour le Calice, il a donc, tu as donc, besoin de dormir autant que possible après la mise en place du lien. En plus, cela sert aussi à ce que ton corps se prépare à nourrir à présent deux personnes et non plus juste toi. Et puis… Tu dormais tellement bien, _avoua Severus en embrassant le jeune homme._

En embrassant Son Calice, le Vampire fit glisser ses mains sur son corps, découvrant pour la première fois les sensations que ça lui prodiguait de toucher la peau douce de Son Calice. Harry gémissait dans le baiser, se tortillant quand les mains aventureuses effleuraient ses flancs un peu trop légèrement, le chatouillant ainsi sans le vouloir.

\- Sev, _gémit-il quand il relâcha ses lèvres_ _pour qu'il puisse respirer._

\- Qui-a-t-il Harry ?

\- Combien de fois tu dois… _Commença le jeune homme, les joues rougissant_ _légèrement_ _à l'idée de poser_ _réellement_ _cette question._

\- Boire ? _Supposa Severus, un sourire aux lèv_ _re_ _s._

\- Oui, _rougit furieusement Harry._

Severus, un immense sourire aux lèvres, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son futur amant pour qu'il arrête de rougir. Cela n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté, mais au moins, Harry retrouva le sourire.

\- Maintenant que j'ai un Calice, je dois boire environ deux fois par jour, soit toutes les douze heures.

\- Alors ça veut dire que…

\- Seulement si tu te sens assez en forme pour que je te prenne du sang Harry. Mon but n'est pas que tu te rendormes ou que tu fasses une anémie. Surtout que, à cet instant, j'ai bien d'autres idées en tête te concernant, _lui apprit Severus d'une voix chaude et suggestive._

Harry rougit à nouveau furieusement, lui lançant un regard noir pour le faire changer de couleur alors que ses joues étaient tout juste revenues à la normale. Mais ce regard fut atténué par la lueur d'envie qui brillait dans ses yeux. Severus sourit, l'embrassa à lui en faire oublier son prénom et plongea son visage dans le cou du jeune homme quand il pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès à sa peau. Impatient de retrouver les sensations de la veille, Harry soupirait déjà de plaisir alors que Severus n'avait encore rien fait.

Quand le Vampire commença à lécher la peau à portée de sa bouche, le jeune homme soupira fortement avant de gémir légèrement de plaisir, passant ses mains dans la chevelure douce. Il tritura les cheveux, pressant, sans s'en rendre compte, la tête de Severus contre sa peau. Comprenant le message d'aller un peu plus vite, le Vampire passa un dernier coup de langue sur la peau délicate avant de la percer avec ses dents.

Au moment où il aspirait la première goutte de sang, Severus ferma les yeux et Harry cria de plaisir. Ce n'était pas exactement les mêmes sensations que la veille mais le plaisir de s'abandonner était toujours là. Le sentiment de protection était bien présent, le bonheur et la chaleur apportés par Severus étaient les mêmes que dans son souvenir et il se sentait partir dans les limbes du plaisir à chaque goutte qu'avalait Son Vampire.

Pour Severus, le sang de Harry était un pur nectar qui coulait sur sa langue, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il y sentait les crépitements de magie propres aux sorciers, il sentait l'abandon et la confiance de Son Calice, il sentait Harry s'enfoncer dans le plaisir procuré par la morsure et il sentait leurs deux érections frotter l'une contre l'autre.

Continuant à se nourrir, Severus ralentit le rythme, sous les protestations du jeune homme, et fit glisser sa main le long de la peau douce pour la poser sur le bas de pyjama de Harry. À travers la soie, il massa la verge tendue du brun, le faisant immédiatement arrêter ses grognements de protestation pour, à la place, gémir de plaisir. Severus sourit légèrement contre la peau du jeune homme et entama des caresses plus soutenues, en rythme avec sa succion. En quelques mouvements, il sentit Harry se cambrer sous lui, faisant se toucher leurs érections douloureuses et Severus laissa échapper un soupir de frustration de ne pas sentir la peau de Son Calice contre tout son corps.

Complètement perdu dans son plaisir, Harry réussit malgré tout à les déshabiller intégralement en sentant la frustration de Son Vampire. Quand leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, les deux hommes frissonnèrent de plaisir et Harry cria son bonheur. La main sur sa verge reprit ses mouvements, caressant sa peau et étalant les perles de plaisir sur son gland sensible. Harry gémissait sans interruption, se perdant et s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les limbes profondes du plaisir. Severus, les yeux fermés et entièrement centré sur les gémissements de son compagnon et sur le goût merveilleux du sang qui coulait dans sa bouche, aspira une gorgée plus importante que les autres alors que sa main allait titiller l'intimité de Harry. Ce geste fit ouvrir de grands yeux au brun alors qu'il sentait l'excitation augmenter d'un coup dans son corps.

À partir de cet instant, Harry ne fut plus qu'une masse gémissante, languissante d'obtenir encore plus de sensations et de ressentir davantage de plaisir. Désireux que Son Calice ne s'endorme pas à cause du manque de sang, Severus referma la morsure avant d'embrasser Harry avec intensité. Sa main jouant toujours avec l'intimité du jeune homme, il déplaça la seconde sur son torse, caressant ses tétons jusqu'à le faire gémir. Quand Harry cria de plaisir, Severus sourit contre sa bouche avant de relâcher ses lèvres. Son Calice, contrairement à lui, avait besoin de respirer et vu sa respiration haletante, il en avait réellement besoin !

Regardant Son Calice perdu dans son plaisir, Severus fit repasser ses deux mains sur son torse avant de descendre en un chemin brûlant de baisers. De temps en temps, sur les endroits qu'il savait très sensibles, Severus mordait pour faire apparaître une goutte de sang. Pour un Calice, les morsures de son Vampire, peu importe où elles étaient faites, n'étaient aucunement douloureuses. C'était même le contraire. À partir du moment où le Vampire lié aspirait un peu de sang, ce que Severus faisait à l'instant, le Calice prenait du plaisir à la morsure. Et Harry découvrait cela pour la première fois… Et il était bien loin de s'en plaindre !

Quand Severus mordit la peau très délicate dans l'aine de Harry, le jeune homme hurla à s'en briser la voix. Cette sensation… et il était si près de… Le brun rougit à cette constatation et ses joues s'enflammèrent quand Severus posa, enfin, ses lèvres sur sa verge. Il commença par déposer un baiser sur son gland, faisant littéralement crier de plaisir Son Calice.

Dès que Harry eut récupéré un semblant de respiration calme, les lèvres de Severus entourèrent entièrement le sexe de Son Calice. Le jeune homme devint alors totalement impuissant à formuler une pensée cohérente alors qu'il s'abandonnait complètement à la découverte de ce plaisir nouveau. Les lèvres bougeaient de plus en plus, faisant hurler Harry de plaisir alors qu'elles remontaient de haut en bas. Severus prenait toute la hampe dans sa bouche, joignant même sa langue au ballet de ses lèvres. Il lécha la veine qui courait sur le membre raide, aspirant la verge pour entendre les cris de Harry. Le brun sentit des larmes de plaisir lui monter aux yeux alors que Son Vampire gardait les lèvres serrées sur son membre qu'il avait prit jusqu'au bout.

Les yeux fermés de plaisir, le brun tira un peu sur les cheveux de Severus pour qu'il lâche sa verge. Il était sur le point de rendre les armes et il ne tenait pas vraiment, pour sa première fois, à le faire dans la bouche de Severus… Sans l'écouter, Son Vampire caressa la main dans ses cheveux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait et qu'il était d'accord avec ça. Ce simple geste suffit à ce que Harry relâche la tension qui le tenait encore à l'idée de ne pas venir dans la bouche de Severus. Mais il ne semblait pas contre ça… De toute façon incapable de réfléchir, Harry se laissa aller quand Severus joua d'un doigt sur son intimité. Sous les sensations conjuguées, le jeune homme se répandit en de longs jets dans la bouche de Son Vampire, le faisant doucement sourire alors qu'il avalait consciencieusement.

Il fallut quelques instants à Harry pour reprendre ses esprits et, quand il y réussit, ce fut pour ouvrir les yeux sur Severus en train de sucer deux de ses doigts. Sur la pulpe de ses doigts, il déposa quelques gouttes de la semence qu'il avait gardée en bouche et, tout en embrassant voluptueusement Harry, il fit glisser ses doigts jusque devant son intimité. Appuyant d'abord sur l'anneau de chair, il se délecta des soupirs et gémissements de Son Calice qui ferma à nouveau les yeux.

\- Sev… _gémit Harry, tout juste remit de son premier orgasme de la nuit._ Tu vas me tuer, _se plaignit-il d'une voix absolument pas plaintive._

\- Ce n'est que le début Harry… je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…

À ces mots, Severus fit entrer le premier doigt dans l'intimité de son compagnon. Harry ouvrit alors de grands yeux surpris tandis qu'il poussait une exclamation entre le cri et le gémissement. La première sensation lui sembla étrange puis, après quelques secondes, le plaisir le fit succomber. À partir du moment où Severus toucha sa prostate, Harry ne fut plus capable de retenir ses gémissements et Son Vampire se fit une joie de le faire crier.

Le majeur passa moins inaperçu malgré la détente post orgasmique de Harry. Alors, pour lui faire passer l'inconfort de la sensation, Severus l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, lui faisant passer tout son bonheur de l'avoir pour Calice et toute la passion qu'il ressentait pour lui à cet instant. Harry ressorti complètement retourné de ce baiser. Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux, les pupilles noires de plaisir et de désir, la respiration haletante et les joues aussi rouges que le sang dont se nourrissait Son Vampire. Et, par-dessus tout, au plus grand bonheur de Severus, il gémissait sans retenue aucune !

Décidant que ce n'était toutefois pas encore suffisant, l'homme retira ses doigts pour recueillir les quelques gouttes qui avaient perlé du sexe de Harry. Ses doigts mouillés, il les fit pénétrer le corps désireux de Son Calice. Le jeune homme accrochait les draps sous les sensations, et, lorsqu'il supplia pour avoir davantage, Severus l'embrassa avant d'insérer un troisième doigt dans son intimité. Harry gémit dans le baiser, faisant vibrer leurs lèvres et se caresser leurs langues dans un mouvement très sensuel qui donna instantanément très chaud au jeune homme dont le corps était déjà brûlant.

Alors qu'il subissait de délicieux mouvements de va-et-viens depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, Harry renonça à toute trace d'emprise qu'il pouvait encore lui rester.

\- **Severus, viens !**

Incapable de réfléchir, de faire attention et de se contenir, Harry avait sifflé ces quelques mots en Fourchelang, créant un effet immédiat chez Son Vampire. Les yeux devenus intégralement rouges par le plaisir ressenti et par la déferlante d'envie envoyée par la créature magique en lui, Severus retira ses doigts de l'antre de Harry et vint l'embrasser sauvagement alors qu'il se positionnait entre ses jambes. Il posa son gland sur l'anneau de chair de Son Calice et, arrêtant le baiser pour quelques secondes, lui demanda d'un regard s'il était sûr de ça. La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut les lèvres de Harry recouvrant à nouveau les siennes alors que les bras du jeune homme s'enroulaient autour de son cou.

Reprenant un rythme sauvage dans le baiser, Severus mordit les lèvres rougies par les événements en même temps qu'il pénétrait l'antre inviolé de son désormais amant. La morsure permit à Harry de ne pas sentir la douleur, seulement la sensation de plaisir ressentie à chaque morsure. Quand Severus eut avalé quelques gouttes de sang et que Harry se soit à nouveau laissé complètement aller au plaisir, le Vampire entama de lents et profonds va-et-viens. Ce rythme les frustraient tous les deux. Mais Severus le savait indispensable pour que Harry ne ressente aucune douleur quand il ne pourrait se retenir d'adopter un rythme bien plus soutenu.

En attendant que le jeune homme s'habitue pleinement à la sensation de la pénétration, Severus passa et repassa sa main sur la verge tendue du brun. Quelques allers et retours suffirent à lui faire bouger le bassin, et Severus dut le lui bloquer car, sinon, il ne répondait plus de rien. Comprenant que Son Calice était bien assez habitué, l'homme l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se redresser. Là, il prit les jambes de son amant, les posa sur sa taille et, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, entama un rythme plus intense. Dès le premier mouvement, Harry avait fermé les yeux de plaisir, criant son bonheur sans discontinuer.

Severus, les yeux hypnotisé par l'image de Son Calice, continuait ses mouvements sans relâche, alternant le rythme entre des allers et retours profonds et rapides ou lents et superficiels. Parfois, et c'est, à priori, ce que préférait Harry, Severus se faisait une joie de s'enfoncer brusquement puis lentement de façon profonde, touchant irrémédiablement sa prostate et lui faisant voir des étoiles de milles couleurs.

Les mains serrées autour du cou de son compagnon, Harry se retenait à grand peine de lui enfoncer ses ongles dans le cou pour avoir une prise. Il se les enfonçait dans la paume des mains, se retenant à ça pour ne pas se cambrer ou bouger et pour pouvoir relâcher la pression que le plaisir faisait monter en lui. Severus savait définitivement vraiment y faire ! C'était sa première fois, la première fois en tout pour lui ! Il ne connaissait que le plaisir solitaire et là… Toutes les découvertes que lui faisaient faire Severus étaient juste… divines !

Un coup particulièrement axé sur sa prostate fit hurler Harry alors que ses mains se détachaient pour venir s'accrocher aux draps du lit. Il le serra à s'en faire blanchir les doigts et c'est uniquement les mains de Severus venant se fondre dans les siennes qui lui permirent de desserrer sa prise.

\- Severus… _commença Harry en gémissant._ Je t'en prie… _Cria-t-il finalement, incapable de retenir le cri causé par le plaisir de la main de Severus sur sa verge tendue._

\- Qui-a-t-il Harry ? _Souffla le Vampire alors qu'il ralentissait ses mouvements afin que son amant ait des propos à peu près compréhensibles et cohérents._

\- Je veux… je veux…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase car Severus, comprenant à peu près ce que voulait dire Son Calice, avait prit sa propre main pour la poser sur sa verge. Profitant d'avoir les deux mains libres, il se redressa, déposa les jambes de son amant sur ses cuisses, surélevant ainsi son bassin, et reprit ses mouvements avec une intensité décuplée. La vision de Harry se donnant du plaisir alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour sembla combler Severus qui garda cette allure et cette profondeur que le jeune homme aimait tant.

À cause du trop plein de sensations et de plaisir, Harry fut bientôt incapable de continuer à se caresser. Laissant donc sa verge douloureuse de côté, il se concentra pleinement sur les sensations causées par Severus. Fermant les yeux, il posa ses mains sur celles de son amant, hurlant de bonheur quand il adopta Ce rythme-là.

Les mouvements devinrent anarchiques, les souffles erratiques et les prises se resserrèrent alors que le plaisir montait par vagues de plus en plus intenses. Voulant à tout prix voir Severus atteindre le septième ciel, voire le huitième à ce niveau-là de plaisir, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Son Vampire. Il tomba directement dans les lacs noirs irisés des iris de son amant qui le regardait avec un air affamé sur le visage. Le rouge dans son regard témoignait de son plaisir grandissant et des sensations qu'il éprouvait. Il prouvait aussi tous les sentiments du Vampire à son encontre et, si les gestes n'avaient pas suffi, cette couleur témoignait bien du fait que Harry avait pleinement trouvé sa place auprès de cet homme. Galvanisé par cette constatation, le jeune homme prit toutes ses forces pour se redresser et embrasser Son Vampire. Le baiser fut passionné, sauvage et ô combien dévastateur, mais ô combien divinement bon !

\- Sev… Je… T'aime ! _Hurla Harry alors qu'il retombait sur le matelas, s'assouvissant brusquement entre leurs deux corps brillants d'une fine pellicule de sueur._

Severus, pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce genre de déclarations, se pencha pour embrasser le jeune homme, lui faisant passer dans ce baiser, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait dire avec des mots. Quand il se releva, son rythme était complètement désordonné et la créature en lui tellement heureuse de la déclaration de Son Calice, qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à jouir à son tour. La sensation de chaleur liquide à l'intérieur de lui fit crier Harry alors qu'il crispait ses doigts sur la nuque de Severus, enfonçant légèrement ses ongles courts dans sa peau.

Pendant quelques secondes, alors que Harry reprenait son souffle et ses esprits, Severus se perdit dans les sensations du lien complètement et irrémédiablement clos. Il ressentait les émotions de Son Calice, ses sensations, était capable de décrire l'intensité de son plaisir, de quantifier sa douleur inexistante, de dire qu'il avait envie de recommencer tout autant qu'il voulait se reposer. Et, par-dessus tout, il pouvait ressentir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, ce besoin de protection et de se sentir aimé, soutenu envers et contre tous.

Et, encore une fois, malgré la promesse qu'il s'était déjà faite, Severus réitéra ce vœu de tout faire pour rendre le jeune homme heureux. Parce que, à présent, il avait une autre bonne raison de le faire : Ce jeune homme, Cet homme infernal, Cet aimant à problème, Cet enfant dont l'enfance n'avait pas été à la hauteur et qui manquait cruellement d'amour et de confiance en lui, Ce Harry était à lui ! Il était à présent, Son compagnon, Son Calice, Son amant, Son âme-sœur, Son Gryffondor, Son aimant à problèmes, Son homme. Tout autant que lui l'était pour Harry.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le jeune homme qui bougeait légèrement pour le tirer vers lui. Il avait les yeux ouverts, les mains toujours croisées sur sa nuque et semblait vouloir un baiser. En souriant, Severus se pencha doucement, centimètre après centimètre, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres recouvrent celles de Son Calice et il lui donna le plus tendre des baisers.

Harry, les joues rougies par l'effort, par le plaisir, par la chaleur, et par cet échange, se dit que peu importait à présent la réaction des autres. Peu importait les journaux, les ragots, les mensonges, les représailles, les remontrances ou les… Peu importait ! Il avait à présent un homme pour lui, un Vampire qui, même s'il ne le lui dirait probablement jamais, l'aimait plus que tout. Ou du moins, l'aimait suffisamment pour l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, pour lui offrir des vacances en France, s'occuper de lui nuit et jour et lui faire l'amour comme un dieu !

\- Sev ?

\- Oui Harry ? _Demanda-t-il en se redressant sur ses mains pour apercevoir le visage rougi de Son Calice._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ? Et bien tu vas d'abord te reposer. Ensuite j'ai un programme qui va te plaire, j'en suis sûr, et après… ma foi on avisera en fonction des jours. Nous arrivons en Juillet, il serait temps de se remettre aux potions pour que tu sois fin prêt à la rentrée. Et puis, je sais que tu n'y pense plus mais nous avons ton anniversaire dans un mois. De plus tu as un projet à avancer avec Georges Weasley, tes amis à aller voir, des nouvelles à donner à Madame Weasley avant qu'elle ne se pointe ici en défonçant ma porte et tu dois envoyer une lettre à Mademoiselle Granger pour la même raison.

\- C'est déprimant Severus, _soupira Harry en tournant la tête._

\- Préfères-tu que je te parle de tous les projets que j'ai pour toi et moi ? _Lança Severus d'une voix que Harry jugea immédiatement diaboliquement attirante._

\- Parle m'en, _sourit Harry, le regard à nouveau plein de désir et d'impatience._

\- Je veux te montrer tous les avantages de notre relation, détruire, avec toi, tous les préjugés que tu pourrais avoir sur cette relation. Je veux te montrer toutes les façons possibles que j'ai de te mordre, et le plaisir qui se modifie en fonction de l'endroit où je le fais. Quand on rentrera à l'Impasse du Tisseur je compte bien te présenter toutes les pièces de la maison d'une façon complètement différente. Je veux aussi qu'on sorte dans le jardin pour que tu gagnes des couleurs et j'aimerais qu'on y passe du temps pendant les deux mois qu'il nous reste de vacances. Tant qu'on est ici, je vais profiter de toi, encore et encore. Et je tiens tout particulièrement à te montrer par démonstration ce que signifie être le Calice d'un Vampire…

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, Severus embrassa suavement son amant, laissant une de ses mains parcourir son corps frémissant jusqu'à la poser sur son sexe au repos. Harry gémit dans le baiser et son compagnon sourit contre ses lèvres avant de se retirer de son corps pour s'allonger à ses côtés. L'entourant dans une étreinte protectrice, Severus laissa Harry se nicher contre lui alors qu'il posait un regard tendre sur lui.

À partir de maintenant, gare à celui qui voudrait faire du mal physiquement ou non à cet homme. Un Vampire surprotecteur et attentionné veillait sur lui !

* * *

 _ **Rebonjour !**_

 _Je commence par les **annonces** afin de ne pas oublier ( **pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu en haut** ) : _

_\- le **chapitre 15** n'est **pas encore commencé** par j'étais en partiels, je le commence ce week-end_

 _\- il sera **entièrement sur la mise en place du lien** entre Severus et Harry **et** , **sur la toute toute fin** , il y aura une **intervention extérieure** rendant donc **Severus** complètement **jaloux** et **Harry en mal de protection** **et** **de sécurité**_

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre**? **Le lemon** vous a plu ? **Le programme des prochains jours** vous intéresse ? Est-ce que ça vous va **l'idée** que j'ai **pour** écrire **le chapitre 15**? (je vous avoue qu'elle n'est pas de moi mais de deux lectrices qui m'ont laissé une review (et à qui j'ai répondu en haut) et à qui j'ai piqué l'idée que j'ai trouvée super :p) Est-ce que vous avez **un point négatif** à me dire **sur ce chapitre** , **les** **précédents** ou **le récit en général**? _

_Je vous dis **à dans deux semaines** et, comme toujours, je re **merci** e très chaleureusement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé, me laissent, et me laisseront des reviews 3_

 _ **Bisouilles**!_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_**

 _Oui, j'ai une petite journée de retard mais ça reste correct n'est-ce pas ? O:)_

 _Pour ce chapitre, **préparez-vous à avoir un peu (beaucoup) chaud**... _

_**Pour les autres chapitres**... **je suis dans l'obligation de vous dire que je ne sais absolument pas du tout quand est-ce qu'ils arriveront**. En effet en ce moment ma formation atteint LE moment compliqué de l'année (un rapport de 70 pages (sans compter les annexes) à faire en 2 semaines, un mémoire, le stage, les révisions, les transports, les cours...) du coup j'ai pas vraiment le temps ni l'énergie d'écrire. Même si je le fais dès que je peux._

 _Du coup je suis vraiment **désolée** (et croyez-moi je le suis vraiment) mais je pense que cette fois **j'aurais vraiment du retard** pour le prochain post._

 _ **RàR :**  
_

 _ **Gwenn Potter :** Oui effectivement dans les Landes la neige il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup ... XD_  
 _Sachant que ce chapitre est aussi chaud que l'autre, la banquise va perdre en centimètres :p_

 _ **Kayla097 :** Je suis contente que mes lemons te plaisent ! J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal aussi avec ceux un peu trop clichés ou trop irréels, du coup j'essaie à tout prix de les rendre aussi proches de la réalité que possible et je suis contente d'y arriver d'après ce que tu me dis ! :D_  
 _Merci beaucoup de me rassurer sur mes descriptions ! Encore un autre point que je déteste : me faire complètement guider par les descriptions de l'auteur. J'aime quand j'ai ma propre liberté d'imaginer et c'est ce que je veux retranscrire dans mes fictions. Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise du coup !_  
 _Haha ! Surprise ! (en fait, même pour moi ça va être une surprise ! :p)_  
 _Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me donne de l'énergie (que j'ai plus) et du courage pour continuer ! (et oui tu as raison le manque de sommeil est cruel)_

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** Oui je sais que je suis un démon, mais c'est comme ça que vous m'aimez non ? 0:)_  
 _La fin de ce chapitre est pas si frustrante que ça, j'ai été gentille... Enfin je crois... XD_  
 _Alors si tu as (un tout petit peu) bavé sur ton clavier au précédent, là prépare de quoi essuyer !_

 _ **lololitaoe :** Contente que le programme te plaise ! Il commence léger mais commencera vraiment dans les prochains chapitres ;)_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** Celui-ci aussi tu devrais l'aimer... ;)_

 _ **maud . baudet :** Contente que le lemon t'ai plu ! Tu vas avoir davantage d'informations encore ! ;)_

 _ **aurel8611 :** Bonjour à toi lectrice et revieweuse de toutes mes fictions ! Je suis vraiment contente que mes écrits te plaisent ! Et je te remercie du fond du coeur d'avoir mis un petit mot sur TOUTES mes fictions ! _

_**Je tiens à vous remercier** de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme (même si biologiquement parlant c'est pas possible) **pour tous ces petits mots** que vous me laissez. Vous ne le savez pas mais tous les matins, quand je prends mon petit déj, je regarde les reviews et quand je vois que j'en ai gagné une je me transforme en petite fille le jour de Noël. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de lire vos avis, de découvrir que ce que j'écris vous plait ! _

_Et **je m'en veux** tellement **de devoir repousser l'écriture et le post** des chapitres suivants :'( _  
_Sachez que je ne le fais vraiment pas de gaîté de cœur mais je tiens encore un tout peu au pauvre reste de santé mentale et d'énergie qu'il me reste XD_

 _ **Merci** encore à toutes celles (parce que vu les noms ya pas eu de garçons) qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! 3_

 _Et **bonne lecture** à tous !_

* * *

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, Harry soupira de bonheur. Il était au chaud, sentait les bras forts de Severus l'entourer de sa protection, sentait son odeur rassurante envahir ses sens et avait presque l'impression de sentir son souffle contre son cou. Le soleil devait déjà être haut dans le ciel car la pièce était illuminée d'une lumière tamisée par les lourds rideaux rouges. Il avait envie de réveiller Severus pour avoir un câlin, il avait faim et il ressentait une étrange sensation de manque.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Lui demanda Severus d'une voix légèrement ensommeillée._

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai… c'est comme s'il me manquait quelque chose, _répondit Harry, une moue boudeuse sur le visage_ _en_ _réfléchissant à l'origine de cette sensation._

\- Cela fait douze heures que tu dors, peut-être as-tu faim ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas cette sensation là. Je connais la sensation que la faim me procure, là c'est plus… psychologique que physique.

Severus le retourna contre lui pour voir son visage. Il aperçut alors une moue tourmentée, comme s'il lui manquait vraiment quelque chose et qu'il était en proie à la plus grande des tortures. Severus réfléchit intensément. Cela faisait douze heures que Harry dormait. Il lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas faim, il avait peut-être besoin… C'était ça !

Severus, avec un Calice, devait se nourrir au moins toutes les douze heures et il savait que le Calice ressentait le besoin de la morsure. Alors ce manque que Harry ressentait devait être lié au fait que Severus ne l'avait pas mordu depuis douze heures !

Certain de sa déduction, Severus embrassa Harry à en perdre haleine pour lui dire bonjour et les réveiller pleinement. Il passa alors sa main sur sa nuque et caressa la peau douce avant de passer les doigts sur la morsure de la veille. À ce geste, le jeune homme gémit sourdement dans le baiser. Quand Severus fit glisser ses lèvres de sa bouche à son cou, Harry ferma les yeux d'anticipation. Le Vampire le mordit sans aucune hésitation après avoir léché la peau tendre et sensible.

La morsure était bien trop chaste pour Harry. Alors, sur un coup de tête, il décida de poser sa main sur la verge de Severus à travers le drap qui s'était interposé. L'homme ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement, agréablement surpris par l'initiative de son Calice. À son tour, il posa la main sur le sexe découvert du jeune homme, dégageant ainsi le sien en retirant le drap. Harry comprit rapidement la volonté de Severus : il lui ferait tout ce que le plus jeune entreprendrait sur lui. Galvanisé par la réaction de son Vampire, le jeune homme déplaça doucement sa main de haut en bas, optant pour le rythme le plus frustrant du monde. Severus appliqua immédiatement le même mouvement sur son sexe, faisant légèrement soupirer Harry.

Le rythme s'accéléra quand le jeune homme sentit Severus appuyer un tout petit peu plus sur sa verge. Ce n'était pas prévu puisque Harry n'avait pas fait ce mouvement, mais cela le fit immédiatement changer d'avis : pourquoi se frustrer alors qu'il allait recevoir les mêmes attentions que son amant ? À partir de cet instant, Harry fit ressentir à Severus tout ce qu'il aimait ressentir lui-même quand il se faisait plaisir dans son coin. Et son amant sembla apprécier grandement !

Après avoir été honoré et avoir redécouvert les plaisirs de la chair avec son nouvel amant et Vampire attitré, Harry se rendormit du sommeil du juste entre les bras sécurisants de Severus. Il était heureux. Il avait enfin quelqu'un qui l'aimait suffisamment pour prendre soin de lui, était chéri, couvert de protection et d'attention et, par-dessus tout, il était sûr et certain d'être aimé de cet homme. Sinon, jamais il n'aurait accepté de faire de lui son Calice !

Severus sourit sincèrement en voyant Harry se rapprocher encore de lui alors qu'il était déjà au plus près de lui. Quelle idée il avait eu d'accepter d'avoir un Calice ?! Et surtout, quelle idée il avait eu d'accepter Harry Potter en tant que Calice ?! Une petite voix dans sa tête, celle de la créature en lui sûrement, lui souffla que c'était la seule personne qui pouvait et allait le rendre heureux. Severus soupira, ferma les yeux et, quand il les rouvrit, il était complètement en accord avec cette voix. C'est vrai, Harry allait le rendre heureux, il le faisait déjà.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il lança immédiatement un _Tempus_ et regarda l'heure s'afficher dans les airs. À sa lecture, il parti dans un grand fou rire incontrôlable, sous le regard plein d'incompréhension de Severus. Quand il réussit à se calmer, aidé en cela par le regard perdu de Severus, il inspira un grand coup avant d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- J'ai rêvé que j'étais en retard en cours de Potions. Et comme on était pas ensemble, du coup j'ai eu peur des représailles et remontrances, _rit Harry, les yeux encore pleins des larmes de son précédent fou rire._

\- Je vois… et as-tu pensé au fait que, même si nous sommes ensemble, je ne te ferai aucune faveur par rapport aux autres ? Que je resterai absolument partial ?

\- Tu veux dire… partial comme avec tes Serpentards ?

\- Petit…

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent brusquement sous la peur des représailles qu'il pressentait venir immédiatement. Les mains de Severus se faufilèrent sous les draps et, soudainement, ses doigts aussi légers qu'une plume se mirent à flatter les côtes de Harry. Le jeune homme se mit à rire aux éclats. Quand sa respiration devint laborieuse, Severus s'arrêta, le regarda un instant, caressa ses côtes de façon plus appuyée et finit par prendre ses lèvres délicates. Le baiser fut doux et délicat, tout ce dont Harry avait besoin pour reprendre son calme. Quand soudain, brisant tout l'instant romantique, les joues du jeune homme se colorèrent vivement de rouge à l'entente de son ventre criant famine.

\- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de se lever, rit légèrement Severus en adressant à Harry un sourire complice.

À l'entente de ces mots, le jeune homme rougit plus encore avant de se lever à la suite de son compagnon. Ils se dirigèrent dans la cuisine et commencèrent par fouiller les placards dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi faire un petit-déjeuner convenable. Ravis, ils découvrirent des œufs dans le réfrigérateur, du pain dans le sac, de la confiture fait maison et même des céréales pour enfant et de la crème de marrons !

Quand Severus lui demanda ce qu'il voulait pour ce premier repas en tant que Calice, Harry, aussi rouge que le plan de travail, répondit qu'il voulait de tout. Severus sourit avant de lui rappeler qu'il avait désormais deux personnes à nourrir et que son corps développait sa faculté à régénérer son sang trois fois plus vite. Il était donc normal qu'il prenne des quantités de nourriture plus importantes.

\- Cela ne me gêne absolument pas que tu manges beaucoup, bien au contraire. Cela veut dire que je pourrais te mordre à ma convenance, _s'amusa Severus, une étincelle de désir s'illuminant dans ses yeux._

\- Pervers, _sourit Harry en lui tirant la langue._

\- Par contre, même si tu manges bien plus, il est hors de question que tu le fasses comme ton ami Ronald Weasley... _L'avertit Severus, soudain redevenu très sérieux._

\- Aucun risque pour ça Sev. Sa façon de manger en dégoûterait plus d'un, et moi le premier ! _Répondit Harry, une grimacé dégoûtée sur le visage._

Ce léger avertissement fit arriver une toute autre conversation dans la cuisine : l'étiquette sorcière. Il était évident pour Severus que Harry n'avait jamais dû avoir de cours ou même d'introduction à cet art qu'est la tenue et le contrôle de soi en société. Quand il lui posa la question, le jeune homme répondit le plus sérieusement du monde que les seules étiquettes qu'il avait vues, étaient celles des vêtements de sa famille qu'il lavait. Severus sourit, lui ébouriffa les cheveux en réponse à sa boutade et commença à lui apprendre l'étiquette.

La première règle était simple : se tenir droit. La deuxième fut plus compliquée pour Harry : respecter tous ses aînés, quels qu'ils soient. Là-dessus, Harry tiqua en disant que jamais, Ô grand jamais il ne respecterai Voldemort ou même les véritables Mangemorts, Severus n'en étant pas vraiment un puisqu'il était espion. Ils rirent alors tous les deux en imaginant Harry faire preuve de respect envers Voldemort le jour du combat final.

Ils avaient profité de leur discussion pour préparer la table de petit-déjeuner. Ainsi, quand ils s'installèrent, Harry était posé devant son grand bol de chocolat chaud, et Severus devant sa tasse de café noir. Les viennoiseries et autres confiseries étaient disposées de façon à ce que Harry puisse en prendre autant qu'il voulait sans avoir à tendre le bras, et que, toutefois, Severus puisse également piocher dans la corbeille.

La corbeille de viennoiseries ne fit pas long feu et Harry ne tarda pas à s'attaquer aux céréales au chocolat sous le regard amusé de son compagnon. Son bol de céréales terminé, il attrapa la pâte à tartiner au chocolat, en tartina une biscotte, la posa devant lui et fit la même chose sur une seconde biscotte. Quand il en eut avalé trois, il se leva pour mettre un morceau de pain à griller et se tourna vers Severus pendant qu'elle chauffait.

\- Il y a une autre règle très importante dans le protocole de l'étiquette Harry, _lui apprit le Vampire, son regard profondément ancré dans le sien._

\- Laquelle ? _Demanda Harry, ses sourcils se fronçant sous la réflexion._

\- Garder le contrôle de soi, en toute circonstance, _murmura Severus alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de lui._

Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que les lèvres de son compagnon fondaient sur les siennes, l'embrassant ardemment alors que les mains de Severus se posaient sur le plan de travail dans son dos. Piégé dans l'étreinte de son amant, Harry ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste à part mettre ses propres bras autour du cou de Severus, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. L'homme sourit légèrement dans le baiser alors qu'il faisait glisser sa main sur le corps du jeune homme. Alternant caresses légères et appuyées, il rompit le baiser pour laisser Harry s'exprimer.

\- Rappelles-toi Harry, rester maître de soi, en toute circonstance.

\- T'es… t'es sérieux là ? Tu me demandes de ne rien dire, rien faire alors que t'es en train de m'allumer de la plus horrible des façons ?!

\- Exactement.

\- Tu es… tu es…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les lèvres de Severus venaient de s'emparer de son membre à demi-érigé. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir sous les sensations. En entendant cela, Severus pinça la fesse du jeune homme, lui faisant émettre un cri outré de douleur. Le regard noir qu'il tenta ensuite de lui lancer fut complètement anéanti par la langue du Vampire qui s'attaqua exclusivement au gland de son amant. Harry ahana de plaisir, sans qu'aucun autre son que sa respiration ne se fasse entendre.

Il tenta de ne plus dire quoique ce soit, comme s'il n'était pas en train de subir les assauts délicieux de son amant extrêmement doué. Harry se tenait au rebord du plan de travail, les doigts crispés sur le bois tandis qu'il essayait fortement de rester concentré. Les assauts de la langue de Severus commençaient à le rendre fou et il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps sans faire de bruit.

Il abandonna quand son compagnon glissa un doigt dans son intimité. À cet instant, Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir qui fit relever la tête de son amant. Décidant qu'il s'était bien contrôlé jusque-là, Severus lui accorda l'autorisation de se lâcher. Pour le lui faire comprendre, il mordit l'artère fémorale, juste à côté de son sexe. Il savait que Harry, sous le plaisir de la morsure, ne pourrait se retenir de crier de plaisir, surtout à cet endroit… Et il avait pleinement raison !

Le jeune homme hurla de bonheur sous les sensations conjuguées. Le plaisir de la morsure et de la préparation lui faisaient voir des étoiles absolument merveilleuses. Ses mains, jusque-là accrochées au plan de travail, se fondirent dans la chevelure de Severus, tirant un peu dessus alors qu'il appuyait sur la tête pour qu'il n'arrête pas ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Le Vampire sourit. Il avait compris que Harry voulait qu'il continue, qu'il n'arrête sous aucun prétexte. Alors, pour ajouter à son plaisir, il ajouta un deuxième doigt au premier et accéléra ses mouvements dans son intimité. Harry se mit à bouger les hanches en rythme avec ses doigts. Severus dut les bloquer avec sa deuxième main pour pouvoir continuer à se nourrir. Le fait de le faire à cet endroit donnait une toute autre dimension à la morsure nourricière. Là, en plus, il y avait cette impression de plaisir, de désir, et, au goût merveilleux du sang de Harry, se mêlait celui de la luxure. Severus avait fermé les yeux de bonheur et écoutait Harry gémir et crier de plaisir.

Quand il ajouta un troisième doigt, Harry se mit à le supplier de venir en lui, de le prendre là tout de suite maintenant parce que, sinon, il allait jouir sans même qu'il n'aient fait l'amour. Severus rit doucement alors qu'il refermait la plaie d'une légère caresse sur son aine. Il se redressa et embrassa voluptueusement Harry, le laissant complètement pantelant à la fin du baiser. Sans même lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, il le pénétra jusqu'à la garde, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui. Il lui laissa quelques secondes pour s'adapter et récupérer un semblant de respiration et, dès qu'il noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, Severus entama un langoureux mouvement de va-et-vient.

C'était trop lent. Bien trop lent. Pour faire accélérer le mouvement à son amant, Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et, d'une main, il empoigna sa verge pour la caresser au rythme de la cadence lente de Severus. Il savait que son compagnon ne pourrait résister à cette vue et que, sous l'image de luxure qu'il lui renvoyait ainsi, il accélérerait la cadence. Cela ne loupa pas !

Les délicieux mouvements langoureux se changèrent en coups de butoirs touchant sa prostate à chaque fois, le menant toujours plus près du septième ciel. Harry hurlait de plaisir, il voulait que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Severus, complètement excité par la vision de pure luxure de son compagnon, se laissait aller à la nature de la créature en lui. Il n'arrivait plus à gérer. Ses yeux devinrent rouges sang, et les canines qu'il arrivait d'ordinaire à cacher sortir se poser sur ses lèvres. Il posa alors sa tête dans le cou de Harry et, de ses dents, égratigna légèrement la peau douce pour faire perler quelques perles de sang.

Le jeune homme hurla encore. Il était persuadé de ne plus avoir de voix le lendemain. Et, pour le moment, il n'en avait cure ! Toutes ces sensations, toutes ces émotions, tout ce plaisir, c'était… C'était…

\- Sev… encore ! _Gémit-il alors que Severus appuyait plus fortement ses canines contre la peau de son cou tout en caressant sa verge d'une main passionnée._

Severus sourit et mordit franchement la peau fragile. Harry ouvrit alors la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. C'était tellement bon, tellement… qu'il n'était plus capable de faire quoique ce soit. Quand Severus toucha une fois de plus ce point qui le faisait hurler, Harry se répandit entre leurs deux corps alors qu'il criait le nom de son amant. Grâce au lien, Severus senti le plaisir ressenti par son amant et, son intimité se resserrant sur sa verge, il rendit les armes à son tour, refermant la plaie pour embrasser son amant.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry avait gardé ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et ses jambes autour de sa taille. À l'image d'un koala particulièrement accroché, le jeune homme avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de son amant, respirant son odeur si particulière. Severus quant à lui, avait reposé ses mains sous les fesses de son amant pour le maintenir en place et léchait délicatement la peau délicieusement parfumée du cou de son compagnon. De temps à autre, quand Severus effleurait la trace de la morsure, Harry émettait un petit bruit proche du miaulement, faisant largement sourire le Vampire, ravi.

\- Si tu me fais ressentir tout ça à chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour, je vais jamais réussir à garder le rythme, _soupira Harry en souriant._

\- Il suffit de t'entraîner, _sourit Severus à son tour avec un ton des plus suggestifs._

\- Et je suis sûr que tu t'en feras une joie n'est-ce pas ?

\- Absolument ! _Fit Severus d'une voix forte alors qu'il reposait les jambes de Harry au sol avant de l'embrasser plus chastement._

Harry se mit à rire franchement sous le regard concupiscent de son amant. Il lui avait promis de lui faire visiter toutes les pièces de la maison et il était persuadé qu'il tiendrait sa parole… Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme se sentit soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il… il sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine alors qu'il commençait à suffoquer. En ouvrant les yeux, il constata que Severus n'était plus dans la pièce !

Regroupant toutes ses forces et son courage, Harry se dirigea vers le salon, cherchant Severus à grand renforts de coups d'œil observateurs. L'homme accourut en quelques secondes, à peine Harry avait-il franchit la porte du salon.

\- Mais t'étais passé où ?! _S'écria Harry, complètement paniqué par les sensations ressenties._

\- J'étais aux toilettes Harry, je te l'avais dit dans la cuisine avant d'y aller, _s'excusa Severus alors qu'il le serrait fort dans ses bras._

\- Je n'avais pas entendu… J'ai cru… j'ai cru que… _Harry respira un grand coup pour retenir ses larmes avant de finir sa phrase._ J'ai cru que tu étais parti, que tu m'avais abandonné. Il y avait cette sensation horrible. Comme ce matin quand je me suis réveillé et que je me sentais mal parce que tu ne m'avais pas mordu depuis plus de douze heures. J'arrivais plus à respirer et…

\- Chut Harry c'est fini, je suis là. Je te promets que je ne te quitterai jamais.

Toute le reste de la journée, Severus et Harry ne purent se quitter de plus de quelques pas. Quand l'un allait aux toilettes, l'autre l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Severus ne ressentait pas le manque. En revanche il recevait de plein fouet les émotions de Harry et elles étaient tellement violentes qu'il se demandait comment le jeune homme avait fait pour ne pas se rouler en boule dans la cuisine.

Au moment d'aller se coucher, les deux hommes se pelotonnèrent sous la couette et l'un contre l'autre. Harry s'enfouit jusqu'au cou sous les draps et referma les bras de Severus autour de lui, le faisant serrer aussi fort que possible. Il voulait se sentir protégé et être persuadé qu'il ne le quitterait pas. Depuis qu'il était son Calice, Harry semblait prit entre deux eaux. D'un côté, il savait que Severus ne l'abandonnerait pas et, d'un autre côté, il avait une peur irrationnelle qu'il le fasse.

Bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Un Vampire n'abandonnerait jamais son Calice, surtout si le lien était complètement fermé comme c'était leur cas. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser à cette idée. Depuis qu'il était enfant, sa plus grande peur était celle de la solitude. Aujourd'hui, peu lui importait d'être seul tant qu'il l'était avec Severus !

Harry finit par s'endormir, bercé par les caresses légères de Severus alors qu'il lui assurait que jamais Ô grand jamais il ne l'abandonnerait.

* * *

 _Pas trop chaud ? :p_

 _Je me suis donné chaud rien qu'en le relisant XD_

 _Alors, est-ce que **j'ai été méchante Laetitia-chan** ? Tu me maudis ou pas ? :p_

 _ **Vous pouvez vous laisser aller dans les commentaires** (ou même en me faisant un message si vous avez pleiiiiiiiiiiiin de choses à me dire) et j'y répondrai avec plaisir au prochain post ! Sachant que je les lirais avec un IMMENSE plaisir ! :D_

 _ **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ce qu'il y a d'écrit plus haut, je vous demande d'aller lire parce que c'est important et que ça me fait mal au cœur de me répéter**._

 _Je tiens encore à m'excuser et je vous dis à la prochaine,_

 _ **Bisouilles** à tous ! 3_


	16. Annonce

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis désolée de briser vos espoirs, ceci ne sera pas un chapitre ^^

Toutefois, je tiens à vous dire que je suis en train de reprendre toute la fiction (pour vérifier les fautes, les défauts de raccords…) et que je trouve pas mal d'erreurs ! Du coup, comme j'ai tout repris, j'ai également (grâce à une autre auteure que j'apprécie très fortement : Sedinette Michaelis, que je vous conseille d'aller lire !) fait un planning de l'histoire ! Donc j'aurais moins de problèmes de raccords, et plus d'idées !

Vous serez également heureuses, je pense, d'apprendre que mon stage (qui commence lundi) se passe seulement à quelques minutes de route de la maison, j'aurais donc plus de temps pour écrire cette fiction ! :D Et en plus, j'a bien avancé sur mon mémoire et mon épreuve de stage ne se passera qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire (vers fin juin/début juillet quelque chose comme ça) du coup j'ai encore plus de temps à la maison !

Donc pour vous rassurer, oui le chapitre 16 est bien commencé et j'ai déjà quelques idées pour le 17. Et toutefois, si vous avez vous-même des idées (ou des défis), que ce soit sur cette histoire ou une autre, ou même des questions, je serai ravie d'y répondre !

Et, avant de vous quitter pour aujourd'hui, je tiens à préciser que si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez jamais la fin de cette histoire !

Et une petite question pour finir : qui a téléchargé le jeu Hogwarts Mystery ?

Et je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont continué à venir lire cette fiction pendant mon absence (je voyais le nombre de vues augmenter de jour en jour !) et tout particulièrement à remercier Laetitia-chan qui est venue aux nouvelles en voyant que je ne faisais plus rien !

Et merci à tous ceux qui prendront la peine de lire tout ça !:D 3

Puisque c'est une occasion exceptionnelle, je vais faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel : répondre aux reviews directement sur ce post, comme ça tout le monde aura les réponses que chacune posera :)

 **Ptitemysty :** Oui j'étais pratiquement sûre que plusieurs d'entre vous penseraient en voyant ce post que j'abandonnais la fiction, mais jamais de la vie je ne ferai ça ! Et j'ai vu que tu avais plein d'idées pour tes fictions ! Au moins tu ne manques pas d'imagination pour combler tes lecteurs !  
Je suis actuellement en spécialisation du métier d'infirmière : spécialisation puéricultrice (pour s'occuper d'enfants de la naissance à 18 ans)  
Merci pour ton message ! :D

 **LoupSpell :** Je comprends tout à fait que tu as été bien occupée ! La fin de l'année scolaire arrive, les partiels et contrôles commencent à tomber... -'  
J'espère en tout cas que le chapitre 16 n'en sera que meilleur ! XD Ce sera à vous de me le dire !  
Oui j'ai téléchargé le jeu aussi ! Je l'aime beaucoup, et les graphismes sont supers ! J'aime aussi que tes choix influencent le jeu ! Et puis oui je suis un peu comme toi, j'y joue alors que je ne devrai pas...  
Courage pour tes révisions ! Je sais que c'est XD

 **AnnaMerteuil :** Encore faudrait-il que tu puisses lancer l'Imperium :D

 **lololitaoe :** Je vous tiendrai au courant quand ils seront tous corrigés ! Promis ;)


	17. Chapter 16

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

 _Je sais que ça fait un moment et croyez-moi, j'en suis la première déçue ^^_

 _Mais j'ai déjà mon chapitre 17 d'écrit le 18 entamé ! C'est cool non ?_

 _Je commence par les RàR du chapitre 15 et après je fais mon petit speech :_

 _ **Kayla 097 :** Et bien si la température est montée sur le chapitre 15... tu vas mourir de chaud aujourd'hui ! Prévois la bouteille d'eau avec des glaçons !  
Concernant la fin de période sans péripétie, tu as partiellement raison, je te laisse découvrir ça ;)_

 _ **lololitaoe :** Un Calice est anxieux les premiers jours ;) Merci ! :D_

 _ **lils :** Bienvenue à toi ! Je suis contente que cette fiction t'ai plu. Et oui leur relation évolue rapidement, mais je suis partie du principe qu'ils se connaissaient depuis la chasse aux horcruxes donc qu'ils avaient déjà apprit à se connaître un peu. Et puis, Harry sait déjà ce qu'il veut depuis le départ, un véritable Gryffondor fonceur cet enfant ! _

_**maud . baudet :** Merci !_

 _ **Ptitemysty :** Voyons, ne te fustige pas comme ça ! Vu la review que tu m'as laissée, tu es toute pardonnée !  
Je suis contente que tu ais lu l'OS et qu'il t'ai plu ! Normalement (si les personnages ne m'échappent pas trop), tu devrais pas tarder (enfin tout est relatif) à voir les deux (OS et fiction) se rejoindre. Et oui je suis d'accord ! Avoir la fiction de l'OS donne une toute autre vision des choses à l'OS !  
Et bien, à toi de me dire si cette suite est merveilleuse ;)_

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** Je suis encore en vie, donc tu m'as pas maudit si fort que ça à priori :p  
Alors j'ai été gentille, ce n'est pas Dumby qui se pointe, je me suis dit que ce serait vraiment trop horrible XD  
Et en plus, tu vas me haïr à la fin de ce chapitre, je vais encore triturer ton impatience ! _

_**Gwenn Potter :** Et bien ma foi, si tu le lis encore et encore, alors que tu les as la première, c'est qu'ils sont vraiment bien ! Et ça ne peut que me plaire ! :D_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** Encore plus de lemon ? XD Bonne lecture ;)_

 _ **Aurel8611 :** Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu ! _

_Alors... Déjà première chose : MERCI à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews (79 !), qui ont mis cette fiction en favori (28 !), qui la suivent (51 !) et qui la lisent (4 495 !), parfois plusieurs fois ! C'est fabuleusement merveilleux et enthousiasmant et motivant de voir les chiffres augmenter de jour en jour ! :D_

 _Ensuite : comme je le disais plus haut, le chapitre 17 est déjà écrit, et le 18 entamé ! Mais par contre, je posterai pas avant la semaine prochaine, histoire que le 18 soit terminé et le 19 au moins entamé !_

 _Et puis : pour ce chapitre, vu la chaleur extérieure, prévoyez l'eau avec des glaçons, une serviette pour le front et un ventilateur à mains ! Je veux pas avoir la mort de lecteurs (ou de claviers) sur la conscience à cause de la trop forte chaleur :p_

 _Et : je vous retrouve en bas !_

 _Et : MERCI à tous pour votre compréhension et vos encouragements pour mes examens et tout le tralala ! Et d'ailleurs, j'en ai rendu un et je suis passée à l'oral avec mon groupe pour celui-ci, les profs étaient ravis de ce qu'on avait fait ! Espérons que le deuxième se passera de la même façon XD_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Le lendemain, à son réveil, Harry eut la merveilleuse surprise de trouver un plateau de petit-déjeuner bien garni sur sa table de nuit. Avant de le prendre, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre pour trouver Severus qui n'était pas à côté de lui dans le lit. Constatant qu'il n'était pas non plus dans la chambre, il porta plus d'attention au plateau et y trouva un mot noirci par l'écriture fine de son amant.

« Je suis sous la douche Harry, bon appétit. »

Sous la douche ? Et il ne l'avait pas attendu ? Tant pis pour le petit-déjeuner ! Délaissant le plateau, Harry se leva, dans sa glorieuse nudité, et rejoignit la salle de bains attenante à la chambre. Alors qu'il allait toquer à la porte, par pure habitude, il secoua la tête en souriant et entra sans s'annoncer. Après tout, ils avaient maintenant partagé bien plus que ça ! Prenant son air le plus innocent possible, le brun se faufila sous la douche, en profitant du fait que son amant avait le dos tourné et les cheveux pleins de mousse.

\- Je t'ai entendu rentrer dans cette salle de bain bien avant que tu ne pousses la porte Harry.

\- C'est de la triche ! Comment je fais moi pour te faire des surprises alors ?! _Bouda le jeune homme._

\- Tu me fais des surprises qui ne demandent pas un déplacement. Je ne peux pas lire tes pensées, _sourit Severus en se retournant vers son amant alors que l'eau rinçait ses cheveux._

\- Mes pensées peut-être, mais tu entends tous mes déplacements, tu peux connaître mes émotions et savoir contre qui elles sont destinées et puis…

\- Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour ça ?

Le sourire réapparut sur le visage du brun quand les idées qu'il avait en tête lui revinrent en mémoire. Non. Il n'était pas venu pour échanger sur les bénéfices et conséquences du lien. Il était venu avec des idées et des envies plus… moins… chastes… Faire l'amour sous la douche, en voilà une bonne idée !

Les yeux brillants de luxure, Harry se jeta sur les lèvres de son Vampire pour recevoir un baiser sulfureux. Quand Severus passa ses mains sur ses hanches, sa langue rencontrant celle de son amant, Harry se sentit se liquéfier sur place. Il venait seulement d'entrer dans cette douche, et il avait déjà bien trop chaud !

Ne le lâchant pas du regard, Severus s'assit sur ses talons pour attraper le gel douche. Il en mit un peu sur ses mains, les fit mousser puis, avec des gestes délicats, prit le sexe de Harry en mains. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le jeune homme laissa échapper quelques soupirs de plaisir, qui devinrent des gémissements lorsque Severus le prit en bouche. Il commença doucement, jouant avec sa langue sur le bout de sa verge, le regardant intensément, alors que Harry luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il abandonna tout espoir de résistance quand, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Severus fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa hampe, la prenant entièrement en bouche.

Harry s'accrocha à la colonne de douche fixée à sa droite, et plongea sa deuxième main des les cheveux de Severus. Il avait déjà l'impression qu'il allait exploser alors que Severus venait à peine de commencer ! Voulant continuer à profiter de cette merveilleuse sensation de plaisir, Harry passa ses deux mains sous le visage de son amant et le tira à lui. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent laissa Harry avachi contre le carrelage, incapable de reprendre son souffle ou de bouger.

Profitant de son état de faiblesse, Severus descendit le long du corps de son Calice, mêlant caresses aériennes, baisers légers et morsures délicates. Lorsqu'il arriva, enfin, à l'endroit qu'il convoitait, le Vampire fit glisser ses mains sous les fesses de son amant et le fit asseoir sur le banc en bois verni. Accroupi face à lui, Severus remonta un instant pour l'embrasser. Le souffle manquant à Harry, il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres avant de reprendre sa position entre ses jambes.

Cette fois assis sur le carrelage, Severus caressa l'aine de Harry d'une main alors que l'autre effleurait sa hampe dressée. Quand des soupirs de plaisir franchirent les lèvres du brun, le Vampire retira ses mains et les posa sur ses fesses. Ce geste de retrait fit grogner Harry qui perdait toute caresse. Mais, lorsque Severus embrassa et lécha la peau tendre de son aine, Harry devint une masse gémissante, incapable de la moindre pensée ou contestation. Cette zone était très sensible chez lui, et Severus en profitait sans vergogne. Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux, alors qu'un cri franchissait ses lèvres, lorsque son amant mordit le creux de son aine, y buvant le sang nécessaire à sa survie.

Mordre à cet endroit provoquait, chez le Calice, un plaisir aussi intense que l'acte sexuel en lui-même. Severus le savait, pas Harry. Et, tous les deux à cet instant, ils découvraient à quel point Harry était réceptif aux sensations offertes par ce type de morsure !

Réussissant à rassembler ses neurones, quelques peu mis à mal par le goût exquis du sang de Harry, Severus rapprocha le plus jeune du bord en bois. Les fesses de son amant à la limite du banc, le Maître des Potions fit délicatement entrer un doigt dans l'intimité. Plongé qu'il était dans les limbes du plaisir, Harry ne ressentit pas du tout cette pénétration. Heureux de cette constatation, Severus en profita pour insérer un second doigt. Cette fois, Harry se crispa fortement de plaisir, serrant ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Le troisième doigt, en plus d'une succion plus forte sur son aine, le fit rendre les armes et il jouit sur son ventre, tendant tout son corps. Sentant et entendant la jouissance de son amant, Severus referma la plaie d'un coup de langue avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir à côté de Harry et le prendre dans ses bras. Heureusement que cela faisait deux jours que Harry était son Calice, sinon, avec la fatigue du lien, il se serait évanoui de plaisir !

\- Sev… encore, _gémit Harry, les yeux toujours fermés, mais le sexe se dressant déjà à nouveau._

Ne pouvant résister à une telle demande, Severus bénit la fameuse et fabuleuse endurance des Calices avant d'embrasser sauvagement son compagnon. À la fin de leur baiser, Harry se leva pour venir s'asseoir sur les cuisses de son amant. Il lui lança alors un regard confiant lorsqu'il le regarda d'un air surpris, et leva les hanches en l'embrassant à nouveau. Severus sourit en sentant Harry prendre sa verge en main alors qu'il abaissait son corps. Il était à la fois ravi de cette initiative, et inquiet quant à la douleur que pourrait provoquer cette position. Mais quand Harry se fut entièrement assis sur ses cuisses, son sexe en lui jusqu'à la garde, Severus oublia toute pensée cohérente.

Plutôt que de réfléchir à quoique ce soit, le Maître de Potions embrassa son compagnon. Il le fit si ardemment, que du sexe de Harry commencèrent à perler quelques gouttes de liquide séminal. Sous le regard affamé de plaisir de son compagnon, Severus récupéra les quelques gouttes et porta les doigts à ses lèvres pour les lécher avec avidité. Le regard de Harry s'assombrit plus encore et il entama des mouvements lents sur la hampe de son compagnon. La vue du jeune homme montant et descendant sur sa verge fit perdre tout contrôle à Severus.

Il posa alors ses mains sur ses hanches et imposa un rythme frénétique qui fit hurler Harry de plaisir. Heureusement qu'il avait apposé un sort de silence sur la maison en arrivant… Il ralentit ses mouvements pour embrasser son amant, mais dut lâcher ses lèvres quand Harry ne fut plus en mesure de combiner le plaisir, sa respiration et le baiser. Il adopta alors un rythme plus soutenu encore et posa la main du jeune homme sur sa propre verge. Il voulait le voir se donner du plaisir alors qu'il lui faisait passionnément l'amour.

Et cette accumulation de plaisir, bien trop riche pour lui, fit venir Harry une seconde fois alors qu'il criait de bonheur. À cette image, et sentant tout le corps de son amant se resserrer autour de lui, Severus vint à son tour, embrassant Harry pour noyer son gémissement d'extase.

Ils ne sortirent de la douche qu'une heure plus tard, enfin propres. Le plateau repas qu'avait préparé Severus pour son Calice était toujours sur la table de nuit, froid. Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry attrapa le plateau et, seulement vêtu d'un jean, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il était en train de préparer la cafetière quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur sa taille nue.

\- C'est pas une excellente idée de te balader comme ça pour le moment Harry, _souffla Severus en embrassant son cou et la naissance de son épaule._ Les premiers jours, disons les trois premiers, le Vampire a un appétit insatiable concernant son Calice… et là, cette tenue ne m'aide en rien à me contrôler…

\- Et pourquoi cet appétit insatiable ? _Demanda Harry en se retournant dans les bras de son compagnon._

 _-_ Pour consolider le lien et rassurer Vampire et Calice sur le fait que l'autre ne le quittera pas. Il y a peut-être aussi le fait que, pendant ces trois jours, cela comble le besoin de domination du Vampire sur son Calice lors de l'instauration du lien…

\- Oui… C'est bizarre, _confia Harry avec un sourire espiègle,_ j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est surtout la dernière raison…

\- Gamin, _sourit à son tour Severus avant de l'embrasser chastement._ Va mettre un haut avant que je ne te sautes dessus.

Pour sortir de la cuisine, Harry fit volontairement rouler ses hanches et sourit quand il entendit son amant grogner derrière lui. Oh oui, il lui faisait de l'effet, il le savait, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! En revenant dans la cuisine, Harry avait passé un t-shirt léger faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Severus le remercia d'un regard avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir devant le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait fini de préparer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui Sev vu qu'on ne peut pas sortir ?

\- Et bien, à ta plus grande joie, il n'y a pas ici de quoi faire des potions et on va éviter la magie trop voyante et bruyante, donc pas de cours. Mais j'ai vu que cette dame a des films et des jeux de société si cela t'intéresse.

\- Un film !

\- Cela m'aurait étonné… Finis ton repas, je vais faire une première sélection.

Avant de partir de la cuisine, Severus embrassa son Calice en lui assurant qu'il n'allait pas loin et qu'il ne serait pas long. Malgré tout, les quelques mètres qui les séparaient firent se crisper Harry. C'était comme si toute la sécurité et le bonheur de son corps disparaissaient pour ne plus laisser que l'angoisse et l'inquiétude. Severus revint très rapidement. En tout, son absence avait duré moins de deux minutes, le temps qu'il aille jusqu'au salon et prenne les films pour revenir. Mais, pour Harry, cela semblait avoir duré une heure entière ! Inquiet et affreusement coupable, Severus prit son compagnon dans les bras et l'emmena jusque sur le canapé pour le réconforter.

Allongé sur son canapé, son Calice entre les jambes, Severus attendait que le plus jeune arrête de trembler. S'il le mordait maintenant, cela serait évidemment efficace, mais il risquait de le blesser ou de lui faire mal. Il devait donc attendre qu'il s'apaise un minimum. Et pour ça, Severus caressait doucement le torse Harry, passant de temps en temps ses mains sous son t-shirt en des caresses légères et apaisantes. Il lui murmurait également des paroles réconfortantes, bien que décousues, et lui assurait qu'il était désolé et qu'il serait toujours là. Il avait l'impression de virer Poufsouffle !

Plusieurs longues minutes de ce traitement permirent à Harry de se calmer. Il se retourna alors dans les bras de Severus pour lui faire face et, dressé sur ses genoux, il l'embrassa tendrement. Il était heureux que cet homme si aigri et acide en général, soit si calme et apaisant avec lui. Il avait, enfin, vraiment la sensation d'être aimé. Et, dans ce baiser, il remerciait Severus pour tout cela.

Quand il reprit sa position entre les bras de son compagnon, Harry releva la tête pour laisser un libre accès à son cou. Attiré par l'odeur de son Calice et son besoin d'être réconforté, Severus accéda à sa demande. Dès qu'il mordit la peau délicate, Harry gémit de plaisir et se détendit complètement dans l'étreinte. Les mains de Severus, jusque-là sur son torse, descendirent alors lentement, caressant chaque parcelle de peau sur leur passage. L'une continua son chemin, tandis que la seconde s'arrêta sur le ventre, caressant la peau douce en un toucher léger. La main taquina plus bas, encore plus bas et quand elle défit l'attache de son pantalon, Harry gémit d'anticipation.

Chaque morsure n'avait pas nécessairement besoin d'être accompagnée par une relation charnelle, surtout qu'ils avaient fait l'amour il y a seulement quelques petites heures. Mais, parfois, cela permettait de réassurer le lien tout en réconfortant pleinement le Calice. Alors Severus fit glisser sa main dans le pantalon de son amant, caressant le bas-ventre, les cuisses, l'aine, sans jamais effleurer le membre à demi dressé.

Quand Harry mit sa main sur la sienne pour les poser sur sa verge, Severus sourit, bêtement heureux que le jeune homme ait pris cette initiative. Il le laissa alors le guider un moment et, quand Harry ne fut plus en mesure de contrôler suffisamment ses gestes, Severus reprit pleinement le contrôle des caresses. Sa main s'enroula autour du membre à présent dressé et, d'un toucher expert, il alterna caresses aériennes, pressions plus ou moins légères et mouvements de bas en haut. Quand son pouce passa sur la fente pour récupérer les quelques gouttes de liquide séminal qui s'en échappait, Harry cria de plaisir en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. Merlin que c'était bon ! Et Severus n'en avait à priori pas fini avec lui !

Alors qu'il refermait la plaie dans son cou, le Vampire fit cette fois descendre ses deux mains pour lui donner davantage de plaisir. Plusieurs doigts se glissèrent jusqu'entre ses fesses, tandis que l'autre main délaissait la verge pour s'occuper des testicules tendus. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Entre ces doigts qui titillaient son anneau de chair, cette main qui caressait tour à tour ses bourses et sa verge, et cette langue qui faisait des miracles dans son cou, il était persuadé de ne pas tenir encore très longtemps.

Reprenant ses esprits pour quelques secondes, Harry eût l'idée de donner du plaisir à Severus également. Et pour ça, il commença à bouger ses hanches au même rythme que la main sur sa verge. Et, derrière lui, il entendit alors Severus grogner, signe évident que son attention était très bien reçue ! Toutefois, toute pensée cohérente lui échappa quand un doigt plongea en lui, le faisant à nouveau crier de plaisir alors que des traits blancs éclaboussaient son ventre. La jouissance de son Calice et ses mouvements de hanches qui excitaient sa verge, firent venir Severus à son tour.

Les yeux fermés, les bras de Severus autour de lui, Harry reprenait peu à peu pieds dans la réalité. Merlin qu'il adorait être Calice ! À chaque fois, les sensations étaient délicieuses ! Lui qui ne connaissait au départ rien dans ce domaine, découvrait des plaisirs exquis ! Derrière lui, il entendait Severus souffler encore un peu trop vite. Normalement, cet homme ne respirait pas. Enfin, il n'en avait pas besoin plutôt. Mais lorsque Severus et lui faisaient des choses pas morales, les réflexes de vie revenaient et il se mettait à respirer comme tout un chacun. Ça montrait toujours à Harry qu'il était doué pour faire plaisir à son amant !

Fier de lui, Harry se retourna encore dans les bras de son compagnon et se cala contre lui avant de l'embrasser chastement. Les mains sur son torse, agrippées sur son haut, le nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, Harry se laissa emporter par le sommeil, fatigué par toutes ses émotions. Severus se mit alors à sourire, quelque peu attendrit par le jeune homme, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais !

Il attendit quelques instants, pour être sûr et certain que Harry dormait profondément, et d'un mouvement délicat et lent, le décrocha de lui pour se lever. Son Calice devait absolument se reposer, et lui devait s'occuper ! Il se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque au fond de la pièce, la distance les séparant n'étant pas suffisante pour créer une quelconque angoisse chez Harry. Au hasard, il choisit un roman dans les étagères et s'installa dans un fauteuil de lecture, tournant presque le dos à Harry. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui faire face, il pouvait sentir tout ce qu'il se passait grâce à leur lien !

Quelques heures plus tard, le plus doucement du monde, un homme rentra par la porte de la cuisine grâce à son propre trousseau de clés. Il voulait faire une surprise à sa dulcinée. Il lui avait acheté un bouquet de lys et de quoi faire un repas romantique avec du rosé, son vin préféré. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés juste tous les deux, et il avait hâte de lui offrir ce pique-nique au coucher du soleil. A pas feutrés, il entra dans la cuisine, posa le repas sur la table et, le bouquet dans les mains, pénétra dans le salon.

Il aperçut d'abord la forme allongée sur le canapé. Un sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de la réveiller avec amour, il s'approcha tout doucement, souriant davantage en la voyant enfouie sous les couvertures jusque sur le haut de ses cheveux. Il attrapa alors la couverture et, délicatement, la tira vers le bas. Il ne la retira pas plus car, surpris, il découvrit non pas des cheveux blancs argentés, mais des cheveux noir corbeau. Alerté par cet étrange fait, il redressa vivement la tête, hurlant quand il aperçut face à lui un homme au regard dur et froid.

* * *

 _Re !_

 _Alors normalement il ne devrait plus rester de fautes. Toutefois si vous en voyez (ou qu'il manque des mots, ce qui m'arrive souvent, n'est-ce pas Gwenn Potter ? XD) dites-le moi ! :) Dans tous les cas, il passera à la relecture quand ce sera son tour ^^_

 _Vous avez pas trop chaud ? :p Le clavier est encore en état de fonctionnement ? Vous avez envie de me tuer pour la fin ? Comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ? Bon certes, un peu beaucoup PWP mais je vais vous expliquer : en fait, les personnages m'ont complètement échappé ! Et puis finalement, je me suis dit que, comme l'explique Severus, l'appétit insatiable du Vampire pour son Calice (et inversement) permet au Vampire d'asseoir et de réduire considérablement son besoin de domination du Calice. Ça vous va comme explication ? :p_

 _J'aurais encore 36 mille questions à vous poser mais je vais me taire !_

 _Dites-moi tout !_

 _Et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 17 !_

 _Bisouilles !_


	18. Chapter 17

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je le poste avec un petit jour d'avance par rapport à ce que j'avais dit parce que je viens de me rendre que je ne pourrai pas le poster demain..._

 _Ce chapitre a normalement été relu, comme d'habitude, mais entre les relectures du mémoire et celles des chapitres c'est possible que j'ai plus les yeux en face des trous XD_

 _Mais ! J'ai fini le chapitre 18 et il est en cours de lecture ! :D (oui parce qu'il y a toujours deux privilégiées pour la lecture des chapitres, et elles me disent si je fais de la merde ou pas :p)_

 _Ràr !_

 _ **maud . baudet :** Pourquoi il serait amoureux d'une Malfoy l'inconnu ? XD non il est amoureux de la petite vieille qui leur prête la maison ^^_

 _ **Gwenn Potter :** Merciiii :D moi aussi je suis contente pour mon exam ! Haha merci de me rassurer sur les fautes et les oublis ! XD_

 _ **LouSpell :** J'avais prévenu que ce chapitre donnait chaud ! :p Et bien si ! J'ai finis le chapitre comme ça, et j'ai bien cru que vous alliez me tuer XD Severus est sage c'est bien connu ;) Et oui tu as raison, Hogwarts Mystery et les révisions ça fait pas bon ménage :p_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** Je suis contente que mes lemons te plaisent toujours autant ! Je vais quand même calmer un peu les choses dans les prochains chapitres, histoire de pas faire que des PWP ^^ et je te laisse lire pour le quart d'heure de l'inconnu ;)_

 _ **Ptitemysty :** Ah oui c'était chaud ! Je suis contente que la dernière intervention t'ai plu ! Maintenant, on va voir si la suite te plaît toi qui étais impatiente de lire la suite ;)_

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** Quoi ? Elle est pas bien ma fin ? :p Fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne mettre un peu de jalousie dans tout ça, non ?_

 _ **Lolitaoe :** Haha quel enthousiasme! J'espère que tu vas l'être tout autant à la fin de ce chapitre !_

 _ **Kayla :** Mais non il va pas le manger ! Je vous ai bien prouvé qu'il n'y a que Harry que Severus mange, pas vrai ? XD Oh oui j'ai une vie bien remplie, mais je l'ai un peu choisie aussi XD Tu me remercies d'écrire, mais merci à toi de me laisser des reviews !_

 _Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! C'est l'or des auteurs ! Et, même si je les lis au fur et à mesure de leur apparition sur la fiction, quand je les relis pour écrire les réponses, ça me donne toujours le sourire !_

 _Par contre vous êtes méchantes ! :p Pauvre homme ! Vous vouliez toutes le tuer !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en entendant l'horrible hurlement qui retentit juste à côté de lui. Il aurait largement préféré se réveiller dans les bras de Severus ! Sous ses caresses, aurait été l'idéal ! Mais là ! Quel horrible réveil ! Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, le jeune homme tenta de faire un rapide état des lieux de la situation. Bien. Il était toujours sur le canapé. Et une couverture le recouvrait jusqu'au menton. Bien. Il y a avait un homme devant lui. Et vu ses habits, ce n'était pas Severus. D'accord, là ça sentait les ennuis.

Lorsqu'il entendit un grognement distinct, Harry se redressa brusquement dans son lit de fortune et se retourna vivement pour faire face à un Vampire énervé. Énervé était d'ailleurs un doux euphémisme ! Severus avait les yeux rouges, les canines bien voyantes et la main serrée sur sa baguette qu'il pointait vers l'intrus. "Oups" se dit Harry.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? _Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix qu'il espérait douce pour ne pas échauffer les esprits et faire peur à l'autre homme._

\- Il y a que cet homme est rentré sans y être invité ! _Énonça Severus d'une voix polaire et hachée par la colère._

\- Je vois, _reprit Harry._ Monsieur, peut-on savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Mais c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça ! Vous n'avez rien à faire là! Vous êtes ici chez Adélaïde ! Qui vous a permis d'entrer ?!

\- C'est Adélaïde justement. Écoutez Monsieur, nous avons son autorisation pour passer quelques jours ici. Pendant ce temps, elle est chez une amie. Où vous feriez mieux de la rejoindre d'ailleurs, avant que mon compagnon ne puisse vraiment plus se retenir de vous sauter dessus.

\- Oh je n'ai pas peur d'un Vampire jeune homme. Je veux des explications!

\- Mais vous les avez eu vos explications vieux sorcier ! Maintenant sortez avant que mon calme seul ne suffise plus à mon Vampire !

\- Votre Vampire?

\- Oui Mon Vampire ! Severus est un Vampire, je suis son Calice, ce qui fait de lui Mon Vampire.

\- Oups… Je ferai mieux de partir en effet.

\- Je ne pourrai pas dire mieux !

Alors que l'homme se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour récupérer ses affaires, Severus se déplaça pour se mettre devant Harry et grogna en direction du sorcier.

\- Severus, laisse-le au moins reprendre ses affaires. Après promis, je serai tout à toi, _livra Harry pour apaiser l'homme qui semblait en plus_ _ne_ _rien entendre si ce n'est la voix de son Calice._

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un regard à son compagnon avant de rediriger toute son attention sur l'intrus dans la cuisine. Quand il le vit prendre une bouteille d'eau pour arroser les fleurs, le Vampire sentit toute sa maigre maîtrise partir en fumée. Il se mit alors à grogner sans interruption, commençant à relever sa baguette qu'il avait légèrement baissée. Harry dut alors se mettre devant son amant pour ne pas qu'il blesse l'homme. Heureusement que Severus n'avait pas utilisé la légendaire vitesse Vampirique! Preuve d'ailleurs qu'il se maîtrisait encore un minimum pour ne pas blesser qui que ce soit…

\- Dites. Prenez tout votre temps surtout hein ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez vu un Calice en position de faiblesse, alors que le lien avec son Vampire n'est formé que depuis deux jours. Et ce n'est pas non plus comme si, en faisant ça, vous aviez mis à mal la protection du Vampire pour son Calice et mon besoin de sécurité. En quelle langue faut-il que je vous le dise ? _S'énerva Harry en se retournant vers l'homme qui avait enfin reposé la bouteille d'eau de pluie._ DEHORS !

Surpris par l'élan de colère du jeune homme si calme jusque là, l'homme fit un bond en arrière avant de se dépêcher de récupérer son panier repas et ses clés. Il se précipita alors vers la porte et la claqua derrière lui alors qu'il courait dans la rue pour rejoindre sa petite maison. Le repas en amoureux serait pour une autre fois !

\- Severus ?

L'homme ne réagit absolument pas à l'appel de son Calice. Il était plongé dans une rage noire à l'égard de cet homme qui avait mis son Calice en danger ! La seule chose qui le retenait de lui courir après c'était la présence de Harry juste à côté de lui. Il avait besoin de lui. Et il se devait de rester auprès de lui. Au deuxième appel de sa part, et lorsqu'il se réfugia dans son étreinte, Severus reprit enfin contact avec la réalité.

\- Je suis désolé Harry. J'étais juste à côté et je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. C'est de ma faute et…

\- Severus tais-toi. Il ne m'est rien arrivé. C'est tout ce qui compte. Je vais bien d'accord ?

Severus opina seulement de la tête, sans prononcer un mot. Non il n'était pas d'accord. Son Calice avait été en danger et lui, stupide Vampire sorcier, n'avait pas été en mesure de le protéger !

\- Severus, tu seras gentil de ne pas me tuer dans tes bras…

Surpris, l'homme baissa le regard vers Calice blottit contre lui et vit avec effarement une grimace de douleur se dessiner sur son si beau visage. Paniqué, Severus desserra ses bras et s'assit sur le canapé, son amant sur ses genoux. Décidément, il ne faisait rien comme il fallait !

\- Bien à ce que je vois, j'ai beau dire tout ce que je veux, ça ne suffit pas à te calmer et à t'assurer que je vais bien. Alors dans ce cas, j'ai une autre solution. Et si tu me faisais l'amour ? _Proposa Harry, la voix rauque et teintée de luxure._

Immédiatement, le regard se de Severus se dirigea pleinement vers lui et ses yeux s'obscurcirent pour laisser entrevoir tout son désir à son encontre. Oh oui, ça c'était une proposition qui fonctionnait ! Se redressant avec son amant dans les bras, Severus rejoignit la chambre à coucher pour allonger Harry sur le lit.

Les yeux rougis par l'impatience et le désir de faire l'amour à son compagnon, Severus se positionna au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Immédiatement, Harry se mit à gémir dans le baiser alors que les mains de son amant descendaient en faisant s'évaporer ses vêtements. « Vive la magie » se dit Harry alors que les doigts de Severus s'enroulaient déjà autour de son membre.

À priori, le Vampire ne voulait pas vraiment prendre son temps, mais tous ses gestes restaient teintés de tendresse et de douceur. Et ce n'est pas Harry qui allait se plaindre de cette précipitation amoureuse ! Lui aussi avait vraiment envie de passer aux choses sérieuses ! Un doigt se frayant un chemin entre ses fesses, lui fit comprendre qu'il allait être rapidement exaucé. Ne pouvant se retenir, Harry se mit à bouger ses hanches en rythme avec les mouvements des poignets de Severus.

L'homme l'embrassa encore, lui tenant les hanches le temps de rajouter un second doigt. Certes il avait envie de lui faire l'amour rapidement, mais il ne tenait absolument pas à blesser son compagnon ! Le deuxième doigt en plus d'une caresse appuyée sur sa verge fit crier Harry alors que Severus passait sa langue sur son cou, endroit fortement sensible chez le Calice.

Quand Harry le supplia de lui faire l'amour, Severus embrassa son amant passionnément, et il remplaça ses doigts par sa verge, faisant hurler le jeune homme. Voilà ça c'était le rôle du Vampire : faire crier de plaisir Son Calice alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour ! Et, vu comment le jeune homme hurlait et s'accrochait à lui, voilà au moins un domaine où il était doué !

\- Severus… arrête de… réfléchir et… accélère, _gémit Harry alors qu'il voyait les sourcils de son compagnon se froncer de concentration._

Surpris par le fait que son amant ait deviné ses pensées, Severus sourit malgré tout et, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il accéléra ses coups de rein, les transformant en véritables coups de butoir. Harry décollait du matelas et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa nuque et son dos alors qu'il fermait les yeux de plaisir. Severus retira alors un instant ses mains de la peau de Harry et ralentit ses mouvements pour poser ses jambes sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme avait grogné et gémit de perdre le plaisir des coups de rein de son amant, mais lorsqu'il les reprit, Harry cria plus fort encore, la verge de son amant allant directement, et à chaque fois, toucher cette boule de nerfs qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il n'eut aucun besoin que Severus prenne son sexe en main. Le seul fait de sentir son amant le remplir entièrement, lui prouvant encore une fois son amour inconditionnel, fit jouir Harry à grands renforts de cris.

Quand Severus s'assouvit à son tour après quelques coups de rein supplémentaires, le jeune homme était à nouveau épuisé. Il se recoucha alors sur le côté, Severus dans son dos, les jambes endolories et son amant apaisé.

\- Je suis désolé Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça aurait dû être à moi de te consoler et de te faire revenir sur Terre, pas l'inverse.

\- Si je dois te faire revenir d'une crise de jalousie de cette façon à chaque fois, ça me va, _sourit Harry avec ce sourire en coin annonciateur de plaisir._ Par contre, veille à ne devenir jaloux que lorsque je peux intervenir et que je peux t'entraîner dans un coin sombre pour te demander de me faire l'amour. Ce sera compliqué sinon.

\- Petit malin, _laissa échapper Severus, à la fois amusé par les suppositions de son amant, et contrit face à sa jalousie devenue quasiment maladive._

Quelques instants plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres, Harry s'était endormi dans les bras de son compagnon, tenant ses mains sur son ventre pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, Severus utilisa la magie sans baguette pour faire venir un livre qu'il laissa léviter devant lui. Un simple hochement de tête lui permettait de tourner les pages, et cela lui évitait ainsi de réveiller son amant.

Une heure plus tard, Harry s'éveilla enfin, les yeux gonflés par le sommeil et le ventre affamé. Il était plus de treize heures ! Et il avait tellement faim, qu'il en avait mal au ventre ! Se retournant vers Severus, il lui fit un énorme sourire innocent, faisant se soulever les sourcils de son amant en une expression interrogatrice. Le temps que Severus face le tri dans les émotions et besoins de son Calice, il sourit à son tour, lançant d'un tour de main la préparation d'un repas.

Tout sourire que son compagnon ait compris ce qu'il voulait, sans même qu'il ait besoin de le dire, Harry l'embrassa rapidement et se leva. D'abord manger, ensuite les câlins ! Amusé par la précipitation de son jeune amant, Severus soupira théâtralement avant de refermer son livre pour le poser doucement sur la table de nuit. Ensuite il attrapa sa baguette posée sous oreiller et rejoignit la cuisine où il découvrit son Gryffondor attablé devant une assiette remplie. Depuis quelques jours, le jeune homme n'avait plus besoin de potions pour que son estomac accepte qu'il mange correctement. Et ça allait parfaitement pour l'aider dans sa condition de Calice !

Une lueur toujours amusée dans les yeux, Severus passa derrière Harry et lui vola une cuillère de coquillettes au fromage et au Ketchup. Cela fit protester vivement le jeune homme qui essaya de récupérer sa fourchette à grands renforts de gestes amples et de cris de protestation. Severus se contenta de sourire avant d'embrasser son amant qui se tut immédiatement. Les yeux encore fermés de contentement, Harry se retrouva avec la fourchette dans la main, sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme le plus total. Ils avaient tous les deux prit place sur le canapé, Harry adossé à Severus et ses bras refermés autour de lui. Dans ce cocon protecteur et chaud, le jeune homme profitait du film qu'ils avaient choisi. D'ailleurs, cela ne s'était pas fait tout seul ! La première sélection de Severus ne comprenait que des films connus ou des documentaires ! Très peu pour lui ! Il avait donc dû batailler pour trouver un film qu'il aimait et qui plairait à Severus. Finalement, il avait eu gain de cause en embrassant langoureusement son amant qui avait dit « amen » à tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Ainsi, en plus du choix du film, Harry avait eu le droit à un massage en bonne et due forme, et à un pot de glace au chocolat ! Heureusement, lui avait alors dit Severus avec un faux regard noir, que sa condition de Calice l'empêchait de prendre trop de poids !

Harry s'était endormi dans ses bras sur le canapé et, n'ayant pas le courage de le réveiller, Severus avait décidé de dormir ici quelques heures, le temps que le jeune homme se réveille de lui-même. Sauf que ce n'est pas la réveil calme qu'il espérait… D'un coup, Harry se mit à hurler dans ses bras, se débattant contre quelque chose d'invisible alors que les larmes dévalaient son visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de cauchemar aussi effroyable. Pour lui, plongé dans monde, Severus n'existait plus, son cocon protecteur et sa voix qui lui demandait de revenir ne l'atteignaient pas, seul restaient les morts qui se dressaient face à lui, et le sang qui ruisselait sur son corps endolori.

Tous ses amis, tous ses proches, Voldemort, les mangemorts… Tous lui criaient que ce qui était arrivé était exclusivement de sa faute et que, pour ça, il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur. Qu'il devrait être enfermé à Azkaban, comme l'assassin qu'il était ! Harry commençait sérieusement à y croire, à se laisser berner par leurs paroles vengeresses jusqu'à ce que tout doucement, comme venant d'une contrée éloignée, une voix connue résonne autour de lui. Une voix chaude, douce, rassurante, qui lui disait que tout cela était faux. Qu'il avait le droit au bonheur pour avoir sauvé les sorciers, que c'était même de leur devoir de le lui offrir. Qu'il avait fait sa part de son travail, et qu'il devait maintenant se laisser aller, se pardonner à lui-même et s'apaiser. La voix gagnait de plus en plus en puissance, comme si elle s'approchait de plus en plus. Quand elle ne fut plus seulement un murmure, Harry sentit une étreinte forte et rassurante l'entourer, comme pour lui dire qu'il était au chaud, protégé, et qu'il était temps qu'il s'en souvienne.

Il fallut quelques instants de plus à Harry pour qu'il se réveille pleinement de son cauchemar. Encore une fois, Severus avait dû utiliser l'ordre pour le faire revenir. Sauf que, cette fois, cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Il avait donc dû user du même ton, en faisant des phrases entières et cela était affreusement éprouvant pour le Vampire qui avait alors l'impression d'abuser de son Calice.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se redressa et se réfugia immédiatement dans l'étreinte de Severus, plongeant son nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur et se prouver que, oui, il était bien là. Quelques secondes plus tard seulement, Harry se leva précipitamment, se dirigeant en courant vers la salle de bains. En quelques instants, sans avoir le temps de bouger, ébahi par la course de son amant, Severus entendit l'eau couler dans la douche. Inquiet pour Harry, il le rejoignit sous la douche et ce qu'il vit l'inquiéta davantage encore. Sa peau était rougie par la chaleur et le frottement, de grosses larmes se mêlaient à l'eau brûlante et il avait le visage crispé de douleur alors qu'il continuait à se frotter le corps avec le gant de crin.

Severus prit alors doucement sa main, le serrant fort contre lui quand il refusa de lâcher le gant. Pressé ainsi contre son compagnon, Harry ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste. Severus le garda comme ça un moment, jusqu'à ce que, à bout de forces, les jambes Harry ploient sous son poids et qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux à même le sol de la douche. Tout doucement, Severus récupéra le gant de crin et l'échangea contre un gant tout doux sur lequel il déposa son propre gel douche. Il espérait que cette odeur que Harry aimait tant l'aiderait à l'apaiser. Au bout de quelques minutes où Severus ne fit que lui caresser le dos avec douceur, les larmes de Harry se tarirent alors qu'il commençait à parler.

\- Sev… et s'ils avaient… raison ? Et si… et si c'était vraiment ma faute ? Et si… et si je devais être emprisonné moi aussi ? Comme tous… les mangemorts ? À Azkaban ? Pour tous les crimes que j'ai commis ? Et si… et si je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur ? Après tout, eux, n'y ont pas eu droit. De quel droit je le prends moi, ce bonheur ? Et puis…

\- Harry. Harry chaton calme-toi tu veux. Ce n'est en rien ta faute. Ils ne sont en rien morts pour toi. Ils sont morts pour offrir un monde meilleur à ceux qu'ils aimaient. À aucun moment ce n'est à toi qu'ils ont pensé en donnant leur vie. Sauf dans le sens où c'est toi qui allait permettre ce monde meilleur. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils cautionneraient le fait que tu sois enfermé à Azkaban alors que tu as offert un monde meilleur à leurs proches Harry. Et puis, tu as le droit au bonheur. Et si je peux te l'offrir, j'en suis ravi. Maintenant Harry regarde-moi tu veux.

Deux yeux verts se levèrent alors vers lui. Deux yeux vert émeraude pleins de larmes et ravagés par la peine, la souffrance, la douleur et la culpabilité. Les mots anéantis par ce regard, Severus se contenta d'embrasser son compagnon, y mettant toute sa force, sa tendresse et son amour, pour lui redonner confiance en lui.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry. Tu as le droit au bonheur. Et tu sais pourquoi ? _Harry hocha négativement la tête à la question._ Parce que tu m'as permis d'y avoir droit, moi professeur de potions aigri, détesté de tous les élèves, et Vampire. Alors oui Harry, rien que pour avoir accompli ce miracle, tu as droit au bonheur.

* * *

 _Me revoilà !_

 _Alors ce chapitre ? Pas trop déçus par le fait que l'homme soit toujours en vie ? :p Et tout le reste ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? La scène, le cauchemar, la journée, la réassurance de Severus. Pas trop frustrés par la fin ? … Tout quoi ! :D_

 _ **PRÉCISION IMPORTANTE !** Je précise suite à une question qu'a soulevée Gwenn Potter lors de sa lecture : je ne dis pas qu'ils utilisent un sort de traduction ou quoi que ce soit du genre, et pourtant ils parlent tous ensemble. Je suis partie du principe qu'en Thaïlande ils parlent tous très bien anglais (ce qui est totalement vrai), et qu'en France (oui oui même dans ce coin perdu de l'Ardèche) ils parlent quelques mots d'anglais. Surtout cet homme. Avez-vous compris ce qu'il est d'ailleurs ?_

 _Je vous dit à dans une semaine pour le chapitre 18, qui est déjà écrit ;)_

 _Bisouilles !_


	19. Chapter 18

_Bonjour à toutes (j'ai abandonné le "tous" au vu des reviews, désolée messieurs) !_

 _Je sais pas si vous avez fait attention mais je poste toutes les semaines au lieu de toutes les 2 semaines ! C'est moins long du coup pour vous, mais bien plus court pour moi ^^_

 _Bref ! J'ai pas grand chose à dire du coup, juste un GRAND MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, c'est toujours les mêmes qui mettent des commentaires et c'est fabuleusement génial de voir que vous continuez à me suivre à travers cette histoire ! :D_

 _ **Ptitemysty :** Et non ! Et oui la femme est une moldue ^^ C'était le but que ça fasse rire ! Et je suis contente que ça ai fonctionné !  
Oui tu as malheureusement raison, la chute n'en est que plus dure... Mais elle n'est jamais longue ! _

**_Gwenn Potter :_** _C'est vrai tu aimes mes lemon ? Pourtant, j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils soient fabuleux quand je les relis :p  
Non, merci à toi d'avoir demandé une précision !_

 _ **LouSpell** : Haha oui tant mieux que Severus l'ai pas tué ! Il aurait été à Azkaban sinon ! Le pauvre Harry...  
Je ne pouvais pas le faire guérir d'un simple claquement doigt, ça n'aurait pas été naturel. Mais il va de mieux en mieux ! Et puis, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarqué, Severus trouve les mots pour le réconforter ;)_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** Alors oui effectivement lui est un sorcier, mais pas sa chérie !  
Oui je ralentis un peu les PWP mais t'en fais, tu continueras à avoir des scènes ;)_  
 _J'ai plutôt été gentille avec lui, mais Ombrage se serait faite exterminée tu as raison !_

 _ **lololitaoe :** Tant mieux ! :D_

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** Merci ! :D Et merci à toi pour le commentaire ! _

_**Kayla :** Je suis contente que ma vision et ma description des personnages te plaisent ! Ma plus grande c'est toujours de les faire trop OOC ^^ _  
_Pour l'homme, effectivement, il aurait pu être cracmol, mais c'est un véritable sorcier ! Et oui, c'est un sorcier un peu idiot sur les bords..._  
 _Et bien figures-toi que je ne sais pas exactement non plus où je vais emmener les personnages, c'est un peu eux qui m'échappent aussi parfois, ça n'en rend l'histoire que plus intéressante !_

 _ _Vous avez deviner que l'homme était un sorcier, et vous êtes aussi demander pourquoi et comment. En vérité, c'est effectivement un sorcier caché dans le village moldu. C'est le seul du village et sa chérie est bien une moldue également. C'est la seule apparition qu'il fera dans la fiction, j'avais juste besoin que quelqu'un vienne les embêter, sans qu'il fasse une crise en voyant Severus en tant que vampire :)__

 _ _Bonne lecture à toutes !__

* * *

Il lui avait fallu une bonne heure pour réussir à apaiser Harry. Et, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, Severus était persuadé qu'un seul mot de travers ou une seule allusion pouvait, à nouveau, entraîner le jeune homme vers une crise de panique totale. Il le savait. Tout comme il savait que la rentrée à Poudlard qui approchait allait être une rude épreuve…

Mais, avant cela, il allait devoir se concentrer sur l'anniversaire de Harry qui approchait à grands pas et pour lequel il n'avait encore rien préparé ! Pour commencer, il pensait l'organiser avec l'aide de Mme Weasley chez qui s'étaient passés tous ses anniversaires. Cela ferait plaisir à Harry de revoir toute la famille rouquine, et de retrouver l'ambiance chaleureuse de cette maison pleine de bruit. Il laisserait Molly s'occuper de la liste d'invités et du repas mais devait absolument organiser quelque chose pour Harry en privé ! Uniquement pour eux deux ! Et il devait lui trouver un cadeau ! Il avait exactement vingt jours pour trouver une idée.

Poussant un petit soupir blasé à l'idée de cette tâche qui lui semblait insurmontable, Severus se réinstalla sur le matelas pour reprendre Harry dans ses bras. Le jeune homme s'était finalement endormi, au terme de longues minutes à le câliner et à lui assurer qu'il ne bougerait pas de la nuit.

Comme promis, Severus passa le reste de la nuit à veiller sur le sommeil de son compagnon, resserrant sa prise sur sa taille lorsqu'il le sentait s'agiter contre lui. Au petit matin, Harry se réveilla doucement en prenant une forte inspiration de l'odeur de son amant. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, le brun avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, et les yeux brillants d'amour.

\- Tu es resté toute la nuit ?!

\- Bien sûr Harry. Je te l'avais promis.

Heureux, le jeune homme se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon pour l'embrasser avec passion. Severus, qui ne dormait que trois à quatre heures par nuit, avait passé toute la nuit à attendre son réveil ! Si c'était pas une magnifique preuve d'amour ça !

Pour une fois, le petit-déjeuner fut pris au lit, une fois n'est pas coutume. Et puis… ils étaient en vacances que diable ! Harry se fit une joie de goûter ses aliments préférés sur le corps de son amant. Le miel devenait plus doux, le chocolat prenait une saveur délicieusement sucrée et la crème de marrons qu'il découvrait avait un goût exceptionnel.

La journée se solda par une promenade dans la petite ville et un dîner entre un père et son fils dans le petit restaurant familial. La vue qu'il avait sur la vallée comblait Harry qui voyait le jour décliner alors que la ceinture d'Orion apparaissait devant ses yeux émerveillés, comme à chaque fois. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Severus se contentait de voir le bonheur et la joie illuminer les yeux verts émeraude de son compagnon. Finalement, il avait peut-être réussi à tenir sa promesse. Le jeune homme avait l'air heureux. Et il se plaisait à dire que c'était, en grande partie, grâce à lui.

\- Severus ? _L'appela Harry pour le sortir de ses pensées afin de ne pas parler dans le vide._ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait demain ? _Lui demanda-t-il dès qu'il eut récupéré toute son attention._

\- On va rentrer à l'Impasse du Tisseur Harry. Demain, ça fera deux semaines que nous sommes partis. Et, si je me souviens bien, _fit Severus avec un sourire en coin,_ c'est le double de ce qu'on avait convenu au départ.

\- Il y a des circonstances atténuantes aussi, _dit Harry en faisant la grimace._

\- Certes. Et je ne regrette aucunement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces quatorze jours Harry. Mais il est temps de rentrer maintenant. Et puis… il me semble que je t'avais promis un programme spécial en rentrant…

À ce souvenir, les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminèrent d'une toute autre lueur. Oh oui, Severus lui avait fait une magnifique promesse : celle de lui faire redécouvrir toutes les pièces de la maison sous un autre angle… Et il avait hâte !

D'un autre côté… Rentrer à l'Impasse du Tisseur signifiait aussi quitter la petite bulle de bonheur et d'insouciance qu'il avait ici, en vacances. Oh certes ce ne serait pas tout à fait revenir à la vie sociale, mais il s'en rapprocherait davantage… Et puis… son anniversaire approchait. Ça voulait dire qu'il allait revoir la famille Weasley au grand complet, ainsi que certains de ses professeurs sûrement, et son parrain de substitution. Et Ginny… Il allait à tous devoir leur annoncer avec qui il avait passé ces deux mois de vacances…

\- Harry. C'est toi qui réfléchis trop cette fois. Ton anniversaire, et donc ta rencontre avec le monde, n'est que dans vingt jours. Nous avons le temps de voir venir d'ici là. Et, pendant ces vingt jours, je vais te montrer d'autres choses. Des choses qui, j'en suis sûr, te plairont.

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Si je te le racontais maintenant, ce ne serait plus une surprise. Maintenant mange, avant que ton plat ne refroidisse.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Harry retourna son attention sur son assiette. C'est vrai, sa crêpe allait refroidir. Et une crêpe salée froide, ce n'était jamais bon !

Le lendemain matin, alors que Harry finissait de s'habiller, Severus terminait les valises. À leur plus grand confort, ils pouvaient à présent s'éloigner de quelques mètres. Suffisamment en tout cas pour que, de retour à l'Impasse du Tisseur, Severus puisse aller faire des potions expérimentales pendant que Harry dormirait. Cette constatation avait ruiné l'humeur joyeuse du jeune homme. Du moins jusqu'à ce que son amant lui rappelle qu'il sentait ses émotions, et le lui prouve avec passion.

Finalement, s'il l'aidait à s'endormir de cette façon chaque soir, et que Harry se réveillait tous les matins dans ses bras, peu importait qu'il ne soit pas là toute la nuit. Après tout, il n'avait pas le droit de le forcer à s'ennuyer alors que lui, plongé dans le sommeil, ne verrait pas le temps passer.

En sortant de la petite maison, Severus ferma la porte à clés et se dirigea vers la porte en face. À l'instant même où il toqua, il entendit un chat miauler puis des bruits de pas étouffés par une moquette.

\- Ah c'est vous ! _L'accueillit la dame à qui appartenait la maison._ Vous partez déjà ? _Leur demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se baissait pour attraper son chat afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas dans la rue._

 _-_ Oui. Nous devons rentrer chez nous.

\- Très bien, très bien. La maison vous a convenue ? _Leur demanda-t-elle à nouveau en récupérant ses clés._

\- C'était parfait. Merci à vous.

La vieille dame leur fit un sourire resplendissant alors que son chat miaulait d'envie de sortir entre ses bras serrés. Lui rendant faiblement son sourire, Severus attrapa la main de Harry qui disait au revoir à leur hôte et entama leur marche vers la vallée.

Pour tous les habitants du village, ils étaient seulement un père et son fils venus en pèlerinage. Ils étaient donc à pieds et, comme tout le monde, devaient descendre en ville pour espérer pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui les emmènerait en voiture.

Bien sûr, en vérité, ils n'avaient qu'à trouver un coin tranquille et hors de vue où ils pourraient transplanner sans effrayer ou alerter qui que ce soit. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc à l'orée de la forêt, y firent quelques pas, puis Severus prit son compagnon dans ses bras avant de transplanner, les valises dans la poche.

Le pied à peine posé à terre, Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Cette maison en triste état d'extérieur ne lui avait pas manqué ! Certes, à l'intérieur elle était chaleureuse, mais la façade et le jardin laissaient clairement à désirer ! Peut-être devrait-il demander à Severus de le laisser travailler dehors pour améliorer ça, plutôt que de faire des potions et réapprendre ses cours. Enfin… il ferait ça quand il ne serait plus occupé par son compagnon.

Severus avait en effet décidé de commencer immédiatement le programme qu'il avait promis à Harry. Il allait commencer par lui faire visiter la vaste étendue d'herbe, en lui faisant l'amour sur un bain de soleil !

Le baiser doux et délicat prit une toute autre tournure quand Severus fit passer sa langue sur les lèvres de son amant. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir sous les caresses que lui offraient son Vampire, Harry ouvrit la bouche, y laissant un total accès pour son compagnon. Le baiser devint alors passionné, le jeune homme complètement alangui dans les bras de Severus alors qu'il serrait les siens autour de son cou.

D'un mouvement de la main, Harry fit disparaître leurs vêtements, ne gardant que leurs caleçons pour que Severus le lui retire lui-même. Il avait une façon de le faire qui le faisait à chaque fois frissonner, et il ne serait privé de cette sensation pour rien au monde ! L'homme sourit quand il comprit pourquoi le brun ne les avait pas entièrement déshabillés. Arrêtant le baiser, il traça les lèvres de son amant du bout du doigt avant de se le faire happer par une langue mutine.

Severus sourit et fit glisser sa deuxième main le long du corps de son compagnon. Il le fit frissonner lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sur la marque du Calice, le fit gémir de longues minutes en torturants ses tétons, et se régala des gémissements et frétillements qu'il récoltait à chaque passage sur une zone érogène. Il les connaissait toutes à présent mais, à chaque fois, c'est comme s'il les redécouvrait en même temps que Harry.

Quand il arriva au caleçon de son amant, il récupéra ses doigts et posa ses deux mains sur les hanches du jeune homme. Harry se crispa d'impatience de ressentir cette sensation si délicieuse. Joueur, Severus revint d'abord embrasser chastement, tendrement, presque trop lentement, les lèvres de son Calice. Et, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il posa l'une de ses mains sur la bosse qui déformait le caleçon. Harry renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Et dire que ce n'était que le début…

Impatient de l'entendre crier, Severus fit délicatement glisser ses deux mains sous le bout de tissu, l'une attrapant la verge tandis que l'autre allait flatter les bourses du jeune homme. Il le caressa quelques instants avant de repasser les mains sur le caleçon, faisant gémir son amant de frustration. Mais, quand il attrapa les bords du vêtement, et qu'il tira légèrement dessus, effleurant expressément la hampe tendue, la tonalité du gémissement changea. Et, à mesure que le caleçon descendait, et que la main de Severus se rapprochait de sa verge et de son intimité, la tonalité se fit de plus en plus aiguë.

Quand l'homme revint sur son amant, Harry gémit de plaisir de sentir leur deux peaux l'une contre l'autre, de sentir cette sensation de chaleur et cette délicate électrisation par la friction. Severus reprit alors ses lèvres en un baiser ardent, dérivant ensuite vers sa gorge alors qu'il le préparait à le recevoir. Harry cria de plaisir quand les canines du Vampire s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau sans créer une seule once de douleur.

Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, et ses mains s'enfonçant dans les cheveux de son amant pour lui demander de ne surtout pas s'arrêter, Harry ne ressenti aucune douleur non plus quand Severus fit pénétrer un second doigt dans son antre chaud et serré. Ce n'est qu'au troisième qu'il grimaça rapidement, se mettant toutefois bien vite à bouger les hanches pour réclamer davantage.

Ne pouvant résister à cette demande, Severus referma la plaie et, ses yeux dévorant le visage de son amant, il le pénétra d'une poussée, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient leurs deux corps crispés dans l'attente de la délivrance et la légère brise estivale les rafraîchissait efficacement.

Quand Severus commença à bouger, les jambes de Harry vinrent se positionner autour de ses hanches, l'enjoignant à aller plus vite, plus profond, pour lui offrir cette délivrance qu'il attendait avec impatience. Pour lui offrir ses sensations si délicieuses qui le plongeaient invariablement dans un état fabuleux. Leurs étreintes étaient comme une drogue, une drogue ayant pour effet de le faire planer plus loin et plus haut que la plus lointaine des étoiles. Et cette sensation de plaisir, de sécurité, d'amour et de se sentir enfin entier, c'était un pur bonheur que Harry se faisait une joie de redécouvrir à chaque fois. Et, comme toujours, l'orgasme qui le frappa sans qu'il ne s'y attende vraiment, fut plus merveilleux encore que le précédent.

Fatigué par toutes ces sensations, le ventre poisseux et les yeux encore étincelants, Harry s'accrocha comme un koala à Severus qui le releva pour s'allonger à sa place. Le soleil et l'effort physique l'avaient clairement affaibli et ce bain de soleil, avec son compagnon lové contre lui lui semblait la meilleure des idées. Attentionné à son bien-être, Harry fit tout de même venir un parasol qu'il positionna de sorte qu'il les protège entièrement du soleil.

Les deux hommes ne se réveillèrent que deux heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était au plus haut dans le ciel. Harry se redressa vivement, surveilla que le parasol les couvraient toujours et embrassa les lèvres de son amant pour le réveiller. Il ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul ici, et il avait faim !

\- Estomac sur pattes, _plaisanta Severus en lui rendant son baiser._

\- A qui la faute ? _L_ _ui répondit Harry en lui tirant la langue._

Redevenu d'un coup complètement sérieux, Severus fit basculer Harry sous lui et lui emprisonna la langue entre ses lèvres, la suçotant comme une friandise jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme gémisse de plaisir et réclame un véritable baiser. L'homme se fit une joie de l'embrasser passionnément jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air oblige Harry à se retirer. Severus passa alors quelques secondes à admirer son amant. Nu, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées et rougies et les yeux fermés. S'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour il y a seulement deux heures, et qu'ils n'étaient pas en plein cagnard, Severus lui aurait sauté dessus pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait.

Toutefois, sérieux et raisonnable, l'homme se releva et tendit la main à son amant pour l'aider à en faire de même. Harry l'attrapa en souriant et, tous les deux nus comme au jour de leur naissance, ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de la maison pour se faire quelque chose à manger.

\- Severus, as-tu prévu un programme en particulier à part celui de me faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de la maison ? _Demanda Harry, le rouge aux joues mais une lueur sérieuse dans les yeux._

\- Je trouve que c'est déjà un bon début de programme, qui va nous occuper pas mal de temps, _lui sourit à son tour Severus en détaillant encore le corps nu de son amant._

\- Arrête, _gémit Harry alors que le regard de son compagnon entraînait une certaine chaleur bien connue dans tout son corps._

Severus rit doucement avant de venir au plus près de son amant pour l'embrasser chastement. Après l'avoir relâché, il lui répondit qu'il n'avait rien prévu de particulier si ce n'est quelques petites choses qui ne devraient pas prendre trop de temps.

\- Alors on pourrait s'occuper de l'état déplorable de ton jardin et de la façade de cette maison ? _Proposa Harry, un grand sourire enfantin aux lèvres._

\- Si ça te fait plaisir, _soupira Severus que le fait de passer ses journées au soleil n'enchantait pas plus que ça._

\- Disons qu'entre ça et les potions, je préfère le jardinage.

Severus ne répondit rien. Il savait que c'était en partie faux. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris les cours juste tous les deux, Harry avait découvert que les potions n'étaient pas si horribles que ça et que son professeur pouvait être un très bon enseignant quand il le voulait. Toutefois, même si Severus acceptait de s'occuper du jardin et de la façade de la maison, le jeune homme savait qu'il ne couperait pas aux cours.

Tout le reste de la journée, ils le passèrent dans le laboratoire de potions de Severus. Harry travaillait sur le projet dont il avait parlé avec Georges, et son amant essayait d'aboutir au résultat tant espéré pour sa potion. Il fallait se remettre dans le bain doucement, avait prétexté le jeune homme quand Severus lui avait proposé de reprendre son apprentissage. L'homme avait alors sourit et lui avait dit qu'ils commenceraient dès le lendemain.

Ainsi, le lendemain, Harry se leva d'une humeur entre le « massacrante » et « l'euphorique ». Massacrante parce qu'il savait que l'après-midi il ne couperait pas aux révisions. Euphorique, parce que pour le petit-déjeuner, Severus lui avait promis des cookies, et que, ensuite, ils allaient s'occuper du jardin. Pendant toutes les années qu'il avait passées chez son oncle et sa tante, Harry avait aimé s'occuper du jardin. C'était un endroit apaisant où il pouvait profiter des rayons et de la chaleur bienfaitrice du soleil alors qu'il rendait le monde plus beau. Vu comme ça, c'était tout de suite plus agréable non ?

Il fut le premier dehors pour tondre la pelouse. Mais fut le dernier rentré pour le repas de midi. Ensuite, Severus lui avait dit qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose de différent. D'habitude, pour les cours, l'homme lui expliquait ou lui apprenait, et Harry répétait, que ce soit en mots, en rédactions ou en gestes. Là, ils allaient faire un duel ! Un vrai duel ! Le jeune homme savait qu'il allait récupérer masse de dégâts et de défaites. Mais un duel ! Avec un homme qui avait été espion pendant des années !

Finalement, il ne s'en sortit pas trop mal lors des duels de l'après-midi. En vérité, ils en avaient déjà fait plusieurs pendant la chasse aux horcruxes. Mais là c'était différent. Severus ne retenait plus ses coups, ils n'avaient pas à se cacher et à éviter de faire du bruit, ils pouvaient utiliser tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient, et Harry en connaissaient dorénavant davantage ! Pour Severus, ce duel fut un véritable duel entre deux sorcier expérimentés. Et, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, il avait été en difficulté quelques fois pendant l'après-midi…

\- C'est bien Harry. Tu te débrouilles vraiment très bien. Faut que tu utilises davantage l'espace autour de toi à ton avantage mais c'est bien.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour le plus magnifique des compliments que tu pourrais me faire, _sourit Harry en s'écroulant contre le mur, à l'endroit même où il avait paré le dernier sort._ Je crois que je vais mourir là, _souffla-t-il en laissant reposer sa tête sur le pan de mur derrière lui._

Severus ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de sourire et de se diriger vers la cuisine pour lui apporter un verre d'eau. Harry le prit comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile au monde, la huitième merveille du monde !

Le soir, le jeune homme s'écroula dans le lit, sans même avoir le temps de penser à s'endormir. Severus se moqua un peu en voyant cela puis le recouvrit de la couette épaisse avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un sourire aux lèvres et une petite voix dans sa tête le fustigeant d'être aussi mièvre, il se dirigea vers le salon où il récupéra un catalogue. Il devait trouver le cadeau de Harry !

* * *

 _C'est pas un chapitre où il se passe grand chose je sais ^^ mais vous a-t-il quand même plu ?  
_

 _Vous me dites tout ce qui vous passe par la tête !_

 ** _Ah et pour le moment, on est à 94 reviews (:O :D), la personne qui mettra la n°100, pourra me demander un OS du pairing qu'elle veut (si ça vous intéresse bien sûr)_**

 _Bisouilles !_


	20. Chapter 19

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 _Je suis désolée, j'ai un peu de retard mais en fait j'avais complètement oublié de faire relire ce chapitre donc je ne pouvais décemment pas vous le donner à lire hier sans aucune relecture autre que la mienne !_

 _Du coup voilà, il est là quand même ! Il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais j'étais obligée de couper là :p_

 _J'ai été naïve sur le dernier, je me suis dit que tout le monde allait poster sa review sans attendre la n°100 mais en fait, bah si XD Du coup, bravo à maud . baudet qui a été la n°100 et Lils, à priori tu l'as posté en même temps ton commentaire, mais pour moi il apparaît en tant que 101/102 ^^_

 _ **RàR :** _

_**Laetitia-chan** : je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Désolée pour le retard, l'attente a dû être longue ^^_

 _ **Ptitemysty** : Et bien figure-toi que moi aussi j'ai hâte de savoir XD J'ai plusieurs idées mais tout ne me convient pas, et puis Severus Poufsouffle ça le fait pas trop trop XD_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil** : Et bien pour le moment, tu as un lemon à chaque chapitre ! Sauf peut-être dans celui où Harry fêtera son anniversaire au Terrier... On verra ^^_

 _ **lololitaoe** : Tu vas adore celui-ci alors ! _

_**Kayla097** : Oui on approche doucement mais sûrement de la rencontre au Terrier, ça se précise davantage à chaque chapitre ! Pour le moment, la tempête reste calme, à voir dans les autres ;)_

 _ **maud . baudet** : C'est le but de faire évoluer ça doucement pour brusquer personne, et surtout pas Harry ! :)_

 _ **Lils** : Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ^^ Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant ! _

_**Merci** à toutes pour vos commentaires ! _

_Le **prochain chapitre arrivera peut-être un peu plus tard que dans une semaine** parce que c'est la dernière ligne droite avant le rendu du mémoire et qu'il commence sérieusement à me... Enfin bref vous avez compris l'idée XD_

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour ceux qui veulent ! ;)_

* * *

En deux semaines, le jardin avait retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan. Harry s'était fait une joie d'y planter des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, et de toutes saisons. Ainsi, l'herbe verte ne serait jamais la seule couleur présente ! Et la vue serait toujours magnifique. Dans un coin, il avait même créé un jardin botanique et aromatique pour Severus, la cuisine et les potions. Comme ça, ils n'auraient pas à tout acheter, et ça serait bien meilleur !

À côté de ça, ils avaient également rénové la façade qui tombait en ruine. Ils l'avaient réparée et l'avaient repeinte dans une teinte claire. Les volets bleus azur donnaient une jolie touche de contraste qui les avaient enchantés. Et puis, finalement, tant qu'à faire, s'étaient-ils dit, ils avaient également modifié l'intérieur !

En plus de tous ses travaux, ils avaient continué l'apprentissage et les révisions de Harry. À présent, il maîtrisait le programme de potions des trois premières années, les métamorphoses des quatre premières années et connaissait par cœur l'histoire du peuple sorcier. D'ailleurs, pour ce cours-là, les deux hommes avaient eu du mal à s'y replonger. Il faut dire que les cours du professeur Binns étaient tellement soporifiques que les notes étaient très légères… Ils avaient donc dû utiliser des livres plus ou moins anciens et plus ou moins objectifs pour réussir à combler les lacunes des notes du jeune homme. Tous les cours de défense contre les forces du mal avaient également été revus, ainsi que les soins aux créatures magiques, mais Harry s'en sortait comme un as, et ils n'avaient donc pas insisté dessus. La divination avait été littéralement abandonnée…

À présent, il ne leur restait que trois jours avant l'anniversaire de Harry et tout se bousculait un peu. Mme Weasley les avaient contacté pour organiser la journée et le jeune homme avait dû batailler pour que Severus puisse venir et rester. Et puis, avant, il avait dû le convaincre de rester avec lui, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire ! Puisqu'il avait finalement obtenu gain de cause, les deux hommes passeraient donc la journée entière au Terrier, à la plus grande joie de Severus…

D'un côté, Harry était impatient d'y aller, et d'y revoir tout le monde. D'un autre côté, il était totalement terrifié à l'idée qu'ils le rejettent parce qu'il venait avec Severus. Oh, il n'avait pas l'intention de leur dire qu'il était son Calice, mais ils sauraient que c'était avec lui qu'il avait passé ce mois et demi. Et il avait peur qu'ils le prennent tous mal. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que Ron, et au moins Ginny, allaient le prendre mal. Mais, pour une fois, il voulait faire son égoïste et ne pas penser au bonheur des autres. Juste au sien. Si Severus lui répétait sans cesse qu'il y avait droit, c'est sûrement qu'il le pensait. À lui donc de faire en sorte d'en profiter !

Et, pour ça, Harry avait décidé de ne pas penser à la journée de son anniversaire qui arrivait à grands pas. Il voulait uniquement profiter de Severus, du soleil agréablement brûlant, et de la légère brise fraîche sur sa peau. Ainsi, au moins une heure par jour, ils allaient tous les deux dans le jardin pour s'allonger sur le bain de soleil, protégés par le parasol crème. Parfois, Harry se laissait aller à un sommeil réparateur, quelques fois, ils parlaient de tout et de rien pendant tout le temps qu'ils passaient allongés là. Et, souvent, ils faisaient l'amour sur ce transat, profitant sans honte du temps chaud pour se mettre à nu dehors.

Harry adorait ces moments, ils lui permettaient de faire la part des choses, de profiter de l'instant et de son amant, de se prélasser au soleil, ce qu'il n'avait que rarement fait jusqu'ici, et, par-dessus tout, cela lui permettait de se conforter dans l'idée que Severus l'aimait vraiment et ferait tout pour son bonheur. Après tout, un Vampire détestait le soleil, c'était bien connu. Toutefois, il avait appris qu'un Vampire avec un Calice supportait plus facilement la lumière du jour, car nourri avec un sang particulier qui comblait tous ses besoins. Il restait quand même une certaine gêne à cause du soleil et, malgré ça, Severus l'accompagnait à chaque fois qu'il allait passer du temps dehors !

En deux semaines, Harry n'avait seulement fait qu'un seul cauchemar violent. Il avait été effroyable. Lui qui avait enfin atteint le bonheur se l'était vu arraché, alors que son cœur se brisait sous le rire froid de Severus qui lui racontait que ça n'avait été pour lui qu'une vengeance. Et derrière, il entendait tous ses amis, ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, se moquer allègrement de sa faiblesse et de ses larmes. Dans les dernières secondes du rêve, il avait vu Voldemort tuer une à une les personnes qui comptaient pour lui avant qu'il ne lui lance le sortilège de mort. Et puis, alors que son esprit semblait flotter au-dessus de son corps, toujours dans son cauchemar, Harry avait vu le Lord condamner le monde moldu et monter les sorciers les uns contre les autres. Il avait alors assisté, impuissant, à une guerre civile hors normes. Ce cauchemar n'avait pas duré longtemps, suffisamment toutefois pour que, en se réveillant dans les bras de Severus, il n'ait plus de voix à force de crier de terreur, et plus de larmes à verser. Son Vampire avait mis un long moment pour réussir à le calmer, et seul l'Ordre et la morsure avaient fonctionné. Harry un peu apaisé, il avait fini par lui faire tendrement l'amour, le faisant jouir un nombre incalculable de fois et le laissant retomber dans le sommeil, complètement épuisé par le plaisir.

Depuis, Harry n'avait pas fait de nouveau cauchemar. Mais, de temps en temps, quand ses pensées s'orientaient trop vers la famille Weasley, ou ses amis tombés au combat, Severus le voyait se précipiter vers la douche. Il lui laissait alors quelques secondes avant de l'y rejoindre, attrapant ses mains et le prenant contre lui pour le serrer aussi fort que possible. À chaque fois, Harry s'abîmait la peau avec le gant, voulant faire partir le sang qu'il pensait avoir sur les mains. Et seul Severus pouvait le consoler alors qu'il finissait par s'écrouler sur le carrelage de la douche, complètement vaincu par ses pensées tourbillonnantes et accusatrices.

Ils savaient tous les deux que ça allait de mieux en mieux. Mais ils savaient aussi tous les deux qu'il lui faudrait bien plus de temps pour se pardonner entièrement. Et ils savaient également tous les deux que l'année à Poudlard allait être éprouvante. Non seulement à cause des visages familiers, mais également à cause des possibles reproches, des possibles allusions aux disparus, et des possibles rencontres aléatoires avec les journalistes. Oh oui, ça allait être une année compliquée ! Mais Harry voulait absolument retourner à Poudlard pour faire honneur à tous ces disparus, pouvoir finir sa scolarité, et enfin participer à la construction de ce monde meilleur qu'il leur avait promis. C'était son but principal, et il ne comptait pas s'en laisser détourner !

Et puis, Severus était là pour l'aider à l'atteindre ! Un sourire aux lèvres à cette pensée, Harry releva la tête du parchemin qu'il était en train de noircir. Ils étaient dans le laboratoire de potions. Severus travaillait sur sa potion de vue, et le brun écrivait toutes les idées qui lui passaient par la tête pour le projet de Georges.

\- Qui a-t-il Harry ? _Demanda Severus en sentant un regard insistant sur lui._

\- Rien, _sourit seulement Harry._ Je me disais simplement que je t'aime.

Ces mots à peine prononcés, le jeune homme se mit à rougir, surpris de la spontanéité avec laquelle ils étaient sortis de sa bouche. Les joues rouges et les yeux baissés, il releva le regard quand il entendit un froissement de tissu. Severus était devant lui, un mince sourire tendre aux lèvres, et les yeux brillants de tendresse et d'amour. Il ne lui disait pas souvent qu'il l'aimait, mais ses gestes, ses regards, tout ce qui lui était destiné, le lui prouvaient à chaque instant ! Severus l'embrassa tendrement avant de repartir à son chaudron, laissant un Harry un peu essoufflé, brûlant et aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Severus avait une façon de l'embrasser qui le faisait à chaque fois se sentir comme s'il était la chose la plus merveilleuse et la plus importante au monde. Et quand il l'embrassait passionnément, tout le corps du brun se liquéfiait sur place pour ne plus devenir qu'une boule d'émotions et de sensations. Un pur bonheur.

Un peu perdu, Harry se reconcentra sur sa liste d'idées. Il voyait Georges dans trois jours, et devait donc avoir noté tout ce qu'il pensait pouvoir aider ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos…

\- Severus ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Tu voudrais bien nous aider avec Georges ?

\- Ça dépend pour quoi Harry…

\- Et bien… tu connais le magasin donc…

\- Si l'idée est bien préparée, pourquoi pas. Mais, en attendant, je crois que vous n'en êtes qu'au début.

Harry sourit en entendant cela. Severus les aideraient. Il en était persuadé ! Restait plus qu'à mettre l'idée de départ sur pieds !

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans le laboratoire de potions, chacun travaillant sur son propre projet. À l'heure du dîner, Harry décida de faire découvrir à son amant les joies de la pizza livrée à domicile. Ils mangèrent donc sur le canapé, devant un film choisi par Harry dans la sélection de Severus.

Le lendemain, les deux hommes durent aller à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste pour que le maître de potions puisse tester ses dernières modifications. Dès qu'il se présenta à l'accueil, un médecin du service des pathologies chroniques vint l'accueillir pour l'accompagner dans son service. Comme à chaque fois, Severus se dirigea d'abord vers le petit laboratoire de potions pour préparer les fioles puis, accompagné de Harry et du chef de service, il se présenta aux infirmières.

Heureuses de le voir à nouveau, car cela annonçait un espoir pour leurs patients, les soignantes l'orientèrent vers quelques personnes qui avaient besoin de cette potion. Les tests montrèrent une très nette amélioration de la faculté visuelle ! Mais les personnes aveugles ne retrouvaient la vue que pour quelques secondes encore… Un peu déçu même si enthousiaste à l'idée des progrès, Severus regagna l'Impasse du Tisseur aux côtés de Harry.

En rentrant, Severus s'installa dans le fauteuil alors que le jeune homme s'asseyait sur le tapis, les pieds devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Le dos reposant contre les jambes de son amant, sa main caressant ses cheveux, et les pieds réchauffés par le feu, Harry se laissa soupirer de bonheur. Certes il était au sol, mais le tapis était de toute façon tellement confortable qu'il avait l'impression d'être sur un matelas fin.

Au bout d'un moment, lassé d'être dans cette position, Harry se retourna pour faire face à son amant plongé dans un livre. Il se redressa alors à genoux et, le plus doucement possible, dégrafa son pantalon. Severus baissa immédiatement son ouvrage pour regarder Harry. Le jeune homme lui offrit alors son plus beau sourire innocent avant d'attraper la verge a demi dressée pour la prendre en bouche, sans jamais quitter son amant du regard. Severus soupira, ferma les yeux un instant puis se perdit dans le regard intense de son compagnon.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait rien aux délices de la chaire, le jeune homme avait bien appris ! La torture qu'il lui faisait à l'instant avec sa bouche et sa langue était délicieuse et Severus sentait sa hampe grossir dans la bouche de Harry. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le brun fit entrer toute sa verge dans sa bouche, faisant taper le gland contre son palais et, incapable de s'en empêcher, Severus fit bouger ses hanches. Harry ressortit la hampe de son amant pour tousser un peu alors son Vampire s'excusait et, reprenant la verge en mains, il lui fit un magnifique sourire lubrique avant de la remettre dans sa bouche. Ses mains restèrent sur les hanches de Severus pour lui éviter de ruer à nouveau mais il se fit un plaisir de le prendre tout entier, encore et encore.

Sur le point de lâcher, Severus fit s'arrêter Harry avant de s'agenouiller à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser. Alors qu'il faisait passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour entamer un baiser passionné, l'homme fit basculer son Calice en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge sur le doux tapis moelleux.

Allongé au-dessus de son compagnon, soudain tous les deux nus, Severus fit glisser sa main le long du corps de son amant. Il caressa tous les endroits qu'il savait sensibles, et s'extasia devant un Harry aux joues rougies gémissant de plaisir. La main arriva sur le bas-ventre du jeune homme et elle évita soigneusement la verge pour passer derrière.

Severus attrapa alors un coussin pour le placer sous les fesses de Harry pendant qu'il l'embrassait ardemment. C'est le jeune homme qui mit fin au baiser en sentant un doigt se faufiler dans son corps et toucher directement cette boule de plaisir qui le fit gémir. Un deuxième doigt le rejoignit rapidement avant que le brun supplie Severus de le prendre s'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'assouvisse sans lui.

L'homme sourit avant de retirer ses doigts pour les remplacer par sa hampe douloureuse. Harry de douleur une seconde avant que son cri ne se change en pur plaisir. La préparation avait été courte, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude. Mais Severus savait parfaitement faire en sorte qu'il prenne son plaisir !

La tête posée sur le tapis, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte en un cri bruyant, Harry sentait tout son corps se crisper sous les sensations que lui procurait Severus, ses mains et sa verge enfoncée en lui. Il était partagé entre l'envie pressante d'atteindre un orgasme qu'il savait ravageur, et l'envie que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Que Severus continue à le besogner ainsi, fort et amoureusement, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Finalement, la petite mort l'emporta et il s'écroula sur le tapis, son amant bougeant encore en lui pour atteindre l'orgasme à son tour. Quand il retomba à ses côtés, Harry se lova contre lui pour recevoir sa dose de caresses. Severus l'avait mordu i peine quelques heures, il ne pouvait en redemander une, mais il voulait de la tendresse. Il était épuisé par la chaleur, les efforts physiques et ses pensées.

\- Et si tu dormais Harry, plutôt que de penser à des choses qui n'arriveront pas ?

\- Comment tu sais ? _Se plaignait le jeune homme alors que Severus arrivait, encore une fois, à deviner ses pensées._

\- Tu es un livre ouvert Harry ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser l'occlumencie ou de décrypter tes sentiments par le lien pour voir tes yeux se voiler et sentir ton corps se presser davantage contre moi. Tu sais, si tu vas plus loin, on va finir par fusionner à ce rythme là, et je ne pourrais alors plus ni te mordre, ni te faire de câlins, ni te faire l'amour.

Harry sembla horrifié de ces mots. Il s'écarta de quelques millimètres mais resserra sa prise autour du corps de son amant pour être sûr qu'il ne le lâcherait pas.

* * *

 _ **Alors ce chapitre ? Pas trop court quand même ? ^^**_

 _ **Vous voyez l'anniversaire et les difficultés qui se profilent petit à petit ? :p**_

 _ **Je pense refaire un cadeau/défi comme pour les 100 reviews sur le dernier, mais cette fois, je ne vous dirai pas quand je le ferai, histoire qu'on triche pas !**_

 _ **Merci à tous en tout cas parce que grâce à vous, je continue cette fiction et je me fais une joie de l'écrire et de lire vos petits mots ! 100 REVIEWS ! :D**_


	21. Chapter 20

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_**

 _Je suis désolée ça fait une éternité que vous attendez ce fameux chapitre ! Le voilà enfin et le suivant est d'ores et déjà écrit ! Du coup, dès que le chapitre 22 sera entièrement écrit, je poste le suivant._

 _En attendant Messieurs, Dames, place aux **réponses aux reviews** :_

 _ **maud . baudet :** Oui Severus veut absolument que son petit compagnon reste. et pour ça, il doit faire preuve d'un peu de bonne volonté !_

 _ **Gwenn Potter :** Ouiiiiiiiiii 100 review c'était merveilleux j'étais contente toute seule comme une idiote devant mon ordi ! Bref... Merci pour tes encouragements, je l'ai validé donc ça m'a bien aidé ;)_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le lemon (et le chapitre ?) précédent :D_

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** Tu crains que l'anniversaire ne soit mouvementé ? Comme tu as raison..._

 _ **lololitaoe :** Vous aimez tous quand il y a des problèmes en fait ! XD_

 _ **Kayla097 :** Oh oui tu as raison, tout le monde va s'éclater à cet anniversaire !_

Merci à toutes les 6 pour ces reviews !

 _ **J'ai vu que vous êtes plusieurs à avoir des théories sur le déroulement de cette journée d'anniversaire, alors je vous laisse la découvrir et me dire en commentaire si ça convient à ce que vous pensiez :)** _

_On se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

La journée du lendemain passa bien trop vite pour Harry qui se retrouva hébété et inquiet alors que la nuit tombait déjà sur la petite maison.

Pour éviter que Harry n'appréhende trop la journée suivante qui serait quand même son anniversaire – moment normalement agréable – Severus lui proposa une soirée film et plateau repas. Le jeune homme se fit alors une joie de préparer un dîner simple et au goût de tous les deux. Pendant la préparation,il en profita pour voler quelques baisers à son compagnon qui, à aucun moment ne se fit prier pour les lui donner. Ils gagnèrent leurs places dans le canapé, dans la position favorite de Harry. Même si elle n'était absolument pas confortable pour manger…

Calé dans les bras de Severus, Harry finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, ne voyant pas la fin du film qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Le Vampire attendit que le film se termine avant d'agiter la main pour que les plateaux regagnent la cuisine. Là, il prit son amant dans ses bras et le remonta jusque dans leur chambre, prenant bien garde à ne pas le réveiller. Une fois Harry déposé délicatement sur le lit, il les déshabilla tous les deux d'un geste de la main et vint s'allonger aux côtés de son compagnon.

C'est alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui que le brun se réveilla à moitié pour se retourner vers lui.

\- Sev t'as pas bu…

\- Vu comment tu es fatigué Harry, je vais attendre demain. Dors plutôt.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour s'endormir du sommeil du juste, lové dans les bras tendres de son compagnon.

Le lendemain matin, Harry dormait toujours à dix heures. Severus décida donc de le réveiller tout doucement pour commencer la journée agréablement… Le brun était juste en caleçon pour dormir la nuit et, pour une fois, il était posé sur le ventre. D'habitude il se mettait sur le côté pour se caler contre lui. A croire qu'il avait eu trop chaud pendant la nuit…

Severus, en caleçon également, commença par lui caresser très légèrement le dos en embrassant sa nuque pour descendre sur le bas de ses reins en un délicat chemin de baisers. Il passa davantage de temps sur les points qu'il savait érogènes et qui ne manquaient pas de faire gémir Harry quand il était réveillé. Quand il arriva sur ses fesses, il sentit le jeune homme frémir sous lui. Il s'écarta un instant et le regarda se retourner sans se réveiller pour autant. Severus sourit. Il allait pouvoir l'embrasser ! Il remonta donc jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'emporta dans un baiser délicat pour le réveiller doucement. Une de ses mains resta sur la verge de Harry, en une légère caresse pour éveiller lentement ses sens.

Il continua ses attentions,posant un baiser sur le cou avant de revenir sur la mâchoire pour lécher un téton tout en caressant continuellement la verge de Harry d'une torturante lenteur. Ses baisers descendaient de plus en plus, laissant un tracé brûlant sur le corps de son compagnon qui frissonnait de temps à autre. Il passa un premier coup de langue sur la verge tendue, faisant agréablement trembler le corps étendu sous lui. Quand il la prit entièrement en bouche, un soupir franchit les lèvres de Harry, lui apprenant qu'il était en passe de se réveiller. Il continua ses allers-retours, voulant absolument le réveiller de cette manière si agréable. Ses mouvements restèrent légers, lents, jusqu'à ce que son amant semble se réveiller suffisamment pour bouger les hanches et s'enfoncer davantage entre ses lèvres.

Severus posa une main sur son ventre pour aller caresser son torse, son cou, ses lèvres et le regarder s'éveiller devant lui. Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, Severus tomba sur deux orbes vertes teintées de sommeil et de luxure. Le petit gémissement qui échappa à son compagnon quand il comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait rassura Severus sur le fait que son idée de réveil était décidément une bonne idée. Peut-être devrait-il faire ça plus souvent, juste pour voir ce regard impatient en attente de dépravation sur le visage d'habitude si innocent de son Calice.

Fatigué par cet effort si matinal, Harry s'était rendormi après que Severus ait bu. Pour une fois, il l'avait mordu à l'aine, le faisant jouir une seconde fois alors qu'il hurlait de bonheur et de plaisir mêlés. La sensation était extraordinaire !

Ce n'est donc qu'en fin de matinée qu'ils furent prêts à partir pour le Terrier afin de retrouver tous les amis de Harry pour son anniversaire. Le matin, Severus lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire de la meilleure des manières : en lui disant qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour une seconde fois sous la douche brûlante. Un magnifique cadeau ! Et en plus, il lui en avait promis un second, un vrai ! Même si pour Harry ce « je t'aime » était déjà un vrai cadeau !

Dès leur arrivée à proximité des barrières de sécurité de la zone, Severus prit Harry dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Si quoique ce soit ne va pas ou que tu veux simplement rentrer, tu viens me voir et on s'en va. Et ne fais pas ta tête de Gobelin tu veux. Si ça ne va pas, on s'en va ! Compris Potter ?

\- Oui Severus, c'est promis, _sourit Harry, un peu rassuré de savoir qu'il pouvait partir à tout moment s'il se passait quelque chose._ Prêt à passer tout l'après-midi et une grande partie de la soirée avec des Weasley et une majorité de Gryffondors ?

\- Je devrais m'en sortir. Au pire, il me suffira de leur imposer le silence…

\- Il n'y a que sur moi que tu as le droit d'utiliser l'Ordre ! _S'horrifia Harry, jaloux au possible à l'idée que cette faculté de Son Vampire soit utilisée pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il était à lui tout entier, autant son corps, que son âme, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, son cœur et ses dons !_

 _-_ Serais-tu jaloux mon jeune Calice ?

\- Absolument pas ! S _'exclama Harry, de pure mauvaise foi._

Severus préféra ne rien répondre et juste l'embrasser en souriant d'un air qui voulait tout dire. Harry réussit à faire semblant de bouder pendant quelques secondes avant de fondre dans le baiser amoureux que lui offrait son amant. Il rendit complètement les armes quand il l'embrassa sur la marque du Calice qu'il avait dans le cou : point extrêmement sensible qui le faisait toujours gémir de plaisir, d'anticipation et de bien-être.

\- Aller viens Harry, avant qu'il ne viennent nous chercher eux-mêmes.

\- Mais il savent même pas qu'on est là… _gémit Harry de frustration, ne voulant pas quitter le giron de Severus pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Le loup représentant ses amis quand il allait leur annoncer avec qui il avait passé ces quelques semaines._

\- S'ils ne nous voient pas arriver Dumbledore va vouloir venir nous chercher et tes amis vont l'accompagner au moins jusqu'ici. Tu voudrais qu'ils arrivent et nous voient comme ça ?

\- C'est pas que j'ai honte Severus mais je…

\- Je sais Chaton, _le coupa Severus avant qu'il ne culpabilise davantage pour quelque chose qui était tout à fait compréhensible et absolument pas de son fait._

Le jeune homme rougit de ce surnom rarement utilisé. Il avait remarqué que Severus l'appelait comme ça quand il estimait qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré ou quand il se faisait très câlin. Ce n'était pas du tout infantilisant ou péjoratif, c'était plutôt fait pour lui faire plaisir et lui mettre du baume au cœur. Ce qui d'ailleurs fonctionnait extrêmement bien ! Ainsi, avec un tendre sourire amoureux, Harry se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour donner un chaste baiser délicat à son compagnon. Comprenant que sa tentative de réassurance avait fonctionné comme il l'espérait, Severus sourit à son amant et lui fit signe de passer devant. Avec une profonde respiration, Harry franchit la barrière qui le séparait de ses amis et attendit quelques secondes pour que Severus le rejoigne.

Derrière la barrière, Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez, dépité et profondément ennuyé à l'idée de passer tout son après-midi auprès de personnes qu'il ne portait pas réellement dans son cœur. En prenant également une profonde respiration il traversa à son tour la barrière et rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait quelques pas plus loin. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, le jeune homme lui sourit légèrement et ils partirent tous les deux retrouver les invités de Madame Weasley en l'honneur de ce jour spécial.

Dès que Harry fut aperçu par une tête rousse, de grands cris résonnèrent dans la maison pleine d'agitation.

\- Maman il est là ! _Hurla Ron, se précipitant déjà vers son ami._ Salut vieux ! _S'exclama-t-il en lui faisant une franche accolade._

\- Salut Ron ! _Lui répondit Harry en lui rendant son étreinte avec un grand sourire._

\- Pourquoi il est avec toi ? _L'interrogea Ron en désignant Severus du menton._

\- Bonjour à vous aussi Monsieur Weasley, _sourit narquoisement Severus alors qu'il s'empêchait de lui sauter_ _dessus_ _pour le plaquer contre un mur pour l'y gluer et l'y laisser. Et la politesse due aux aînés alors ?!_

\- Bjour. Et donc ? _Reprit-il envers Harry._

\- Si ça t'embête pas, je préfère l'expliquer à tout le monde en même temps, _répondit le brun en faisant une légère moue gênée._ Ça va m'énerver si je dois recommencer pour tout le monde à chaque fois.

\- Ok. Viens tout le monde est à l'intérieur. Et Ginny t'attends ! _S'exclama-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil signifiant sûrement qu'il s'attendait à ce que Harry soit heureux de ça._

Harry eût à peine le temps de poser un pied dans le salon qu'il fut immédiatement attiré dans une forte étreinte. À priori, il avait manqué à Hermione vu la façon dont elle l'étouffait… Après son amie, ce fut au tour de Madame Weasley de le prendre dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne le réprimande parce qu'il ne mangeait pas assez !

Quand tout le monde l'eût pris dans ses bras ou salué, Harry se retrouva devant Ginny. Dans son esprit, le temps se stoppa quand il aperçut le regard enamouré qu'elle portait sur lui. Elle semblait prête à tout pour le récupérer en tant que son petit ami et cette constatation effraya Harry bien plus que le Basilic qu'il avait affronté en deuxième année.

\- Ginny…

\- Harry ! Comme je suis contente de te voir, _le coupa-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras._ Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

Avant même qu'il ne puisse la repousser, il vit ses lèvres approcher dangereusement les siennes. Son ultime réflexe fut de tourner la tête pour que le baiser atterrisse sur sa joue et non sur sa bouche. Dans son dos, il sentait le regard de toute la famille Weasley qui observait avec attention leurs retrouvailles. Mais seul un regard lui importait : celui de Severus. Et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il pense qu'il était d'accord pour que Ginny l'embrasse !

Voyant que son baiser avait échoué au mauvais endroit, la demoiselle tenta une seconde approche. Elle prit en coupe le visage de Harry pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le faire. Le brun s'échappa de sa prise pour reculer de quelques pas avant de la prendre par la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre à l'étage. Il était hors de question qu'il s'explique avec elle devant tous ces curieux.

\- Ginny, je vais faire court et clair. Je ne veux pas me remettre avec toi. Tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi.

\- Mais pourtant, _fit Ginny d'une voix où perçait une pointe d'énervement_ , on était bien ensemble, on avait un avenir ! On peut encore se marier, avoir des enfants, une grande maison voire un manoir et je pourrais m'occuper des enfants pendant que tu travaillerais ce serait parfait !

\- Mais enfin Ginny on a été ensemble que pendant quelques semaines ! Comment tu peux avoir déjà envisagé tout ça !

\- Je t'aime Harry ! Bien sûr que j'ai envisagé tout ça ! On va faire notre vie ensemble ! Il est donc important que j'envisage notre avenir, _fit-elle avec un sourire sûrement charmeur._

\- Non Ginny. On ne va pas passer notre vie ensemble. Pas comme ça en tout cas. Ce n'est pas…

\- Pas comme ça ? Tu préfères qu'on vive ailleurs ? Qu'on ait plus d'enfants ? Ça ne me pose aucun problème tu sais ! Tant que je suis avec toi ! _Minauda-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de Harry alors qu'il reculait de plus en plus._

\- Ça suffit Ginny écoute moi maintenant ! Je ne veux pas me remettre en couple avec toi, un point c'est tout !

\- Pourquoi ?! _Hurla Ginny, cette fois furieusement énervée._

\- Pour plusieurs raisons personnelles que je n'ai pas à t'évoquer. Je suis enfin libre Ginny ! Je veux profiter de la vie, de ma vie ! Sans me remettre des chaînes alors que je découvre enfin les joies du bonheur et de la liberté !

\- Mais tu pourrais les découvrir avec moi ces joies ! Je suis une épouse parfaite ! Maman m'a tout appris ! Tu seras heureux avec moi !

\- Mais je le suis déjà Ginny ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour être heureux. J'ai seulement besoin qu'on me laisse faire mes propres choix en fonction de ce que j'ai envie !

\- Mais tu as toujours agis en fonction de toi et de tes envies ! Pense aux autres un peu ! J'ai besoin de toi moi !

Harry resta ébahi par les dires de Ginny. Elle lui reprochait d'être égoïste ? Lui ? Alors qu'il avait passé sa vie entière à aider les autres ? C'était une blague n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je t'interdis d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser Ginny. J'ai passé ma vie à aider le peuple sorcier, à me faire attaquer par un mage noir fou qui en avait après moi, à orienter ma vie en fonction des études et de mes amis ! J'ai le droit à présent, enfin je pense, de penser à moi et uniquement à moi ! Sans me sentir coupable de ne pas vouloir me remettre avec toi parce que tu me le demandes ! Non Ginny, _la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour rebondir,_ la discussion est close je ne reviendrais pas dessus !

\- Très bien. Si tu ne veux pas revenir dessus et que la discussion est close, alors la conversation aussi. Mais ne t'avises pas de te mettre en couple dans les semaines ou mois qui suivent ou alors je te jure que cette pétasse en subira les conséquences. Il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu as le droit d'être en couple !

\- Non mais et puis quoi encore ?! Comme je ne veux pas être avec toi je dois faire vœu de chasteté c'est ça ?! Autant me faire prêtre ! C'est n'importe quoi Ginny ! Tu es… tu es… horrible. Tu me traites d'égoïste et tu n'es même pas capable de te rendre compte de ce que toi tu fais ! C'est inadmissible Ginny ! Tu ne veux plus me parler ? Soit ! Mais ne t'avises pas d'intervenir dans ma vie ou dans mes relations parce que ce n'est pas avec un sortilège de Chauve-furie que tu m'empêchera de protéger mes proches et les gens que j'aime !

\- Que tu aimes ? Mais tu n'as que nous Harry !

\- La ferme Ginny. Franchement, tais-toi. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu dis.

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Le cœur en vrac, les larmes coincées dans la gorge et le ventre serré, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de descendre les escaliers pour retrouver toute la petite famille. Dès qu'il fut arrivé au bas des marches, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour son compagnon, son Vampire, son amant qui le regardait d'un air confiant pour lui faire passer tout son amour et sa protection. Seul ce regard suffit à lui faire reprendre contenance et confiance. Il pouvait le faire, il pouvait leur annoncer ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines et continuer d'avancer, peu importe leur réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _L'interrogea Ron._ On a entendu Ginny crier.

\- On s'est expliqués. Et je vais vous la faire en version courte : je ne me remettrai pas avec Ginny parce que je ne le veux pas. Elle est comme une petite sœur pour moi et ça s'arrête là. Je ne remettrai pas en couple avec elle, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Je veux pouvoir enfin vivre pour moi, sans avoir à vivre pour les autres. Je pense en avoir gagné le droit, _finit Harry en baissant la tête, encore peu sûr de détenir réellement ce droit._

\- Harry. Je suis content que tu ai dis non à Ginny. Elle a beau être gentille, tu n'étais pas fait pour être avec elle. Tu es fais pour être libre, comme quand tu voles sur un balai ! Et d'ailleurs j'espère que tu l'as pris, _lui fit Georges avec un clin_ _d'œil_ _,_ parce que j'ai très envie de t'aplatir à plate couture !

Personne d'autre ne répondit. Après tout, que pouvaient-ils vraiment répondre ? En tant que famille de Ginny, soit ils prenaient son parti et risquaient de se mettre Harry à dos, soient ils prenaient le parti du jeune homme et se mettraient alors leur petite Ginny à dos. Alors personne ne dit quoique ce soit. Sauf Georges qui continua d'énumérer tous les défauts de sa sœur. Mais Fred et lui avaient toujours été les personnes les plus lucides sur la jeune fille. Elle était très gentille, et savait aussi très bien cacher son jeu… ce que lui confirma Harry quand il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Son ami lui promit de la surveiller.

Le match de Quidditch n'en fut pas vraiment un. Il finit en bataille d'eau sur balais. Tous les jeunes, même Hermione, descendirent trempés lorsque Madame Weasley les appela pour le repas. Elle avait préparé tous les plats préférés de Harry et il eut la bonne surprise de découvrir Remus attablé, en pleine discussion avec Arthur.

\- Tu es venu !

\- Bien sûr que je suis venu Harry ! Je n'allais pas manquer l'anniversaire de mon petit loup, _lui sourit Remus en le prenant contre lui._

Un moment, Remus grimaça en sentant une odeur différente sur son filleul d'adoption. Une odeur qu'il connaissait mais qui ne lui appartenait pas. Ne comprenant pas d'où ça pouvait venir et pensant que c'était anodin, il secoua la tête et se plongea dans une profonde conversation avec Harry sur ce qu'il voulait faire à la rentrée. Dans un autre coin du salon, Severus qui avait remarqué l'instant d'hésitation du loup soupira de soulagement quand il le vit secouer la tête.

\- Harry, avant qu'on ne passe à table, je crois que tu as quelque chose à nous expliquer, _lui demanda Arthur en montrant tour à tour Severus et lui._

Avant de prendre à nouveau la parole, Harry vérifia que tout le monde était là, rougit légèrement de toute cette attention et ce silence et prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher la bombe.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, je n'ai pas passé ces quelques semaines de vacances au Square Grimmaurd. Avec l'autorisation de Monsieur Dumbledore, _explique-t-il en lui adressant un sourire,_ je suis allé les passer chez Severus. Avant que vous ne criiez au scandale, sachez que j'avais besoin d'un endroit différent, de temps pour moi et qu'il fallait quand même que je sois en sécurité. C'est lui qui me l'a proposé et c'est moi qui ai accepté. Et j'ai adoré ces quelques semaine. J'ai appris et découvert plein de choses et je vais rester chez lui jusqu'à la rentrée de Septembre où je retournerai à Poudlard pour faire ma septième année et obtenir mes ASPICs.

\- Attends… tu vas me dire que tu préfères passer tes vacances chez lui plutôt qu'ici, avec nous ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ça Ron. C'est qu'ici, ce n'est pas un endroit de ressourcement pour moi. Sans vouloir être vexant, c'est un endroit chaleureux mais aussi plein de bruits, de sollicitations, de monde… il me faut un endroit calme, apaisant, ressourçant où je peux prendre du temps pour moi, pour prendre du recul sur ce qu'il s'est passé et l'accepter. Je ne peux pas le faire ici.

\- Et donc tu vas chez Rogue pour le faire ?! Oui, bien sûr, c'est logique. Mais enfin Harry sérieusement ! À quel moment vivre chez Rogue c'est quelque chose de reposant et d'apaisant qui permet de se ressourcer ?!

\- Premièrement Monsieur Weasley, _intervint Dumbledore,_ ce n'est pas "Rogue" mais "Professeur Rogue". Deuxièmement, je vous prierai de respecter le souhait de votre ami. C'est moi qui l'ai accordé. Severus à toute ma confiance et il serait bon que vous l'accordiez enfin pleinement à votre ami ! Et dernièrement, Molly, je crois que votre fabuleuse tarte a la mélasse est en train de brûler.

\- Oh par le caleçon troué de Merlin ! _Cria Molly en se précipitant vers la cuisine, la baguette à la main._

Tout le monde passa alors à table, Harry ne pouvant pas, à son plus grand regret, se mettre à côté de son amant sans éveiller les soupçons ou attiser les disputes.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa relativement agréablement grâce à Remus et à Georges qui faisaient tout pour mettre de l'ambiance. Ginny était descendue participer à la fête mais ne prononça pas un mot tout l'après-midi.

Harry repartit les bras chargés de cadeaux et la bouche pleine de bonbons.

* * *

 _Normalement tout a été relu !_

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous ne me haïssez pas trop pour Ginny ? Et vous ne la haïssez pas trop non plus ? :p_

 ** _Est-ce que ça convient à peu près à ce que vous pensiez ? Est-ce que ça valait le coup d'attendre ?_**

 _ **Bisouilles à tous** ! A la prochaine !_


	22. Chapter 21

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 _Je suis à l'heure pour une fois, vous êtes fiers de moi pas vrai :p_

 _J'ai rien à dire à part que le suivant est à la moitié de son écriture et qu'ils sera donc fini pour être posté à l'heure (si tout se passe comme prévu jusque là...)._

 _En attendant, **RàR** !_

 _ **Gwenn Potter :** Haha oui toi je suis sûre que tu es d'accord pour attendre mes chapitres ! Surtout que tu les lis au moins deux fois à chaque fois ! Si ça c'est pas une preuve d'amour pour cette fiction ! :D Oui c'est vrai tu as totalement raison pour Ginny_

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** Ne t'en fais pas pour ses fans, vu ce que je lui fais dans cette fiction, ils vont me haïr aussi. Oui il y aura une discussion entre Remus et Severus, mais pas tout de suite ;)_

 _ **Ptitemysty :** Disons que dans les livres elle reste en effet "supportable" mais en y réfléchissant bien elle ressemble un peu à une véritable peste en puissance en vérité. D'où ma haine pour elle dans mes fics !  
Disons que Ron a déjà fait beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas encore fini malheureusement._

 _ **LoupSpell :** Ah tant mieux !  
Oui il va finir par s'en rendre compte, sens de loup-garou et de parrain oblige (et c'est pas vraiment un spoil vous devez tous vous en douter) mais le moment n'est pas encore venu ;)_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** S'il le dévoilait à ce moment-là l'histoire aurait été moins sympa ;) Je me suis doutée que ce réveil allait te plaire :p_

 _ **lololitaoe :** Oui, pour moi, Ginny est une enfant encore ! Et elle ne grandira jamais !  
Effectivement, Remus n'a pas encore fait le lien ni parlé avec Severus. Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est prévu :)_

 _Merci à toutes pour vos reviews,ça fait toujours super plaisir de voir que au fur et à mesure de mon histoire, vos avis varient et vos questions se font de plus en plus nombreuses ! :)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre comblera toutes vos idées de vengeance et de sadisme :D_

* * *

En rentrant à l'Impasse du Tisseur, Harry déposa ses affaires sur la table de la cuisine avant de venir se réfugier dans les bras de Severus. L'après-midi avait été éprouvante. Entre l'altercation avec Ginny et celle avec Ron, il avait eu l'impression que son cœur se brisait deux fois de suite. Horrible sensation cela va sans dire.

Severus le garda dans ses bras jusqu'à sentir son apaisement dans le lien qui les unissait. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de le laisser seul avec cette gourde, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il n'avait pas à intervenir dans la vie de Harry. Il devait faire ses propres choix par lui-même. Par contre, après, c'était son rôle à lui de le réconforter et de l'aider à supporter ses choix. C'était son rôle de Vampire de protéger son Calice !

\- Tu permets que j'aille chercher ton cadeau chaton ?

\- Bouge pas, _implora Harry en se lovant davantage encore contre lui._

 _-_ D'accord je ne bouge pas.

Avec un sourire, Severus fit apparaître un petit paquet cadeau entre les mains de son amant. L'emballage était d'un vert presque aussi beau que celui des yeux de Harry. Le jeune homme sourit de cette attention mais n'en dit pas un mot, sachant bien que s'il en faisait mention, Severus se braquerait. Il ouvrit délicatement le cadeau, prenant toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas abîmer le papier. Une fois qu'il fut déballé il découvrit une photo sorcière de Severus et lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés dans le même lit à l'auberge en Thaïlande.

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir violemment quand il comprit que cela signifiait que l'aubergiste avait pris la photo et l'avait donnée discrètement à Severus. Tout sourire, il se retourna pour embrasser son amant et revint au paquet encore lourd. Il l'ouvrit un peu plus et découvrit un trousseau de clés qu'il prit entre deux doigts pour interroger Severus.

\- J'ai discuté avec Dumbledore à propos de la rentrée à Poudlard. Il a autorisé et a même cautionné le fait que tu dormes avec moi. Il suffira de trouver une explication pour tes camarades de dortoir. Rien n'est noté dans le règlement de l'école disant que tu as obligation de dormir dans le dortoir.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux avant de réaliser ce que Severus lui offrait. Il allait pouvoir continuer à dormir et vivre avec lui ! Même une fois de retour à Poudlard ! Au diable ses camarades de dortoir, il n'allait rien leur expliquer du tout. Après tout, c'était sa vie privée, il n'avait pas à leur justifier tous ses faits et gestes !

Trop heureux de ce magnifique cadeau, Harry se jeta au cou de Son Vampire pour l'embrasser passionnément et lui prouver combien son cadeau lui plaisait. C'était le plus beau de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire parce qu'il voulait dire qu'il pourrait voir Severus tous les jours et dormir avec lui. Et ça c'était merveilleux !

Le lendemain, Harry avait rendez-vous avec Georges pour discuter encore une fois de leur idée et pour tout mettre au clair. S'ils voulaient que Severus les aide, il leur fallait un véritable projet rondement mené. Ils passèrent la journée à en discuter et, exceptionnellement, pour l'occasion, c'est Georges qui était venu à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Severus était parti le chercher au Chaudron Baveur pour éviter les hurlements du Terrier et le bruit de la taverne.

Vers vingt heures, Severus ramena Georges à la taverne. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il se sentait responsable de ses élèves jusqu'au bout. Et puis, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose alors qu'il partait de chez lui, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Dès qu'il fut certain que Georges était en sécurité, il transplanna aux côtés de Harry pour qu'il lui raconte leurs avancées sur ce beau projet.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Harry allongé sur le canapé : là où il l'avait laissé en partant. Sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde, il regarda rapidement dans la cuisine avant de monter directement dans leur chambre. En ouvrant délicatement la porte pour faire le moins de bruit possible il eut la très agréable surprise de trouver Harry nu sur le lit, le drap recouvrant le bas de sa chute de reins. Il sourit et s'approcha de son amant le plus silencieusement du monde pour éviter de le réveiller. En vain. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux en sentant le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de son compagnon.

\- Il est tard ?

\- Un peu. Il est vingt-et-une heures. Je venais te proposer de manger.

\- J'ai pas faim.

\- Ah oui ? _Lui fit Severus d'une voix suggestive avec un magnifique sourire en coin._

Harry sourit à son tour en comprenant l'idée de son amant. Oh si ! Tout à coup il avait très faim ! Il avait faim de son compagnon, de son corps et… toute pensée rationnelle quitta le jeune homme lorsque Severus l'embrassa voluptueusement, faisant danser leurs deux bouches ensemble.

Le corps de Harry était déjà brûlant, languissant, demandeur et impatient alors que Severus l'effleurait à peine. Dans un sursaut de conscience, le jeune homme utilisa sa baguette pour appeler quelque chose à lui, sans que Severus ne sache quoi. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, que l'homme sentit l'odeur alléchante du chocolat fondu. Il sourit d'impatience et se décala pour laisser Harry attraper le bol de chocolat.

\- Un Severus au chocolat… j'en ai rêvé cette nuit, _lui apprit Harry avec un sourire en coin, extatique à l'idée de mettre son rêve en pratique aussi vite._

 _-_ Ce serait dommage de ne pas le réaliser alors, _répondit son compagnon en s'allongeant à plat dos sur le lit._

Le jeune homme sourit joyeusement en voyant son Vampire se laisser faire aussi facilement et trempa son doigt dans le chocolat avant de le passer sur ses lèvres pour le lécher doucement. Les yeux de Severus noircirent violemment en voyant son Calice faire preuve d'autant de luxure devant lui. Il était délicieux… Dès que son doigt fut propre le brun le replongea dans le récipient pour en récupérer à nouveau. Et, cette fois, il étala le chocolat sur les lèvres de Severus avant de venir les embrasser pour récolter toute la substance noire si délicieuse. Il continua son manège jusqu'à avoir recouvert puis léché entièrement le devant du corps de Severus, sans jamais avoir touché sa verge pourtant douloureuse.

Quand il eut recouvert puis nettoyé tout le corps de son amant, Harry se redressa pour venir l'embrasser voluptueusement, lui faisant goûter la saveur exquise du chocolat noir. Profitant du fait que son Calice était perdu dans leur baiser, Severus donna un coup de hanches pour se retrouver sur son compagnon. Harry laissa échapper un petit bruit surpris étouffé par le baiser avant de s'abandonner à nouveau. Il accrocha ses bras au cou de son Vampire et noua ses mains sur sa nuque, jouant avec les cheveux à présent doux de son amant.

\- Tu as été vraiment horrible ce soir Harry.

\- Ah oui ? _Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire innocent, voyant très bien de quoi parlait son compagnon._

\- Je vais te le faire payer en centuple jeune homme.

\- Excellente idée ça.

Pour se venger de sa désinvolture et de sa fausse innocence Severus dévora ses lèvres en faisant voleter ses mains sur tout son corps. Harry frissonnait sous ses doigts et Severus se réjouissait de sentir l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Quand il posa la main sur sa verge dressée, prenant du même geste leurs deux hampes dans cette main, Harry gémit de plaisir et bougea les hanches pour obtenir davantage de caresses.

Mais Severus n'était à priori pas de cet avis. Il se contenta de garder sa main posée là et descendit ses lèvres en un chemin ardent de baisers. Il passa sur tous les endroits qui faisaient gémir Harry et insista suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il en crie de plaisir, mais pas assez pour qu'il en jouisse. Le jeune homme était au supplice, il sentait le plaisir qui montait sans jamais s'atténuer mais il n'arrivait pas l'atteindre. Et son compagnon qui continuait de l'exciter !

\- Severus… Sev… fais quelque chose…

\- Je fais déjà quelque chose Harry, _sourit Severus en penchant légèrement la tête, feignant de ne pas comprendre ce que voulait réellement son amant._ Tu vas devoir être plus précis.

\- Sev ! _S'énerva Harry avant de crier de plaisir parce que le dit Severus venait de plonger ses dents dans sa gorge pour s'y abreuver._

Quelques instants plus tard, le Vampire redressa la tête pour regarder son Calice alangui dans les draps. Il avait réussi à boire suffisamment lentement pour ne pas le faire jouir. Miracle ! Alors qu'il se complaisait dans la vue que lui offrait son amant, Severus se sentit chavirer alors que Harry lui montait dessus pour le chevaucher à nouveau.

\- Tu es trop lent Severus, _osa Harry en souriant innocemment avec une lueur joueuse dans les yeux._

Le jeune homme releva alors les hanches avant de prendre la main de Severus pour la diriger vers son intimité. Avec un regard aussi surpris qu'affamé, le Vampire fit glisser un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant. Il se délecta alors de ses yeux fermés, de ses joues rouges et du petit gémissement qu'il poussa à la sensation ressentie. Quand le jeune homme bougea les hanches pour réclamer davantage, Severus se fit une joie d'insérer un second doigt qui arracha un magnifique gémissement puissant à son amant qui le supplia alors de le prendre sur le champ.

Se pliant pour une fois à l'ordre donné à demi-mot par son Calice, le Vampire accéda à sa demande en présentant sa hampe dressée à l'entrée de ce corps désirable. Harry se cambra davantage et hurla de plaisir lorsque son amant toucha sa prostate au premier coup de butoir. Les pensées du jeune homme ne furent plus alors qu'un simple amas d'idées floues et obscures qui n'aboutissaient pas, alors que Severus se faisait une joie de lui faire oublier jusqu'à son prénom et son âge.

Autant dire que ce soir-là, le dîner fut prit très tard, et au lit. Surtout que Harry se fit une joie de prendre son dessert, du chocolat fondu, sur la verge encore à peine dressée de son compagnon qui suintait encore de semence claire. Et Severus put alors se délecter de la vue de son amant se léchant avidement les lèvres.

Pendant plus de deux semaines, les deux hommes reprirent leurs petites habitudes de travail et de détente. Le matin ils profitaient de la chaleur du lit pour se détendre et l'après-midi, ils travaillaient sur les cours que Harry avait manqué ou allait avoir. De temps en temps, le jeune homme avait quartier libre pendant que Severus tentait d'améliorer sa potion expérimentale. Souvent, à ce moment-là Harry décidait de cuisiner les plats et pâtisseries qu'ils adoraient ou bien essayait d'aider son compagnon comme il pouvait avec la préparation des ingrédients. Et puis le soir ils se posaient devant la télévision ou dans le jardin pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Parfait en somme. Quand ils avaient pas envie de travailler sur quoique ce soit, ils allaient sur les bains de soleil et profitaient du temps magnifique sous le parasol.

Un vrai bonheur. Qui fut brisé quand la lettre de Poudlard arriva pour les fournitures scolaires. Pour rapidement clore ce mauvais moment à passer, les deux hommes décidèrent de faire rapidement les courses. Ils y partirent donc dès l'après-midi, malgré toutes les réticences de Harry.

En arrivant sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils furent étonnés de la masse énorme de monde présente sur l'allée commerciale. D'habitude, les élèves et leurs parents attendaient quelques jours avant d'aller faire les courses, prenant le temps de s'organiser. Mais là… L'allée était noire de monde et il en était même difficile d'avancer. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, les deux amants choisirent de faire leurs achats malgré tout. Ensuite, ils pourraient se poser définitivement à l'Impasse du Tisseur, jusqu'à ce que Severus doive rejoindre Poudlard pour préparer la rentrée.

Ils commencèrent par les tenues de sorcier en herbe vu que Harry avait pris quelques centimètres dans l'été. Et pas que en taille, à la plus grande joie de Severus qui le voyait enfin rejoindre une corpulence normale pour un adolescent de son âge. Madame Guipure se fit donc une joie d'habiller le Grand Harry Potter tandis que Severus attendait dans l'entrée. Le jeune homme revint avec plusieurs sacs de tenues qu'il avait eues à prix cassé. Ensuite ils voulurent passer à la librairie mais furent interrompus dans leur avancée par une Ginny Weasley furieuse.

\- Non seulement tu me quittes pour lui, mais en plus tu te balades avec lui impunément sur le Chemin de Traverse ?! Tu veux me couvrir de honte devant tous ses honorables sorciers ?!

\- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Ginny. Laisse-moi tranquille. Et je ne t'ai jamais dit que je te quittais pour Severus, je t'ai seulement dit que je te quittais parce que ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Tu as tiré tes propres conclusions.

\- Te rends-tu compte Harry James Potter que tu te trimballes dans le Chemin de Traverse, la rue la plus commerciale de tout Londres, avec ce mangemort au bras ?! Tu es censé représenter la paix et la Lumière ! Pas la guerre, l'horreur et les Ténèbres !

\- Je t'interdis Ginny ! _Hurla Harry, hors de lui qu'elle parle de Severus comme étant un mangemort sans rôle aucun dans la victoire de l'Ordre._ Il m'a bien plus aidé que toi à obtenir la victoire ! N'insultes. Jamais plus. Severus. Devant. Moi. Ou je te jure que tu le regretteras Ginnevra Weasley, _les yeux de Harry étaient noirs de rage, il serrait sa main fermement sur sa baguette, la pointant vers Ginny alors que ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'œil sur le bois de houx._

\- Et bien et bien ma petite sœur préférée je crois que pour une fois tu ferais bien mieux de fermer ta jolie bouche si tu ne veux pas finir scotchée au mur, _rit Georges en sortant de la librairie, les bras chargés de paquets._ Comment vas-tu Harry ? Bonjour Professeur.

\- Salut Georges, du moment que ta sœur ne m'adresse plus la parole, je pense que j'irai bien, _souffla Harry en abaissant sa baguette._

\- Bonjour Monsieur Weasley. Quant à vous Mademoiselle, _fit Severus en s'approchant dangereusement de Ginny, la faisant frissonner de terreur,_ je vous garantis que si vous tenez encore de tels propos à mon égard ou à celui de Harry, toutes les tortures du monde seront de douces caresses à côté de ce que je vous ferai subir.

Personne ne su jamais ce que Severus avait murmuré à Ginny à ce moment-là. Et personne ne sut non ce qui l'avait fait ouvrir de grands yeux effrayés et terrorisés, ni ce qui avait causé ce violent frisson et cet impressionnant retrait. Certains pensèrent que c'était dû au magnifique sourire angélique et innocent qu'arborait le professeur de potions alors qu'il devait être en train de promettre milles morts à la jeune fille. D'autres penchèrent plutôt pour les mots seuls. Et certains pensèrent que c'était la combinaison des deux. Toujours était-il que Ginny s'échappa rapidement vers l'intérieur de la boutique pour rejoindre précipitamment sa mère sous le rire tonitruant de Georges qui se moquait d'elle et remerciait son professeur de potions pour ce spectacle.

\- Alors Messieurs, _reprit Severus,_ avez-vous pu terminer et boucler votre projet ? Pourrons-nous travailler dessus ensemble ?

\- Je suis ravi que vous en parliez de vous-même Professeur ! Vous avez raison, notre projet est bouclé ! On attend plus que de vous le présenter !

\- Excellent Monsieur Weasley. Dans ce cas demain vous viendrez à l'Impasse du Tisseur pour que nous en parlions plus posément. Cela te convient-il Harry, _demanda Severus en se tournant vers son amant._

\- Oui. C'est parfait, _sourit le jeune homme en retour, pressé de parler de leur projet à son compagnon._

Les deux hommes prirent alors congé de Georges pour continuer leurs achats. Avec précaution, ils entrèrent dans la librairie en faisant attention de ne bousculer ou écraser personne. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers les rayons scolaires pour récupérer les livres nécessaires à cette année d'études et ressortir le plus vite possible. Les livres réduits dans la poche, les deux hommes continuèrent leurs achats. Il manquait encore les ingrédients de potions, une paire de gants en cuir de dragon et un nouveau chaudron. C'est en sortant de la boutique de potions qu'ils tombèrent sur une horde de journalistes qui semblait les attendre de pied ferme.

\- Monsieur Potter, _tenta de commencer l'un,_ comment…

\- Monsieur Rogue, _le coupa un autre,_ que…

\- Et je voudrais savoir, _entama un troisième…_

 _-_ Mais taisez-vous ! _Cria Harry, énervé de ne pouvoir en placer une sans se faire interrompre par un début de question._ Déjà premièrement quand on pose une question, on attend la réponse. Deuxièmement, je n'ai rien à vous dire. Troisièmement, foutez-moi la paix bordel ! _Finit-il par hurler alors que les journalistes chuchotaient entre eux sur son passage._

Alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à franchir la foule, Severus parvint à distinguer une phrase déclarée par l'un des journalistes à un de ses collègues :

« Ce jeune homme est vraiment dérangé. Laisser tomber une si jolie jeune fille pour cet homme froid et rabougri. Et puis c'est étrange quand même qu'il soit tombé si vite dans ses bras. Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Le cerveau de Severus se mit à bouillir et sa main autour de sa baguette à le démanger alors qu'il rêvait d'arracher la tête de cet homme. Oh non, il allait faire bien mieux. Il était un _Légilimens_ et _Occlumens_ très doué après tout. Il allait donc se faire une immense joie de le ridiculiser devant tous les sorciers présents autour d'eux.

\- Dites-moi très cher, _se retourna Severus brusquement, faisant sursauter le journaliste,_ ce n'est pas très beau de cracher ainsi sur le dos de l'Élu… Surtout que vos élucubrations ne sont absolument pas fondées, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! _Se récria Harry, faussement outré alors qu'il ne savait même pas de quelles élucubrations parlaient Severus._

\- Et puis, _sourit Severus,_ c'est déplacé de votre part de m'accuser d'avoir donné une potion à Harry pour qu'il m'accepte comme un proche, ce qui n'est pas le cas, alors que c'est ainsi que vous avez obtenu votre mariage. Ne croyez-vous pas que cela mérite une petite prise de recul ? _Demanda Severus en prenant un air de grande concentration en s'adressant à l'assistance._ C'est vrai après tout, de quel droit m'insultez-vous ainsi alors que vous-même vous avez utilisé un philtre d'amour interdit pour que la jeune fille que vous courtisiez et qui ne voulait pas de vous accepte de vous épouser ?

Sur ces derniers mots, Severus attrapa le bras de son amant et franchit la foule, laissant les journalistes et les passants lyncher proprement le journaliste fautif. Et voilà comment il était possible de ruiner une vie avec seulement quelques mots. Qu'est-ce que Severus adorait faire ça !

* * *

 _Est-ce que tout le monde s'est vu avoir son moment dans le chapitre ?  
_

 _Je vous avoue que je suis pas fan de la scène sur le Chemin de Traverse mais j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux cette fois._

 _J'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plu et je vous dit à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 22 !_

 _Bisouilles !_


	23. Chapter 22

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

 _Comme d'habitude, je suis en retard, vous commencez à vous en douter à chaque fois non ? ^^'_

 _Mais ce chapitre devrait vous plaire, vous allez voir ;)_

 ** _Ràr :_**

 _ **Gwenn Potter :** Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé ce passage avec le journaliste, c'est même mon préféré j'avoue :p_

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** Aah contente que la fin t'ai plu ! _

_**AnnaMerteuil :** J'aime être méchante avec les personnages de temps en temps ^^ Et j'étais persuadée que ce lemon allait te plaire ! _

_**Ptitemysty :** le chemin dans la différence de l'écriture ? Ou dans l'histoire ? _  
_Normalement, les deux histoires se rejoindront un peu et j'utiliserai un ou deux passages de l'OS, mais les deux divergeront aussi, histoire que ce ne soit pas un copié/collé de l'OS :)_  
 _Les journalistes sont des fliqueurs !_

 _ **lololitaoe :** J'essaie de faire en sorte que Severus aussi bien que dans les films ;)_

 _ **Kayla097 :** on va bien s'entendre alors si tu détestes Ginny :D _  
_Ooh tu vas pas être déçue pour la scène avec Lupin ! Même si c'est pas tout de suite, et que je ne dis rien de plus ;)_  
 _Si, si Dumbledore était au courant puisqu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient en vacances tous les deux, c'est même le seul au courant. Pour la relation Vampire/Calice disons simplement que c'est Dumbledore ^^_  
 _Tu es la deuxième à me dire ça XD_

 _ **Petites explications :** Vu que vous avez été deux à me dire que quelque chose avait changé dans mon écriture pendant ces deux derniers chapitres, voilà une partie de l'explication : ces deux chapitres (pas celui qui vient) ont été écrits pendant un mois de travail très intense. J'avoue que vu comment j'étais fatiguée (HS même en vérité) j'ai donc écrit comme ça venait et pas fait autant de relectures que d'habitude... Mais vous voulez savoir un truc génial ? A chaque jour de repos, c'est-à-dire 4 sur un mois, je lisais les reviews et à chaque fois j'allais bien mieux ! Hop, plus de fatigue ! :D_

 _Vous voulez savoir une bonne nouvelle aussi ? J'ai fini mes études ! J'ai la remise des diplômes ce soir où, normalement, je recevrai mon diplôme :D_

 _Bisouilles à tous et on se retrouve en bas pour ceux qui veulent ;)_

* * *

Les quelques jours qui restaient avant le départ de Severus pour Poudlard passèrent bien trop vite pour tous les deux. En tant que professeur, le maître de potions se devait d'être dans l'établissement une semaine avant pour préparer la rentrée. Et cela désespérait Harry qui s'était pleinement habitué à l'avoir constamment à ses côtés. Grâce à la célèbre compréhension de Dumbledore il avait quand même réussi à obtenir le droit de venir à Poudlard installer ses affaires dans la chambre de son amant et y rester toute la semaine. Mais il ne verrait quand même pas Severus de la journée, sauf sur les temps de repas… Autant dire que Harry était malheureux, et rien n'arrivait à lui remonter pleinement le moral. Il répétait constamment que ça allait passer, qu'il fallait seulement qu'il s'habitue et trouve une occupation mais Severus voyait bien qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

Ils n'avaient toutefois pas le choix. Ils devaient y aller. La rentrée à Poudlard avait lieu dans neuf jours ! Les professeurs se devaient de préparer la rentrée afin que tout se passe bien et que tous les cours soient assurés de la meilleure des façons possible. Et Harry le comprenait. C'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas quitter Severus si vite, et autant. Il aurait préféré le faire doucement, pendant quelques heures, puis de plus en plus. Une adaptation ! Là, ça allait être brusque et violent. Mais c'est lui qui l'avait demandé à Severus… Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne pour essayer de faire une adaptation.

\- Tu es prêt chaton ? _Lui demanda Severus du bas des escaliers de l'Impasse du Tisseur._

\- Non, _répondit Harry, assis sur le lit, la tête sur les genoux et les bras serrés._

Du bruit se fit entendre dans les escaliers alors que son amant montait les marches grinçantes de la petite maison retapée. Ils n'avaient pas voulu modifier ce détail, trouvant que cela donnait du charme à la demeure.

\- Harry, _soupira Severus en voyant son compagnon, le visage dévasté par les larmes_. Chaton tu sais qu'il faut qu'on y aille.

\- Mais… Mais je veux pas que tu…

\- Harry regarde-moi ! _Lui ordonna Severus en prenant un ton plus dur en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire dans sa phrase._ Jamais. Tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai ! Il faut seulement qu'on y aille le plus vite possible afin que tout soit fait rapidement et que je puisse à nouveau me consacrer uniquement à toi avant la rentrée. D'accord ? _Lui demanda Severus en lui tenant la tête relevée de deux doigts sous le menton._

\- Tu promets ? _S'assura Harry avec la voix d'un enfant persuadé que son cœur allait à nouveau être brisé._

\- Je te le promets. Et dès que je peux, je passe te voir. C'est promis Harry, _jura Severus en l'embrassant tendrement pour sceller cette promesse._

Rassuré, Harry accepta de prendre sa malle dans sa poche pour descendre les escaliers et récupérer leurs dernières affaires avant le départ. Harry se rendrait d'abord à Poudlard avec Severus, déposerait quelques habits dans les appartements de son amant et, le jour du départ du Poudlard Express, serait déposé sur le quai par le maître des potions, avec sa malle et sa chouette. Ainsi, il fera le voyage avec tous les autres élèves et leur combine ne serait pas décelée immédiatement. C'étaient les seules conditions de Dumbledore, ils devaient attendre un maximum avant de se faire découvrir.

A leur arrivée à Poudlard ils furent accueillis par le directeur en personne venu recevoir son élève préféré et son professeur favori. Que de favoritisme ! Les deux hommes avaient choisi d'arriver une journée en avance pour avoir le temps de s'organiser et de se poser. Après les banalités de rigueur avec Dumbledore, les deux amants partirent rejoindre les appartements de Severus, les mains pleines de bonbons au citron qu'ils n'avaient pas pu refuser.

Le passage menant aux appartements du professeur était dissimulé comme dans les vieux châteaux que Harry avait eu l'occasion de visiter : une porte ressemblant trait pour trait au mur et se fondant ainsi dans la masse. En plus, il n'y avait pas de poignée. Elle n'apparaissait que lorsque le mot de passe était prononcé. Mot de passe qui n'étonna nullement Harry puisque c'était le nom d'une plante que le professeur utilisait dans l'amélioration de sa potion de vue. Le jeune homme sourit tendrement à cet homme passionné et entra dans les appartements.

Comme la petite maison de l'Impasse du tisseur, Harry fut ravi de trouver une pièce chaleureuse et bien agencée qui donnait immédiatement envie de s'installer dans le canapé, le plaid sur soi, le compagnon dans le dos et la cheminée allumée avec un chocolat dans les mains et un livre devant soi. L'idéal ! En parlant de compagnon, celui-ci l'attrapa par la taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour lui demander :

\- Ça te plaît ?

\- Beaucoup ! _S'exclama Harry en se retournant dans les bras de son amant pour l'embrasser._

Ils continuèrent donc la visite, découvrant la chambre, la salle de bains attenante, la bibliothèque et enfin le laboratoire de potions. Il fut ensuite l'heure du repas qu'ils décidèrent, pour cet unique jour, de prendre dans leurs appartements pour profiter encore quelques heures de leur proximité.

La journée passa bien trop vite pour Harry qui voyait arriver la semaine avec un immense désespoir. Et plus il essayait de se convaincre que ça allait bien se passer, plus il avait envie de pleurer. Une catastrophe. Severus passa la soirée à le rassurer par tous les moyens possibles et à lui assurer qu'il viendrait dès que possible et qu'il l'aimait malgré son caractère. Non seulement il réussi à lui donner confiance en cette semaine qui s'annonçait difficile, mais en plus il réussi à le faire sourire !

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par Severus, comme il le lui avait demandé. Il voulait le voir partir ! Il lui souhaita donc une bonne journée et le regarda passer la porte avant de se retourner dans le lit pour que son nez atterrisse sur l'oreiller de son amant empli de sa délicieuse odeur. Il se rendormi alors rapidement avant d'être à nouveau réveillé à l'heure du déjeuner par son compagnon venu le chercher. Il s'habilla rapidement et le rejoignit pour partir dans la grande salle retrouver les autres professeur arrivés le matin même.

Pendant le repas, les deux hommes furent assaillis de questions : comment se sont passées vos vacances, où êtes-vous allés, comment gérez-vous la cohabitation, est-ce que ta potion avance Severus… Plein de questions qui méritaient une réponse longue et précise. Ils rentrèrent éreintés dans leurs appartements pour s'accorder un court instant de repos rien que tous les deux.

Le soir, Severus vint chercher Harry pour le dîner. Le jeune homme lui sauta dessus quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Tu m'as manqué Sev ! _Se plaignit le brun en resserrant sa prise autour de son cou et plongeant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule pour respirer son odeur si apaisante._

\- Toi aussi chaton, _lui assura Severus en avançant jusque sur le canapé pour le prendre sur ses genoux._ Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ?

\- J'ai lu des romans que tu avais dans ta bibliothèque. Les romans sorciers sont étranges. Ils ont tous une morale même si elle n'est pas clairement explicitée. Les romans moldus sont bien plus divertissants ! Mais ça m'a occupé la journée au moins. Et toi comment s'est passée ton après-midi ?

\- Nous avons préparé le voyage. Je resterai là pour vous accueillir, et c'est les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick qui seront responsables de la sécurité du train.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il y a des professeurs dans le train ?

\- Oui absolument ! Ils sont dans un compartiment à la fin du train, auquel vous ne pouvez accéder puisqu'il est équipé d'un sortilège comme celui du repousse moldus. Pour faire simple, ils ont accès à des espèces de caméras de surveillance, qui leur donnent une vision précise de tous les compartiments, des couloirs et même de l'extérieur du train. Ainsi ils peuvent intervenir si quelque chose de grave se passe.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi lors de ma troisième année, les professeurs du train ne sont pas intervenus lorsque les Détraqueurs sont arrivés ?

\- Nous avons eu un problème d'effectifs cette année-là et il n'y a que le professeur Lupin qui a pu rester dans le train. Heureusement qu'il était avec vous d'ailleurs, _expliqua Severus en resserrant sa prise sur le jeune homme, à présent effrayé par l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose cette fois-là. Il se dit alors qu'il faudrait remercier Lupin pour ce jour… Un jour peut-être…_

\- D'accord. Et donc c'est toi qui va nous faire le petit speech ?

\- Non. C'est le directeur qui va vous le faire. Vous êtes des septièmes années, la plus importante, il faut donc que ce discours vous marque.

\- Ce serait possiblement plus marquant si c'était toi qui le faisait je pense. Dumbledore n'est pas souvent prit au sérieux par les élèves… Toi tu leur fait peur !

\- Ah oui ? _Sourit Severus en éloignant Harry de lui pour voir les rougeurs s'installer sur ses joues alors qu'il reprenait sa voix de professeur froid et distant._

Par un concours de circonstance, il avait remarqué que cette voix donnait des frissons à Harry. Il la disait suave et délicieuse maintenant qu'il avait Severus pour lui tout seul et qu'il savait qu'il l'aimait. Alors de temps en temps, Severus s'en servait. Tout comme Harry se servait du Fourchelang…

\- Sev c'est pas le moment, on va être en retard après et tu vas m'accuser !

\- Tu as raison Harry, _répondit Severus en s'éloignant brusquement de son amant, le laissant excité et frustré._ Nous devons y aller si nous voulons être à l'heure pour le repas.

\- Sev tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça pas vrai ?

Severus se contenta de sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte pour tendre la main vers Harry. Boudeur, le jeune homme rejoignit son compagnon sur le pas du salon et refusa complètement le baiser qu'il voulut lui offrir.

\- Oh, es-tu vraiment sûr de ça jeune homme ?

\- Oui, _certifia Harry, se butant dans sa décision._

\- Très bien.

Severus le prit sur son épaule et se dirigea directement vers leur chambre pour le jeter sur le lit.

\- Tant pis pour le dîner, je crois que tu as besoin d'être puni pour tes agissements, _le prévint Severus alors qu'il s'installait sur lui en faisant disparaître leurs vêtements d'un sortilège informulé sans baguette._

Harry tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour ne pas qu'il puisse le toucher. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui boudait après qu'on lui ait refusé un bonbon. Severus rit doucement dans sa tête en voyant les gamineries de son amant. De deux doigts, il lui bloqua le menton pour lui tourner le visage sur le côté. Avec un léger sourire mêlant confiance en ce qui allait se passer et tendresse pour son amant, Severus lécha délicatement la jugulaire du brun, le faisant soupirer très légèrement. Il savait que le jeune homme se retenait de ne pas gémir.

Décidant de faire crier son partenaire, Severus planta ses crocs dans la gorge offerte, faisant effectivement hurler Harry. Non pas de peur ou de douleur, mais bien de bonheur et de plaisir. Le Vampire ne prit qu'une ou deux gorgées avant de refermer la petite plaie. Ensuite, profitant du fait que son amant était perdu dans son plaisir, il descendit le long de son corps, en profitant pour effleurer toute la peau à sa portée. Il jouait de sa langue, mordillait de ses dents, et taquinait de ses doigts tous les endroits qu'il savait faire crier son amant. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des cuisses de Harry, il plongea ses dents dans la peau délicate. La simple morsure fit jouir le jeune homme puissamment, sans même que Severus ne le touche plus avant.

Le laissant reprendre un peu pied dans la réalité, le Vampire aspira quelques lentes et profondes gorgées en caressant délicatement les cuisses de son amant. Dès que Harry posa une main dans ses cheveux, l'homme estima qu'il était enfin revenu parmi les êtres terrestres et arrêta la morsure, faisant gémir le jeune Calice de frustration. Mais il n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui ! Après l'avoir embrassé à lui en faire oublier son prénom, Severus présenta deux doigts à sa bouche tentatrice alors qu'il descendait à nouveau sur son intimité. Cette fois, il ne s'arrêta à son aine mais poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à atteindre cette source inépuisable de plaisir pour tous les deux. De sa langue il titilla l'anneau de chaire à en faire gémir son compagnon, son aussi flatteur que mélodieux à ses oreilles.

Estimant que ses doigts étaient suffisamment mouillés et que de toute façon il ne pouvait se retenir plus avant, Severus récupéra ses deux doigts avant d'embrasser son amant. Le baiser fut long, tendre et délicat, à l'inverse du dernier qu'ils avaient échangé. Lui ravissant la bouche avec passion, Severus pénétra Harry d'un premier doigt alors qu'il gémissait contre ses lèvres. Il ne tarda pas à mettre le deuxième puisque le jeune homme bougeait avidement les hanches dans l'espoir d'avoir davantage. Déjà que Harry était un adolescent en pleine croissance, mais en plus son état de Calice accentuait grandement sa libido. Libido qu'il avait d'ailleurs découverte avec Severus, ce qui n'aidait en rien à ce constant besoin d'attention !

Bien que perdu dans le plaisir que lui offrait son compagnon, Harry réussit à reprendre suffisamment pieds dans la réalité pour le retourner, se retrouvant assis sur ses hanches. Severus fut un instant surpris avant de sourire tendrement à son amant. Au moins, avec un Gryffondor pareil, il n'aurait jamais le temps de s'habituer à quoique ce soit ou de s'ennuyer ! Comprenant qu'il voulait à présent contrôler les choses, le Vampire laissa faire son amant, dans les limites du raisonnable évidemment ! Hors de question qu'il perde totalement le contrôle !

Fier de pouvoir reprendre les choses en main avec l'assentiment de son compagnon, Harry se colla au torse de Severus pour pouvoir l'embrasser délicatement, le remerciant en même temps de le laisser faire. En se redressant il bougea sciemment les hanches, faisant se frotter leurs deux bassins et laissant échapper à Severus un soupir de plaisir surpris.

Les yeux fixés dans ceux de son amant, le jeune homme se souleva très légèrement pour prendre en main l'érection de Severus. Sous le regard noir intense, Harry fit rentrer la verge tendue dans son intimité, lâchant en même temps un léger soupir de douleur. Peut-être qu'il y avait été un peu trop impatiemment… Dès qu'il se fut habitué à la sensation, il commença à bouger tout doucement. Il s'allongea alors à nouveau sur Severus pour réclamer un baiser qui lui fut accordé avec passion alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches pour accompagner les mouvements. C'était aussi une bonne manière de profiter sans honte de la douceur délicate de sa peau de pêche dorée par le soleil thaïlandais.

Au bout de quelques mouvements passionnés, Harry rendit les armes, redonnant les pleins pouvoirs à son compagnon. Il était bien trop submergé par toutes les sensations pour encore effectuer un mouvement correct. Severus renversa donc le jeune homme sous lui et posa ses jambes sur ses épaules. Il attrapa ensuite ses hanches à pleines mains et entama un rythme effréné. Harry hurlait son plaisir, ses cris résonnant dans la chambre magiquement isolée.

Severus se repaissait sans honte du plaisir que lui montrait son amant. Il était le seul à lui faire ressentir tout cela. Il avait été le premier, était le seul, et serait le dernier. Et Harry, s'il écoutait ses cris et gémissements, semblait bien d'accord avec ça.

\- Sev continue… Gémit Harry alors que son amant ralentissait le rythme.

Avec un immense sourire, l'homme souleva son compagnon pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il le bascula sur le ventre après un baiser et reprit ses mouvements. Harry criait à présent sans interruption. Et lorsque Severus prit son membre turgescent dans sa main, le jeune homme rendit définitivement les armes en tâchant les draps. Son compagnon ne tarda pas en faire de même à l'intérieur de lui. Il s'allongea alors contre son dos pour le caresser encore, lui soufflant encore et encore combien il était un amant parfait.

\- On est en retard, _souffla Harry, d'une voix un peu cassée d'avoir trop crié._

\- Peu importe. Ça va mieux maintenant ? Tu n'es plus frustré ?

\- Non c'est bon, _sourit Harry en se retournant pour regarder son amant._ Mais j'ai faim.

\- Alors à table ! Avec un peu de chance, nous arriverons pour le plat de résistance.

Ils s'habillèrent en riant d'avance des têtes des professeurs et de leurs commentaires. Oh non ils n'allaient certainement pas y échapper ! Une fois habillés et calmés, les deux hommes prirent le chemin pour rejoindre la grande salle.

\- Ah messieurs enfin vous voilà ! _S'exclama Dumbledore alors qu'ils franchissaient à peine la porte._ Nous ne vous attendions plus.

\- Pardon pour le retard, _s'excusa platement Harry en baissant la tête,_ j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller.

\- Allons, allons ce n'est rien. Venez vous restaurer avec nous. Vous arrivez pile à l'heure pour le plat !

* * *

 _Alors est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Vous apprenez quelques petites choses sur le déroulement futur, au moins du chapitre suivant ^^ Et sur ce qu'il se passe dans le train pour moi ! Parce que c'est pas possible que les élèves soient livrés à eux-mêmes :o_

 _Vous savez ce que vous pouvez faire ? Me laisser un petit mot ! :D_

 _Bisouilles !_


	24. Chapter 23

_Bonjour à tous ! Vous avez vu, je suis à peu près à l'heure :D_

 _J'ai pas grand chose à dire donc je passe directement aux réponses aux reviews :_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** Non pas de lemon dans le Poudlard Express pour Severus et Harry désolée ^^ mais si tu veux, tu choisis le couple, et j'en fais un dans un OS. Ça te va comme ça ? _

_**lololitaoe** **:** C'est mon excuse préférée :D Les auteurs, on utilise beaucoup les non-dits de JKR, ça nous permet quelques libertés._

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! J'espère que ce sera le cas de celui-ci aussi !_

 _ **Guest :** J'aime les petits coucou en passant ;) Merci !_

 _ **Kayla :** Merci beaucoup Kayla ! :D_

 _J'ai quand même une toute petite chose à vous dire : j'ai obtenu mon diplôme et du coup, actuellement, je cherche du travail. J'ai donc tout plein de temps pour écrire ! :D_

* * *

Les trois derniers jours avant la rentrée passèrent à la vitesse d'un Éclair de Feu lancé à plein régime. Ni Severus, ni Harry ne les virent passer. À leur plus grand regret d'ailleurs. Si bien que le matin du  
1er Septembre 1998 le professeur de potions réveilla son amant à contrecœur. Il dormait si bien et il voulait tellement continuer à avoir ces moments privilégiés avec lui sans craindre qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il y allait avoir plein d'autres personnes, dont certains élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas, autour de son Calice le rendait déjà fou de rage. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il ne voulait pas le déposer à la gare. Il ne voulait pas…

\- Severus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Demanda Harry d'une voix pleine de sommeil._

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils t'enlèvent à moi Harry. On ne va plus être que tous les deux et…

\- Severus, personne ne m'enlèvera à toi. Ce n'est qu'une rentrée comme les autres, mieux que les autres mêmes parce que cette fois je ne risque pas ma vie tous les jours. Il n'y a plus de guerre, plus de combat, plus de risque. Le seul problème qu'il pourrait y avoir c'est des querelles d'étudiants ou les journalistes qui viennent mettre leur nez où ils ont pas le droit.

\- Tu as raison. Mais promets-moi que tu feras attention à toi.

\- C'est promis Severus, _assura Harry en l'embrassant pour sceller cette promesse._

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les deux hommes partaient des appartements de Severus pour quitter le château. Il était à présent impossible de transplanner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard puisque Dumbledore avait remis toutes les protections en place et les avaient même encore améliorées. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi les portes, Severus prit son amant dans ses bras pour transplanner dans une alcôve de la gare de King's Cross. Ils ne devaient pas être vus mais il n'était quand même pas question qu'il laisse son Calice seul sur un quai de gare sans lui avoir dit au revoir ! La valise de Harry posée au sol, le Vampire plaqua son Calice contre le mur pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il allait lui manquer et que, même s'il ne le disait pas souvent, il l'aimait.

Alors que Severus le relâchait pour le prendre simplement dans ses bras, Harry sourit de contentement en soupirant de bonheur. Même s'il devait quitter Severus le temps d'une journée, il était pour le moment heureux qu'il l'ait accompagné jusque sur le quai de la gare. Il ne voulait juste pas quitter son étreinte. Il voulait rester là… Ses amis n'étaient rien en comparaison de son compagnon. Mais il devait y aller. C'était sa dernière année, ensuite il aurait tout son temps pour profiter pleinement de Severus !

\- Tu devrais y aller Harry, avant que je ne décide que tu n'as pas besoin de faire ce voyage.

\- Je t'aime Sev, _sourit Harry en attrapant sa valise._

\- Moi aussi chaton.

Le jeune homme sourit, simplement heureux pour ces trois petits mots et, sans se retourner, il rejoignit le train pour trouver un compartiment libre. Il savait qu'il allait être rejoint par ses amis, et n'en était pas vraiment pressé. Il avait par contre hâte de retrouver Luna. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris de temps avec elle. Alors qu'il commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'assoupir pour que le temps passe plus vite, il entendit la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrir violemment.

\- Salut Harry ! Alors, comment tu vas ?

\- Bonjour Ron. Bien et toi ?

\- On va dire que ça peux aller, je viens de me faire engueuler par maman. Mais bon, comme d'habitude quoi. Et ces vacances avec l'autre psychorigide alors ?

\- Elles se sont très bien passées Ron je te remercie. Si on pouvait éviter ce sujet je serai content. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir une discussion aussi catastrophique que la dernière fois et d'aborder des sujets qui fâchent. On peux parler de ce que tu veux mais pas de Severus, ni de Ginny.

\- Okay très bien ! Parlons de repas alors ! Tu as amené quelque chose ?

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux surpris au choix de sujet de son ami avant de rire franchement. Finalement, ça ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde que la discussion arrive là-dessus avec Ron. C'était même plutôt agréable de retrouver la normalité de leur relation. Enfin à peu près. Il savait que si la conversation venait sur l'un des deux sujets qu'il avait interdit, elle allait dégénérer. Et sûrement pas qu'un peu. Mais pour le moment, ça se passait bien alors autant en profiter !

Alors que le train démarrait enfin, Hermione franchit également la porte du compartiment. Avec Ginny. La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir avant de faire demi-tour. Hermione se contenta de dire bonjour et de s'asseoir avant de participer à la discussion. L'attitude de Ginny n'étonna personne. Et ni son frère ni sa meilleure amie ne s'en excusèrent auprès de la victime, c'était sa faute après tout. Harry le prit comme tel et se promit d'en parler à Severus. Si ses amis lui en voulaient à ce point, l'année risquait d'être un peu plus compliquée que prévu.

Pendant le trajet, Neville passa deux fois dans le compartiment pour trouver Trevor. Finalement il s'assit avec eux en disant que, de toute façon, il finirait par revenir tout seul. Comme à chaque fois. Et quand il fallut descendre du train pour prendre les calèches, Harry traîna derrière pour prendre un instant. Il n'en pouvait plus, et l'année venait seulement de commencer. Pendant plus de deux mois, il avait été habitué à une bulle de confort, de silence, de sécurité, de protection, de douceur et de joie. Là, il se retrouvait brusquement balancé dans la réalité avec son bruit, son inconfort, sa violence, et son désespoir. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Et rien que pour ça, il avait hâte de retrouver Severus afin de pouvoir, seulement quelques heures, goûter encore à cette bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Tellement hâte !

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais si loin derrière ? _L'interrogea une voix rêveuse alors qu'il sortait violemment de ses pensées._

\- Bonjour Luna. Je profitais du silence, _lui expliqua-t-il en caressant le Sombral qui s'était arrêté devant lui._

\- Le retour des vacances est difficile Harry ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée Luna, tu n'as pas idée.

\- Si, je comprends. J'étais dans un cottage sur une plage pendant les vacances. Juste moi, mon père, la mer et le vent. Le silence est sacré, _sourit-elle, plongée dans ses souvenirs estivaux._

\- Aller viens, allons affronter la grande salle !

Luna rit légèrement à cette expression. Comme s'ils allaient entrer dans la fosse aux lions ! Cela eu le mérite de les faire rire tous les deux et de lancer une discussion particulièrement intéressante sur ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant ces vacances. Et, pour une fois, Harry raconta vraiment ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui expliqua pour Severus, pour leur relation, pour leurs voyages, pour son bonheur, pour les études, pour ses choix. Et pas une seule fois elle ne lui reprocha quoique ce soit ou lui demanda de se justifier. Elle semblait même heureuse pour lui !

\- Tu sais Harry, _fit-elle d'une voix étrangement sérieuse, voire même un peu menaçante,_ toi aussi tu as le droit au bonheur. Et il serait temps que tu le comprennes et t'y autorises. Comment vous allez faire à Poudlard ?

Harry resta un moment ébahi du revirement de situation. Luna était… Luna ! Ils avaient tous l'habitude d'une fille ingénue, un peu étourdie, souvent dans la lune et fidèle comme un chat à un plaid en polaire. Mais là, il avait devant lui la Luna qu'ils n'étaient que peu à connaître : celle sérieuse, désireuse d'aider et d'en connaître le plus possible pour mieux soutenir. Il adorait cette fille. Un vrai trésor. Et il se promit que peu importe qui elle se choisissait en compagnon de vie, il ferait tout pour être un ami.

Pendant tout le reste du trajet, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, se résumant leurs vacances, expliquant à l'autre ce qu'ils avaient appris, ce qu'ils avaient découvert, Harry dévoilant à Luna comment ils allaient faire avec Severus et comment allait se passer la rentrée pour eux, les huitièmes années. Après tout, il y avait déjà sept années qui venaient ! Mais finalement, ils n'était pas beaucoup à avoir accepté de refaire leur septième année. Alors ils allaient simplement être répartis dans les différents dortoirs de septième année. Deux d'entre eux seraient préfets-en-chef. Et Harry savait déjà qui ce serait. Mais cela, il s'abstint de le lui dire sachant que Dumbledore devait le révéler comme une surprise. Surprise qui ne plairait pas le moins du monde à Hermione…

En arrivant en bas des marches en marbre, tous les élèves se fixaient un à un avant de se taire, baisser la tête et rentrer dans la grande salle en silence. Severus Rogue faisait l'accueil des anciennes promotions. Et devant cet homme, on faisait silence total. Toujours, et pour tout le monde. Seul Harry lui adressa un sourire heureux auquel l'homme répondit d'un clin d'œil discret. Ensuite, le jeune homme fit comme tout le monde, il se tut et baissa la tête. Ils s'installèrent tous à table en silence en attendant la fin de la répartition. Les seuls bruits qui filtraient étaient la voix de Severus qui expliquait la répartition aux élèves de première année, et le ventre de Ron qui hurlait de faim.

Pour une fois, la répartition se passa rapidement. Quinze élèves furent placés dans les maisons et seuls trois d'entre eux arrivèrent chez Gryffondor. Quand tous les étudiants se furent rassis, le directeur se leva pour prendre place devant son pupitre. Il attendit quelques petites secondes que le silence se fasse puis prit la parole pour annoncer la bienvenue à tous les élèves.

\- Bienvenue, oui bienvenue dans cette grande école à l'histoire si riche en émotions ! Bienvenue à tous dans cette nouvelle famille qui sera la votre pendant sept très courtes années ! Bienvenue à vous mes très chers élèves qui êtes déjà là depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Bienvenue également à ceux qui ont décidé de refaire leur année pour acquérir leur diplôme. Et bienvenue à tous les professeurs qui répondent encore présents cette année. Je remercie d'ailleurs le professeur Maunier d'avoir bien voulu être notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour cette année ! Et maintenant, passons aux choses moins agréables. Comme son nom l'indique, la Forêt Interdite est interdite à tous les élèves. Sauf s'ils sont accompagnés d'un professeur. Personne n'a le droit de dormir dans un dortoir qui ne lui est pas attribué. Tous les élèves sont obligés de venir aux repas. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard ne sont autorisées qu'à partir de la troisième année pour ceux qui ont fait signer leur autorisation. Je crois avoir tout dit. À présent, la meilleure de mes phrases : bon appétit à tous !

Un concert de couverts résonna sur ces mots alors que tous les élèves et professeurs se servaient dans un désordre plus ou moins organisé. Toutes les conversations reprenaient d'un coup, les anciens élèves apprenaient à connaître les nouveaux pour les aider à s'intégrer, et chacun se racontait ses vacances alors que tous les autres y allaient de leur petit commentaire. Le repas s'éternisa plus que les années précédentes mais les professeurs ne dirent rien. Après les derniers événements de l'été, tout le monde avait besoin d'un moment de détente et d'insouciance. Quand il n'y eut plus aucun dessert dans les assiettes, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau pour adresser quelques mots à la population estudiantine.

\- Avant de vous laisser gagner vos lits, je tiens à vous présenter vos préfets-en-chef. Vos préfets, au nombre de deux par maison, se présenteront à vous tout à l'heure pour vous guider jusqu'à vos dortoirs. De la maison Serpentard, je vous demande d'applaudir Draco Malfoy ! _Cria-t-il alo_ _rs que seulement_ _l'équivalent de_ _trois tables applaudissaient._ Et en préfète-en-chef, je vous demande d'accueillir Luna Lovegood, de Serdaigle ! _Cette fois, tous les élèves applaudirent, même si parfois simplement par_ _pur_ _respect._

Les deux élèves appelés s'étaient levés avant de se rasseoir. Plusieurs étudiants partaient du principe que la situation allait mal, très mal se finir entre eux deux. D'autres pensaient qu'ils allaient seulement s'éviter et ne se parler que lorsque cela serait strictement nécessaire. Mais le directeur était persuadé que cette idée était une bonne idée. La cohabitation serait sûrement difficile les premiers jours mais ils en finiraient grandis.

Les anciens élèves partirent les premiers tandis que les préfets rassemblaient les premières années de leur maison pour leur expliquer quelques petites choses à savoir. Résonna alors un immense brouhaha qui ne fit qu'accentuer le mal de crâne horrible qui attaquait Harry depuis maintenant trois bonnes heures. Et ici, pas d'aspirine ! Severus en avait peut-être ceci-dit… C'est une question qui méritait une réponse !

Tous les élèves se pressaient dans les escaliers pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs alors que les  
préfets-en-chef et les professeurs se rejoignaient dans une salle adjacente au bureau du directeur pour parler du trajet et des jours qui allaient suivre. Pour une fois, Severus espéra que cette réunion soit rapide. Les années précédentes elle ne l'avait pas vraiment été… Mais cette fois, il allait tout faire pour que ce soit le cas ! Il avait un compagnon à rejoindre lui ! Et il l'avait senti mal à plusieurs reprises pendant la journée, sans qu'il n'en comprenne réellement la cause. Il voulait le lui demander, et obtenir la réponse pour l'aider et le protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Finalement, les élèves tardèrent bien plus que d'habitude à s'endormir, et en plus la réunion s'éternisa. Si bien que les deux amants ne purent se retrouver avant une heure bien avancée de la nuit. Et Harry, trop fatigué par cette journée riche en émotions, jura à son compagnon de tout lui raconter le lendemain, quand il aurait pu dormir. Il partit dans les bras de Morphée dès que Severus eut refermé la plaie sur son cou et qu'il l'eut pris dans ses bras. Ainsi en sécurité et au chaud, il pouvait dormir paisiblement.

Ailleurs dans le château de l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, deux élèves, deux préfets-en-chef découvraient leurs appartements.

\- Je dois avouer, _fit Draco sur un ton très légèrement impressionné,_ que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. On m'avait dit que les appartements des préfets-en-chef étaient luxueux, mais là… C'est pas aussi bien que mon manoir bien sûr mais…

\- Draco ?

\- Oui Luna ?

\- Tais-toi tu veux. Tu fais trop de bruit pour ce soir, _lui dit-elle très sérieusement alors qu'elle avait ce petit air innocent à qui on aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession._

Pour une fois, Draco Malfoy ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de rire un instant, de secouer légèrement la tête comme si cette fille l'épuisait et l'attendrissait en même temps, puis il laissa son regard s'évader dans la pièce. Le salon était circulaire avec un coin cheminée très accueillant. Il y avait également une immense table avec des sièges confortables tout autour et la lumière se réglait en fonction de la luminosité extérieure et de la volonté des personnes présentes. De chaque côté de la pièce il y avait deux escaliers en marbre qui montaient jusqu'à deux portes. Celle de droite était la chambre de Draco, l'autre, celle de Luna. Chaque chambre était composée de la même façon : un lit deux places avec baldaquin en bois ouvragé, un grand dressing et une salle de douche attenante. Il y avait également un coin d'études avec une petite bibliothèque et un grand bureau. La décoration était simple mais chaleureuse et appelait au calme et à la détente. Ces appartements étaient très agréables.

\- Luna ? _L'appela Draco de sa chambre._

\- Oui ? _Répondit-elle en sortant la tête de la sienne._

\- Quelle chambre on investit ?

Luna ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire. Ce que personne ne savait c'est que pendant les vacances, Draco avait été contraint de vivre chez un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'avait plus de parents, plus de maison puisqu'elle avait réquisitionnée pour fouilles et plus d'argent puisque ses comptes avaient été bloqués le temps que tous les versements soient détaillés. Quand Dumbledore était venu les voir son père et elle, il avait expliqué que personne ne voudrait prendre Draco. Et que le seul qui aurait accepté s'occupait déjà de quelqu'un. Ne lui restait plus qu'eux. Il savait que les Lovegood venaient facilement en aide et que Luna n'en avait jamais vraiment voulu au jeune homme. Ils avaient rapidement accepté la demande, Xenophilius refusant de laisser un enfant seul dans l'insécurité.

Draco avait donc passé plus de deux mois avec eux, profitant de leur relation fusionnelle et découvrant l'affection d'une famille. Il avait aussi découvert que le caractère rêveur de Luna cachait une véritable passion pour la lecture, pour les choses inconnues et une attitude sérieuse, loyale et très attentionnée. Draco était bizarrement tombé sous le charme de cette nouvelle facette de la jeune femme. Même s'il avait d'abord tout nié en bloc. Jusqu'au jour où elle faillit se noyer. Xenophilius n'était pas là, c'est donc Draco qui s'était jeté à l'eau pour l'aider. Il avait horreur d'être mouillé mais n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Ce n'est qu'en sortant de l'eau avec Luna dans les bras qu'il s'était rendu compte de son inquiétude et de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Le reste avait été simple. En rentrant, Xenophilius avait découvert les deux jeunes en train de s'expliquer sur tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire. Surtout Draco d'ailleurs. Il les avaient laissé discuter, allant préparer le repas. Et plus tard, il les avait trouvé bien trop proches pour que ce soit une simple amitié. Il en avait sourit, attendri. Sa fille avait bien choisi, ce jeune homme avait vécu tant de choses qu'il saurait lui donner l'amour dont elle avait besoin.

Souriant à tous ces souvenirs, Luna s'approcha de son compagnon pour se fondre dans ses bras. Oui, son père avait raison, elle avait bien choisi. Draco était un ami formidable, un amant passionné et un compagnon plein d'attentions. Il la couvait incessamment, lui demandait sans cesse de l'appeler pour quoique ce soit si elle en avait besoin et lui rappelait chaque jour qu'il l'aimait. Oh, il ne le disait pas aussi souvent que cela, mais il le prouvait pa ses gestes, ses regards, ses attentions, elle le voyait à chaque instant.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à investir ta chambre Dray. Je vois que tu t'es déjà installé. Mais je garde ma chambre pour mes affaires, comme ça tu auras toute la place que tu veux, _se moqua gentiment Luna, sachant à quel point la malle de Draco était pleine d'affaires. Ils avait dû s'asseoir dessus pour la fermer !_

\- Très bien !

Surprenant la jeune femme, Draco la prit dans ses bras comme une princesse alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Luna riant dans ses bras, le préfet-en-chef entra dans la chambre pour la poser délicatement sur le lit. Elle paraissait si fragile qu'il avait toujours peur de la blesser. Comme un nouveau-né qu'on avait peur de prendre dans ses bras, il avait peur de l'étreindre trop fort pour ne pas la briser. Mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Et elle le lui prouvait très bien !

Le lit, tout autant que la chambre, fut très rapidement adopté et la nuit fut courte pour tous les deux. Le lendemain allait être une journée compliquée, il fallait bien se donner la force de l'affronter !

* * *

 _Coucou c'est encore moi !_

 _Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? La rentrée ? La découverte du couple de Luna et Draco ? Leur mise en couple ?_

 _J'avais reçu une demande pour qu'on voit davantage ce couple, ça commence maintenant !_

 _Bisouilles à tous ! J'attends vos commentaires avec tout plein d'impatience !_


	25. Chapter 24

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 _Je pense que vous allez me tuer pour ce chapitre mais n'oubliez pas que **si vous me tuez, il n'y aura pas la suite** ! ^^_

 ** _RàR :_**

 _ **Gwenn Potter :** Oui je sais que tu adores ce couple :) j'avoue que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple donc je sais pas trop si ça vous plaire de bout en bout, à vous de me dire :)_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** Alors pour ta proposition d'OS : franchement tu ne me facilites pas la tâche hein ! XD j'ai jamais écrit sur ce couple moi ! Mais bon, c'est en cours, et tu seras la première à la recevoir quand il sera terminé !  
Pour ta review : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma vision de ce couple ! Je vais essayer de garder ça tout du long !_

 _ **LoupSpell :** Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire vous allez en apprendre un peu plus. Mais pas à chaque chapitre ;) Ron et Hermione ? Ce n'est pas la version définitive de leur caractère ! Mais faut quand même que ça colle à l'histoire originale, à ce que j'ai en tête, au résultat où je veux arriver et aux demandes que j'ai eues ;)_

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** A ce que je vois, ce couple Draco/Luna plaît beaucoup ! J'en suis ravie !  
Ron et Hermione en veulent à Harry pour deux choses : il a préféré passé les vacances d'été chez Severus (et en plus il ne leur a pas dit que c'était chez lui) plutôt qu'au Terrier avec eux et pour ce qu'il a fait à Ginny  
Ginny mettre la pagaille ? Mais noooooooooon._

 _ **lololitaoe :** Haha c'est pas juste tu sais déjà en partie ce qu'il va se passer. Mais tu n'as pas idée ^^ _

_**Kayla097 :** Tu me mets la pression ! :o_

 _ **Lils** **:** Une rentrée comme on en rêve pas vrai ? :p  
Oui, Luna sait très bien cacher certaines choses, ce ne serait pas Luna sinon !  
Ron et Hermione qui exagèrent ? Je pense que c'est dans leur caractère : Hermione en première année ("ou pire : nous faire renvoyer") et Ron en quatrième. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai eu quelques demandes pour modifier un peu légèrement tout ça. Mais je ne te dirai pas comment :D  
Et bien, voilà la suite !_

 _Vous savez quoi ? **Vous me mettez la pression** ! XD J'ai l'impression que vous en savez plus que moi alors que c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire XD J'ai placé plusieurs petites choses dans les chapitres précédents, et à partir de maintenant, on va commencer à tout regrouper... _

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Pendant tout le mois de septembre, la population estudiantine n'eut aucun soupçon concernant la relation qu'entretenaient Severus et Harry. Ils n'eurent pas non plus l'occasion de s'en douter. Les deux hommes se faisaient aussi discrets que possible et, grâce à l'appartement accordé à Harry par Dumbledore, il pouvait rejoindre son compagnon quand la journée était terminée.

Ce « privilège » avait d'ailleurs fait jaser au départ. Beaucoup d'élèves refaisant leur dernière année s'étaient insurgés du fait que Harry ait un appartement privé et pas eux. Mais lorsque Dumbledore avait rappelé les horreurs de la guerre, l'horreur d'avoir tué un homme, l'horreur d'avoir été pris en chasse et avait mentionné les cauchemars bruyants, tout le monde s'était tu. Oh, bien sûr, ils ne s'étaient pas apaisés pour autant. Mais au moins, ils ne disaient plus un mot sur ce « privilège ».

Ce problème passé, les esprits étudiants étaient retournés aux études, aux devoirs et aux potins scolaires. La rumeur préférée du mois de septembre avait été celle disant que Luna et Draco formaient un couple depuis plusieurs années. Et pendant plusieurs semaines, le doute avait plané à cause des nombreuses « preuves » inventées qui appuyaient cette théorie. Il faut dire également que Luna se faisait un plaisir bien caché d'amener de l'eau à ce moulin en souriant à chaque fois qu'elle en entendait parler. Et, bizarrement, tout le monde se mit à porter une grande attention à Luna Lovegood, son surnom de Loufoca bien oublié. Après tout, si elle était vraiment avec Draco, il ne fallait pas l'embêter !

Mais cette théorie prit soudainement fin lorsqu'un élève de Serdaigle aperçut Draco en compagnie d'une Pansy Parkinson très amoureuse… Et personne n'osa se douter une seule seconde qu'ils avaient mis ça en place pour enfin être tranquilles.

Finalement, le mois de septembre se passa tranquillement. Les élèves furent plutôt studieux et pas un seul journaliste ne pointa le bout d'un article concernant Severus ou Harry. Pas un non plus ne demanda une interview. Mais, évidemment, cela ne pouvait être que de courte durée.

Au mois d'octobre, tous les étudiants avaient déjà oublié le supposé couple que formaient Luna et Draco ainsi que la chambre privilège de Harry. Ils se tournaient exclusivement vers les cours qui s'enchaînaient et les devoirs qui s'accumulaient.

Mais tout cela n'empêchait pas Harry Potter de profiter de la relation qu'il entretenait avec son compagnon. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour réclamer de l'attention, dans l'intimité bien sûr. Et, souvent, entre les cours, il s'arrangeait pour se rappeler au bon souvenir de son amant.

\- Professeur ! Professeur !

\- Oui Monsieur Potter ?

\- Il faut que je vous parle ! En privé…

\- Je n'ai pas le temps !

\- Mais c'est très important Monsieur !

\- Bon… suivez-moi.

Severus Rogue partit au pas de course dans les couloirs de l'école, sa cape volant derrière lui et Harry essayant de rester à son niveau en courant. Ils dépassèrent la porte de la salle de potions pour s'arrêter devant une porte masquée dans le mur.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? _Demanda Severus._

\- Rien tu me manquais, _répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin._

\- Tu me déranges pour ça ?

\- Tu t'en plains ? _S'étonna faussement l'étudiant._

\- Non. Tu sais bien que non… Mais quand même.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé ce matin.

\- Non.

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Et que me proposes-tu ?

\- Un repas.

\- Ah oui vraiment ? _Répondit Severus._ Alors que tu as cours dans… cinq minutes ? _Ajouta-t-il après un bref regard sur sa montre._

\- Tu me feras un mot ?

\- … Je ne sais pas… Tout dépend de toi…

\- Ah oui ? Et que puis-je faire pour te satisfaire ?

\- Ton devoir.

Les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent. Alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner le haut de sa chemise, Severus s'approcha de lui comme un prédateur l'aurait fait de sa proie. Arrivé à son niveau, il le poussa contre le bois dur de la porte pour le bloquer entre son corps et elle. Enivré par l'odeur du jeune homme, Severus fit passer ses lèvres sur la peau fine, faisant languir le plus jeune.

\- Fais quelque chose Sev !

\- C'est ce que je fais.

Alors que Harry allait rétorquer, tous les mots du monde restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, il se perdait avec volupté dans le plaisir de la morsure de son Vampire. Le bonheur se répandait dans tout son corps tandis que Severus le serrait contre lui en aspirant ce liquide vital pour tous les deux. Ses mains voltigeaient sur le corps de son amant en faisant s'évaporer les vêtements un à un, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Perdu dans les sensations, Harry ne se rendit compte qu'ils changeaient de place que lorsqu'il sentit le bois du bureau sous ses fesses. Il jeta alors un regard taquin à son amant quand il releva la tête et se retourna. Il s'allongea sur le meuble, les pieds toujours au sol et les mains accrochées au bord du bureau.

Severus profita un moment de la vision que lui offrait ainsi son compagnon : nu, le corps frissonnant, la bouche entrouverte en un long gémissement, sa peau qu'il savait aussi douce que la soie… Un vrai régal pour les yeux. Une image qui resterait à jamais gravée dans ses souvenirs. Génial, se dit-il, ils vont être super maintenant les cours avec cette vision à chaque fois que je regarderai le bureau…

\- Je te déteste Harry. Comment je fais maintenant pour assurer mes cours en restant neutre ? _Souffla Severus, faisant mine d'être vraiment mécontent._

\- Je suis sûr que cela ne te gêne pas vraiment. Et je suis certain que si tu vas jusqu'au bout des choses, je serai bien meilleur dans ce cours…

\- Saleté de Gryffondor.

Harry sourit en entendant ces mots. Il savait que son amant n'en pensait pas un seul. Certes il était un Gryffondor et Severus ne les aimait pas particulièrement, mais il avait appris à aimer celui-ci ! Et quand le jeune sentit un doigt froid le pénétrer il sut qu'il avait définitivement entièrement raison.

\- Sev…

\- Qui a-t-il Harry ?

\- Vas-y, _gémit le jeune homme, incapable de faire une phrase complète._

 _-_ Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui !

Un peu inquiet sans le laisser paraître, Severus accéda à la demande de son compagnon. Mais, pour être sûr qu'il ne souffrirait pas d'une préparation aussi sommaire, il mordit la chaire de son cou lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans son corps délicat. Harry cria immédiatement de plaisir. Il sentait la morsure de la préparation bâclée, mais la vraie morsure lui procurait un plaisir bien plus important que la douleur. Et d'ailleurs… en quelques secondes, la douleur avait disparu. Si bien qu'il bougea les hanches pour faire comprendre à Severus qu'il pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses.

Comprenant le message, son amant entama un va-et-vient intense, léchant la plaie pour la refermer et se concentrer uniquement sur le plaisir de son compagnon. Compagnon qui n'était plus capable que de gémir et crier. A chaque aller et venue, Severus touchait ce point particulier qui faisait hurler Harry, et le jeune homme gémissait de frustration quand il le sentait repartir, même s'il savait qu'il revenait dans la seconde. C'était tellement parfait, tellement bon, tellement… qu'il aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

\- Sev je…

\- Vas-y Harry. Montre-moi combien tu aimes ça.

Et alors que ces paroles auraient pu paraître dégradantes ou vulgaires, Harry les prit comme le voulait Severus : « prouve-moi que tu m'aimes, que tu aimes quand je te fais l'amour. Jouis pour moi Harry ». Le jeune homme se répandit sur les copies des élèves, tâchant le bureau par la même occasion, et criant à son amant combien il l'aimait. Sentant tout le corps du jeune homme se resserrer autour de lui et entre ses bras, alors qu'il lui criait son amour, Severus vint à son tour, allant le plus loin possible pour marquer son amant de la plus délicieuse des façons. Harry s'était effondré dans ses bras, le maître des potions reprenait son souffle et le silence régnait à nouveau dans la salle de cours.

\- Tu es en retard.

\- Romantique, _répondit Harry, sarcastique._

\- Véridique, _sourit Severus en lui prenant le menton pour l'embrasser délicatement._

\- Tu me fais un mot ? _Lui demanda innocemment Harry avec la moue d'un angelot peint dans les églises et cathédrales._

\- Oui. Habille-toi chaton je m'en occupe.

Le jeune homme sourit. Il arrivait toujours à faire entendre raison à son compagnon. Bon d'accord, pas forcément raison, mais il se faisait entendre. Pendant qu'il s'habillait donc rapidement, il observa Severus remplir un mot d'excuse pour un retard justifié par un rendez-vous avec un professeur. Il faudrait quand même qu'ils fassent attention à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas trop souvent. L'école finirait par avoir des soupçons sinon…

\- Tiens, _fit Severus en lui tendant le petit papier à l'écriture finement inclinée._ Et file maintenant, _lui ordonna-t-il après lui avoir donné le baiser qu'il réclamait._

Le jeune sourit, ouvrit la porte, se retourna une dernière fois pour lui dire un merci respectueux et passa devant les élèves surpris. Comment cela se faisait-il que Harry Potter sortait de la salle de classe du professeur Severus Rogue alors qu'ils étaient censés être en cours depuis trente minutes ?! Certains élèves avaient essayé de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la salle de classe mais ils n'avaient rien entendu. Mais Rogue n'était jamais en retard ! Foi de troisième année !

Guilleret sans pour autant le montrer, Harry rejoignit sa salle de cours et n'ayant aucun autre choix, dû s'asseoir à côté de Draco Malfoy, son meilleur ennemi depuis sept ans.

\- T'étais passé où Potter ? Encore à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ? _Se moqua gentiment Draco._

Depuis le début de l'année, les deux jeunes hommes s'envoyaient des piques légères mais se montraient cordiaux l'un envers l'autre. Ils avaient arrêté de se battre mais continuaient à jouer ensemble. Prouvant au monde de Poudlard qu'ils avaient mûri même s'ils restaient encore dans l'innocence du passé.

\- Si tu savais Draco… Même toi je suis sûr que tu en rougirais, _lui répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil complice sous le regard effaré de son camarade de tablée._

\- Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, _fit le professeur Maunier,_ je vous prierais de faire silence lorsque ce n'est pas une cession d'exercice.

\- Pardon professeur.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal connaissait bien son métier. Il savait parfaitement répondre à toutes les questions des élèves, maîtrisait pleinement son sujet, jonglait entre la théorie et la pratique d'une main de maître et savait captiver les élèves parfaitement. Sa voix grave attirait l'attention et son regard perçant incitait au calme et au silence aussi efficacement que celui de Severus Rogue. Pour une fois, en oubliant Remus Lupin, ce professeur-là était un bon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il était l'élégance incarnée : des vêtements choisis avec soin, des cheveux mi-longs toujours impeccablement coiffés comme s'il sortait du lit, des yeux bleu nuit et une peau mâte à faire soupirer les demoiselles de ses classes. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait reçu plusieurs lettres d'amour des élèves, gentes féminines et masculine confondues. Cela le faisait seulement sourire. Il en avait malgré tout référé à Dumbledore mais, comme lui, il avait seulement souri.

La fin du cours arriva, comme toujours, bien trop vite pour la classe de Défense. Mais c'était l'heure du repas. Alors pour certains, ce n'était pas encore assez rapide.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! _Se plaignit Ron à Harry et Hermione._ Dépêchez-vous !

\- On arrive Ron, _lui répondit sèchement la jeune femme,_ tu peux bien faire attendre ton estomac quelques minutes non ?

\- Non je ne crois pas Hermione, _pouffa Harry, se moquant allègrement de son ami._

Tandis que Ron boudait, les deux autres membres du Trio d'Or rigolèrent franchement. Ron était… Ron. Il avait toujours faim. Comme il les pressait de plus en plus, ils rejoignirent la grande salle rapidement pour mettre fin à son supplice. Dès que Harry se fut installé à sa table, une chouette rayée atterrit juste devant son assiette. Elle portait une petite enveloppe cachetée recouverte de l'écriture de Dumbledore.

« _Harry,_

 _Il faudrait que tu viennes me voir dans mon bureau immédiatement après le repas._

 _Je t'en remercie,_

 _Albus Dumbledore. »_

Court, rapide, concis et précis. Dumbledore. Mais que pouvait-il bien se passer pour que sa demande soit si urgente ?! Il eut envie de se lever pour y aller immédiatement mais, selon le problème, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas faim ensuite. Alors autant manger maintenant. Il picora plus qu'il ne mangea avant de lever la tête vers Severus. Son compagnon lui jeta un regard noir en montrant son assiette et Harry comprit instantanément le message : mange si tu ne veux pas faire ceinture pendant une semaine. Il lui avait déjà fait le coup dans le mois de septembre, et Harry ne voulait surtout pas revivre ça ! Il se dépêcha donc de remplir davantage son assiette, de sucreries uniquement pour être sûr de tout manger, et la vida intégralement. Certes ce n'était pas un repas très diététique mais au moins il avait le ventre plein et Severus ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir mangé !

Quand il eut fini son repas, réussit à faire comprendre à ses amis qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi Dumbledore lui demandait de venir en urgence dans son bureau et après qu'il leur ait juré de leur raconter ce qu'il lui avait dit, il se leva de table pour rejoindre la statue de phénix. Arrivé devant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Et il pria pour qu'un professeur passe dans le coin afin de l'aider.

\- Un problème Potter ? _Fit une voix traînante à l'autre bout du couloir._

\- Je suis censé aller voir Dumbledore mais…

\- Mais tu ne connais pas le mot de passe, je me trompe ? _Se moqua Draco._

\- Non tu ne te trompes pas, _souffla Harry, contrarié de demander de l'aide à cet élève._

\- Le veux-tu Potter ?

\- Comment tu pourrais le connaître toi ? Tu n'es qu'un élève.

\- Non Potter. Je ne suis pas qu'un élève. Je suis Préfèt-en-chef.

\- Ah, certes. J'avais oublié ce détail…

\- Un détail qui va sauver tes miches du retard Potter, _rit Draco alors qu'il lui lançait un regard hautain._

\- Oui, oui ça va j'ai compris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

\- Moi ? Rien. Seulement une chose : n'oublie pas que je suis un Serpentard Potter. Je peux t'aider à te débarrasser de gens disons… de fréquentation douteuse, _lui expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil en donnant le mot de passe à la statue._

Le blond partit immédiatement après. Et Harry resta quelques secondes ahuri à regarder la place que Draco venait de quitter. Il lui avait proposé de l'aider à se débarrasser de qui là ?! Quand ils étaient arrivés en première année, alors qu'ils attendaient de rentrer dans la grande salle, Draco lui avait dit qu'il pouvait l'aider à identifier les fréquentations douteuses en faisant allusion à Ron. Venait-il à nouveau de faire allusion à lui ? Ou Harry se faisait-il des idées ?

\- Ah Harry te voilà enfin ! Assieds-toi, _l'accueillit Dumbledore alors qu'une tasse de thé fumant volait vers Harry._

\- Merci professeur.

En s'asseyant sur le fauteuil disponible, il s'aperçut que Severus était également présent dans le bureau. Lui aussi était assis dans un fauteuil confortable, avec une tasse de thé entre les mains. Harry lui ne pouvait toucher la tasse sans se brûler mais son compagnon n'avait évidemment pas ce problème.

\- Je vous ai fait venir ici pour aborder un problème important. Beaucoup d'élèves ont des doutes concernant votre relation. Et, même si je dois avouer que vous êtes très discrets, ils se rapprochent de la vérité. Avant qu'ils n'en réfèrent à qui que ce soit du monde extérieur à Poudlard et qu'une horde de journalistes attaquent nos portes, je pense qu'il serait bien que vous fassiez une annonce.

\- Pardon ?! _S'insurgea Severus, pas du tout en accord avec cette idée bancale._

\- Laissez-moi finir Severus. Tous les élèves seront soumis au secret. Ils ne pourront parler de ce fait qu'avec des personnes au courant. Si leur interlocuteur n'est pas au courant ou n'a pas des doutes fondés, les élèves ne pourront ni lui en parler, ni lui écrire, ni le sous-entendre.

\- Mais, _fit Harry toujours sous le choc de cette demande,_ si on leur parle de notre relation, il va falloir que Severus révèle qu'il est un Vampire. Et…

\- Oui Harry je sais. Dès que ce sera fait, je déclarerai Severus en tant que tel au ministère et l'histoire n'ira pas plus loin.

\- L'histoire n'ira pas plus loin ? _Demanda Severus d'une voix calme alors que Harry le sentait bouillir de rage._ Et que va-t-il se passer pour Harry ? Vous avez pensé à la réaction des élèves ? Que vont-ils penser à votre avis ?!

\- Ils n'en penseront rien Severus. Cela calmera seulement leurs esprits. Ils ont bien vu que vous êtes discrets, et que vous ne favorisez nullement Harry pendant vos cours et notations. Ils n'en penseront donc rien. Au fait Harry, as-tu eu des nouvelles de Ginny Weasley ?

\- … Non professeur, aucune, _finit par répondre Harry, étonné de ce virement de conversation._ Mais je ne fais pas non plus très attention à elle.

\- Moi oui, _fit Severus très sérieusement._ Elle continue à chercher à attirer ton attention mais ne semble pas vouloir se venger pour le moment. Et elle n'a pas intérêt.

\- Bien. Vous ferez cela lors du dîner de ce soir. Faites-le tous les deux, ce sera plus simple pour vous. À ce soir messieurs.

La discussion était close : ils avaient obligation de faire cette annonce. Et dans seulement quelques heures en plus ! D'un regard, ils convinrent que ce serait Harry qui la ferait. Il avait la confiance et l'amitié des trois quarts de l'école. Il avait donc plus de chances de les convaincre que tout se passait bien, qu'il était d'accord avec cette union, et que les élèves ne courraient aucun danger. Il avait moins de six heures pour préparer ce qu'il allait dire…

L'après-midi passa bien trop vite pour tous les deux. Harry, bien trop dans ses pensées, écopa d'une heure de retenue avec Rusard, et Severus fit faire un contrôle surprise à tous les élèves qui eurent le malheur de franchir la porte de sa salle de cours. Et à l'heure du dîner, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie d'entrer dans la grande salle. Ils avaient plutôt envie de réagir de la même façon que lors d'une froide journée de pluie : s'enfouir sous la couette avec un feu de cheminée et ne plus en sortir. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et Harry était un Gryffondor, Severus un ancien espion au service du Lord Noir pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils pouvaient bien affronter quelques centaines d'élèves. Non ?

Alors qu'ils se plaçaient tous les deux sur l'estrade après s'être lancé un dernier regard d'encouragement, tous les bruits de la salle se stoppèrent. Toute l'attention était fixée sur eux, et tous les élèves s'étonnaient de les voir côte à côte pour une annonce. Harry était derrière le pupitre, Severus à sa gauche, les professeurs au grand complet assis à table derrière eux. Les professeurs étant au courant depuis la rentrée, ils pourraient les soutenir au besoin.

\- Je suis désolé de vous empêcher de manger tout de suite, _sourit Harry d'une moue contrite sous les rires des élèves,_ mais j'ai une annonce à vous faire avant de remplir nos estomacs. Certains d'entre vous en ont d'ailleurs déjà fait mention et d'autres se rapprochent étrangement de la vérité. Avant que vos cerveaux de sorciers ne partent dans des scènes dignes des plus grands scenarii, je vais vous révéler la vérité. Je suis sûr qu'à peu près toute l'école s'est dit un jour que Severus ressemblait à un Vampire. Et bien sachez que c'est le cas. Chut, _fit-il alors que des murmures effrayés montaient dans la salle._ Je n'ai pas fini. Laissez tomber ces mines effrayées, je ne me tiendrai pas ici si nous risquions un quelconque danger. Severus est un Vampire depuis ma quatrième année, soit depuis environ quatre ans. Il a apprit à se maîtriser, à maîtriser ses facultés et ses pouvoirs accrus. Et pour tous ceux qui en doutent encore, s'est-il passé quelque chose en quatre ans ? A-t-on jamais retrouvé un élève mort vidé de son sang dans un couloir ? Un de vous est-il déjà allé à l'infirmerie parce qu'il avait une plaie bizarre dans le cou ? _Tous les élèves faisaient « non » de la tête, se regardant les uns les autres pour se poser silencieusement la question, seuls quelques uns continuaient à ne pas réagir._ Je répète donc que vous ne risquez rien. Vous ne le verrez juste pas patrouiller dans le parc en plein soleil et arrêtez de vous en étonner, _sourit Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère._ Maintenant, passons à la deuxième chose importante, _annonça-t-il alors que les élèves soupiraient déjà, de peur que cette deuxième chose soit pire que la première._ Promis, je ne vais pas vous annoncer le retour d'un Mage Noir, _jura-t-il en faisant rire quelques élèves._ À vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop comment vous dire ça. Tout le monde ici a entendu ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit du 1er au 2 mai 1998. Et croyez-moi, j'en suis encore aussi… horrifié que vous, _tous les visages se fermèrent, chacun adressant une pensée à un être proche qu'il avait perdu_. Ce jour-là, comme vous, j'ai beaucoup perdu. Pour gagner cette guerre, j'ai dû faire des sacrifices et passer des épreuves pendant mes six années passées ici. Épreuves réussies grâce à plusieurs de mes amis sans qui je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui. Et pour les protéger, sans qu'ils ne le sachent, je me suis entraîné plus dur encore lors de ma septième année. Et c'est Severus ici présent qui m'a fait faire cet entraînement. Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que s'il n'avait pas été là, je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est, et nous ne serions pas là pour en parler. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de cette annonce. Le sujet de cette annonce c'est vous dire que cet homme qui m'a sauvé la vie continue à le faire chaque jour. Certains l'ont peut-être et sûrement déjà compris mais je vous le confirme : Severus est mon compagnon tout autant que je suis le sien. Et celui qui trouvera à redire à cela sera très mal reçu. Bon appétit, _finit Harry en souriant, voulant tenter de descendre de cette estrade le plus vite possible._

* * *

 _Je suis désolée pour cette tirade de trois kilomètres de long qui arrache les yeux mais j'aime pas couper les monologues ^^_

 _Alors, vous voulez me tuer ou pas ?_

 _Je suis sûre que vous avez une petite idée de ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, pas vrai ?_

 _Bisouilles !_


	26. Chapter 25

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !** Je suis désolée de cette heure avancée de la journée mais pour moi on est pas lundi en fait... On est dimanche ! Du coup j'avais largement le temps -'  
_

 _Bref ! **RàR** :_

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié la fin et vu ce que tu pensais de la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ;)_

 _ **Kayla097 :** Je savais que tu allais vouloir me tuer XD mais t'en fais pas, tu n'as été la seule ^^' Et j'ai beaucoup aimé lire vos réactions scandalisées (rire de sadique) Oh oui Draco va être un élément clef de cette fiction !_

 _ **lololitaoe :** Et comment que ça va crier au scandale !_

 _ **LoupSpell :** Tu crois qu'ils vont pas être pas contents ? Oh mais non voyons ! O:)_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** Toi je te retiens avec tes idées suicidaires XD Mais elle est en cours et je suis pas mal inspirée donc ça devrait bien se passer :)  
Désolée. Tu vas me haïr. _

_Alors grâce à AnnaMerteuil je rappelle que le **Doloris et l'Impérium, ainsi que l'Avada sont des sorts impardonnables qui vous mèneraient tout droit à Azkaban**. Alors oubliez :D_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Dans la grande salle, le temps que Harry se retourne pour espérer descendre de l'estrade, le silence régnait en maître. Mais Harry n'eut jamais le temps de descendre… Alors qu'il avait à peine fait un pas, plusieurs élèves se mirent à crier avec hargne, leur reprochant à Severus et lui des choses dont ils n'étaient pas coupables. Et un cri en particulier se distingua des autres : « tu es devenu son Calice, réserve de sang et de sexe ! » Et celui-ci, Harry ne put le laisser passer. Surtout qu'il était repris en chœur avec des mots plus ou moins fleuris.

\- Vous avez vraiment l'impression que j'ai l'air malheureux ? _S'écria-t-il alors qu'il se retournait violemment vers l'assemblée des étudiants._ Me connaissez-vous si bien que vous pouvez vous permettre de juger ma vie ? Mes choix ? Toute ma vie je me suis battu pour vous, pour lui, le peuple sorcier dont je ne connaissais rien ! Et maintenant que je prends enfin une décision égoïste pour mon bonheur, vous me la rejeter à la gueule ?! Mais savez-vous au moins ce qu'est un Calice ? Vous tous qui avez eu un cours sur les Vampires en troisième année, vous souvenez-vous de ce que disaient vos cours là-dessus ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Et je vais vous dire pourquoi ! Parce que le peuple sorcier refuse de voir que les Vampires, ces êtres « sombres et sanguinaires » peuvent rendre quelqu'un heureux ! Un Calice est fait pour être heureux ! Et cela grâce à son Vampire ! Alors à tous ceux qui ont dit cette phrase sans fondement, mettez-vous vos préjugés où je pense. Et aux autres qui ont des questions parce qu'ils ont peur pour moi, et non pour mon état psychique, je suis là pour y répondre.

Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la salle. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient Harry Potter parler de cette manière. D'habitude il était posé, il choisissait ses mots avec soin pour ne vexer ou blesser personne. Là, il semblait qu'il avait juste dit ce qu'il pensait sans apposer un seul filtre à ses paroles. Et ça avait fait bizarre à tous les sorciers présents, même aux professeurs et à son compagnon. Même si ce dernier ne l'aimait que davantage.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte Harry. Me laisser tomber moi pour… ça ! C'est amoral ! _S'écria Ginny Weasley avant de fondre en un torrent de larmes qui fit presque pitié à Harry._

\- Je croyais… je croyais que tu étais notre ami Harry. Mon meilleur ami, _reprit Ron d'une voix_ _posée_. Et tu te laisses sucer le sang par cet être immonde ?! _Cria-t-il soudain, surprenant tout le monde_ _aux_ _alentours._

\- Je ne dirais qu'une seule chose Harry : tu t'es perdu, _finit Hermione_.

Et pour Harry, ces trois réponses furent aussi dévastatrices que si on lui avait enfoncé trois couteaux dans le cœur jusqu'à la garde. Il savait qu'il devait rester droit et digne devant tous les élèves après la déclaration qu'il venait de faire. Alors il prit sur lui, rassembla son courage grâce aux merveilleux moments passés auprès de Severus, et répondit à ces personnes qu'il avait considérées comme ses plus proches amis.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites passer vos à-priori et préjugés avant le bonheur de votre ami. Mais soit. Ne m'approchez plus. Après tout, je ne cours plus de danger vital maintenant, donc je ne devrai plus avoir besoin de vous. Mais s'il y a encore un seul d'entre vous qui insulte Severus devant moi, je vous jure qu'il ne pourra plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir sans prendre peur.

Et vu la tête qu'il fit en prononçant distinctement ces quelques mots, tous les élèves prirent la menace très au sérieux. Tellement au sérieux d'ailleurs qu'on entendit le bruit de plusieurs déglutitions apeurées dans la grande salle.

Harry resta encore quelques petites secondes sur l'estrade avant d'en descendre. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : aller se terrer dans les appartements de Severus et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans ses bras. Il venait de perdre les seules personnes qu'il avait réussi à considérer comme sa famille. Et il les avait perdues de la plus horrible des manières : le rejet.

Mais il ne pouvait pas tout de suite se réfugier dans les bras de Severus, il le savait. Le professeur et lui devaient respecter les ordres de Dumbledore. À savoir assister à tous les repas en présence des élèves. Harry rejoignit donc une place libre à la table de sa maison après un dernier regard à son amant. Il n'avait pas faim, ne voulait pas s'asseoir avec les Gryffondors au risque de subir leurs regards et leurs remarques et il n'avait absolument pas envie de finir cette journée. Et tout ça à cause de qui ? Merci Dumbledore !

D'ailleurs, le vieil homme était en train de se lever de sa propre table pour, à son tour, prendre place devant le pupitre.

\- Chers élèves, après cette annonce plus que mouvementée, je tiens à vous prévenir que si vous en parlez à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'un membre de cette école, vous serez sévèrement puni. Et croyez-moi, je le saurais. J'ai apposé sur l'ensemble de cette salle un sortilège qui empêchera chaque personne ici présente de discuter des informations qui viennent de vous être révélées. Si quelqu'un vous pose la question directement et qu'il connaît déjà la réponse, vous serez à même de lui répondre. Mais sinon, vous ne pourrez ni le lui dire, ne le lui écrire ou le lui mimer. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? _Termina Dumbledore, pour une fois très sérieux et ses yeux dénués de leur étincelle de malice habituelle._

Dans la salle, tous les élèves hochèrent rapidement la tête. Oui, ils avaient bien compris, et non ils ne voulaient pas risquer de se faire « punir sévèrement » par Albus Dumbledore en personne !

\- Bien ! _Reprit le vieil homme avec, à nouveau, cette lueur dans le regard, et ce sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres._ Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite à tous un excellent appétit !

Et c'est uniquement sur ces mots que les plats apparurent enfin sur les tables. Mais pour une fois, les élèves furent longs à se servir. Ils étaient trop occupés à parler de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre ! Et dans les cuisines, les elfes de Poudlard se demandaient ce qu'il se passait pour que les plats ne se vident pas en deux minutes comme d'habitude. N'était-ce pas bon ? Finalement, les plats se mirent à se vider d'un coup et tous les elfes soufflèrent de soulagement : ils n'allaient pas avoir à se punir.

En haut, dans la grande salle, tout le monde avait enfin commencé à manger. Certains lançaient de temps en temps des regards malveillants à Harry, d'autres n'hésitaient pas à lui faire quelques remarques, certains même ne se gênaient pas pour l'insulter doucement pour éviter de se faire entendre par Severus Rogue. Harry, lui, était concentré sur son repas qu'il peinait à avaler. Il faisait en sorte de ne rien entendre et de ne rien voir hormis son assiette et le bruit de ses couverts mais tout cela lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il fut soudain surpris d'entendre quelqu'un lui parler directement à côté de lui. Il releva alors la tête et tomba dans deux yeux bleu océan qui le firent immédiatement sourire.

\- Comment tu vas Harry ? Les élèves ne t'embêtent pas trop au moins ? _Entama Luna, véritablement inquiète alors qu'elle s'asseyait auprès de lui en posant son assiette._

\- Non ça va Luna, ça va leur passer. Comme d'habitude. Et puis… Ce n'est pas de ma faute si certains sont immatures, _lui répondit-il avec un sourire en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

\- Tu as bien raison Harry ! Certains sont envahis de Joncheruines depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils sont restés au stade de l'enfance !

\- Hé c'est de moi que vous parlez là ?! _S'exclama Ron en rougissant jusqu'aux bout des oreilles._ Je ne vous permet pas de…

\- Ron calmes-toi tu veux, _essaya de l'apaiser Harry, un peu faussement même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais._ Il n'y avait pas de personne désignée. Mais si tu le prends pour toi… _Sourit le jeune homme en se moquant ouvertement de son ex-ami._

\- Tu vas le regretter Potter ! _S'exclama Ron en se levant vivement, sortant sa baguette de sa poche._

\- Je ne ferai pas ça… _Souffla Luna en retournant le regard vers son assiette alors qu'elle souriait d'un air innocemment victorieux._

\- Oh que si je vais le faire ! _Crache…_

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir son sort, il sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains alors que des ficelles lui accrochait les mains devant le ventre. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers l'endroit où sa baguette avait volé et son regard tomba dans celui noir du professeur Rogue. Ron déglutit avec force. Il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou…

\- Monsieur Weasley, _fit Dumbledore d'une voix menaçante,_ je vous attends dans mon bureau, _poursuivit-il en commençant à quitter la salle,_ et vous êtes censé y être depuis déjà dix minutes.

En comprenant ce que voulait dire son directeur, Ron courut pour sortir de la salle le plus vite possible. Il devait absolument arriver à la statue de Phénix avant son professeur s'il ne voulait pas courir le risque de se faire renvoyer !

\- Le premier qui fait une chose pareille que ce cornichon tâtera de ma baguette, _avertit Severus d'une voix veloutée et polaire,_ et cette fois, _fit-il en promenant sa baguette et son regard noir sur les élèves,_ je ne serai pas aussi clément.

Et dans une envolée de cape, le professeur quitta la salle à grandes enjambées, rejoignant ses appartements au pas de course. Cet idiot… Il aurait voulu l'égorger pour avoir osé s'en prendre à son Calice ! Mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, il risquait de perdre à jamais son poste, son logement, et pire que tout : son Calice. Et ça il ne le voulait pour rien au monde ! Harry… Il lui apportait tellement de bonheur, tellement de joie, de vitalité, de… Et voilà, il virait Poufsouffle. Gloire à Potter !

\- Severus, je peux ? _Fit une voix timide à l'entrée de ses appartements, derrière le tableau qui en cachait l'entrée._

Le professeur de potions rejoignit le seuil de ses appartements et ouvrit le panneau de toile et de bois qui les fermait.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes la permission Harry ? _S'informa Severus, soudain inquiet que son Calice ne veuille plus de lui._

\- Je ne sais pas. Avec l'annonce, peut-être que finalement tu as changé d'avis… Avoir tous les élèves à dos qui font des réflexions et risquer d'avoir bientôt leurs parents, les journalistes et le monde extérieur entier à nos trousses ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu veux… Alors…

\- Tu es un idiot Potter tu le sais ça ? _Demanda très sérieusement Severus à son amant avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui._

Harry sourit quelques secondes avant de fondre en larmes. Il avait eu bien trop d'émotions pour une seule journée. Son amant le consola comme il put, usant de mots doux, de caresses apaisantes et de tout son savoir-faire avec son Calice.

Toute la semaine Harry dut supporter les remarques désobligeantes voire carrément menaçantes, les reproches et les regards noirs. Mais le pire pour lui fut l'attitude froide de Hermione et Ron qui ne lui adressaient plus la parole. En revanche, cela lui avait permis de se rapprocher plus encore de Luna qui était pour lui d'une aide précieuse. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose mais il ne cherchait pas à le découvrir. Elle lui en parlerait quand elle se sentirait prête à le faire.

Au bout de deux semaines les esprits semblaient enfin commencer à se détendre et à oublier, très légèrement, de s'en prendre à Harry. Il essuyait moins de remarques, même si toujours autant de regards noirs. Et ce n'est finalement qu'au bout d'un mois que les esprits échauffés des étudiants se firent une raison : oui Harry Potter était bien avec Severus Rogue, Vampire dont il était le Calice. Et puis en fin de compte, leur attitude n'avait pas changée. Le professeur était toujours aussi intransigeant avec son élève, voire même davantage, il était toujours aussi partial avec les Serpentards et il détestait toujours autant les Gryffondors. Alors pourquoi eux, les élèves, se mêleraient de leur histoire d'amour qui avait l'air de les rendre si heureux ? C'est vrai après tout : ils n'avaient jamais vu Harry sourire aussi souvent et le professeur Rogue était devenu à peu près vivable.

Tous les élèves avaient arrêté de s'en prendre à Harry ou de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas coupable. Mais certains avaient la rancune tenace. Surtout l'une d'eux estimant que Harry n'avait pas le droit d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir ? Alors personne ne pourrait l'avoir ! Et surtout pas un homme, du double de son âge - au moins -, qui était Vampire, idiot, partial, méchant et abject ! Alors elle avait pris sa décision. Elle allait se venger de cet homme qui avait dit l'aimer !

Harry avait pris l'habitude de passer les intercours dans le parc pour profiter du soleil et des dernières journées un peu chaudes de l'année. Pour cela, il se posait contre le tronc du saule pleureur immense se trouvant à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Il avait alors une vue magnifique sur le parc et le lac et pouvait en profiter dans le calme et le sérénité. Un vrai bonheur. Tout le monde savait que Harry se posait là et quand quelqu'un le cherchait, c'était là qu'ils venaient le chercher en premier.

Mais cette fois, la personne qui était venue le voir ne le cherchait pas vraiment pour lui demander quelque chose ou lui poser une question.

\- Bonjour Harry, _fit Ginny avec une voix qu'elle voulait aguichante._

\- Bonjour, _lui répondit le jeune homme d'une voix sèche._

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi mais j'aimerais que tu m'expliques. Comment peux-tu être tombé amoureux de cet homme alors que tu m'avais moi ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ça s'explique Ginny. Je pense que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un capable de prendre des décisions pour moi, d'être fort pour moi, quelqu'un qui puisse me soutenir, m'épauler et me supporter sans attendre quoique ce soit en retour.

\- Mais je pouvais t'offrir tout ça et tu le sais très bien !

\- Non Ginny tu ne le pouvais pas, _termina Harry, espérant clore ainsi la discussion._

La jeune femme se leva brusquement, comme si elle avait été piquée par une mouche.

\- Tu m'as abandonnée ! _Hurla-t-elle soudain, faisant sursauter Harry violemment._

Surpris par le ton de la rouquine et très énervé, Harry se leva pour lui faire face et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus pour écouter tes mensonges Ginny. Je suis heureux avec cet homme et c'est tout ce qui…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. La main droite de Ginny s'abattit violemment sur sa joue, y laissant la marque rouge de ses cinq doigts. Harry, choqué, porta sa main à sa joue blessée.

\- Tu… Tu as… Tu m'as… Es-tu devenu folle ?! _Hurla Harry à son tour._

\- Non ! Tu es à moi Harry ! A moi et à moi seule !

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Ginny, tu divagues complètement. Je ne suis qu'à Severus. Et surtout pas à toi. Maintenant hors de ma vue Ginny ou tu vas découvrir ce que ça donne quand je m'énerve vraiment.

Avant de faire demi-tour, Ginny laissa tomber quelque chose aux pieds de Harry. Quelque chose qui grilla les quelques brins d'herbe où c'était tombé et laissa se dégager de délicates volutes de fumée rose fuchsia. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que c'était. Ginny était déjà partie. I n'avait vu que ses longs cheveux roux s'envolant dans le vent alors qu'elle se retournait pour rentrer au château.

Il décida de rentrer également pour se mettre au chaud. Il avait les idées embrouillées et commençait à avoir froid. Pendant tout le temps que dura son trajet, il essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il criait après cette jeune fille. Il ne savait même plus qui elle était ! Et lui… ? Qui était-il lui ? Et puis… il se souvenait qu'il avait une histoire d'amour avec un homme… Mais qui ? Et depuis quand ? Et où était-il bordel ?!

Il arriva finalement à ses appartements, enfin ce qu'il devina l'être. C'était des dortoirs. Avec le tableau d'une grosse dame qui gardait l'entrée. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe et ne savait pas du tout comment entrer. Mais il fut sauvé par une âme semblait-il charitable.

\- Harry ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! _S'étonna une voix qu'il avait déjà entendu quelque part._

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- T'as pas l'air bien Harry… _s'inquiéta sérieusement le jeune homme à la voix grave._ Viens avec moi je t'amène à tes appartements tu vas pouvoir t'y reposer.

Alors que Neville emmenait Harry en direction de sa chambre, Ginny sortait du dortoir des Gryffondors, parée et maquillée. Elle cria alors de frustration en voyant Harry lui échapper à cause de cet idiot de Neville.

\- Voilà Harry c'est chez toi. Je ne connais pas le mot de passe donc tu vas devoir t'en charger tout seul pour rentrer. Désolé mon pote.

\- Merci, enfin je crois, _fit Harry sans sourire alors qu'il avait la très nette impression qu'il pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment._

Il resta quelques secondes devant le mur menant à priori à ses appartements. Pris d'une soudaine certitude, il prononça un mot qui ouvrit le tableau. À peine rentré, il avança pour s'allonger sur son lit. Il s'y endormi immédiatement d'un sommeil peu naturel.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Severus, inquiet que son compagnon ne soit pas encore dans ses appartements, parti le chercher dans ses propres appartements pour aller le chercher. Il s'affola de voir le jeune homme étalé sur son lit, le front dégoulinant de sueur.

* * *

 _Donc comme je l'ai dit plus haut : on ne me tue pas ! :D_

 _Et en plus j'ai été gentille, vous savez que Severus l'a trouvé :) au début je ne voulais le dire que dans le chapitre suivant..._

 _Je vous dit à dans 2 semaines avec le chapitre 26, déjà écrit :)_

 _Bisouilles !_


	27. Chapter 26

_**Bonsoir à tous !** _

_Voici la suite que vous attendiez avec tant d'impatience :)_

 _ **RàR :** _

_**Laetitia-chan :** alors non on ne refroidit pas les gens XD surtout pas les élèves enfin ! Je sais pour Hermione :) et je suis aussi la seule à savoir ce qui va arriver :D_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** (tu m'embêtes avec ton défi, j'ai plein d'idées mais aucune pour le début !) Heu... Moi ? Torturer sciemment des gens ? C'est contre ma nature ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils vont en prendre pour leur grade tous les trois ;)_

 _ **Gwenn Potter :** et comment que c'était pas gentil de ma part ! Mais vous continuez à lire, donc c'est que vous m'aimez bien quand même :p_

 _ **LoupSpell :** bien sûr que si je peux faire ce que je veux, la preuve :D non tu n'auras pas à lui faire la peau, quelqu'un d'autre va s'en charge ;)_

 _ **lololitaoe :** tu vas être servie ;)_

 _ **Kayla097 :** imagine-moi quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre et que je me suis imaginé les pauvres petits elfes de maison tous tristes dans leur cuisine :'( pour Ginny, elle va pas mourir mais elle va prendre un peu cher ;)_

 _Alors non dans ce chapitre personne ne meurt, et ce n'est pas prévu dans le reste des chapitres je vous préviens XD Mais petit à petit, les choses évoluent, les esprits aussi et il est possible que les vengeances soient de moins en moins sympathiques... En attendant, je vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre et je vais continuer le suivant :)_

* * *

Severus, toujours affolé à l'idée de perdre son amant prit le jeune homme dans ses bras tremblants et courut jusque dans ses appartements par le passage secret. Il le posa confortablement sur le canapé du salon et courut dans son laboratoire pour récupérer plusieurs fioles de potions curatives. En revenant auprès de son compagnon il lui jeta un sort de diagnostic rudimentaire pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il découvrit alors avec stupeur qu'il était souffrant à cause d'un philtre d'amour désormais interdit. Il l'avait été à cause des ingrédients qu'il contenait, jugés trop dangereux pour être utilisés. Les trois quarts des ingrédients de ce philtre étaient allergisants et pouvaient causer de graves réactions. Fort heureusement, d'après le sort de diagnostic, il semblait avoir découvert cette réaction à temps pour ne pas qu'elle ait des conséquences néfastes.

Doucement, prenant tout son temps, il fit avaler une potion à Harry, avant de lui en donner une deuxième puis une troisième. Et ensuite, il commença une longue attente. Une très, très longue attente… Les potions qu'il avait administrées à son compagnon étaient efficaces, il le savait. Mais elles pouvaient prendre du temps pour agir… Et personne encore n'avait trouvé le moyen d'accélérer le processus. Mais là bizarrement il se jura d'en faire sa priorité ! Et tant pis pour la potion de vue !

Le lendemain matin, Dumbledore demanda à entrer dans ses appartements pour savoir comment il allait. Il était censé assurer ses cours dans quelques minutes et avait été absent pour le petit-déjeuner, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais !

\- Je vais bien, _fit Severus d'une voix sèche en entr'ouvrant la porte pour Dumbledore._

\- Laissez-moi entrer Severus, _tenta le vieux directeur._

\- Certainement pas !

\- Alors dites-moi comment il va ? Et que lui est-il arrivé ? Et qui ?!

\- Il ira mieux quand les potions auront fait effet. Il a été mis sous l'effet d'un philtre d'amour interdit très puissant qui a dû être mal dosé puisqu'il l'a fait s'évanouir au lieu de tomber éperdument amoureux. Et je ne sais pas qui. Mais peu importe qui c'est, lorsque Harry se réveillera, la personne qui lui a fait ça le regrettera amèrement. Et amèrement est un mot bien trop gentillet pour expliquer ce que je vais lui faire.

Derrière lui, alors qu'il allait expliquer à Dumbledore ce qu'il allait faire à la personne qui avait osé faire du mal à son compagnon, un gémissement s'éleva du canapé. Severus se retourna précipitamment en refermant la porte au nez du directeur pour accourir auprès du jeune homme.

\- Harry ? _L'appela-t-il pour vérifier s'il était réveillé._

Le jeune ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de bouger légèrement puis de ne plus faire un seul mouvement. Comme s'il avait fait un cauchemar, qu'il avait dû bouger pour en sortir et qu'il se replongeait à présent dans un sommeil paisible. Severus sourit de voir le visage de son amant apaisé. Pressé de le voir s'éveiller, le maître des potions s'installa à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Pour faire passer le temps du sommeil de son amant, Severus passa en revue les solutions qu'il avait pour se venger de la personne ayant risqué la vie de Harry. Il pouvait lui donner le même philtre d'amour. Ou bien lui faire boire une potion de désir. Ou bien encore lui jeter un sort de défiguration. Ou bien même lui donner tellement de retenues qu'elle en aurait jusqu'à la fin de ses études à Poudlard et finirait par rater son diplôme. Voire pourquoi pas… lui jeter un sort d'éloignement et de mutisme. Ainsi la personne ne pourrait plus ni s'approcher de Harry ni lui parler ! Quelle idée fabuleuse ! Même si bien trop gentille. Mais il était un professeur avant tout, il se devait de respecter les règles. Ou pas… Il était aussi un Vampire lié à Son merveilleux Calice ! Oh qu'il allait s'amuser ! Jubila intérieurement le Vampire en esquissant un sourire à faire peur.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, dans la nuit bien avancée, Harry gigota dans l'étreinte de Severus. Les limbes du sommeil semblaient enfin le quitter et il avait l'impression d'émerger de mois entiers de coma. Il se souvenait s'être écroulé de fatigue sur son lit alors qu'il se sentait mal, puis plus rien. Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ? Où était-il ? Et qui le tenait dans ses bras ? La dernière image dont il se souvenait lui montrait Neville… Oh non pitié…

Harry se retourna vivement dans les bras de l'homme, les yeux grands ouverts. Finalement, en reconnaissant les traits et l'odeur de son compagnon, le jeune homme sourit de bonheur et de soulagement. Severus était venu le chercher, il l'avait soigné, il avait pris soin de lui et avait dormi avec lui sur le canapé de son salon ! Le Calice rit en se rendant compte de cela, réveillant par la même occasion son amant.

\- Harry ! _S'exclama Severus, heureux de le voir réveillé alors qu'il le serrait fermement dans ses bras._ Enfin tu es réveillé. J'ai…

\- Je sais Severus, pardon, _s'excusa le jeune homme avec une moue contrite._ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- De quoi te souviens-tu en dernier ? _Lui demanda son amant alors qu'il le faisait asseoir entre ses jambes._

\- Je… je me souviens que j'avais les idées toutes embrouillées, je me sentais mal et j'avais qu'une envie : celle de m'écrouler.

\- Te souviens-tu avoir parlé à quelqu'un ? Avoir mangé ou bu quelque chose qui ne venait pas d'une des tables de la grande salle ? Quelque chose que l'on t'aurait amené directement ?

\- Non… non je ne crois pas.. _fit Harry, hésitant alors qu'il cherchait dans ses souvenirs complètement flous._

\- Réfléchis bien Harry.

\- Je ne me souviens pas Severus. J'ai l'impression que tout ce qui s'est passé avant que je ne m'effondre s'est effacé de ma mémoire.

\- Tu me permets de regarder ?

\- Vas-y Sev.

L'homme pointa alors sa baguette sur son amant et utilisa le sort de légilimencie pour accéder à ses souvenirs. Il entra dans ses pensées, découvrit les derniers souvenirs, Harry le regardant dormir ce matin même après s'être inquiété de se retrouver dans les bras de Neville. Il le vit ensuite s'effondrer sur son lit alors qu'il était pâle comme un fantôme. Puis il remonta encore, il le vit devant les dortoirs de Gryffondor, regardant le portrait de la grosse dame d'un air perdu. Il vit ensuite arriver Neville qui le guida jusqu'à ses appartements avant qu'il ne change encore de souvenir. Il se retrouva dans le parc, sous le saule pleureur que Harry aimait tant. Il aperçut alors une jeune fille arriver avant qu'il ne puisse la reconnaître : Ginny Weasley ! Il la regarda demander des explications à son compagnon, il la vit lui crier dessus pour quelque chose d'injustifié puis il distingua quelque chose qui s'échappait de sa main alors qu'elle partait après avoir giflé Harry.

Quand il revint à la réalité, Severus était plongé dans ses pensées. Cette petite peste méritait la mort ! Non seulement elle avait osé lever la main sur Son Calice mais en plus elle l'avait mis sous l'influence d'un philtre d'amour !

\- Sev ? Severus ? _L'appela Harry pour la cinquième fois._

 _-_ Je vais la tuer, _fit l'homme d'une voix bien plus grave que d'habitude_.

\- Non ! Severus je t'en prie, écoute-moi, _s'inquiéta Harry que la voix de son compagnon et son trouble ne rassuraient pas_. Severus ! Severus regarde-moi ! _Supplia Harry alors que son amant faisait déjà en sorte de le décaler de ses genoux pour se lever._

Mais Severus ne l'entendait pas. Son Calice avait été mis en danger. Il avait failli lui être arraché à cause d'une peste jalouse et idiote ! Il ne le lui pardonnerait pas ! Et il devait venger son Calice pour ça ! Il allait d'ailleurs le faire avec joie…

Quand Harry distingua le sourire sadique et les yeux rouges sang de son Vampire, il prit franchement peur. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse Severus faire ce qu'il avait prévu pour il ne savait quelle raison. S'il faisait quoique ce soit, il risquait de lui être arraché ! Et ça il en était hors de question ! Il essaya de plusieurs manières d'attirer l'attention de son amant avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte de leurs appartements. En dernier recours, il se posa en position fœtale au pied du canapé et laissa toute la peur, l'angoisse, la terreur, l'appréhension et la tristesse le submerger. Il savait que grâce qui les reliait, Severus était en mesure de ressentir ses émotions. Et il espérait que malgré son état il saurait les reconnaître et s'en apercevoir. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues à l'idée de perdre son compagnon, les balancements de son corps ne faisaient que renforcer son désespoir alors qu'ils auraient dû l'aider. Il avait peur, peur de tout, peur de l'abandon, du rejet… Si son amant lui était arraché pour avoir voulu protéger Harry, il ne pourrait ni se le pardonner, ni y survivre.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ses craintes, il sentit deux bras forts l'enserrer et un torse se presser contre lui. Il entendit le souffle de mots murmurés à son oreille alors que l'odeur de son amant emplissait ses poumons. Il respira plusieurs fois profondément, profitant pleinement de la chaleur du cocon que lui offrait enfin son Vampire.

\- Pardon Harry je suis désolé. Je n'avais en tête que l'idée de te venger, de faire taire cette gamine et de l'empêcher de te faire à nouveau du mal. Je suis désolé. Je suis là à présente, pardonne-moi je suis là chaton, je suis là.

\- Me refais plus jamais ça tu entends. J'ai eu si peur, _pleura Harry, les larmes dévalant à nouveau son visage alors qu'il avait réussi à les apaiser._ Qu'est-ce que tu as vu pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? _Reprit Harry une fois qu'il se fut calmé._ Et quelle idée de se mettre dans un tel état pour un souvenir ?!

\- Ce qui t'es arrivé est la faute de la jeune Weasley. Elle t'as giflé, _fit Severus avec un visage contracté de colère et les yeux aussi noirs que le sort de torture le plus douloureux,_ et avant de partir elle a laissé tomber une fiole de philtre d'amour. Ce philtre est interdit depuis des années ! Comment a-t-elle fait pour en avoir connaissance ?! Et pour avoir les ingrédients nécessaires à sa composition ?!

\- Severus, je t'aime alors s'il-te-plaît, ne fais rien qu'on pourrait regretter d'accord ? _Lui demanda Harry, inquiet, avant de l'embrasser chastement._ On va s'occuper d'elle. Et on va le faire comme il faut, sans qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de grave. Tu promets ?

Severus soupira avant de donner son assentiment. Les quelques idées qu'il avait eues la veille en attendant le réveil de Harry allaient être étudiées, puis mises à exécution. La pauvre ne saurait même pas ce qui lui était arrivé !

\- Severus… Qu'est-il arrivé à Ron ? _Demanda Harry après un temps d'hésitation, ne sachant pas comment son amant allait prendre la question._

\- Tu veux savoir la punition que lui a donnée Dumbledore ? _S'assura son amant avant de répondre d'une façon qui aurait été inadaptée._

\- Oui.

\- Il a été bien trop gentil, _se consterna l'homme en secouant la tête avec un regard noir._ Il l'a interdit de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, l'a mis en retenue tous les soirs du lundi au vendredi avec Rusard pendant une heure et lui a interdit la pratique du Quidditch. Mais vu ce qu'il a osé faire…

\- Severus le Quidditch c'est toute la vie de Ron. Je pense que cette punition le fait déjà souffrir énormément. Et nous avons déjà Ginny à nous occuper. Ron on verra plus tard, avec Hermione, qu'en penses-tu ? _Finit Harry avec un sourire aussi sadique que celui de son compagnon quand il annonçait un devoir surprise._

Le lendemain, Harry agit avec Ginny comme s'il était éperdument amoureux d'elle mais qu'il n'osait pas. Il lui lançait des regards passionnés, rougissait quand elle lui parlait et souriait lumineusement quand elle s'approchait de lui. La jeune femme était aux anges : son plan avait fonctionné ! Harry avait oublié cet homme répugnant et lui appartenait enfin pleinement ! Dès qu'il le voyait, il détournait la tête et faisait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Il l'avait bel et bien définitivement oublié ! Et elle pouvait à présent profiter, enfin, de son futur mari !

Pour finir la soirée en beauté, Harry demanda à Ginny de le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande pour qu'ils puissent enfin être tranquilles et en profiter pleinement. La rouquine se fit une joie d'accepter ce rendez-vous et le retrouva apprêtée le soir au septième étage.

\- Oh Harry cette salle est magnifique ! _S'exclama Ginny, aux anges, en entrant avec le brun._

\- Je savais qu'elle te plairait, _lui sourit-il._

\- Et maintenant, _demanda la jeune femme,_ qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On profite, _sourit Harry._

Le jeune homme se rapprocha doucement d'elle en lui souriant alors qu'elle s'approchait également. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il lui dédia son plus beau sourire avant de la contourner pour la faire asseoir sur l'une des chaises qui venait d'apparaître. Il lui tendit ensuite une coupe de vin de sureau, celui-là même qu'elle adorait mais ne pouvait boire parce que sa mère le lui refusait. La jeune femme sourit amoureusement à Harry et trinqua avec lui avant d'en boire une gorgée. Ils continuèrent de parler le temps qu'elle finisse sa coupe et alors qu'elle commençait à avoir chaud, le jeune homme disparut de la salle. Elle le chercha pendant plusieurs minutes, sans résultat.

Lorsqu'elle admit enfin qu'elle admit enfin qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans la salle sur demande, elle se posa sur le lit pour essayer de se calmer. Elle se sentait bizarre et avait chaud, très chaud. Elle sentait la chaleur s'accumuler dans son bas-ventre et sa poitrine. Alors qu'elle s'affalait sur le lit pour faire descendre sa température interne, Severus Rogue apparut devant elle. Il lui lança deux sorts qu'elle ne vit pas puisqu'elle fixait intensément le plafond en voûtes de la salle. Une fois sûr que les sorts qu'il avait lancés avaient bien atteint leur cible, Severus disparut de la pièce pour rejoindre son amant avec un immense sourire victorieux.

\- Je sens qu'elle ne va plus t'embêter chaton, _lui promit Severus en venant embrasser son compagnon avec amour._

\- Tant mieux ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle réussisse à me mettre vraiment sous l'influence d'un philtre d'amour. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime et je veux que ça reste le cas, _sourit Harry à son tour_ _en déboutonnant la chemise de son amant._ Et si elle ne peut plus s'approcher de moi, ça veut dire que ça me fait un problème en moins et donc plus de toi pour profiter de toi…

\- Profiter de moi ? Ah oui ? Voyez-vous ça…

Severus prit son amant dans les bras pour l'entraîner dans leur chambre et honorer le corps de son amant comme il le devait en tant que Vampire de Son Calice.

En reprenant la semaine de cours, Harry se fit une joie de remarquer la mine défaite de Ginny. Severus lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait : dans le verre de vin de sureau que le jeune homme avait donné à la rouquine, il y avait un flacon de potion de désir. La jeune femme avait donc dû passer la soirée à chercher un moyen d'atténuer ses chaleurs… Et avant qu'elle ne le fasse, Severus lui avait les deux sortilèges dont il avait eu l'idée en attendant le réveil de Harry : pour l'empêcher de s'approcher du jeune homme, et un autre pour lui interdire de lui parler. Autant dire que le brun en était ravi ! Ginny ne pouvait pas s'approcher de lui à moins de cinq mètres et il n'allait plus jamais entendre le doux son criard de sa voix !

Le jeune homme passait donc ses journées à se gausser du désarroi évident de la demoiselle. Ce n'était évidemment pas très digne du héros du monde sorcier mais il n'en avait plus grand-chose à faire de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui ! Et bien sûr, Ron et Hermione s'étaient doutés que Harry était à l'origine du mal-être de Ginny et lui en voulaient donc énormément, bien plus qu'à la rentrée. Il avait donc la joie de partager son temps entre Severus, les cours, les devoirs et révisions, Luna et Severus. Et ça lui convenait parfaitement !

Mais bien sûr, cela ne pouvait durer… Pour le jour du 31 octobre, Dumbledore avait décidé de faire une fête à l'école histoire de « se détendre » avait-il dit. Tout le monde, professeurs compris, devait donc se présenter costumé à 18 heures dans la grande salle. Et tous ceux qui ne seraient pas costumés se verraient affublés d'une tenue ridicule. Autant dire que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard avaient cette fois eu une véritable utilité. Et pour les deux premières années qui n'avaient pas le droit d'y aller, les professeurs s'étaient chargés de leur acheter des costumes qui seraient à leur disposition et le resteraient pour les années à venir.

Alors le soir de Halloween, tous les habitants du château étaient sur leur 31. Il y avait des Vampires, des Elfes, des Trolls, des Sirènes, des… trucs indéfinissables et d'autres choses plus ou moins normales. Certains avaient hâte de franchir les portes de la grande salle, d'autres beaucoup moins… Harry, lui, était à la fois heureux de participer à cette fête et triste d'y être. C'était ce jour-là que ses parents avaient disparu bien des années plus tôt et il ne pouvait même pas se rapprocher de Severus pour avoir du soutien. C'est pas que l'un des deux avait honte de l'autre mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable de se montrer devant les élèves, ce ne serait pas convenable.

La soirée fut un véritable succès ! Entre le jus de citrouille qui se retrouva très étrangement alcoolisé, les décorations qui se mirent subitement à effrayer les premières années et le groupe de chanteurs qui enflamma littéralement la scène, tous les élèves gardèrent un souvenir inoubliable de ce soir du 31 octobre 1998. Les professeurs ? Ils avaient passé leur soirée à essayer de calmer les esprits et à éviter les catastrophes. Eux aussi en garderaient un souvenir inoubliable, mais pas dans le même sens…

Le lendemain, un dimanche, les élèves eurent un peu de mal à se lever mais furent ravis de partager leurs impressions sur la soirée de la veille au petit-déjeuner. Jusqu'à l'apparition du journal. En première page, il y avait une photo de Severus Rogue, avec son pedigree. Et ce que contenait l'article joint n'aurait jamais dû s'y trouver.

 _Bien le bonjour mes très chers lecteurs !_

 _J'ai réussi à obtenir quelques petites révélations intéressantes dont je voudrais vous faire part. Elles concernent l'homme que Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, nous a présenté comme un héros : Severus Tobias Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard et directeur de la maison Serpentard._

 _Ce que je vais vous révéler dans cet article me vient directement des élèves de l'école que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Je les salue d'ailleurs !_

 _Venons-en au fait que je me dois de vous annoncer : Severus Rogue, ce même homme qui s'occupe de vos enfants à longueur de journée, est un Vampire. Oui vous avez bien lu, c'est un suceur de sang. Il a un véritable banquet à disposition ! Et ce banquet ce sont VOS enfants !_

 _On est alors en droit de se demander comment cela est possible alors que Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore membre actif du magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin et Docteur en sorcellerie est directeur de cette école depuis maintenant plus de 43 ans, et devrait être en mesure de conserver une équipe professorale sûre et sécuritaire pour les élèves qu'il a à charge. Par ailleurs, la déclaration des créatures de niveau 2 étant à présent obligatoire depuis la nomination de Madame Dolores Jane Ombrage au titre de sous-secrétaire d'État, nous sommes en droit de nous demander pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas déclaré Severus Rogue, professeur de potions, en tant que Vampire au ministère de la magie._

 _En poussant davantage mes investigations, j'ai réussi à en savoir davantage sur le professeur de potions de cette école, grâce notamment à une enquête que j'ai mené auprès de quelques étudiants. Après les avoir interrogés, ils m'ont dit ce qu'ils en pensaient : « c'est un monstre ! Il a envoûté Harry ! Et le fait que ce soit un Vampire me conforte dans mon idée ! C'est un véritable monstre suceur de sang ! Et il va tous nous saigner à blanc ! »._

 _Malgré mes questions, je n'ai pas réussi à savoir pourquoi ces élèves disaient que Severus Rogue avait « envoûté Harry ». Mais je vous promets de le découvrir et de vous en faire part très prochainement._

 _En attendant très chers lecteurs, je ne peux que vous recommander de demander à vos enfants d'être très prudents et de ne pas se balader seuls dans les couloirs de l'école._

 _Votre très dévouée Rita Skeeter_

Dans la grande salle, tous les visages se tournaient vers Severus Rogue alors qu'il lisait lui-même le journal responsable du silence total. Sa lecture terminée, il enflamma l'article qu'il qualifiait intérieurement de torchon et se leva pour rejoindre ses appartements. Toute la salle fut silencieuse jusqu'à ce que le professeur disparaisse par la porte dérobée derrière la table des professeurs. Et lorsque Harry Potter disparut à son tour en courant, les murmures et conversations redoublèrent d'intensité.

* * *

 _J'ai été gentille cette fois non ? Pas de fin horrible. Enfin presque..._

 _Promis le prochain je le fais cool :p_

 _Il vous a plu quand même ? Vous avez eu (en partie) les réponses que vous vouliez ? :)_

 _Je vous dit à dans deux semaines (peut-être avant selon mon rythme d'avancement et si vous êtes gentils :p)_

 ** _Bisouilles !_**


	28. Chapter 27

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 _Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour Halloween ? Récolter les bonbons ? Nous on a fait un repas à l'allure horriblement dégueulasse et horriblement bon :D_

 _Oui pardon je me fais curieuse ^^_

 _Je commence à vous préparer psychologiquement : on approche doucement mais sûrement de la fin de cette histoire :)_

 _ **RàR :** _

_**LoupSpell :** Bien sûr que oui je suis gentille :D j'ai tout dit dans le chapitre d'avant ;) ce sort n'a pas vraiment été contré..._

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** Comme j'ai pas envie de me faire avada kédavriser, j'ai été cool sur celui-ci :D enfin presque... T'as été bien patiente jeune padawan (comment ça je mélange les genres ! pas du tout !)_

 _ **lololitaoe :** Voyons voyons on se détend tout va bien se passer ! ^^_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** Oui c'est ça, tu es aussi gentille que moi quand je dis que je finis gentiment les chapitres XD je suis soft en tortures tu sais, c'est pas hyper imagé ^^_

 _ **Kayla097 :** Non on ne met pas le feu à Poudlard ! Oui, Skeeter est un cafard à écrabouiller sous une botte en cuir de dragon !_

 ** _Et sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

Après la lecture du journal, et quand Severus et Harry eurent quitté la grande salle, tous les élèves se mirent à discuter de cet article qui n'aurait pas dû figurer dans la Gazette. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas soumis à un sortilège qui les empêchait d'en parler à quelqu'un n'étant pas déjà au courant ? Alors comment se faisait-il que Rita Skeeter ait eu ces informations ?

Dans les appartements du maître des potions, Severus faisait les cents pas en analysant un à un les plans qu'il échafaudait pour mettre à mal cette journaliste exécrable.

\- Severus ? _Résonna timidement la voix de Harry à l'entrée des appartements._

\- Chambre, _lui répondit froidement son amant alors qu'il continuait à faire les cents pas devant le lit._

Quand il arriva dans la pièce où était son compagnon, Harry s'inquiéta de le voir agir ainsi. Il semblait malgré tout dans de meilleures dispositions que lorsqu'il avait découvert que Ginny l'avait frappé mais son état promettait mille et une tortures pour Skeeter.

\- Severus, _fit à nouveau Harry en s'approchant doucement de lui._

L'homme se retourna vers lui en soupirant pour évacuer ses pensées morbides.

\- Je sais que…

\- Non Harry. Tu ne sais pas. Le fait que mon… état soit révélé au grand jour ne me dérange pas plus que cela. Ce qui me gêne, c'est les retombées que cela va causer. Et ce qui m'énerve par-dessus tout c'est que cette… journaliste mal baisée de Skeeter a réussi à avoir cette information par je ne sais quel moyen ! Et ça ça me fout dans une rage incommensurable !

\- Elle devait déjà s'en douter et n'a plus eu qu'à demander à l'un des élèves pas d'accord avec notre relation pour en avoir la certitude. Mais Severus, tu me promets que tu ne vas pas…

\- Te quitter parce que je veux te protéger. C'est à ça que tu penses n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, _avoua Harry d'une voix timide et les yeux déjà emplis de larmes._

\- Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de te protéger autant que je le pourrais, même de moi s'il le faut, je sais que si je fais ça, tu trouveras le moyen de me le faire regretter amèrement, _sourit Severus en venant prendre son Calice dans ses bras._ Et je n'ai pas tellement envie de subir une vengeance à la Harry Potter, _se moqua-t-il en embrassant tendrement son amant._

\- Oh non, _rit le jeune homme,_ tu n'en as vraiment pas envie.

\- Par contre, si elle fait encore un seul article, c'est elle qui subira la vengeance Potter-Rogue. Et elle ne va pas s'en remettre cette fois !

À l'heure du repas de midi, beaucoup d'élèves reçurent des lettres de leurs parents qui leur demandaient de rentrer à la maison sur le champ. Mais seuls trois d'entre eux acceptèrent. Les autres jugèrent que le professeur de potions ne ferait pas de mal à un étudiant et qu'ils étaient bien plus en sécurité ici que dehors.

De leur côté Severus et Harry avaient décidé de mener leur petite enquête pour savoir qui avait pu donner les informations qu'elle voulait à Rita Skeeter. Ils avaient convenu que la journaliste devait déjà avoir de forts soupçons et n'avait donc demandé qu'une confirmation. Sinon, elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir la réponse à ses questions.

Et il n'y avait pas trente-six personnes qui haïssaient Severus au point de le dénoncer ainsi quitte à ruiner sa vie. Il y avait bien sûr Neville Longdubat mais il ne lui ferait jamais de mal ; il y avait également plusieurs Poufsouffles mais ils n'oseraient jamais causer du tort à un professeur ! Et puis il y avait Ron et Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger…

Harry penchait pour le premier ou la deuxième. Mais il disait que la brune tenait bien trop aux règles pour oser mettre à mal un professeur, même s'il était en couple avec Harry Potter et était également Vampire de son état. Ils n'avaient toutefois pas vraiment de façon de le prouver. Ils avaient donc décidé de ne rien faire et de simplement attendre que l'un d'eux se trahisse ou fasse quelque chose qui ne souffrirait d'aucun pardon. En attendant, ils continuaient de profiter de leur relation et du fait que les élèves semblaient, sans la cautionner, l'accepter.

Mais un soir, alors que Harry allait rentrer dans ses appartements pour rejoindre Severus sans se faire repérer, il percuta une personne qui l'envoya au sol. Une main se tendit alors devant lui.

\- Tu sais Potter, je suis content que mon parrain t'ai trouvé.

Dès que Draco l'eut relevé, il disparut à l'angle du couloir pour rejoindre le dortoir des Serpentards. Resté seul dans les cachots, Harry resta quelques secondes ébahis de ces quelques mots. Alors comme ça, Draco Malfoy était content que lui, Harry Potter, soit en couple avec son parrain ? Eh bien, quelle nouvelle ! En rejoignant son amant, le jeune homme était toujours un peu sous le choc des paroles du Préfet-en-Chef. Et quand Severus lui demanda s'il avait croisé un fantôme, le brun lui expliqua dans les détails ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le Maître des Potions mit quelques secondes à calmer son rire sous les yeux exorbités de Harry.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de Draco, _s'expliqua Severus une fois son rire calmé._ Nous avons toujours été proches lui et moi et j'ai plus été une figure paternelle pour lui que Lucius. Il doit être réellement contente de me voir aller mieux maintenant que j'ai un Calice.

\- Je comprends mieux. Et dis-moi Sev... Que dirais-tu de me prouver à quel point tu es content d'avoir un Calice ? _Fit Harry avec une voix basse et un sourire explicite._

Son amant sourit en comprenant où il voulait en venir et le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans leur chambre. Quelques uns de ses amis Vampires lui avaient dit que les Calices étaient de véritables bouillottes vivantes. Il n'avait pas compris au départ. Mais maintenant qu'il en avait un, il comprenait : les Calices avaient un besoin constant d'attentions et de contact, ce qui faisait d'eux des pots de colle ambulants dont la chaleur corporelle naturelle en faisait des bouillottes pour les Vampires dont la peau est froide par définition. Et son Calice tout particulièrement, ayant manqué d'affection étant enfant, avait un immense besoin d'attentions. Ce qui ne le dérangeait absolument pas, loin de là ! Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il lui présente quelques-unes de ses connaissances, histoire qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul au monde avec lui une fois que tous ses amis seraient partis.

Alors que Harry détachait sa robe de professeur bouton par bouton, quelqu'un toqua ardemment à la porte des appartements. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, firent silence et attendirent que l'intrus quitte les cachots. Au bout de quelques instants, n'entendant plus un son, Severus lança un _Homonium Revelio_ pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait réellement plus personne derrière la porte.

\- Tu es tout à moi maintenant, _sourit Harry avec un regard lubrique en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres rougies._

\- Cela fait déjà un moment que je le suis chaton.

Si Harry avait pu, il en aurait ronronné de plaisir. Il adorait ce surnom et ce que Severus sous-entendait à l'instant était fabuleux. Il venait de lui dire, à demi-mot, qu'il lui appartenait ! Tout autant que Harry lui appartenait. Il le savait déjà bien sûr mais là c'était pas pareil. Et puis il y avait ses mains qui parcouraient son corps en de légères caresses.

\- Ooh Sev !

\- Un problème Harry ?

\- Mon problème, _souffla Harry,_ c'est toi.

\- Oh. Faut peut-être que j'arrête alors, _supposa Severus en enlevant ses mains._

\- Non ! _Hurla Harry en attrapant les mains de son amant pour les reposer sur ses hanches._

Severus rit doucement alors qu'il passait ses mains sous la chemise d'écolier de Harry pour enfin toucher sa peau délicate. A chaque fois qu'il découvrait cette peau, il avait envie de l'honorer comme jamais. Et, à chaque fois, il se demandait comment Harry avait pu le choisir lui. Mais il finissait toujours par revenir à l'instant présent pour lui faire l'amour avec tendresse et passion.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Harry s'habillait dans la chambre en récupérant ses affaires éparpillées dans la pièce, il entendit encore toquer à la porte.

\- Encore ?! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous comptez vraiment nous pourrir la vie à toquer comme ça à cette fichue porte ?!

\- Pourquoi tu cries Harry ? _Lui demanda Severus en sortant de la salle de bains, une serviette attachée autour de la taille._

\- Parce qu'il y a encore un idiot qui toque à la porte !

Severus lui fit un sourire indulgent et compréhensif avant de l'embrasser chastement. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte de ses appartements en s'habillant d'un coup de baguette pour ouvrir à la personne qui avait failli se retrouver face à son compagnon fou de rage.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger professeur mais le professeur Dumbledore vous demande dans son bureau.

\- Et pour quelle raison ? Juste avant les cours ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas Monsieur. Ce n'est pas… _Répondit l'élève tremblant devant le regard noir et acéré de son professeur._

\- Je vois. Et bien allons-y alors.

\- Heu…

\- Qu'y-a-t-il encore ?! _S'énerva Severus en voyant le jeune homme hésiter._

\- C'est que… Je dois aller chercher Harry Potter dans ses appartements parce que Monsieur le Directeur veut le voir aussi…

\- Potter ! _Cria Severus en tournant la tête vers l'intérieur de ses appartements._

\- Oui ? _Répondit Harry en arrivant à ses côtés._

\- Le professeur Dumbledore nous attend.

L'élève de première année ne dit rien par rapport au fait de voir les deux ensemble. Il n'était pas fou. Ni suicidaire d'ailleurs. L'étrange cortège se dirigea donc à travers les escaliers et les couloirs pour atteindre, après plusieurs minutes, le bureau du très estimé directeur de Poudlard.

\- Je vous laisse monter Professeur. Le mot de passe est « carambar » _, bredouilla l'élève avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou._

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette invention ? _Demanda le professeur de Potions, surpris._

\- Ce sont des friandises Severus, _sourit Harry devant l'air consterné de son amant._

\- Oui je m'en doute Potter !

\- Moldues…

\- Hum… Bon allons-y !

Comme s'ils allaient à l'échafaud, l'élève Potter et le maître des Potions Rogue prononcèrent le mot de passe et montèrent sur la première marche de l'escalier à vis qui les mena jusqu'à la porte en bois sculpté.

\- Aaah entrez mes enfants, entrez !

Le professeur Dumbledore les accueillit avec un grand sourire en leur proposant un bonbon au citron. Alors qu'il scrutait le bureau du regard, Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en apercevant Rita Skeeter. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil, ses ongles vernis et sertis de faux rubis cliquetant contre les accoudoirs en bois. Entendant cela, Severus sourit intérieurement, pensant, à raison, que la journaliste allait se faire rabrouer poliment. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, et ce qu'elle continuait à lui faire, même le fait que Harry avait mûri n'allait pas lui sauver la mise. Et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait la plaindre alors qu'elle ne venait de le dénoncer en tant que Vampire !

\- Commencez très chère, moins ils manqueront de cours mieux ce sera. Prêts Messieurs ? _Demanda le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire compatissant._

\- Puisqu'il le faut, _soupira Harry en s'asseyant._

\- Alors Monsieur Potter vous… je peux t'appeler Harry, n'est-ce pas Harry ? _Entama Rita Skeeter, un grand sourire enjôleur aux lèvres._

\- Je vous conseille d'éviter ce genre de familiarités en ma présence, _l'attaqua Severus avec un regard noir._

\- … Oui je… c'est noté professeur. Alors Potter tu es à présent Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Qui vous a autorisé à le tutoyer ? _S'énerva froidement le professeur de potions._

\- Mais enfin je…

\- Laisse Severus c'est pas grave, ce n'est rien, _sourit Harry pour le détendre._ Pour répondre à votre question : pas plus mal, _répondit Harry de façon évasive afin de donner le moins d'informations possible de peur qu'elle ne les utilise à contre-sens._

\- Pas plus mal que quand ? Que quoi ?

\- Je me sens aussi bien qu'avant que vous ne me donniez ce surnom déplacé.

\- Je vois… Et comment, de ton point de vue, s'est déroulée la grande bataille ? Comment l'as-tu vécue ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de dire comment je l'ai ressentie alors que beaucoup de familles ont perdu un de leurs membres.

\- Et justement comment te sens-tu par rapport à tous ces morts ?

\- Je…

Même s'il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître, le fait de repenser à tout ça le fit basculer dans la culpabilité, la peur, l'angoisse et la haine qu'il se portait à lui-même. Alors qu'il commençait à chercher de l'air et de l'aide pour se sortir de là et de sa crise de panique, Severus attrapa sa main et la serra presque à lui en briser les doigts. Mais cela ne suffit pas à le ramener au présent.

\- Alors Potter ? Tous ces gens blessés, ces familles endeuillées, ces…

\- Ça suffit !

Severus voyait Harry se renfermer et s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans son fauteuil. Alors il se leva, fit taire la journaliste du regard et prit le visage de son calice en coupe avant de l'embrasser d'un baiser sulfureux auquel Harry répondit après quelques secondes. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir recours à ce moyen devant la journaliste, mais Harry était prioritaire. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé de le ramener parmi eux, et c'était aussi la plus efficace et la plus rapide. D'ailleurs, vu la façon dont il le regardait à présent, Severus savait qu'il était définitivement pleinement réveillé…

\- Ça va aller Harry ? _Demanda, inquiet, le professeur Dumbledore, la tête posée sur ses deux mains jointes._

\- Oui ça va aller. Je veux continuer Severus.

\- Si tu veux. Continuez. Ne reposez plus cette question Skeeter.

\- Pour vous répondre malgré tout, je me sens mal par rapport à tous ces gens mais je ne suis pas coupable. Ils sont venus se battre de leur plein gré et sont morts heureux, en pensant à ce monde meilleur qu'ils allaient nous offrir, _répondit Harry – après avoir repris contenance – de façon plus complète pour être débarrassé de cette question qu'il jugeait gênante et inappropriée._

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? _Demanda Rita Skeeter, étonnée._

\- Eux, mes amis, leur famille, leurs amis, ma famille, tout le monde.

\- Eux ? _Voulut préciser la journaliste._

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, passez à une autre question.

\- Le professeur Snape est proche de toi d'après ce que je viens de voir. Vous avez quelle relation ?

\- Bien que cela ne vous regarde aucunement, Severus m'a sauvé la vie au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

\- Je suis… heureuse de l'apprendre mais ce n'est pas ma question.

\- C'est mon compagnon et je suis le sien, ça s'arrête là. D'autres questions ? _Demanda Harry, espérant en finir au plus vite._

Elle avait pu poser cette question uniquement parce qu'elle venait de voir Severus embrasser Harry à en perdre haleine. Sinon, jamais elle n'aurait pu penser à demander cela.

\- Oui. Tu étais avec Ginny Weasley avant la bataille. Comment a-t-elle pris le fait que tu la quittes pour un homme, ayant le double de ton âge et étant ton professeur qui plus est ? Sans parler du fait qu'il est un Vampire bien sûr… _Termina-t-elle avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus perfide._

\- Elle l'a très bien pris, ne vous en faites pas pour elle. Autre chose ?

\- Oui. Si tu es le compagnon de Severus Rogue, qui est un Vampire, cela veut-il dire que tu es également son Calice ?

\- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde Mademoiselle Skeeter, _lui sourit innocemment Harry._ Je ne répondrai donc pas à cette question. Même si, comme d'habitude, je ne doute pas une seule seconde que vous allez dégagez vos propres conclusions de cette interview. Sachez toutefois que si ce que je vois dans la presse par rapport à cette entrevue ne me plaît pas, je me ferai un honneur de mettre en péril votre droit aux interviews ainsi que votre présent et vos futurs postes de journalistes, _chuchota Harry d'une voix ressemblant bien étrangement à celle de Severus lorsqu'il s'adressait à ses élèves._ Autre chose ? _Finit-il en reprenant sa voix innocente et cristalline._

\- Non c'est bon, je te remercie, _sourit Skeeter d'un sourire crispé._

\- Alors au plaisir. Harry on y va, _coupa Severus, pressé de rejoindre la quiétude de ses appartements._

\- J'arrive Severus.

En sortant Severus fit claquer la porte. Un peu trop fort. Elle se défit de ses gonds. Mais personne ne s'en occupa. Le Vampire et son Calice étaient déjà loin et Dumbledore trop occupé à sucer des bonbons au citron pendant que la plume à papote de la journaliste gribouillait les dernières notes sur un parchemin noirci d'encre.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir Severus ! Elle… je…

\- Je sais Harry. Ne t'en fais pas elle ne reviendra pas de sitôt.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans les appartements du professeur, le Vampire, pour consoler son amant, le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre son cœur alors qu'il mordait dans la chair tendre de son Calice. Pendant qu'il cédait à la gourmandise du goût si sucré et saturé en Magie de son compagnon, il laissa ses mains descendre en laissant des traînées brûlantes sur leur passage. Harry gémissait, se tortillait pour en avoir plus et cria lorsque la main fine du Maître des Potions effleura son membre libre du bout des doigts. Assis dans le canapé, le jeune homme sur ses genoux, Severus se délectait à la fois de ce liquide sucré qui le maintenait en vie, et également des gémissements de plaisir de son Calice qui résonnaient dans le salon. Quand il eut refermé la plaie, Harry gémit cette fois de frustration avant de se crisper de mécontentement quand son amant le souleva pour l'asseoir contre le canapé.

\- Sev… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Se plaignait Harry, perdant la chaleur de son amant autour de lui._

\- Laisse-moi faire, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer, _lui sourit malicieusement Severus alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant lui._

Severus déshabilla alors son amant d'un mouvement de baguette avant de sourire d'anticipation. Sans quitter Harry des yeux, il posa sa main sur sa hampe dressée et fit quelques mouvements délicats de bas en haut pour le faire gémir encore. Lorsqu'il eut fermé les yeux de plaisir, Severus sourit plus encore et engloba le sexe sur toute sa longueur de sa bouche et sa langue.

Cette fois personne ne les dérangea et les murs des cachots résonnèrent des cris du Calice comblé et au bord de la mort par plaisir. Après cet intermède très agréable pour tous les deux, ils durent retourner en cours, l'un en ayant loupé deux heures, l'autre ayant dû mandater Argus Rusard pour surveiller ses élèves tandis qu'ils faisaient un contrôle surprise.

* * *

 _Vous voyez, j'ai été cool ? Non ? ^^_

 _Hormis le fait que vous n'avez pas le résultat de l'interview et qu'il n'y a pas de lemon à proprement parler (navrée AnnaMerteuil :p)._

 _Je vous dit à dans deux semaines et pendant ce temps, comme d'habitude je serai ravie de lire vos petits mots :)_


	29. Chapter 28

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _Je suis vraiment **désolée** pour le retard plus que conséquent de ce chapitre. J'ai eu quelques petits soucis de rythme et de repos._

 _Du coup, pas de blabla à part les **RàR** :_

 _ **Gwenn Potter :** Et bien tu vas être servie !_

 _ **LoupSpell :** Il va être moche le résultat de cette interview :p et comment tu penses qu'elle a fait ?_

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** Rita tenir sa langue ? Lol ! Et comment que ça va piquer ! C'est pas drôle sinon !_

 _ **Ptitemysty :** Oui on rejoint l'OS de plus en plus ;) Il fallait bien à un moment. Tu n'a jamais récupéré les bonbons à Halloween ? _

_**AnnaMerteuil :** Toi un ange ? Lol ! Moi je suis un ange ! (C'est jamais voulu ^^ c'est eux qui m'échappent !)_

 _ **lololitaoe :** Rita Skeeter une garce ? Bien évidemment !_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Pendant quelques minuscules petites journées, le journal ne fit pas son apparition dans la grande salle et sous le nez des étudiants ou des professeurs. Personne n'avait eu vent qu'ils avaient eu une interview avec Rita Skeeter donc personne ne guettait le journal. Mais Harry stressait à l'idée de ce qu'allait contenir l'article que cette menteuse allait faire paraître.

Son dernier article sur Severus avait créé quelques problèmes au professeur et au directeur de l'école. Un contrôle premièrement, de l'ensemble de l'équipe professorale, puis une lecture des textes de loi pour prouver à Dumbledore qu'il aurait dû déclarer Severus Rogue en tant que Vampire enseignant dans son école. Pour le moment toutefois aucune sanction n'avait été envisagée. Mais connaissant le ministère, cela ne saurait tarder…

Quatre jours après l'interview, alors que Harry pénétrait dans la grande salle avec la mine fatiguée de celui qui a peu dormi, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Certains regards étaient peu accueillants, d'autres étaient carrément assassins alors que quelques uns seulement étaient emplis de soutien. Surpris du silence soudain, Harry se dirigea à sa place à côté de Neville et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu es dans le journal Harry… _lui expliqua le jeune homme d'une voix hésitante._ Avec le professeur Rogue. Et… _commença-t-il en baissant la tête._ Ça ne va pas te plaire… _avoua-t-il en lui tendant son journal._

Harry prit le journal, l'ouvrit à la page qui contenait l'article de Skeeter et entama sa lecture avec la ferme intention de réduire la journaliste en bouillie selon ce qu'elle allait avoir le culot de dire.

 _Bien le bonjour mes très chers lecteurs !_

 _J'ai quelques petites révélations intéressantes dont je voudrais vous faire part. Elles concernent notre Héros, j'ai nommé Harry Potter ou Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, ainsi que l'homme qu'il nous avait dépeint en héros : Severus Tobias Rogue._

 _Commençons par ce que nous savons déjà : Severus Rogue est un Vampire. Harry Potter a tué Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom d'un Expelliarmus il y a quelques mois._

 _Maintenant, je dois vous dire ce que j'ai appris lors de ma dernière interview avec Harry._

 _Premièrement : malgré tout ce qu'il nous a dit, il ne regrette pas du tout tous ces morts. Oui très chers lecteurs. Tous ces morts sont partis en vain. D'après lui, il n'est pas coupable de leur mort et ne s'en repend pas, disant cela inutile puisqu'ils ne sont plus là pour s'en plaindre. Dès que j'ai abordé le sujet il s'est renfermé sur lui-même et c'est le Vampire Severus Rogue qui a pris sa défense. Le « Sauveur » avait l'air de quelqu'un ayant basculé dans la folie. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, et lorsqu'il m'a adressé la parole c'était d'une voix froide et impersonnelle._

 _Aurait-on définitivement perdu le Vrai Harry Potter ? Celui que l'on a connu au début de son entrée dans le Monde Magique ? A-t-il au final succombé à la folie, à cause de la traque de Celui-Qui-A-Été-Vaincu ? Ce que je vous avais révélé concernant sa fragilité, sa faiblesse et ses troubles mentaux se révèle-t-il plus vrai et plus intense qu'on ne le pensait alors ?_

 _Deuxièmement : il a une relation amoureuse. Non pas avec Ginny comme c'était le cas à la fin de sa sixième année. Mais avec Severus Rogue ! Pendant l'interview, comme je vous le disais à l'instant, sans que je n'en comprenne la cause, Harry est devenu comme « absent ». Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, le regard vide et les mains crispées. Et c'est Severus Rogue qui l'a ramené au présent en l'embrassant. Et Harry avait l'air plus que consentant…_

 _Troisièmement : vu l'avancée de leur relation, je ne peux que me poser des questions sur le début de celle-ci. Il semblerait qu'elle ait commencé bien avant le début de cette année. Et si elle avait commencé bien avant ? Par exemple l'année dernière ? Après tout, Harry a disparu avec deux de ses plus proches amis l'année précédente. Et personne ne sait ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais d'après ces deux amis, il y a des moments pendant lesquels Harry partait « se promener » disait-il et où ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il faisait. Et si pendant ces quelques instants il rejoignait Severus Rogue ? Et cette année là, s'il le rejoignait, je ne peux que supposer que ce n'était pas pour jouer à la bataille explosive ! Ça aurait plutôt servi à lui donner des cours pour défaire Vous-Savez-Qui, n'est-ce pas ? Mais alors, partant de ce principe, cela voudrait dire, que Harry aurait très bien pu nous mentir sur la façon dont il a tué Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom puisqu'il aurait reçu des cours sur les différentes magies…_

 _Il nous a donc menti sur son ressenti par rapport aux pertes que l'on a subies, que Vous avez subi, et sûrement aussi par rapport à la façon dont il a tué Vous-Savez-Qui, mais également sur autre chose…_

 _Dernièrement : sachant que Severus Rogue est un Vampire et qu'il entretient une relation avec Harry Potter, cela voudrait dire que ce dernier est en réalité son Calice… Donc notre Harry aurait abandonné toute volonté et amour propre pour s'engager dans une relation esclavagiste dans laquelle il est relégué au rang de réserve de sang et d'esclave sexuel ?! Severus Rogue aurait-il fait quelque chose pour l'obliger à ça ?_

 _Et dans tout ça, dans sa relation qui est on ne peut plus sujette à réflexion, qu'est-il advenu de la douce Ginny Weasley ? Souvenez-vous, avant de disparaître avec ses deux meilleurs amis l'année précédente, il était en couple avec Ginny, la sœur de son meilleur ami Ron Weasley. Ils avaient alors l'air éperdument amoureux. Que s'est-il passé pour que Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, puisse renoncer à une jeune femme comme Ginny Weasley si douce, si belle et si gentille, au risque de lui briser le cœur ?_

 _Quand je lui ai posé la question pour savoir comment Ginny avait pris sa décision de la quitter, Harry m'a simplement répondu « pas si mal ». Trouvez-vous que cela soit une réponse que Harry nous aurait faite ?_

 _Et alors, à la lumière de tout cela, on est en droit de se demander ce qu'il est advenu de Notre Harry. Celui qui fonçait tête baissée en faisant preuve d'un courage digne de Godric Gryffondor pour sauver le miséreux, celui qui aidait les autres malgré les circonstances, celui qui était si entêté, frondeur et courageux. Qu'est-il advenu de ce jeune homme là ? Sa relation avec Severus Rogue est-elle vraiment voulue ? Que ne nous dit-il pas sur le combat avec Vous-Savez-Qui ? Et que s'est-il réellement passé pour qu'il en vienne à entamer une relation de ce type avec un Vampire ?_

 _J'espère revenir vers vous avec de plus amples réponses,_

 _Votre très dévouée journaliste_

 _Rita Skeeter._

Pour le coup très franchement énervé, Harry fit une jolie boule de journal froissé qu'il enflamma d'un coup de baguette. Se rendant alors compte qu'il venait de brûler le journal de son ami, il lui envoya un regard d'excuse auquel Neville ne fit que sourire. Lui aussi aurait voulu le faire flamber si cet article le concernait. Furieux, Harry fit tourner son regard noir sur tous les élèves qui, bizarrement, se plongèrent tous dans une discussion soudain très importante avec un camarade de tablée.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de déjeuner, Harry se leva, fit un signe de tête à Severus et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du directeur de l'école. Il était grand temps de savoir ce qui allait se passer et comment faire pour endiguer les choses.

Ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, il se mit à faire les cents pas devant la statue qui protégeait le bureau d'Albus. Et quand il arriva enfin, il le laissa passer devant lui pour attendre son compagnon.

Dès que Severus fut à sa hauteur, il suffit d'un seul regard pour que Harry soit sûr que la femme qui se faisait appeler "journaliste" allait souffrir au plus haut point. Il le lui avait promis. La promesse allait être salée. Et cette idiote n'allait plus avoir que ses yeux pour pleurer et tenter de récupérer un tant soit peu de dignité.

A peine eurent-il pénétré le bureau de Dumbledore, que le directeur les invita à s'asseoir. Il leur parut alors bien plus fatigué que d'habitude, lui donnant l'air de son âge avancé.

\- Ce qu'elle a dit a déjà fait des ravages au ministère, _commença-t-il sans prendre la peine de tourner autour du chaudron comme il le faisait d'ordinaire._ Ils veulent envoyer un émissaire qui sera chargé de "faire le tri" dans l'équipe professorale comme ils disent. Évidemment, je vais faire partie des premiers à être démis de ses fonctions. Et puisque j'ai tout préparé, je serai le seul à l'être. Qui plus est, vous êtes liés tous les deux, ils ne pourront donc pas virer Severus au risque de s'attirer les foudres du peuple sorcier.

\- Pourquoi vous virer professeur Dumbledore ? _S'inquiéta Harry._

\- Parce que j'ai enfreint la loi Harry. J'aurais dû déclarer Severus en tant que Vampire il y a bien longtemps. J'aurais dû le faire il y a quatre ans. Et je ne l'ai pas fait. Il faut donc que je purge ma peine.

\- Mais pas à Azkaban quand même ?!

\- J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne m'envoient pas chez moi comme le demande la loi…

\- Non c'est hors de question ! _S'horrifia Harry en se levant brusquement._

\- Calme-toi Harry, _lui chuchota Severus en lui prenant la main pour le faire se rasseoir._ S'ils l'envoient à Azkaban, nous ferons en sorte qu'il n'y reste pas longtemps. Quand cet émissaire doit-il arriver ?

\- Demain. À l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

\- Mais demain nous sommes samedi, _réalisa Harry._ Et il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard de prévue !

\- J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit repoussée voire annulée Harry. Je pense qu'il va vouloir interroger quelques étudiants de différentes années et maisons et il aura donc besoin que vous soyez tous présents.

\- Et parmi les professeurs, _demanda Severus,_ qui risque de s'attirer des ennuis ?

\- Et bien vous tout d'abord mon enfant, et peut-être le professeur Flitwick qui a des ascendances nain. Le professeur Bibine risque d'être questionnée à cause de ses yeux et le reste des professeurs ne devrait pas être inquiété. Du moins je l'espère.

\- Très bien, _acquiesça Severus alors qu'il pensait déjà à un plan pour se venger de la journaliste qui causait tant de problèmes._ Nous allons nous occuper de Skeeter avec Harry.

\- Je vous en remercie, _sourit Dumbledore avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard._

Oh le directeur savait très bien que la vengeance que la blonde allait récolter allait être à la hauteur de la réputation de Severus Rogue. Et par Merlin, il n'attendait que ça !

\- Je dois vous laisser messieurs, il me faut tout mettre en règle pour mon départ précipité.

Comprenant qu'ils venaient d'être congédiés, Severus et Harry se levèrent et, après un signe de tête à leur directeur, sortirent du bureau. Malgré tout ça, ils avaient encore des cours à supporter.

La journée fut un calvaire pour tous les deux. Severus parce que ces idiots de cornichons d'élèves n'arrêtaient pas de chuchoter derrière son dos et que pour obtenir enfin le silence il avait dû coller deux interrogations surprise. Harry parce que tous les étudiants n'arrêtaient pas de le regarder avec un air assassin.

Au repas du soir, les hiboux ont déposé un nouveau journal sur les tables estudiantines et professorales. Harry était assis à côté de Neville avec qui il discutait des derniers événements et des idées qu'il pourrait mettre en place pour se venger de la journaliste. Quand le colis déposé amené par les hiboux atterrit devant son assiette Harry ne prit même pas la peine de le lire, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il contenait.

Neville lui fit donc le résumé de ce que le journal contenait : elle avait interrogé Ginny sur la relation qu'entretenaient Harry et Severus. Et, d'après elle, cette relation était tout sauf voulue pour le jeune homme. Pour elle il était soumis à un quelconque sortilège ou filtre d'amour parce qu'ils avaient déjà prévu de se marier et de fonder une famille ensemble. Il ne l'aurait donc jamais quittée. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'elle disait…

Harry en eut brusquement assez. Lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à tuer le Mage Noir il s'était dit qu'il allait enfin avoir le droit de vivre pour lui, sans avoir besoin de se soucier du regard et des attentes des autres. Il pensait pouvoir enfin passer des jours tranquilles et profiter d'une année d'études reposante. Et finalement, voilà qu'il devait abandonner tout espoir d'être heureux pour lui à cause d'une pimbêche menteuse qui se disait journaliste au détriment de la vie privée des gens.

\- Luna ! _Cria-t-il parmi la grande salle, faisant se taire tous les étudiants._

\- Oui Harry ? _Lui sourit la blonde en se retournant vers lui._

\- Peux-tu m'aider ?

\- Mais bien sûr Harry.

Sous les regards surpris des élèves et des professeurs, les deux amis quittèrent la grande salle. Peu de temps après, alors que les conversations reprenaient à grands renforts de cris et de chuchotements, un autre élève se leva de table une fois son petit-déjeuner terminé. Et à celle des professeurs, Severus souriait narquoisement. Oh il savait très bien l'idée qu'avait décidé de mettre en place son compagnon. Ils en avaient tous les deux parler un peu avant de retourner en cours le matin même. Mais il ne pensait juste pas qu'il en ferait la demande en plein milieu de la grande salle, mettant tous les étudiants dans l'attente ainsi. Finalement, le choixpeau avait eu raison : son compagnon était bien à moitié, voire complètement Serpentard.

Dans le couloir qui menait à la salle sur demande, Luna et Harry papotaient sur ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire. La jeune femme avait déjà plusieurs idées dont une qu'elle aimait particulièrement et son ami avait dit qu'il la laissait choisir. Après tout, c'était elle la journaliste !

\- Potter ! _Cria une voix derrière eux alors que Luna faisait les cents pas devant le mur qui ouvrait la salle._

Harry se retourna violemment pour faire face à la personne qui l'avait appelé. Et face à elle, il se figea instantanément.

\- Malfoy ? Pas toi… _soupira Harry._ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Rien. Je veux juste te poser une question : je sais que mon parrain ne t'aurais jamais soumis à un quelconque sortilège ou potion. Mais alors comment as-tu réussi à tomber sous le charme de mon parrain ?! _S'interrogea Draco avec un air vraiment surpris._

\- Tu… es sérieux c'est la seule question que tu as ?

\- Non ce n'est pas la seule que j'ai Potter. Mais c'est la seule qui m'importe. Alors ?

\- Et bien… nous avons passé l'année de ma disparition à se voir pour qu'il m'apprenne à me battre. Sans lui je ne serai plus là. C'est cette année-là que…

\- D'accord j'ai compris. Et grande question : est-ce que vous êtes tous les deux heureux ?

\- Tu te prends pour Cupidon Malfoy ? _Rit le brun en se moquant gentiment de sa némésis._

\- Aller Potter te moque pas ! _Se plaignit Draco en faisant la moue._

\- Désolé, c'était bien trop tentant. Et oui, je suis heureux. Et j'aime à croire que Severus l'est aussi.

\- Parfait ! Si t'as besoin d'un garde du corps contre ces chatons, je t'aiderai Potter.

\- La salle est prête, _les interrompit Luna._

Harry et Draco se rapprochèrent d'elle pour entrer dans la salle. Au passage, Draco attrapa Luna pour la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour ma princesse, _lui sourit-il en la faisant rougir de plaisir._

\- Bonjour Dray.

Derrière eux, Harry ouvrait des yeux stupéfaits. Draco et Luna étaient ensemble ?! Mais… Depuis quand ?! Et comment ?!

\- Referme la bouche Potter, tu vas avaler des joncheruines.

\- Très drôle Malfoy.

\- Vous êtes incorrigibles les garçons, de vrais gamins. Prêt Harry ? _Lui demanda Luna en souriant._

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il prit plutôt quelques secondes pour regarder la pièce. Ils étaient dans une immense imprimerie estampillée _Le chicaneur._ Avant de répondre, il envoya un patronus à son amant pour l'informer qu'il allait être pendant pendant une petite heure le temps de faire l'interview.

\- Et bien pas vraiment, mais on va dire que oui.

\- Très bien ! Je te laisse t'en charger Dray ?

\- Oui princesse, _sourit le blond alors qu'il faisait un signe à Harry pour qu'il s'asseye dans un des fauteuils._

\- C'est Draco qui va faire quoi ?

\- Il va faire ton interview, _sourit brillamment Luna._ A tout à l'heure, _fit-elle en embrassant chastement son compagnon._

\- A tout à l'heure Luna, _répondit Harry en lui faisant un signe de la main._

 _-_ Une minute, _l'interrompit Draco alors qu'elle allait sortir de la pièce._ C'était pas un baiser ça, _se plaignit le blond en la prenant par la taille pour l'embrasser amoureusement._

Content d'avoir eu un véritable baiser digne de ce nom, Draco laissa partir Luna. Il devait faire une interview complète et elle devait s'occuper d'interroger les élèves de l'école. Ça allait leur prendre un moment. Ils avaient déjà tout prévu, les questions qu'il devait poser étaient écrites et les élèves qu'elle devait questionner étaient sélectionnés.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui m'interroge ? _Demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil._

\- Parce que Luna doit interroger les élèves pour que tu puisses te venger de Skeeter de la façon dont elle t'a traîné dans la boue.

\- Interroger des élèves pour me venger ? Mais quels élèves ?

\- Voyons Potter tu me déçois. Tous les élèves de Poudlard vous supportent Severus et toi, seuls trois ne le font pas… Donc on peut interroger tous ceux qu'on veut, ils te seront favorables !

\- Et c'est Luna qui s'en occupe pour que ce soit objectif c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. Prêt ?

\- Puisqu'il le faut, _soupira Harry._

\- Bien… Pour être sûr que tout le monde te croit… Est-ce que ça t'embêterait de faire l'interview sous _Veritaserum_?

\- Non, mais où en trouver ? _Demanda Harry, étonné et réfléchissant déjà à une solution._

\- On va demander à la salle d'en piquer dans les bureaux de Severus…

\- Il va nous tuer…

\- C'est pour la bonne cause ! _Répondit Draco en essayant de s'en convaincre lui-même._

Avant de passer à l'acte, les deux élèves réfléchirent à tous les avantages et inconvénients qu'ils avaient à faire cela, ainsi qu'à toutes les tortures que pourrait leur faire subir leur professeur. Bien sûr ils pensèrent également à trouver d'autres solutions mais… N'en trouvant aucune autre, c'est Draco qui demanda à la salle de leur amener un flacon de potion. Harry en avala une goutte et lorsque les effets se firent ressentir, l'interview commença.

\- Alors Harry, _commença Draco,_ les journaux t'accusent d'avoir abandonné tout libre arbitre au profit d'une relation esclavagiste et charnelle, pourrais-tu nous en dire plus sur cette relation entre un Vampire et son Calice ?

\- Avec plaisir, _répondit le jeune homme._ Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que le caractère du Vampire est d'être plutôt dominant, néanmoins, il ne l'est pas que sur son Calice. Vous n'avez qu'à regarder comment se passe un cours de Potions avec le professeur Rogue ! Le caractère du Calice est plutôt du genre neutre, voire soumis pour certains. Quant à moi, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Du coup, souvent, Severus et moi finissons par crier parce que je refuse de faire quelque chose ou parce que je lui réponds de façon trop « effrontée et irréfléchie ». Alors non, je n'ai pas abandonné mon caractère ni mon libre arbitre et vous pouvez aisément le lui demander, il sera ravi de vous le dire. De plus, sachez que le caractère du Vampire le pousse à protéger son Calice, il ne peut lui faire aucun mal et va tout faire pour le rendre heureux. Vous connaissez, je pense, la relation entre un Veela et son Valéon ? Et bien c'est la même chose. Un Vampire et son Calice se vouent un amour inconditionnel que rien ni personne ne pourra détruire.

\- Et le Calice ? Quel rôle joue-t-il dans cette relation ? _Continua Draco, plongé dans son rôle de journaliste._

\- Beaucoup qualifient le Calice comme « une réserve de nourriture pour le Vampire ». En réalité, il est bien plus que cela, _exposa le Calice, pressé de faire entendre sa propre vision des choses._ Il est le compagnon du Vampire, et, en tant que tel, il a la même capacité de décision que lui. En soi, vous pourrez dire tout ce que vous voulez mais le Vampire et le Calice vivent une véritable relation de couple au même titre qu'un Veela et son Valéon, avec la morsure en plus. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, laissez-moi éclaircir un point, beaucoup pensent que c'est un acte barbare et douloureux. Et bien c'est tout le contraire. Cette morsure apporte un sentiment de sécurité au Calice, lui certifiant, par l'absence de douleur, qu'il est aimé par son Vampire. Pour le Vampire, en plus de le nourrir, cela lui confirme que son Calice lui appartient pleinement, qu'il l'aime car il ne fait rien pour l'empêcher et que, grâce à l'odeur que le Vampire laisse sur son compagnon suite à la morsure, le Calice n'aura pas à supporter les regards envieux et désireux d'autres personnes le voulant pour eux. Et puis… ya pas à dire, la morsure excite réellement le Calice, que vous me croyiez ou non.

\- Donc cette relation est avant tout une relation amoureuse, consentie des deux côtés et une protection pour le Calice ? _Voulut confirmer Draco._

\- Oui absolument.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Et par rapport à Ginny, comment cela s'est-il vraiment passé ? _Demanda le blond, une moue amusée et contrite au visage._

\- Pas si mal que vous le pensez, _commença Harry._ Certes elle ne l'a pas bien pris du tout mais j'avais tout le reste de sa famille derrière moi, en omettant Ron, et ils ont parlé avec elle pour lui faire accepter ma décision. Elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix en fait. Depuis elle a régulièrement a essayé de me ramener à ses côtés mais c'est sans compter la jalousie de Severus…

\- Évidemment ! Et dis-moi… Je crois qu'il y a une question capitale à te poser. Es-tu heureux avec Severus ? _Demanda Draco avec une mine très sérieuse._

\- Oui ! J'ai enfin l'impression que quelqu'un tient à moi et fais attention à ce que je veux. J'ai enfin toute l'affection dont j'ai toujours rêvé et si vous vous demandez comment se passe le côté relation sexuelle, sachez que cela me convient parfaitement ! Je suis pleinement heureux avec Severus, que cela vous plaise ou non ! _Répondit Harry avec entrain._

\- Personnellement du moment qu'il n'y a pas de blessé ou de malheureux dans cette relation, vous faites ce que vous voulez, _s'amusa Draco._ Bon… il me reste une dernière question à te poser et je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire…

\- Tu veux savoir comment je me sens par rapport aux disparus pendant la guerre n'est-ce pas ? _S'avança Harry, sûr de la réponse et appréhendant déjà._

\- Oui… Si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprendrai.

\- Non. Il faut que j'en parle, _dit Harry fermement._ Pour tous ceux qui disent que je me moque de ces personnes qui ont donné leur vie. Je ressens tout le contraire. Je me sens coupable, je me sens inutile, impuissant à consoler les familles endeuillées et à faire revenir leurs proches perdus. Je me dis chaque soir que c'est de ma faute et je me réveille toutes les nuits à cause de cauchemars qui m'accusent du sang que j'ai sur les mains. Pendant cette guerre, j'ai perdu plein d'amis et de personnes proches, que je connaissais plus ou moins bien. Peu importe la façon dont ils sont partis et la raison pour laquelle ils ne sont plus avec leur famille, tout ce que je retiens c'est qu'ils ont donné leur vie pour nous offrir un monde meilleur et aujourd'hui je fais tout pour qu'il le soit. À ce jour et malgré tous les reproches que je dois essuyer, mon seul souhait est que leur sacrifice ne devienne pas vain.

\- D'après ce que tu viens de me dire ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de vivre avec ça sur les épaules au quotidien… Comment fais-tu pour ne pas craquer ? _Demanda l'apprenti journaliste, étonné de tout ce que s'infligeait le jeune homme en face de lui._

\- Grâce à Severus. Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas mais c'est bien lui qui me console lorsque j'en ai besoin ou quand je le réveille en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Personne avant lui ne s'était donné cette peine.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres questions à te poser Harry. Merci beaucoup.

\- Merci à toi Draco. Si tu veux bien je vais rejoindre Severus, il doit commencer à s'inquiéter, ça fait presque deux heures que je lui ai envoyé le patronus…

\- Vas-y je t'en prie, je reste ici attendre Luna.

\- Très bien. Pas de bêtises !

\- Tu me connais.

\- Justement !

Sur un dernier éclat de rire, Harry sortit de la salle sur demande pour rejoindre Severus dans ses appartements. Il traversa les couloirs au pas de course pour arriver le plus vite possible dans les appartements du professeur de potions. Il essayait malgré tout de paraître le plus calme possible tout en se dépêchant autant qu'il pouvait.

Dès qu'il entra dans les appartements de Severus, il sentit deux bras forts encercler sa taille pour le serrer contre un torse ferme.

\- Où étais-tu passé chaton ?

\- Je faisais une interview avec Draco pour faire une petite surprise à Skeeter.

\- Bonne idée, _sourit Severus avant de l'embrasser sauvagement._

Harry s'écarta très légèrement en souriant quand son compagnon cessa le baiser. Il lui avait manqué. Et Severus put s'en rendre facilement compte lorsque son amant les déshabilla d'un coup de baguette.

\- Et si tu me montrais à quel point tu es fier de moi ? _Sourit Harry d'un air lubrique._

\- Qui suis-je pour refuser une telle demande ? _Fit Severus en prenant son Calice par la taille._

Il l'emmena alors dans la chambre où il le posa délicatement sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur lui, le serrant fort contre lui pour l'embrasser une fois encore. Ses baisers dérivèrent rapidement vers le cou de Harry qu'il lécha langoureusement avant de mordre la peau tendre en faisant crier le jeune homme de plaisir. Sa main glissait lentement vers la verge dressée de son compagnon pour lui procurer mille et unes caresses.

En quelques mouvements énergiques, Harry jouit en hurlant le nom de son Vampire alors qu'il buvait encore le sang si délicieux du jeune homme.

\- Sev… _gémit Harry en posant des mains sur sa nuque._

\- Un soucis Harry ? _Lui demanda Severus en léchant délicatement sa peau._

\- S'il-te-plaît. S'il-te-plaît. S'il-te-plaît ! _Fit Harry en criant._

\- S'il-te-plaît quoi ?

\- Prends-moi ! _Supplia-t-il._

\- A tes ordres chaton, _sourit Severus, impatient d'exaucer son amant._

L'avantage incontestable d'être un Calice c'est qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une préparation très minutieuse. Severus présenta deux doigts à sa bouche que Harry s'empressa de sucer comme il aurait voulu le faire avec une autre partie de l'anatomie de son amant.

Quand ses doigts furent bien mouillés, Severus les récupéra pour en insérer un dans l'intimité de son compagnon. Harry se crispa en sentant l'intrusion. Non pas d'inconfort mais de plaisir réel : Severus savait vraiment y faire !

Quand le jeune homme commença à bouger les hanches pour en réclamer davantage, son amant inséra deux doigts l'un derrière l'autre, faisant hurler le brun de bonheur. L'homme les retira presque entièrement pour les ré-enfoncer avec énergie, frappant directement la prostate du jeune homme. Il recommença ce manège encore et encore, usant toujours du même rythme lent et langoureux, faisant à chaque fois hurler le jeune homme. Quand il posa sa main sur la verge tendue en même temps qu'il insérant un doigt supplémentaire, Harry se contorsionne mollement pour tenter d'y échapper. Il voulait autre chose...

 **\- Sev bordel…** _Jura Harry en fourchelang, faisant frémir l'homme allongé sur lui,_ arrête de jouer !

\- C'est le meilleur jeu que je connaisse, _le nargua Severus en appuyant davantage ses doigts pour faire à nouveau hurler son compagnon._

\- Tu joueras…

La phrase de Harry se perdit dans un long cri de plaisir alors que que Severus avait rapidement remplacé ses doigts par sa verge tendue. Il avait directement touché cette boule de nerfs si spéciale qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il entama immédiatement un rythme soutenu, les mains ancrées aux hanches de son Calice. Harry criait sous ses coups de reins, tous ses sens en alarme grâce à ce qu'il ressentait.

La sensation d'être rempli par le sexe de son compagnon était merveilleuse. Il sentait chaque millimètre du du sexe bien en chaire, il sentait ses muscles serrer autour et son corps se crisper de plaisir.

Severus attrapa alors ses jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules, s'offrant ainsi un bien meilleur angle de pénétration.

\- Ooh Severus, _cria Harry alors qu'il s'enfonçait bien plus loin encore._

Davantage enhardi par le plaisir manifeste chez son amant, le maître de potions adopta un rythme effréné, faisant sursauter son compagnon à chaque coup de butoir. Il le pilonnait sans relâche, alors que Harry hurlait de plaisir. La main du jeune homme finit par descendre sur sa propre verge pour soulager la pression et deux effleurements suffirent à le faire jouir en de longs jets sur son ventre tendu.

Son corps se crispant agréablement autour de sa verge, Severus se sentit partir également, rendant les armes au plus profond du corps de son amant dévasté.

* * *

 _Alors c'est bon plus trop frustrés par le manque de lemon ? :p Bon certes il est tout petit... Mais quand même !_

 _Et l'article, les conséquences et tout et tout c'était à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez ?_

 _Je stresse du coup avec tout le retard que j'ai !_

 _Pour le prochain chapitre je tiens à vous dire tout de suite, il va être un peu spécial : on va suivre Harry et Severus très vite fait, un couple en particulier (je vous laisser deviner lequel) et l'évolution d'un personnage en particulier, enfin son cheminement plutôt :)_

 _Et je vous laisse deviner ce que ça signifie ;)_

 ** _Bisouilles !_**


	30. Chapter 30

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je commence par les reviews et après je fais quelques petites précisions :_

 ** _RàR :_**

 _ **Gwenn Potter :** pour le lemon... comment te dire... je sais pas du tout les écrire XD mais promis je vais essayer pour le prochain ;) Et ne t'en fais pas pour Hermione, elle va prendre cher !_

 _ **LoupSpell :** Evidemment, c'est Rita ! Oui tu as deviné on va suivre Draco et Luna :) mais finalement pas autant que ce que j'aurais voulu du coup je vais recommencer !_

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** pour le moment, je pense que j'ai été gentille avec "les vieilles peaux" comme tu dis :p mais ça va pas durer..._

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** haha cette motivation dans ta review XD "pour le lemon... c'est bien" je vois qu'il t'as passionnée :p ça y est c'est bon je me rattrape ;)_

 _ **Maud :** comment te dire... je vais te répondre dans les précisions qui suivent plutôt que de te répondre là_

 ** _A lire parce que je ne recommencerai pas à le dire à chaque chapitre :_**

 _J'ai eu deux review qui me disaient que j'avais fait un copié/collé d'une autre fiction (plus ou moins gentiment d'ailleurs ^^' ). Alors oui effectivement **j'ai fais des copié/collé de MON OS à moi toute seule.** Parce que je tiens à vous rappeler qu'au départ **cette fiction est la prolongation** (qui m'a été demandée) **de l'OS**_ ** _L'esclandre_ _que J'AI écrit._**

 _Évidemment, je ne vais pas tout réécrire puisque certains éléments sont exactement les mêmes : les articles de journal, les interviews, les descriptions des personnages, les réactions de certains, les histoires de couple..._

 _Et évidemment, je n'ai pas fait une fiction uniquement avec des copié/collé parce que... bah c'est logique non ? Un OS qui devient une fiction, il reste dedans des éléments de l'OS mais tout est enrobé et expliqué._

 _Du coup, qu'on soit bien clairs : oui il y a du copié/collé (et il y en a aussi dans ce chapitre et il y en aura dans les prochains) mais c'est du copié/collé de MON OS A MOI !_

 _Donc ceux qui me disaient ça pour que je n'ai pas de problème (lololitaoe merci) c'est gentil à vous :)_

 _Pour ceux que ça continue de déranger malgré mes explications, je ne vous retiens pas :)_

 _Ne le prenez pas mal mais j'avoue que ça fait pas hyper plaisir de s'entendre dire qu'on fait du plagiat alors que c'est sa propre fiction et que ça été précisé au premier chapitre que cette histoire était le prolongement de l'OS et que c'était pour moi logique qu'elle en reprendrait des éléments._

 _Passons sur des **notes plus joyeuses** : ce chapitre, comme certaines l'ont deviné, suit en partie le couple Draco/Luna. Mais pas assez je trouve, du coup je vous préviens : je recommence sur le prochain !_

 _Ah et il y a du copié/collé dans ce chapitre, mais je ne veux rien entendre ;)_

 _Sinon, je vous souhaite à tous une **bonne lecture** et vous dit à tout de suite en bas pour ceux qui veulent ! :)_

* * *

\- Attends, reviens un peu en arrière, _demanda Harry à une Luna toute souriante._ Comment ça, il a passé l'été chez toi ?

\- Et bien oui. Draco a passé l'été à la maison. Vu que son père à été enfermé à Azkaban, que sa mère est introuvable et que tous les biens Malfoy ont été saisis pour enquête, il n'avait aucun endroit où aller. Il ne pouvait aller que chez un membre de l'Ordre. Un qui allait accepter de l'avoir chez lui. Et hormis le professeur Rogue qui était occupé, _lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire complice,_ il n'y avait que nous qui pouvions.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Comme ça, _finit-elle avec un magnifique regard rêveur._

Harry abandonna la partie. Ça faisait une heure qu'il essayait de savoir comment Draco et elle s'étaient mis en couple. Et à chaque fois il finissait par obtenir la même réponse : comme ça. Mais pour lui, tant que la jeune femme était heureuse, les explications n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Il finit par sourire lui aussi en voyant l'air complètement rêveur de son amie. Elle avait l'air plongée dans ses souvenirs de cet été avec Draco. Et le brun rit intérieurement en comprenant qu'il devait lui aussi ressembler à ça quand il pensait à Severus : un imbécile heureux.

\- Princesse ? _Résonna la voix de Draco dans la salle sur demande._

\- On est là Draco, _sourit Luna en se levant pour l'accueillir._

Harry et elle s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle que la jeune femme avait utilisée pour mettre en page le journal qui allait relater l'interview du brun et celle des élèves. Ils s'étaient installés à même le sol, au milieu des presses, pour parler de tout et de rien en rattrapant le temps perdu. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps tous les deux depuis la rentrée, alors pendant que le journal s'imprimait, ils en profitaient.

\- Est-ce que je peux récupérer ma Luna, Potter ?

\- Bien sûr Draco.

\- Oh Dray attend une minute c'est bientôt fini, _fit Luna avec des yeux suppliants._

Draco rit un instant avant de sourire brillamment à sa compagne. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Luna se leva et courut jusqu'à la presse la plus proche pour récupérer le journal dont l'impression venait de finir.

\- Tenez : elle est terminée ! Harry, tu peux en garder un exemplaire pour le faire lire à Severus si tu veux.

\- Merci Luna, je vais aller le retrouver pour qu'on le lise ensemble si ça ne te dérange pas.

Draco et Luna lui sourirent avant qu'il ne quitte la salle avec un journal dans les mains. Severus allait être ravi de lire enfin ce journal relatant l'interview.

\- Severus ! _Cria Harry en entrant dans leurs appartements._

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le jeune homme commença par ouvrir la porte de la chambre puis de la salle de bain, en vain. Il sourit, il savait parfaitement où était son compagnon : dans son laboratoire, comme d'habitude.

\- Severus, _demanda-t-il plus doucement en entrant dans le laboratoire._

\- Je suis là Harry, _lui répondit son amant depuis la réserve._

Ravi, le jeune homme se dépêcha de le rejoindre, avec un grand sourire.

\- J'ai le journal de demain écrit par Luna ! _S'exclama-t-il en le brandissant bien haut._

Avant même d'y jeter un coup d'oeil, Severus prit son compagnon dans les bras pour l'embrasser. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée ! Le baiser fit lâcher le journal à Harry. Il était doux, tendre et incroyablement amoureux. Complètement alangui, le jeune homme passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon alors que ses jambes se nouaient autour de sa taille.

Severus avança, son amant dans ses bras, pour le poser sur l'établi chargé d'ingrédients de potions. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, et il avait bien envie de lui prouver qu'il lui avait manqué. Il continua à l'embrasser, lui laissant quelques instants de répit de temps en temps pour qu'il puisse respirer. Lui n'en avait pas besoin mais son compagnon si.

Quand les cris et gémissements se furent atténués et que les souffles se furent apaisés, Severus embrassa tendrement son compagnon en le serrant fort contre lui.

\- Tu vas finir par m'achever, _souffla Harry en riant._

Severus sourit à son tour. Le brun avait raison, il fallait qu'il se calme. Mais comment le pourrait-il avec un compagnon pareil ? Il était si… parfait et… C'était Harry enfin ! Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire combien il était génial et le rendait heureux. Mais ça, il savait que Harry le savait et il s'abstenait de le dire, n'étant pas à l'aise avec ça. Harry le savait, le ressentait dans chacun de ses gestes et dans le lien qui les reliait, et ça suffisait.

\- Le journal est tombé, _rougit Harry, au souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il était tombé._

Severus se releva, quitta Harry pour quelques secondes et récupéra le journal oublié au sol. Sa lecture allait être très instructive. Pour tous les deux, il le lut à haute voix pour que le jeune homme en profite également.

 _Bonsoir peuple Sorcier !_

 _Suite aux dernières parutions de la Gazette du Sorcier, Harry Potter a voulu rétablir la vérité sur les faits énoncés. Je vous mets donc ici, tel qu'elle a été faite, l'interview que nous avons réalisée sous Veritaserum afin de s'assurer de la véracité des propos de Harry. Je me suis permis de résumer quelques répliques tout en en gardant le sens et l'essentiel._

Dans la salle sur demande, Draco lisait également le journal, aux côtés de Luna qui souriait rêveusement, fière de ce qu'elle avait fait dans les différents articles. Il ne lut pas l'interview puisque c'est lui qui l'avait faite. Il se doutait que Luna n'en avait gardé que le meilleur.

 _Après cette interview qui a gardé toute son âme malgré quelques modifications de ma part, est-il nécessaire de dire autre chose ? Est-il vraiment nécessaire de vous dire que Harry regrette et s'en veut énormément pour toutes les personnes qui ne sont plus à nos côtés aujourd'hui ? Et pouvons-nous lui en vouloir, nous, alors qu'il se le reproche déjà tellement ?_

 _Afin de vous apporter d'autres éléments, j'ai tenu à interroger des élèves de Poudlard d'années supérieures à la première année qui, eux, n'avaient pas assez d'éléments de comparaison. Je leur ai posé une seule et unique question : « Vous connaissez Harry Potter depuis plus d'un an, avez-vous ressenti des changements dans son attitude ? Et dans celle du Professeur Rogue ? ». Je vais vous retranscrire leurs réponses au mot près._

 **Élève de deuxième année 1 :** _Je ne le connais pas très bien mais tout ce que je sais c'est que, pendant la bataille de Poudlard, il a risqué sa vie pour sauver ma grande sœur, une Serpentard qui voulait s'enfuir. Pensez-vous vraiment que s'il se moquait des morts il aurait risqué sa propre vie pour ce que Rita Skeeter appelle un « mangemort en devenir » ?_

 **Élève de deuxième année 2 :** _Harry Potter ? Je comprends même pas comment on peut douter de lui ! Bien sûr qu'il a changé ! Qui n'a pas changé après la guerre ? Mais il est toujours là pour nous aider, nous, les petits nouveaux !_

 **Élève de troisième année 1 :** _Quand j'ai lu la Gazette j'aurai tué Skeeter pour le blasphème qu'elle faisait. Elle a tort de dire que Harry a perdu tout son caractère et sa personnalité au profit d'une relation esclavagiste. Un jour, je les ais entendus s'engueuler avec le professeur Rogue, et croyez-moi quand je vous dit que Harry exprimait haut et fort son avis et ses opinions ! Je crois qu'il a encore tout son caractère…_

 **Élève de troisième année 2 :** _Si le professeur Rogue a changé ? Oui ! Il est encore plus dur avec Harry ! Il est intransigeant sur la qualité de ses devoirs et de ses potions et est plus indulgent avec nous, il est aussi plus impartial qu'avant._

 **Élève de quatrième année 1 :** _Je commence à peine ma quatrième année et j'ai toujours rêvé qu'elle soit aussi mouvementée que l'a été la sienne ! Mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit au détriment de sa vie privée. C'est une honte de définir la relation d'un Calice avec son Vampire de relation esclavagiste et charnelle ! Mon grand-père était Calice et c'était l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! J'ose croire que Harry vit le même bonheur que lui, et je le lui souhaite de tout cœur !_

 **Élève de quatrième année 2 :** _Je ne vais même pas répondre à cette question. Je vais juste dire que Skeeter n'a pas interrogé les bonnes personnes, seulement celles qui l'arrangeaient. Demandez à n'importe qui dans cette école, ils vous diront tous, sans exception, qu'ils soutiennent Harry et Severus. Tous vous le diront. Tous._

 **Élève de cinquième année 1 :** _Cette question est débile mais je vais quand même y répondre parce que je sais que Harry va lire ce journal et que je veux qu'il sache ce que je pense. Harry. Peu importe ce que les gens disent et pensent de ta vie et de tes choix. Tu ne me connais sûrement pas mais je pense pouvoir parler au nom de beaucoup de personnes qui ont perdu quelqu'un pendant la bataille, ayant moi-même perdu mon grand frère et ma mère ce jour-là. Je sais que tu le regrettes et que tu t'en veux mais je t'en prie Harry arrête de culpabiliser ! Certes il y a eu des pertes ce jour-là mais tu as sauvé tellement d'autres vies ! Imagine, imaginez même, si tu n'avais pas gagné, si tu avais abandonné ou que tu n'avais pas fait les choix que tu as fait. Tu imagines les conséquences, le nombre de disparus qu'il y aurait eu ? Alors pour tout ce que tu as fait Harry, je tiens à te remercier au nom de mon frère, de ma mère et de tous ceux qui ne peuvent pas le faire. Merci Harry, de tout cœur merci !_

 **Élève de cinquième année 2 :** _Dan a très bien résumé ce que je voulais dire. Je n'ai perdu personne mais je sais que ce que tu as fait Harry, c'était la bonne chose à faire. Et même s'il y a eu des conséquences que tu n'as jamais souhaitées, sache qu'il y en aurait eu, et ce peu importe la décision ou la personne qui l'aurait prise. Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends Harry et merci pour tous les sacrifices que tu as fait pour nous._

 **Élève de sixième année 1 :** _Oui je trouve qu'il a changé. Et pas nécessairement en mal, bon certes il est un peu plus grande gueule mais au moins il ose dire ce qu'il pense et assume pleinement ses actes et paroles. Concernant le professeur, oui il a changé aussi, en bien mieux !_

 **Élève de sixième année 2 :** _Je dirais que Harry fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie et que s'il change ça ne peut être qu'en bien, ce qui est le cas. Quant au professeur Rogue je ne vais rien dire, je tiens à ma vie._

 **Élève de septième année 1 :** _J'étais là pendant la bataille, à ses côtés, c'est moi qui ai tué le serpent quand il me l'a demandé. Je peux vous certifier qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un s'écrouler, même s'il n'était pas de notre camp d'ailleurs, son visage semblait se refermer encore un peu. Oui, il a changé mais vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il souffre de ces pertes et qu'il se sent coupable pour eux. Bien sûr qu'il a changé, comme nous tous. Il a mûri, grandi et vécu des choses qu'un jeune de dix-sept ans n'aurait jamais dû vivre. Alors à présent, qui peut lui reprocher de vouloir vivre sa vie au grand jour et d'aspirer au bonheur ? Je pense qu'on peut le laisser tranquille. Il a le droit à sa vie privée, comme nous tous._

 **Élève de septième année 2 :** _J'ai pas envie de répondre, je connais Harry depuis ma première année et je trouve qu'on doit le laisser tranquille._

 _À présent je crois que je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Alors chers lecteurs, je vous laisse méditer ces paroles et réfléchir aux conséquences qu'ont eues les accusations injustifiées de Rita Skeeter sur sa vie privée et personnelle. Je vous pose juste une seule question avant de vous laisser : que croyez-vous que penseraient nos disparus si on insultait ainsi la personne qui a tout fait pour sauver leurs vies et les nôtres ?_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Messieurs, Dames et vous dit à la prochaine fois._

 _Dougal Levoon, rédactrice du Chicaneur._

Connaissant un peu Harry, Draco se doutait que tous ses avis allaient le mettre à l'aise. Finalement, heureusement qu'il lisait cet article avec son compagnon. Il saurait le rassurer et lui dire qu'il méritait tous ces témoignages.

\- Tu as fait un travail magnifique ma Princesse, _lui assura Draco en la prenant par la taille pour l'embrasser._

\- Tu penses que ça va faire réfléchir les sorciers ?

\- Ceux que ça ne fera pas réfléchir ne méritaient pas que Harry se donne toute la peine qu'il s'est donnée.

\- Alors…

\- Alors je suis fier de toi ma Luna.

Au début de leur relation, Draco s'était rendu compte que Luna ne croyait absolument pas à ce qu'il disait ressentir pour elle. Une fois, il l'avait même entendue pleurer en disant qu'il était avec elle uniquement pour se moquer d'elle. Furieux qu'elle ne le croit pas, il était entré dans la chambre pour s'expliquer. Il lui avait décrit l'entièreté de ses sentiments, lui avait expliqué pourquoi il était tombé sous son charme, éperdument amoureux, et l'avait supplié de le croire. Depuis, Luna avait compris qu'il l'aimait réellement. Mais elle avait souvent besoin d'être rassurée, même si elle ne le lui disait jamais. Il l'avait compris, et il faisait tout pour qu'elle se sente bien à ses côtés. Lui la rassurait et elle, par ses gestes et son attitude, sans le lui dire tout le temps, lui prouvait qu'elle l'aimait. Parce que même s'il ne le lui avait jamais dit, elle savait qu'il avait manqué d'amour et de tendresse dans son enfance.

La prenant par la main pour la faire sortir de la pièce il comptait l'emmener jusqu'à leurs appartements de préfets pour lui montrer combien il était fier d'elle. Mais il n'en eut pas vraiment l'occasion… En sortant de la salle sur demande, ils s'arrêtèrent net devant le mur. Face à eux, se tenait Hermione Granger, les mains jointes se triturant l'une et l'autre. Elle avait l'air… mal à l'aise.

\- Luna ? Je pourrais te parler une minute ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide._

\- Bien sûr Hermione. Mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, _fit-elle en offrant un sourire rêveur à son compagnon._

\- Heu… en privé ? _Osa-t-elle demander en adressant un regard noir à Draco._

\- Draco est mon compagnon de vie Hermione, alors tout ce que tu as me dire, tu le dis devant lui ou pas du tout, _s'énerva très légèrement Luna d'une voix calme en voyant le regard que la jeune femme avait adressé au blond_.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu as fais tes choix, alors maintenant tu assumes. Tu veux quoi ? _Lui demanda Luna très sérieusement en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle._

\- Je sais que tu es restée proche de Harry et… je voudrais… est-ce que…

\- Accouche Granger on a pas que ça à faire, _s'impatienta Draco._

\- Draco voyons, _rit Luna en serrant sa main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était totalement d'accord avec lui._

Hermione soupira fortement, redressa la tête pour lancer un second regard noir à Draco et à leurs mains entrelacées et reprit la parole.

\- Je voudrais savoir comment va Harry.

\- Il me semble qu'il a déjà répondu à cette question, _répondit Luna en lui lançant un regard suggestif._

\- Oui mais, de la part d'une personne extérieure, comment il va ?

\- Une minute, _s'étonna Draco._ Tu es en train de dire Granger que tu préfères faire confiance à l'avis d'une personne extérieure plutôt qu'à celui de la personne concernée ?

\- Je…

\- Et bien si tu veux tout savoir Granger : je n'ai jamais vu Harry et mon parrain aussi heureux que l'un avec l'autre. Alors maintenant, tu vas aller faire ce que tu sais si bien faire : tu vas aller t'enfermer dans la bibliothèque et plonger tes yeux mesquins dans tous les livres que tu trouveras écris par des Calices. Et ne reviens pas avant d'en avoir lu au moins trois.

\- Mais…

\- Il a raison Hermione. Tu ne peux reprocher à quelqu'un ce qu'il n'a jamais fait. Harry, comme nous tous, a le droit d'être heureux. Et pour une fois qu'il peut vraiment l'être, on devrait le soutenir tu ne crois pas ? _Finit-elle avec un sourire magnifique en tirant Draco derrière elle sans laisser le temps de répondre à la brune._

Hermione resta quelques secondes ahurie au milieu du couloir. C'était la première fois que Luna lui parlait comme ça. C'était même la première fois que Luna parlait comme ça tout court. Étonnée par les mots utilisés par la jeune femme, et surtout choquée de la façon dont lui avait parlé Draco, elle partit en marche automatique en direction de la bibliothèque.

* * *

 _C'est encore moi !_

 _Alors ce chapitre ?_

 _Comment vous avez trouvé le couple Draco/Luna ?_

 _AnnaMerteuil ne m'en veux pas j'avais pas du tout les mots pour écrire un lemon entier cette fois ^^'_

 _Et concernant Hermione, ne vous en faites pas, elle ne va pas s'en sortir aussi facilement :)_

 _Ah et ceux qui arrivent à suivre et se souviennent des quelques chapitres précédents, oui le méchant arrive dans les chapitres suivants et il va faire des ravages ;)_

 _Bisouilles à tous et à dans deux semaines !_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**_

 _Désolée de ce léger retard, Windows a trouvé que c'était une merveilleuse idée de faire ses mises à jour au moment où j'écrivais les réponses aux reviews. Et du coup bien sûr j'ai tout perdu… Et puis après je me suis tapé 5 heures de route pour rentrer chez moi du coup vous imaginez bien que j'avais pas d'ordinateur à disposition ^^'_

 _Bref !_

 _ **RàR :**_

 _ **LoupSpell :**_ _oui toi qui aimes le couple Draco/Luna, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre :) tu vas avoir tout ça dans ce chapitre, et j'ai hâte de lire tes réactions !_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :**_ _tu n'attendais pas de moi que je fasse un lemon avec le couple Draco/Luna j'espère ? C'est seulement un lime ^^'_

 _ **Laetitia-chan :**_ _tu n'aimes pas Hermione je me trompe ? :p Sérieux, du pop-corn ?! C'est si bien que ça ?! :o_

 _ **Ptitemysty :**_ _je suis contente que mon Draco te plaise ! C'était le but qu'on retrouve l'OS tout en ajoutant des éléments en plus ^^_

 _ **Maud :**_ _j'avoue que lire ta review qui disait que j'avais copié une autre fiction m'a un peu fait mal au cœur ^^ mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire et c'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir rendre à César ce qui lui appartient ! Et d'ailleurs merci pour ça, d'avoir voulu protéger l'écrit (le mien du coup) et son auteur :D_

 _ **Gwenn Potter :**_ _il me semble que ton couple hétéro HP préféré c'est Draco/Luna non ? ^^ fais comme Laetitia-chan prend des pop-corn pour apaiser la douleur des charbons ardents :p_

 _ **Lils :**_ _Je suis contente que l'article t'ai plu ! Si tu savais comment j'ai galéré à l'écrire ! Pour les élèves, je ne voulais pas qu'on puisse les reconnaître : d'abord parce que même moi je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de savoir qui ils sont (sans commentaire) et en plus je voulais qu'ils gardent l'anonymat pour éviter les représailles de Skeeter. Et alors, as-tu eu le temps de lire l'OS ? Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? (Ah et tu sais, comme je tutoie tout le monde (histoire de personnaliser un peu tout ça malgré les écrans interposés) tu peux tout à fait me tutoyer aussi ! Je n'ai qu'une petite vingtaine d'années après tout :) )_

 _Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous de joyeuses fêtes et un merveilleux début d'année :) passez un bon moment et je vous fais tous les vœux de bonheur pour 2019 !_

* * *

Le lendemain, sur toutes les tables de la grande salle, les élèves étaient plongés dans la lecture du Chicaneur. Et ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de le lire le lisait par-dessus l'épaule de leurs camarades de tablée. Quand ils eurent fini leur lecture, tous relevèrent la tête pour regarder Harry qui discutait avec Luna et Neville. Et à sa plus grande surprise, il entendit un puis deux puis trois et finalement un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonner dans la grande salle.

Il rougit comme une tomate bien mûre et fit un léger signe de tête, les larmes aux yeux, pour remercier tous ces gens qui, à leur manière, lui montraient qu'ils le soutenaient aussi. Finalement, sur l'ensemble des tables, il n'y avait qu'une petite dizaine d'élèves qui ne l'applaudirent pas. Mais Harry n'en avait que faire, c'était déjà bien plus que ce qu'il avait osé espérer.

Laissant les applaudissements se tarirent seuls, Dumbledore sourit avant de se lever pour se mettre derrière son pupitre.

\- Oui vous avez raison les enfants. Nous pouvons remercier Harry pour tout ce qu'il a fait, et également les élèves qui se sont laissés interrogés par ce très talentueux Dougal Levoon. Il faut malheureusement que je passe à des choses moins agréables : à partir d'aujourd'hui, dans notre établissement, il y aura un émissaire du ministère qui sera chargé de « faire le tri dans l'équipe professorale ». Je suis au regret de vous apprendre que j'ai été congédié de mon poste de directeur de cette école, du moins jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est Madame McGonagall, votre professeur de Métamorphose qui prendra ma place pendant ce temps. Non mes enfants, ne paniquez et ne pleurez pas, _sourit le directeur pour rassurer ses élèves,_ je ne serai pas parti longtemps, et tout va bien se passer.

Dans la salle, tous les élèves étaient en train de s'écrier et de crier contre cette décision stupide du ministère. Oh, ils savaient tous très bien quel événement avait décidé cette mesure : le directeur n'avait pas déclaré Severus Rogue comme Vampire quand il l'aurait dû. Et maintenant, il devait payer le retour de sa décision, en adéquation avec la loi.

\- Il est possible que certains d'entre vous soient interrogés par cet émissaire. Et je vous prierai d'être le plus calme possible. Je sais que certains d'entre vous auront l'envie de le renvoyer d'où il vient avec pertes et fracas, mais si vous faites ça, il risque d'y avoir bien plus de conséquences que ce que j'ai déjà prévu. Si j'ai raison, personne, je dis bien personne, hormis moi, ne devrait être invité à quitter l'équipe professorale. À vous maintenant de faire en sorte que j'ai raison. Autre chose… _commença le directeur sans jamais avoir le temps de finir sa phrase._

Les immenses doubles portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent violemment, laissant passer trois aurors et un homme habillé tout en noir avec une cape rose bonbon.

\- Monsieur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, par ordre du ministère, et conformément à l'article R. 43-1 du Code Législatif régissant les créatures magiques, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour non déclaration de créature de niveau 1.

Pendant que l'homme disait cela d'une voix froidement satisfaite, les trois aurors s'étaient avancés parmi les élèves pour se rapprocher de Dumbledore et lui demander de les suivre. Ils n'allaient pas user de la force. Ils avaient tous, en leur temps, bénéficier de son enseignement et de ses conseils. C'était pour eux un crève-cœur de devoir l'emmener loin de son école et de ses élèves qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient se conformer aux ordres du ministère. Et puis, normalement, selon la loi, non seulement sa mise à pied n'allait pas être longue, mais en plus il aurait le droit d'être chez lui.

Tandis que les aurors emmenaient Dumbledore, il adressa un dernier sourire confiant à ses élèves et professeurs. Il croyait en l'avenir, il l'avait toujours fait et continuerait de le faire. Même s'il se doutait que tout n'allait pas se passer comme il l'avait prévu.

\- Maintenant que ce point est réglé, _déclara le bonbon rose en s'avançant à son tour parmi les élèves en fermant les portes d'un coup de baguette,_ je tiens à me présenter pour que vous sachiez qui je suis. Je suis Julius Drale, membre éminent du ministère, envoyé par le ministre lui-même pour évaluer l'équipe professorale. Cela fait bien longtemps que rien n'a été fait et que la gestion de cette école a été laissée entre les mains du directeur. Je vais donc passer dans les classes, interroger certains d'entre vous et tous vos professeurs et j'espère obtenir de vous tous les moindres détails du fonctionnement de cette école et de son équipe professorale. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit. Ah, j'oubliais. Nous sommes samedi, on m'a dit que vous aviez une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Vous pouvez l'oublier, _finit-il avec un sourire hypocrite._

Dans la salle, personne ne dit un seul mot. Ils avaient tous promis en leur fort intérieur à leur directeur qu'ils seraient de bons petits élèves bien sages en apparence. Alors ils allaient l'être. Et de l'autre côté, ils allaient tout faire pour faire partir cet énergumène aussi vite que possible. Personne ne mettait impunément son nez dans les affaires de cette école sans le consentement de son directeur !

N'ayant plus de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, beaucoup d'élèves se réfugièrent dans le parc pour profiter des quelques rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à filtrer à travers les nuages noirs. D'autres s'enfermèrent dans leur salle commune ou à la bibliothèque pour faire les devoirs de la semaine et beaucoup se contentèrent de rester traîner dans les couloirs pour papoter tranquillement.

Les deux préfets-en-chef regagnèrent leurs appartements pour profiter, enfin, d'un instant de tranquillité. Ce Julius Drale ne leur inspirait pas confiance du tout. Et Luna allait se faire une joie d'écrire un article bien salé sur lui. Pour cela, il lui fallait de plus amples informations sur son cas.

Quand Draco la vit se diriger vers son bureau empli de brochures de journaux, il resta un instant surpris avant de la rattraper.

\- Rassure-moi Princesse tu ne vas pas te mettre déjà à écrire un article sur ce qu'il vient de se passer n'est-ce pas ? _Lui demanda Draco d'une voix hésitante en se mettant à côté de son bureau._

\- Bien sûr que si ! _S'exclama Luna, outrée qu'il puisse penser le contraire. Elle releva la tête en même temps et, apercevant le visage renfrogné de Draco, changea un peu de discours._ Enfin… Peut-être qu'il me faut de plus amples informations sur lui avant d'en écrire un article…

\- Je préfère cette version, _fit Draco avec un immense sourire en prenant sa compagne par la taille._ Que dirais-tu d'une petite douche ?

\- Ai-je le choix ? _Lui demanda Luna d'une voix innocente._

\- … _Draco fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de répondre._ Je ne crois pas non.

Luna rit dans ses bras alors qu'il la prenait pour la porter comme la princesse qu'elle était pour lui. Il l'emmena jusque dans la salle de bains où il fit couler l'eau le temps de la déshabiller.

A chaque vêtement qu'il défaisait, il embrassait la peau découverte, faisant soupirer la jeune femme adossée au lavabo. Les baisers étaient délicats, révérencieux, comme s'il honorait chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, et Luna ne pouvait qu'adorer cette sensation d'être la chose la plus précieuse au monde pour celui qu'elle aimait.

Quand il arriva au dernier bout de tissu qu'elle possédait, la jeune femme crispa légèrement ses mains sur la porcelaine, dans l'attente et l'impatience de ce qu'elle sentait arriver. Et elle sut qu'elle avait eu raison quand elle sentit la bouche de Draco se refermer en un baiser aérien sur l'élastique de sa culotte avant que des dents n'éraflent très légèrement sa peau en descendant le long de son corps.

Elle posa ses mains dans les cheveux doux de son amant et soupira de plaisir quand il déposa un énième baiser, cette fois au creux de son aine. Et quand il fit dériver sa bouche de l'autre côté, faisant passer son souffle sur son intimité, Luna ne put que laisser franchir le premier gémissement de ses lèvres.

Finalement, ils prirent deux douches : une pour laver les conséquences de leurs ébats, et une deuxième pour en profiter. Et ils ne sortirent de la salle de bains que deux bonne heures plus tard. Après avoir laissé échapper, des deux côtés, bien plus qu'un gémissement…

\- Ai-je le droit à présent, _fit Luna en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bains,_ de commencer les recherches pour mon article ?

\- Ai-je le choix ? _Demanda innocemment Draco, reprenant les mots et l'expression de sa compagne deux heures plus tôt._

\- … _Luna fit mine de réfléchir à son tour avant de reprendre ses mots._ Je ne crois pas non.

Draco sourit, l'embrassa chastement et la laissa travailler sur son bureau empli de parchemins. Lui se dirigea vers son propre bureau, qu'il rangea un minimum et déplaça pour se retrouver en face de sa compagne lorsqu'il travaillerait. C'était bien plus agréable de travailler ainsi avec une vue magnifique comme celle-ci !

En voyant son petit manège, Luna sourit, attendrie. Elle savait que, souvent, Draco ne travaillait pas quand il était à son bureau : il se retournait pour la regarder. Là, avec elle en face de lui, il n'aurait plus qu'à lever la tête pour voir son visage concentré. Ce qu'il adorait par-dessus tout c'était cet air intense qu'elle avait quand elle planchait sur quelque chose de particulier : les lèvres un temps mordillées, un temps pincées, les joues rosies sous la chaleur de la concentration, les yeux résolus et déterminés et ses cheveux retenus sauvagement par sa baguette qui ne lui était alors plus d'aucune utilité.

\- Reste sage Dragon, _l'avertit Luna en attachant ses cheveux comme elle le faisait toujours._

\- Comme toujours, _lui promit Draco avec un sourire innocent et charmeur._

Luna rit doucement d'un son cristallin en entendant cela. Draco, son Dragon, n'était Jamais sage. Surtout quand ça la concernait. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre !

Après plusieurs heures et maints allers et retours à la bibliothèque, Luna s'arrêta brusquement en s'asseyant souplement dans son fauteuil. Elle ne trouvait rien qui vaille la peine sur ce Julius Drale.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma Luna ? _S'inquiéta Draco en la voyant fermer les yeux dans son fauteuil._

\- Il n'y a rien à dire sur lui, _soupira-t-elle, déçue._

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? _S'informa Draco en passant dans son dos pour lui masser les épaules._

\- Et bien… _commença-t-elle en rassemblant ses notes._ Il était un élève exemplaire à Poudlard, étudiant à Poufsouffle, même si je me demande pourquoi, avait très peu d'amis mais d'excellentes notes. Il était discret mais ne peinait aucunement à prendre la parole et à contredire les autres si son avis était remis en cause. Il a fini ses études à Poudlard à la cinquième place puis est allé faire des études pour devenir membre du ministère. Il a d'abord commencé par des études de juriste avant de bifurquer vers des études de diplomate pour "aider les peuples à changer" disait-il. En dehors de ça… Rien.

\- Certes, _fit Draco,_ il n'y a là-dedans pas grand chose qu'on pourra utiliser contre lui. Mais dans ce cas, il serait peut-être temps de changer de point de vue. S'il était exemplaire à Poudlard. Comment est-il considéré par ses collègues de travail ? Exemplaire ?

\- Draco tu es génial ! Heureusement que tu es immunisé contre les Joncheruines, que ferai-je sans toi ! _S'exclama Luna, sautant au cou de son compagnon pour l'embrasser avec passion._ Je ne vais pas y aller tout de suite, je vais attendre un peu. Qui sait, _reprit-elle d'une voix rêveuse,_ peut-être que dans les jours à venir j'aurais des choses à dire sur lui…

Draco sourit, l'embrassa à nouveau et retourna travailler sur son essai de potions. Luna, quant à elle, mis de côté toutes ses notes concernant ce Julius Drale et commença à rédiger son devoir de métamorphose qu'elle devait rendre trois jours plus tard. Autant s'y prendre tôt.

Quand vint l'heure du dîner, c'est Draco qui sortit sa compagne de son travail. Il avait tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. C'est souvent ce qu'il se passait quand Luna était plongée dans quelque chose : elle faisait abstraction de tout le reste. Selon les occasions, cela pouvait être très frustrant, comme à cet instant, ou très plaisant, comme lorsqu'elle décidait de lui accorder une gâterie par exemple…

\- Luna, _l'appela-t-il encore une fois en passant cette fois dans son dos pour passer ses bras sur ses épaules et poser sa tête dans son cou._ Il est l'heure d'aller manger princesse.

\- Déjà ?! _S'horrifia-t-elle en levant la tête pour le regarder avant de l'embrasser._

\- Oui, _rit Draco en lui rendant son baiser._

\- Alors allons-y ! _S'exclama Luna, soudain joyeuse sans que Draco n'en comprenne vraiment la raison._

Elle fut la première à sortir des appartements, et il la suivit quelques secondes après. Puisqu'elle était partie en coup de vent, il avait dû vérifier que tout était bien fermé et qu'ils n'avaient rien laissé traîner. Il n'aimait pas que les choses importantes et délicates, comme des notes sur Julius Drale par exemple, traînent au vu et au su de tous. Même si, dans leur cas, le "tous" s'adressait uniquement aux elfes de maison…

En rejoignant la grande salle, ils croisèrent Hermione Granger, plongée dans un épais volume que Draco reconnu immédiatement : _La vie d'un Calice,_ écrit par Jonatthan, Calice depuis ses vingt-et-un ans. Il en aurait eu quarante-six quand il avait écrit ce livre.

En la voyant concentrée sur l'ouvrage, Draco sourit narquoisement. C'était bien qu'elle lise, enfin, des livres pour comprendre le bonheur et la chance du Calice mais ce ne serait jamais suffisant pour qu'elle soit pardonnée aux yeux de Harry. Et encore moins de Severus. Le jeune homme rit sous cape en imaginant la tête de son parrain si Hermione Granger tentait une approche de son compagnon. Elle passerait un sacré mauvais quart d'heure !

En le voyant esquisser un sourire, Luna regarda à l'endroit où se portaient les yeux de Draco quelques secondes plus tôt et elle sourit à son tour. Elle était contente que Hermione ait décidé de suivre ses conseils et de se plonger dans la lecture pour comprendre le véritable lien qui unissait Harry et Severus. Mais elle était persuadée qu'il lui faudrait bien plus que quelques heures de lecture pour se faire pardonner auprès de celui qui l'avait considérée comme sa meilleure amie, presque comme sa soeur, pendant six ans. Et à son humble avis, elle allait rencontrer bien des problèmes pour ne serait-ce qu'approcher le brun… Et, étrangement, bien que ce ne soit pas bien du tout, elle devait avouer que cela la faisait rire. Il fallait bien qu'elle venge un peu Harry non ?!

Finalement tous les deux souriants pour la même raison, les deux blonds rejoignirent leur place à table pour le dîner. Luna se serait bien installée à côté de Harry mais vu la tête de la directrice provisoire quand elle avait esquissé un pas vers la table des rouges et ors, elle avait préféré s'abstenir. Elle le retrouverait donc après le repas pour discuter.

\- Bonsoirs mes chers élèves, _commença McGonagall en s'approchant du pupitre._ Je me dois de vous informer du planning de cette semaine concernant Monsieur Julius Drale. Il passerait une journée entière dans une matière. Lundi, il sera avec moi dans tous les cours de métamorphose, mardi il sera en cours de potions, mercredi en défense contre les forces du mal, jeudi en sortilèges et vendredi en botanique. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, il ne fera pas les cours optionnels cette semaine. Il le fera la semaine prochaine, en demi-journée. Le reste du temps, il interrogera les élèves et les professeurs sur leurs temps de pause. Sur ce mes enfants, je vous souhaite un bon appétit et une bonne soirée.

Dans la salle, personne ne fit de commentaire haut et fort sur ce que la directrice venait d'annoncer. Ce n'était certes pas l'envie qui manquait, mais les représailles n'étaient pas voulues.

Le repas se fit pour une fois dans le calme. Les élèves n'étaient pas silencieux, loin de là. Mais ils chuchotaient doucement, se contentant de discuter avec les camarades proches d'eux pour ne pas avoir à élever la voix.

Le dessert terminé, personne ne tarda à sa place et tous se levèrent en un brouhaha effrayant qui fit se fermer plusieurs yeux fortement en réponse au bruit ambiant. Réponse purement idiote et inutile mais oh combien rassurante.

Harry se dirigea vers les appartements qui lui avaient été attribués en début d'année. Il avait hâte de retrouver Severus après cette journée pleine de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais à mi-chemin de ses appartements, il rencontra Luna qui semblait l'attendre de pied ferme. Sans un mot, la jeune femme l'invita à la suivre jusqu'à ses propres appartements.

\- J'ai vu Hermione, _annonça Luna de but en blanc une fois tous les deux installés sur le canapé des appartements des préfets._

\- Fort bien. Et ? _Demanda Harry, peu convaincu que cette information lui soit réellement utile._

\- Elle lit des ouvrages sur la relation Calice/Vampire écrits par des Calices.

\- Je dois en déduire quoi Luna ? Elle essaie de faire amende honorable ?

\- Il y a en effet, je pense, _elle fit une courte pause, se plongeant dans ses réflexions, avant de reprendre,_ de grandes chances pour qu'elle essaie de revenir vers toi.

\- Qu'elle essaie cette pimbêche ! _S'énerva soudainement Harry en se levant brusquement de la place où il était assis._ Et je reste poli ! Non mais et puis quoi encore ! _S'exclama-t-il en levant les bras et les yeux au ciel pour montrer son énervement et son exaspération._

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord avec elle.

\- Je sais bien Luna _, sourit Harry en soupirant et en se rasseyant à ses côtés._ C'est juste qu'elle a traîné notre relation plus bas que terre et après elle veut revenir la bouche en cœur et le petit doigt en l'air en disant "j'ai lu des livres et je te donne raison, je t'autorises à vivre avec Severus" ? Et puis quoi après ? "Je t'autorises à être heureux" ? Non mais franchement. Comme si j'avais jamais eu besoin de son autorisation.

\- Tu sais Potter, _intervint Draco en entrant dans les appartements et faisant sursauter le brun,_ ce n'est pas parce qu'elle revient vers toi et que tu ne veux pas que tu es obligé de le lui dire. Tu peux tout à fait le faire de façon plus… définitive et amusante, _sourit-il perfidement._

\- Serpentard ! _Rirent ses deux amis._

\- Mais tu as probablement raison _, fit Luna d'une voix déjà perdue loin dans les plans et pensées de revanche._

\- Et comment je dois faire alors ? _Demanda Harry, ayant peu l'habitude de se comporter en pur serpentard._

\- Laisse-nous faire, _lui répondit Luna avec un sourire innocemment malicieux._

* * *

 _Alors ce chapitre ? Comment l'avez vous trouvé ?_

 _Je dois m'excuser parce que pour le moment je suis incapable d'écrire des lemons hétéro ^^ c'est couillon quand même je devrai pouvoir ! Mais je sais pas, je trouve que ça fait vulgaire quand j'en écris donc du coup vous allez devoir vous contentez de lime pour ce couple ^^_

 _En attendant 2 semaines :_ _ **JOYEUSES NOËL ET BONNE ANNÉE À TOUS, PROFITEZ BIEN ! Et son se retrouve dans deux semaines ;)  
**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Bonsoir** à tous et à toutes !_

 _Je suis vraiment navrée de ce retard plus que conséquent j'ai eu des semaines très chargées..._

 _Ce chapitre va certainement faire plaisir à ceux d'entre vous a qui ont manqué les lemons mais vous allez vouloir me trucider à la fin comme me l'a fait remarquer Gwenn Potter qui s'est mise à bouder à la fin de sa lecture._

 _Je tiens à vous préciser aussi quand même que la fin approche (malheureusement) et que dans les chapitres suivant, quelques passages viendront directement de l'OS ''L'esclandre'' dont part cette fiction._

 _A présent, place aux **RàR** avant que je ne vous laisse lire :)_

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai autant plu ^^ j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant !_

 _ **LoupSpell :** j'ai passé un Noël plutôt pas mal oui :) haha tu ne le sauras pas tout de suite ce que le couple de blonds a concocté... je vous laisse mijoter... quant à l'inspection de Julius et l'article de Luna, ça arrive doucement ;)_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** crois-moi c'est déjà ce que j'ai essayé de faire -' mais ça me paraît toujours aussi pourri ! Après vu comme je suis exigeante avec ce que j'écris c'est peut-être pas si mal mais il est hors de question que je mette ça dans un de mes récits ^^ et merci de l'idée en tout cas :) (au fait ! l'OS que tu m'as demandé avec Charlie et Harry avance mais j'arrête pas de le recommencer parce que ça ne me va pas donc ça avance, doucement mais sûrement :p)_

 _ **Lils :** non tu n'as pas laissé de message sur l'OS mais ton avis ici me va très bien :) La vengeance des blonds... ça sonne bien comme titre de chapitre ou de journal ça ! XD_

 _ **lololitaoe :** je suis contente qu'elle te plaise la relation des deux blonds :)_

 _J'ai vu que vous êtes nombreux à attendre impatiemment la vengeance de Draco et Luna sur Hermione :) mais vous allez devoir attendre :D_

 _En attendant de pouvoir la lire enfin, je vous souhaite à tous une **excellente année 2019** (maintenant que je suis bien en retard comme il faut) avec tout plein de bonnes choses !_

 _A commencer par une excellente lecture !_

* * *

Dans la nuit qui séparait les habitants du château du lendemain, un cri glaçant résonna dans les cachots. Il ne réveilla toutefois qu'une seule personne qui se redressa en sursaut pour tourner la tête vers la source du bruit. Un œil à peine ouvert, il prit son compagnon dans ses bras pour lui murmurer des mots sans aucun sens commun. Cette litanie suffit à apaiser l'homme qui cauchemardait dans son étreinte, le laissant transpirant et le souffle coupé mais la fréquence cardiaque plus calme.

\- Pardon Severus, _souffla Harry dans le creux du cou de son amant._

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses encore pour ça chaton ? _Soupira le professeur de potions._ Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que c'était normal que je me réveille pour toi.

\- Oui mais…

\- Chut, _lui intima Severus en passant sa main dans ses cheveux._ Que t'est-il passé par la tête cette fois ?

\- C'est ce Drale. Il me… il me fiche la trouille. Et s'il t'arrachait à moi ? Et s'il nous séparait ? Et si…

\- Il ne pourra pas faire ça Harry. Il n'en a pas le droit. La loi interdit la séparation d'un Vampire et d'un Calice.

\- Sûr ? _Demanda Harry d'une voix craintive et mal assurée._

 _-_ Certain. Il faut dormir maintenant chaton. Demain va être une grosse journée.

Harry se serra plus confortablement contre son compagnon et se rendormit en soupirant de bonheur. En entendant sa respiration devenir régulièrement profonde, Severus sourit, légèrement attendri. Son amant le rendait Poufsouffle. Et Merlin qu'il était d'accord avec ça quand ça le concernait !

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla le premier, comme toujours. Il profita de quelques secondes pour observer son amant et se leva pour prendre sa douche matinale.

Harry se réveilla en entendant le bruit de la douche. Il adorait entendre l'eau couler le matin. Parce qu'il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Severus était en train de prendre sa douche et il pouvait le rejoindre à tout moment. Et, à bien y réfléchir… C'était une excellente idée… !

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Harry se leva pour rejoindre la douche où il entendait toujours l'eau couler. Ayant pris l'habitude de dormir nu pour ne pas avoir trop chaud, il n'eut pas de temps à perdre pour se déshabiller. Il se posta donc quelques secondes à l'entrée de la salle d'eau pour regarder son amant. Il était en train de se laver les cheveux. Il avait les yeux fermés, le corps ruisselant de gouttes d'eau et de traînées de mousse. L'eau avait arrêté de couler de la pomme de douche et il n'y avait plus que le bruit des mains frottant la tête de Severus et la mousse crépitante qui recouvrait ses cheveux.

Devant ce magnifique spectacle, la main de Harry ne put s'empêcher de descendre le long de son corps pour se rapprocher doucement de sa verge.

\- Tu veux de l'aide chaton ? _Lui demanda Severus d'une voix un rien narquoise et les yeux soudain ouverts alors qu'il continuait de se frotter les cheveux._

\- Comment tu… ?! _S'exclama Harry, les joues roug_ _i_ _es de s'être fait_ _démasqué_ _._

\- Je ressens tes émotions Harry aurais-tu oublié ?

\- C'est pas juste, _bouda le jeune homme._

\- Aller, viens au lieu de bouder.

Harry sourit à son amant avant de s'avancer vers lui. Severus avait réenclenché l'eau qui inondait à présent le sol de la douche dans un délicat bruit de cascade. Quand il fut suffisamment près de son amant, Harry prit ses lèvres en un baiser délicat que Severus rendit vite sulfureux. L'homme était accoudé contre la paroi carrelée de la douche, Harry contre lui. Le brun soupirait entre ses bras, se détendant petit à petit pour ne plus être qu'une marionnette pantelante de plaisir.

Mais quand Severus lâcha ses lèvres pour qu'il puisse respirer, Harry lui adressa un léger sourire innocent avant de descendre le long de son corps en l'inondant de baisers et de morsures légères. Severus soupira de plaisir et ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure trempée de son compagnon. Harry lui fit un autre magnifique sourire avant de prendre sa verge dressée entre ses lèvres douces. Il en suça d'abord le bout, le léchant comme il l'aurait fait d'une sucette alors que Severus s'asseyait sur le petit banc qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Les mains du jeune homme caressaient toute la peau à leur portée et sa langue en faisait de même sur le sexe qui emplissait agréablement sa bouche. Sentant le plaisir monter bien trop haut, Severus posa deux doigts sous le menton de son amant pour le redresser. Il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, laissant ses mains parcourir fiévreusement le corps de son chaton.

Il l'attira à lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux verges dressées alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait de leur bouche. La main du professeur descendit jusqu'aux reins du plus jeune, qu'il caressa à l'en faire frémir avant qu'un de ses doigts ne se perde entre ses fesses. Harry gémit et se mit à quémander pour avoir davantage. Severus fit basculer son amant et lui fit poser les mains sur le banc et le carrelage alors qu'il se plaçait derrière lui. Il embrassa son cou, le lécha légèrement, passant sa langue sur la morsure qui faisait de lui son Calice, et le faisant frémir de délice.

Le sentant frissonner sous ses doigts et sa bouche, Severus accentua ses baisers, joignant ses dents à la danse. Ses baisers piquants firent augmenter le volume des gémissements de Harry. Et le jeune homme cria quand Severus enfonça franchement ses dents dans sa jugulaire.

\- Hmmm oh oui ! _Cria Harry alors que son Vampire avalait quelques gorgées de liquide vital._

Severus continua encore quelques instants, sa main allant trouver le sexe dur de son amant pour conjuguer les deux sensations de plaisir intense. Quand son amant fut à deux doigts de rendre les armes, le professeur stoppa la morsure et lécha la plaie dont s'écoulait encore un filet de sang que l'eau diluait. La plaie refermée, il s'agenouilla derrière lui alors que Harry posait la tête sur le carrelage froid en face de lui pour reprendre ses esprits.

Son amant embrassa les deux globes de chaire en face de lui, caressant en même temps la verge dressée entre les cuisses de son amant. Il mordit délicatement la peau douce, faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang avant de concentrer ses caresses sur l'intimité de son compagnon. Harry gémissait intensément entre ses bras, flattant sa verge que Severus venait de lâcher.

Harry finit par ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher d'aller à l'encontre de la bouche de son amant. Il entama un va-et-vient avec ses hanches, faisant s'accentuer les caresses buccales de son compagnon qui sourit contre sa peau. Harry était un petit impatient. Et il l'aimait ainsi. Même s'il ne le dirait jamais.

Décidant d'accéder à la demande informulée de son compagnon, Severus enfonça un doigt dans son intimité lubrifiée par l'eau chaude ruisselante et détendue par sa bouche. Harry cria en sentant ce doigt inquisiteur le pénétrer si délicatement et profondément, et ses hanches se mouvèrent davantage encore. Sentant et voyant cela, Severus entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient avec son doigt, le calquant sur ceux de son amant. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait davantage de sensations, davantage de plaisir, de caresses, de…

Severus retira son doigt, faisant protester Harry d'une voix rauque alors qu'il perdait la merveilleuse sensation prodiguée par ce doigt. L'homme se redressa derrière lui, lui fit tourner la tête et l'embrassa tendrement, lui faisant passer dans ce baiser toutes les promesses du monde. Quand il relâcha sa bouche, Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir encore.

\- Sev… Continue… S'il-te-plaît…

\- A vos ordres très cher Calice.

Il prit alors les fesses de son amant dans chacune de ses mains et les écarta doucement avant de se baisser pour lécher l'intimité ainsi dévoilée. Harry cria de plaisir en replaçant sa main sur sa verge. Quel délice ! Il tendit davantage le bassin en une demande implicite à son amant de poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé.

Severus comprit la demande immédiatement. Il se redressa à nouveau et lâcha une main pour attraper sa verge qu'il caressa un instant en profitant de la vision magnifique de son amant ainsi offert. Et à lui, rien qu'à lui. Le Vampire en lui complètement heureux à cette idée, Severus guida son sexe jusqu'à l'intimité de son compagnon. Il la pénétra doucement, soupirant de plaisir sous les cris de Harry.

Une fois complètement enfoncé en lui, Severus entama un va-et-vient langoureux, accentuant les cris de son amant. Il le fit soudain basculer, le faisant passer sur ses hanches alors qu'il lui tournait le dos et se réenfonça en lui avec délice. Il posa alors ses mains sur son ventre, caressant la peau nue et humide sous ses doigts tandis qu'il reprenait un mouvement de hanches plus prononcé qu'au départ. Harry tressautait sur ses hanches à cause de ses coups de rein et sa verge tapait contre son ventre, provoquant une friction qui le faisait gémir davantage encore.

Severus lui fit tourner la tête, baisant ses lèvres avec sa bouche et ses dents pour faire légèrement couler le sang qu'il recueillit avec délice. Le goût du sang de son Calice conjugué au plaisir de la chair était une addition addictive parfaite et ce n'est certainement pas Harry qui aurait dit le contraire vu la façon dont il hurlait son plaisir.

Plaisir qui atteignit délicieusement son apogée lorsque Severus posa sa main sur sa verge tendue alors que la sienne touchait sa prostate une énième fois. Sa semence recouvrit alors son ventre un court instant avant qu'elle ne soit balayée par l'eau. Et Severus, toujours en lui, accéléra encore le rythme de ses mouvements pour accentuer les cris de Harry. Les mouvements des deux hommes étaient frénétiques et le plus jeune voyait sa verge durcir à nouveau sous les sensations.

\- Ooh Sev… C'est… Si bon ! Encore… Continue… Encore !

Enhardi par les commentaires et les supplications de son compagnon, Severus intensifia ses mouvements, les rendant davantage profonds et tapant violemment la prostate du jeune homme à chaque fois, le faisant hurler. Ne pouvant en subir davantage, Harry supplia Severus de faire quelque chose, de le faire jouir s'il ne voulait pas qu'il meure comme ça. Severus sourit, à la fois attendri et désabusé des mots de son amant. Mais connaissant sa sensibilité à ce genre de choses et sachant qu'il avait déjà joui une fois et qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, il décida de lui accorder ce qu'il voulait. Sinon, il aurait bien continué toute la journée !

Dans un dernier mouvement profond alors qu'il embrassait son amant, Severus se sentit rendre les armes, emplissant de sa semence le corps de son amant, le marquant encore une fois comme sien. Sentant cette chaleur particulière le remplir, Harry ne put empêcher la jouissance de le renverser à nouveau. Épuisé,il s'écroula contre son compagnon, le laissant refermer ses bras sur lui alors qu'il attrapait le gel douche et un gant pour le laver. Après tout, une douche était faite pour ça au départ.

Heureusement qu'ils s'étaient réveillés tôt et que ce n'était que dimanche ! Et aucun des deux n'ayant d'obligation en ce magnifique jour non travaillé, ils allaient faire en sorte d'en profiter ! Après avoir passé l'épreuve du petit-déjeuner bien sûr… En réalité, personne n'était obligé d'assister aux petits-déjeuners collectifs dans la grande salle. Mais puisqu'ils étaient réveillés, autant y aller. Et il était vrai que leurs activités amoureuses matinales avait quelque peu réveillé leur faim.

Depuis mémoire de professeur, jamais aucune année à Poudlard n'avait vu de repas aussi calme que cette année-là. D'ordinaire les élèves, heureux de se retrouver toutes années confondues, se faisaient une joie immense de déblatérer sur les derniers événements estudiantins. Mais cette année tous les repas ou presque se faisaient dans le calme et le silence. Pas qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, bien au contraire, mais ils étaient surtout inquiets des représailles qui pourraient tomber s'ils osaient en parler à voix haute. Surtout maintenant avec un représentant du ministère présent dans le château. Et vu le sourire sournois qu'il arborait, personne n'allait tenter de lui faire du tort.

Comme chaque semaine, les septièmes années de Gryffondor commençaient par un cours de métamorphose avec leur directrice de maison. D'habitude, ils étaient tous plus ou moins ravis de ce début de semaine, selon leur degré d'attirance pour cette matière. Cette fois, ils en étaient tous plus ou moins dégoûtés. Commencer la semaine par être observés, interrogés et passer au crible par un employé du ministère qui voulait virer les professeurs et trouver des choses à dire à ses supérieurs ? Non merci !

Leur entrée dans la classe se fit dans le silence, comme à chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans cette salle. Chacun s'assit à sa place sous le regard bienveillant de leur professeur qui attendit que tous ses élèves soient installés avant de commencer son cours.

Julius Drale, envoyé du ministère, arriva avec plus de cinq minutes de retard. Et lorsqu'il entra dans la salle en conquérant Minerva McGonagall lui lança un regard si noir que ses épaules se courbèrent très légèrement, comme un garnement pris en faute.

\- Je vois que vous avez déjà commencé.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, _le pria hypocritement la professeur,_ de ne pas vous avoir attendu monsieur l'envoyé du ministère.

\- Il aurait été de bon ton de le faire en effet.

\- Les horaires sont les horaires Monsieur Drale. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, vous êtes le seul à être arrivé après l'heure. Et non seulement vous arrivez en retard mais en plus vous osez vous permettre de déranger mon cours en faisant irruption dans cette pièce avec force et en parlant. Je vous demande donc de choisir une place où vous fixez pendant les deux heures que vont durer ce cours. Et je vous prierai de vous taire à l'avenir. Ce cours est le mien, n'oubliez pas cela.

Proprement remis à sa place d'observateur, Drale rejoignit le coin du bureau de McGonagall où il fit mine de vouloir s'asseoir. Mais un regard noir de la professeur suffit à le faire changer de place. Il prit donc une chaise inutilisée et l'installa à côté du bureau en bois sombre pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la classe.

Le reste du cours se passa presque comme tous les autres. Julius Drame réduit au silence, les élèves purent se concentrer sur l'apprentissage et les questions posées par leur professeur. Cela n'empêchait toutefois pas quelques étudiants de jeter des regards inquiets ou suspicieux à l'envoyé du ministère, craignant d'être interrogé ensuite ou de ce qu'il allait faire à leur école.

À la fin du cours, McGonagall leur donna un travail à faire puis se tourna vers Drale en l'entendant tousser légerement.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter peut-être ?

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Très bien ! Dans ce cas très chers élèves, partez avant d'être en retard en potions.

Lorsque tous les étudiants eurent quitté la salle de classe, la professeur de métamorphose nettoya la pièce d'un coup de baguette et s'assit à son bureau pour commencer la correction de copies. Elle avait deux heures de libre pour une fois, autant s'en servir.

\- Professeur puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Si cela vous fait plaisir, _souffla McGonagall sans lever le nez de ses copies._

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous professeur dans cette école ?

\- Vous me posez réellement cette question Monsieur Drale ? _S'énerva froidement la directrice adjointe en lui lançant un regard noir._ Je ne vais pas vous répondre. Premièrement parce que vous dépendez du ministère et avez donc tous les renseignements nécessaires sur la totalité de l'équipe professorale. Deuxièmement parce que je n'ai pas envie de le faire. Autre chose ?

\- Oui. Le programme de cours instauré par le ministère de l'éducation sorcière impose que les cours donnés soient théoriques, et pratiques uniquement à partir de février. Or nous sommes en décembre…

\- Sauf que si je suis le programme instauré par le ministère les élèves ne seront jamais prêts ni pour les évaluations de fin d'année, ni pour la vie qui les attend en dehors des murs de ce château. Donc non, je ne suis pas le programme. Et je ne l'ai jamais suivi. Et comme vous pouvez le voir en regardant les registres de l'école, tous nos élèves valident ainsi leurs évaluations. La seule année où cela n'a pas été le cas c'est lorsque Madame Dolorès Ombrage a mis en place dans son cours le programme du ministère. Cette année-là beaucoup d'élèves n'ont pas validé leurs évaluations.

\- Je vois, _sourit sournoisement Drale, comme s'il avait gagné et que McGonagall ne le savait pas encore._ Je vous laisse travailler, je vais aller faire un tour dans le château et vous retrouve cette après-midi.

\- Faites cela oui.

Une fois l'envoyé du ministère sorti de sa salle de classe, Minerva McGonagall souffla un grand coup et fit apparaître une grande tasse de thé sur le coin de son bureau. Elle en but quelques gorgées avant de la reposer et de se reconcentrer sur ses copies à corriger.

De son côté, Julius Drale observait avec attention tout ce qu'il voyait dans le château et prenait le temps d'identifier chaque élève. Avant de venir, il avait mené une enquête sur tous les étudiants et professeurs de l'établissement pour savoir qui interroger afin que les réponses aillent dans son sens. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver ces personnes et écarter les autres de façon tout à fait légale. A commencer par ce couple ahurissant que formaient le professeur Severus Rogue et Harry Potter. Et puis peut-être aussi la fille du directeur du Chicaneur. Elle risquait de lui apporter des ennuis. Et… il avait une petite vengeance à prendre sur eux…

\- Potter combien de grains de pétale de fleur d'or êtes-vous censé mettre après les cinq tour de cuillère ?

Le rouge aux joues de se faire reprendre, une fois encore, par son amant devant tout le reste de la classe et devant les Serpentards, Harry relut les consignes notées au tableau. Et une fois fait, il soupira de dépit.

\- Onze professeur. Et j'en ai mis dix, _avoua Harry en baissant la tête._

Severus Rogue se rapprocha de son compagnon, passa derrière lui et sous les yeux de tous les élèves présents, il prit ses mains dans les siennes pour corriger la potion. Il était à présent trop tard pour ajouter le pétale de fleur d'or manquant, mais il était encore possible de rattraper la faute d'inattention. Il mit trois gouttes de sirop d'hélébore avant de faire tourner la main de Harry cinq fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Ils regardèrent alors tous les deux la potion changer de couleur pour un violet profond et satiné. Ensuite Severus ajouta deux pincées de poudre de Darmille et laissa bouillonner la potion avant de mélanger deux fois dans le sens inverse. La lotion reprit alors une couleur argent scintillant comme prévu.

\- Voilà la bonne couleur de la potion, _informa-t-il les élèves qui s'étaient rapprochés de la paillasse._ Et vous avez intérêt que toutes vos potions aient cette teinte, _menaça-t-il de sa voix froide._

\- Merci, _lui murmura Harry à l'oreille en laissant quelques petites secondes sa tête sur l'épaule son amant._

Severus lui sourit et repartit à travers la classe pour donner quelques maigres indications. Depuis qu'il était avec Harry, tous les élèves avaient remarqué qu'il était davantage pédagogue qu'avant. Mais il restait tout de même Severus Rogue il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander !

A la fin du cours, tous les élèves se dirigèrent prestement vers la grande salle pour le repas de midi. C'est que quatre heures de cours intensives ça donnait faim ! Mais l'un d'eux resta dans la salle de cours pour passer quelques instants en compagnie de leur professeur.

\- Tu as encore été inattentif Harry, _l'accusa Severus d'une voix plus douce que pour le reste des élèves._

\- C'est ta faute aussi ! _Se plaignit Harry avec la voix d'un enfant boudeur._ Quelle idée d'être aussi… toi !

En disant ces derniers mots, Harry s'était rapproché de son amant pour finir par poser un doigt accusateur sur son torse. Il tapa une ou deux fois à l'endroit où son doigt était posé puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et donna un rapide baiser à son compagnon, avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu es un gamin Potter, _sourit à son tour Severus en posant ses mains sur sa taille._

\- Peut-être, mais tu m'aimes comme ça, avoue !

\- Je n'avouerai rien. Même sous la torture.

\- Es-tu bien sûr de ça ?

\- Certain.

\- Je suis sûr que j'arriverai à…

\- Harry !

\- Luna c'est pas le moment ! _Se plaignit Harry._

\- Peut-être mais il faut quand même que tu viennes.

Harry soupira fortement, embrassa une dernière fois son amant et sortit de la pièce pour suivre Luna.

* * *

 _Comme d'habitude, ce chapitre a logiquement été relu mais s'il reste quand même des fautes j'en suis désolée ^^'_

 _Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?_

 _Je vous dis à dans deux semaines avec un nouveau chapitre qui cette fois se terminera gentiment promis !_

 _Bisouilles !_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Bonjour** à tous !_

 _Je vais pas faire de blabla pour une fois ^^ juste les RàR :_

 _ **LoupSpell :** je crois que je vais te décevoir un peu mais tu vas devoir attendre :p_

 _ **Ptitemysty :** Alors non tu ne tues pas mon méchant sinon il n'y a plus d'histoire XD mais je le ferai bien aussi ^^_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil** : pas aussi gentiment que ça :p_

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** ah ça le pourquoi de Luna qui vient chercher Harry tu vas le savoir très rapidement ! _

_**lololitaoe :** oui je vous gâte ! Vous êtes mes lecteurs, il faut bien que je vous gâte de temps en temps plutôt que de vous frustrer ;)_

 _ **Kayla097 :** t'as tout relu ?! Elle est toujours aussi bien après la deuxième fois ? ^^ oui j'ai prévu une rencontre avec Lupin enfin plutôt une confrontation mais pas tout de suite... ne t'en fais pas, je vais rester relativement cool pour elle même si j'avoue qu'elle va quand même s'en prendre un peu plein la tête (mais pas trop promis). Je crois que tu vas te dire la même chose pour cette fin là..._

 _ **Bonne lecture** à tous !_

* * *

En arrivant à proximité la grande salle, où tous les élèves étaient censés manger, Harry fut surpris de n'entendre aucun bruit. Normalement le murmure des conversations et le bruit des couverts auraient dû résonner parmi les voûtes du château. Là, il n'y avait rien. Après un regard à Luna ils se hâtèrent vers la grande salle, entrant précipitamment à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Sur l'estrade des professeurs, devant tous les élèves, Julius Drale lynchait Filius Flitwick.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Vous n'êtes absolument pas apte à enseigner à de jeunes élèves sorciers.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous êtes un gnome ! Les gnomes sont classés comme créatures nuisibles ! Ils font partie de la catégorie 2 ! Vous n'êtes donc pas dangereux au quotidien mais cela pourrait un jour vous échapper. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Tout comme vous ! _Accusa-t-il Madame Bibine en pointant le doigt sur elle._

\- Ah oui ? Voyez-vous cela. Et pourquoi ?

\- Vos yeux ! Des yeux comme ceux-là sont forcément liés à une origine plus ou moins douteuse.

\- Relisez vos cours Drale, la couleur de mes yeux est due à un accident de potion. Alors laissez-moi tranquille. Et lui aussi par la même occasion.

\- … Très bien. Mais lui n'a rien à faire ici. Il ne donnera donc plus cours ici. Emmenez-le ! _Ordonna-t-il à des aurors qui venaient de transplanner devant les portes de la grande salle._

Alors que les aurors poussaient Harry et Luna pour entrer dans la salle, le jeune homme lança un _Protego_ pour les empêcher d'aller plus loin.

\- Vous ne l'emmènerez pas, _annonça-t-il d'une voix calme._

 _-_ Oh que si on va l'emmener, _rit un des aurors en agitant sa baguette pour envoyer un sort sur Harry._

Le brun l'évita d'un pas sur la droite et envoya un sort de riposte vers l'auror qui, lui, ne l'évita pas. Il s'écroula à terre, les jambes réduites en coton alors que son collègue se moquait de lui sans honte. Il envoya à son tour un sortilège, mais contre le bouclier de Harry cette fois. L'écran protecteur s'effondra sur lui-même alors que l'auror s'approchait dangereusement du professeur.

Soudain, un jet de lumière orange toucha l'auror de plein fouet et Severus Rogue s'avança dans la salle. Il étudia d'un seul regard l'état de son compagnon et, rassuré, s'assit aux côtés de l'homme assomé pour le ligoter puis faire de même avec le premier effondré au sol.

\- Merci Severus.

\- Pas de quoi. Taisez-vous tous. Tout est terminé, il n'y a plus rien à voir alors mangez. Quant à vous Drale, que ce soit bien clair : vous ne pouvez pas emmener et décider comme ça de quels professeurs vous envoyez en prison ou pas. Il vous faut un avenant du ministère pour cela. Et vous n'en avez pas. Vous êtes seulement là pour « faire le tri dans l'équipe professorale » en évaluant les compétences de chacun. Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de les envoyer en prison. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui, _capitula l'envoyé du ministère alors que ses yeux disaient au professeur tout le mépris qu'il avait pour lui._

\- Bien. Alors allez vous asseoir puisque moi non plus je ne peux pas vous mettre dehors. Et je ne veux plus entendre vos stupides spéculations de cornichon sans cervelle.

Intérieurement, tous les élèves furent pris d'un grand et incontrôlable fou rire. Severus Rogue qui parlait ainsi à un envoyé du ministère ? C'était rare et surprenant, très surprenant !

Impressionné par le petit discours du professeur de potions, Julius Drale ne fit plus aucune vague de la journée, laissant élèves et professeurs tranquilles.

Le soir, dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef, Luna et Draco discutaient de la façon dont il fallait faire apparaître les derniers événements dans le journal. Fallait-il attendre ? Le mettre tout de suite ? Le joindre dans une édition spéciale ? Dans un numéro ordinaire ? Et si c'était dans un numéro classique, avec quoi fallait-il le mettre ? Un portrait de Julius Drale ? Mais ils n'avaient que des choses positives pour le moment sur lui. Un portrait du professeur Flitwick ?

\- On verra ça pour plus tard princesse, tu tombes de fatigue.

\- Même pas vrai ! Je suis en pleine forme regarde ! _S'exclama Luna en entamant quelques pas de danse classique avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son compagnon._

\- Oui, bien sûr. Et je suis le petit copain d'une folle.

\- Certains diraient que ce n'est pas totalement faux.

\- Et ils auraient bien raison, sourit Draco en embrassant chastement sa compagne.

Luna rit doucement et cria de surprise quand elle sentit ses pieds décoller du sol. Son amant la porta en princesse jusqu'à leur lit et l'y coucha sous la couette comme si elle était faite du cristal le plus pur.

\- Repose-toi princesse, nous verrons cela demain. Nous aurons certainement davantage d'éléments encore.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- C'est que j'ai raison.

\- Si tu le dis, _se moqua Luna en mettant sa tête sur son épaule et la main sur son torse pour se servir de lui en coussin._

Chacun finit par s'endormir au rythme de la respiration de l'autre.

Et dans un autre appartement privé, un deuxième couple était sur le point de s'endormir.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il ne peut rien contre toi ? Contre nous ?

\- J'en suis certain Harry. Personne n'a le droit de séparer un Vampire de son Calice, pas même le ministre. C'est interdit par la loi. Un Vampire séparé de son Calice devient dangereux pour lui et surtout pour les autres. Et cela irait à l'encontre de ce qu'ils veulent faire. Alors à moins qu'il soit réellement pire qu'un cornichon sans cervelle, et je pèse mes mots, il ne fera rien contre moi. Maintenant Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien, il me semble qu'il est plus que l'heure de dormir si vous voulez être en capacité de vous lever et d'aligner deux mots cohérents demain matin.

\- Je ne suis jamais capable d'aligner deux mots cohérents le matin.

\- C'est vrai. Mais au moins tu seras capable d'aligner deux mots.

\- Alors tu reste là hein ! Je ne veux pas me réveiller seul si je fais un cauchemar comme hier.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas je reste là chaton.

Finalement, Harry ne fit pas de cauchemar cette nuit-là. Mais il se réveilla quand même en sursaut le matin suivant en entendant un bruit qu'il identifia comme suspect. Les yeux à peine ouverts et le visage effrayé, Harry scanna les alentours du lit au peigne fin.

\- Ce n'est rien chaton, _le rassura une voix à l'entrée de la chambre._ J'ai fait tomber quelque chose dans la salle de bain.

\- Tu étais censé rester là, _fit Harry avec la voix d'un enfant à la fois boudeur et apeuré par un cauchemar._

\- J'ai bien le droit d'aller aux toilettes quand même ! _Objecta Severus en revenant vers le lit pour y reprendre sa place._ Et puis il va être l'heure de se lever, on est mardi chaton. Ce n'est plus le week-end.

\- Ce serait bien pourtant… _gémit en Harry en se bouinant contre le torse de son amant pour respirer sa délicieuse odeur._ Je propose une semaine de week-end et deux jours de travail : le mercredi et le jeudi ou le samedi et le dimanche. Comme ça tout le reste du temps, on fait ce qu'on veut.

La voix de Harry parvint étouffée aux oreilles de Severus mais il en perçut néanmoins tous les mots. Merci à ses sens sur développés de Vampire !

\- Mais ça voudrait dire aussi que tu devrais supporter mon caractère tout ce temps… _lui répondit Severus d'une voix faussement désolée et un brin narquoise._

\- Oui, _approuva Harry en faisant une légère grimace,_ mais ça voudrait aussi dire que je pourrais profiter de toi quand je veux.

\- Gryffondor pervers.

\- Dis celui qui m'a initié !

Pour se venger, Severus bascula Harry dos au matelas et se mit au-dessus de lui avec un regard plein de promesses. En voyant cela, le jeune homme tenta de se faire pardonner en voulant embrasser son compagnon mais, bien qu'il lui accorda le baiser, il ne se laissa pas avoir aussi facilement. Dès le baiser rompu, Severus fit glisser ses mains en une caresse aérienne sur les flancs de Harry, le chatouillant au passage et le faisant se tortiller dans tous les sens.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Je disais, _tenta Harry entre deux rires,_ je disais que je t'aime !

\- C'est gentil chaton, moi aussi, mais on était pas partis là-dessus au départ.

Le sourire aux lèvres malgré tout, Severus continua de chatouiller son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de dire qu'il allait se lever. Le maître des potions arrêta alors ses caresses bien trop aériennes pour la bonne santé mentale de son compagnon et descendit sa bouche dans son cou pour y faire couler le sang.

Harry gémissait dans ses bras, lui demandant clairement de faire quelque chose de ses mains et de son corps. Mais Severus l'avait plaqué au matelas, les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête et sa deuxième main était sagement posée sur son torse pour sentir sa respiration anarchique. Quand le jeune homme essaya de bouger ses hanches pour faire se rencontrer leurs deux sexes séparés par les vêtements de l'homme, Severus arrêta tout. Il lécha la morsure qu'il lui avait faite, relâcha ses poignets et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se relever.

\- Tu dois aller en cours.

\- T'es sérieux ?! _S'exclama Harry, outré qu'il le laisse dans cet état._

\- Absolument. Pourquoi ? Il est plus que l'heure, _fit Severus, le plus innocemment du monde._

Relevant fièrement la tête et se drapant dans sa dignité, Harry se leva dignement du lit, adressa un regard à son compagnon et, la verge tendue sur son ventre, il rejoignit la salle de bain d'un pas rapide.

\- Et ne met pas trop de temps sous la douche ou tu vas être en retard, _lui conseilla Severus en riant._

\- A qui la faute ! _Cria Harry depuis la salle de bain._

Severus ne répondit rien, se contentant de rire légèrement sous cape. Il fallait qu'il se montre un peu Serpentard de temps en temps ! Sinon il avait vraiment l'impression de se transformer en Poufsouffle et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides et des gouttes d'eau tombant sur le petit triangle dénudé de son torse. Il lança à nouveau un regard noir à son amant lorsqu'il le prit à le détailler puis récupéra sa cravate qu'il avait laissée à côté du canapé. Il la noua, enfila ses chaussures et s'apprêtait à sortir des appartements de Severus quand il l'entendit l'appeler. Vexé, il ne se retourna pas pour le regarder mais, la main sur la poignée, il attendit qu'il lui dise ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu vas pas faire ton Gryffondor buté n'est-ce pas ? _Lui demanda Severus en s'approchant de lui._

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Gryffondor buté ?

\- Qu'il m'aime ?

Harry souffla et une petite voix dans sa tête lui répondit « oui effectivement ça aussi ».

\- Non. Enfin si bien sûr que si, _se rattrapa-t-il en sentant un étau se refermer sur son corps alors qu'il niait les propos de Severus._ Bien sûr que si je t'aime, évidemment mais c'est… enfin…

\- Aurais-tu un soucis Harry ? _Se moqua son amant alors qu'il posait une main sur la sienne pour lui faire lâcher la poignée et la deuxième sur sa taille pour lui demander de se retourner._

\- Tu m'énerves. J'arrive pas à t'en vouloir. Mais je t'en veux quand même. Donc à ce soir _, réussi à dire Harry avant de succomber au charme de son Vampire._

Il l'embrassa chastement et rapidement, passa la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir en grand et, avant de disparaître, lui fit un petit signe de la main.

Resté seul dans ses appartements, Severus soupira. Ce jeune homme qui était son compagnon allait le rendre chèvre. Poufsouffle. Et chèvre.

La journée se passa calmement pour les élèves de Poudlard qui n'avaient pas Potions ou Défense Contre les Forces de Mal. Le premier parce que, allez savoir pourquoi, le professeur était d'une humeur massacrante - à cause de l'humeur qu'il sentait provenir de Harry en réalité, qui était frustré au possible. Le deuxième parce que ce jour-là était celui où Julius Drale assistait aux cours de cette matière. Et la tension dans la classe était donc palpable.

C'est justement là que se dirigeaient Harry et Neuville en cette fin d'après-midi. C'était leur dernier cours de la journée et ils n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs de vouloir y assister. Pendant le déjeuner, en regardant son emploi du temps - qu'il avait tendance à vite oublier - Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il allait avoir l'immense joie de voir Julius Drale tous les jours. Comme si cet envoyé du ministère avait établi son emploi du temps en fonction du sien pour le voir autant que possible.

« Au moins », s'était-il dit en essayant de voir le côté positif, « s'il me dit ou me fait quoique ce soit je pourrais en parler avec Severus et Luna le mettra dans le journal ».

Mais même ainsi, il n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller en cours cette semaine là. Surtout à ce cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, alors qu'il adorait cette matière… Premièrement, il était frustré, donc il savait qu'il n'était pas d'une humeur au beau fixe. Deuxièmement il sentait bien la démonstration d'un sortilège qu'il serait le seul à maîtriser. Et troisièmement il sentait bien venir également la remarque sarcastique de cet incompétent de Drale.

En entrant dans la classe, tous les élèves soupirèrent de concert en voyant Julius assis à côté du bureau du maître de la salle. Le professeur Maunier avait la fâcheuse habitude de ne jamais s'asseoir à son bureau. Il s'asseyait sur son bureau, mais jamais sur la chaise de son bureau. Même pendant un contrôle. Tous s'en étaient étonnés au départ et puis finalement s'en étaient très bien accommodés. Cela le rendait plus proche d'eux, plus accessible et c'était très agréable.

\- Non ne vous asseyez pas s'il-vous-plaît, _les intima leur professeur alors que certains rejoignaient déjà leur place._

Un vent d'incompréhension passa dans la salle de classe alors que tous les élèves, et Julius Drale compris, regardaient le professeur avec interrogation.

\- Nous allons mettre en pratique le sort que nous avons étudié la semaine dernière. Qui peut me dire lequel était-ce ?

Alors que la plupart des mains des élèves se levaient, dans le dos du professeur Julius Drale ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés. Alors comme ça tous les professeurs de cet établissement enseignaient la pratique avant la période autorisée par le ministère ? Quand il allait faire remonter ça à l'éducation sorcière… Oh qu'il avait hâte !

\- Très bien. Maintenant que vous vous l'êtes tous remis en tête, passons à la pratique. D'abord montrez moi, sans invoquer le sort, votre magnifique mouvement du poignet.

Tous les élèves rirent ou sourirent avant d'effectuer le geste censé invoquer le sortilège. Ils l'avaient déjà travailler au cours précédent mais il leur paraissait normal que le professeur les aide à l'améliorer une dernière fois avant de passer à la réelle pratique. S'il se passait quoique ce soit à cause d'un mauvais geste, ce serait sa faute après tout…

\- Très bien ! Mettez vous en deux lignes et la ligne de droite va commencer par lancer le sort. Celle de gauche devra s'en protéger. Je n'ai pas à vous répéter comment on invoque un _Protego_ je suppose ? Ensuite nous inversons. Je vais passer dans les rangs, essayez de me laisser intact et en vie je vous prie, _sourit le professeur pour détendre l'atmosphère des élèves stressés à l'idée de ne pas réussir le sort._ Allez-y !

Ces deux petits mots déclenchèrent un tonnerre de cris de sortilèges et de mouvements de poignets et de baguettes plus ou moins maîtrisés. Plusieurs échouèrent à toucher leur cible, certains ne s'invoquèrent même pas et d'autres furent parfaitement avortés puisque l'élève n'avait rien fait ou dit. Seul un réussi ce sort. Toujours le même…

\- Quelle maîtrise Monsieur Potter ! _S'extasia le professeur Maunier en arrivant à ses côtés._

\- Merci professeur, _rougit le jeune homme sous les regards appuyés de ses camarades de classe._

\- Pouvez-vous refaire cela pour vos collègues ? Peut-être que de le voir d'un autre étudiant les aidera plus sûrement que si c'était moi un autre professeur.

\- Une minute Monsieur Maunier, _intervint Julius Drale en se levant de sa chaise,_ je ne suis pas d'accord avec ces méthodes. Depuis quand c'est les élèves qui font les démonstrations ? Potter n'a absolument pas le niveau pour maîtriser et présenter un tel sort. Je vous interdit de faire ça !

\- Oui mais voyez-vous, _lui répondit le professeur avec une moue désolée en penchant légèrement la tête,_ nous avons un soucis.

\- Lequel ? _S'intéressa soudainement l'envoyé du ministère, adouci par l'attitude du professeur._

\- Vous n'êtes là que pour évaluer ce qu'il se passe dans cette école. Vous n'êtes pas professeur et n'avez donc aucunement le droit de me dire quoi faire dans ma salle de classe, _lui sourit-il innocemment en gardant sa tête inclinée et son air désolé._ Ainsi donc… Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, _invita le professeur en ouvrant le bras pour décaler Julius Drale qui allait gêner la démonstration._

Durant tout l'échange entre les deux hommes, les élèves n'avaient cessé de sourire. Ils venaient d'assister à une remise en place en bonne et due forme de Julius Drale, qui, pour eux, n'avait rien à faire là, par leur professeur. Et c'était merlinement divin !

Un sourire brillamment timide ne quittant pas ses lèvres, Harry effectua le geste du sort tout en murmurant l'incantation. Et, comme d'habitude, son sortilège réussi parfaitement sous les yeux estomaqués et admiratifs de tous les élèves présents. Et dans son coin, écarté par le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Julius Drale enrageait contre ce Potter qui maîtrisait bien trop les sortilèges de haut niveau. S'il voulait l'écarter de son chemin, il allait devoir la jouer finement…

À la fin de la journée, alors que Harry se calait dans les bras de son compagnon pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé en cours, Luna et Draco complotaient dans leurs appartements.

\- Je n'ai rien pu trouver Dray. Et à part des réflexions sur le principe de fonctionnement des cours, il n'a rien fait, _se plaignit Luna alors qu'elle était installée à son bureau, des tonnes de papiers le recouvrant._

\- Samedi il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, on pourrait peut-être essayer de demander une visite guidée et pédagogique du ministère et en profiter pour poser quelques questions discrètement ?

\- Mais je ne vais pas attendre samedi ! On est que mardi soir ! _S'écria Luna, effarée._

\- D'accord d'accord j'ai compris ma princesse, _sourit Draco en levant les mains._ Grâce à père j'ai quelques contacts au ministère qui pourraient être d'accord pour me donner quelques renseignements. Est-ce que cela t'irait jusqu'à samedi ?

\- Oui, _sourit brillamment Luna avant que son visage ne prenne un air brusquement inquiet,_ mais je ne veux pas que tu…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce sont des hommes que mon père connaissait depuis bien avant que… enfin depuis longtemps.

\- Alors d'accord, _l'embrassa rapidement Luna avant de se reculer alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches pour éviter qu'elle aille plus loin._ Mais je veux que tu sois prudent.

\- Tu me connais !

\- Justement ! _Affirma la blonde en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule tandis que son compagnon riait de bon_ _cœur._

* * *

 _Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Dites-moi tout :D_

 _Bisouilles !_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 _Bon... on est tous d'accord depuis le temps ça sert plus à rien que je m'excuse... Du coup je vais me faire toute petite et seulement faire les RàR._

 _ **Gwenn Potter :** Oh t'inquiètes il va se faire casser la tête :D sous peu... !_

 _ **LoupSpell :** je crois que tu veux ma tuer autant que celle de Drale du coup XD Tu vas cependant encore être heureuse dans ce chapitre là, ça avance ;)_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** parce que... tu le verras dans ce chapitre, et si tu ne le comprends pas parce que c'est un peu sous-entendu, je te l'explique dans le suivant promis !_

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** Ce cornichon ? J'adore XD Et ça va continuer à avancer !_

 _ **lololitaoe :** Ya moyen... Mais c'est Harry ;) Le mot bouiner ? Je l'ai toujours utilisé comme ça. C'est marrant d'avoir une autre utilisation_

 _ **Kayla097 :** Je suis contente que l'OS et la fic te plaisent toujours autant après une 2ème lecture ! Faudra attendre la fin pour avoir la confrontation :) Et tu vas découvrir tout ça ;)_

 _ **Lils :** Le ministère ? C'est comme l'administration française tu vois... Doucement le matin, et pas trop vite le soir !_

 _Je me dois de vous informer que **la fin arrive** petit à petit... Logiquement, celui-ci étant le 33, la fin devrait se faire au chapitre 35. Je réfléchis à un possible épilogue mais pour le moment il n'est pas sûr de sortir encore._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une **excellente lecture** !_

* * *

Dans la nuit qui séparait les étudiants et professeurs de Poudlard du mercredi, un élève s'était relevé pour s'installer à son bureau. Il avait allumé la lampe à huile aussi doucement que possible et avait pris une plume et un parchemin pour écrire une lettre à une personne hautement placée dans le ministère de la magie anglais. Dans celle-ci, il demandait des informations sur un certain Julius Drale, placé à l'école par le ministre lui-même d'après cet homme pour « faire le tri dans l'équipe professorale ».

Et pour être certain d'obtenir les informations qu'il demandait, Draco avait mentionné une petite chose très spéciale dont seuls son père et lui étaient au courant. Et cette petite chose très spéciale lui garantissait un accès à toutes les données qu'il voulait par le biais du récepteur de la lettre. Il était ainsi persuadé de recevoir toutes les informations possibles sur ce Drale…

Le lendemain matin dans la grande salle, tous les élèves attendaient impatiemment leur courrier. Certains pensaient recevoir des nouvelles de leur famille, d'autres espéraient la commande qu'ils avaient passée chez Zonko ou chez les frères Weasley, d'autres encore attendaient impatiemment des nouvelles importantes qui changeraient leur vision de la journée. Draco faisait partie de ces derniers.

À leur réveil, il avait parlé de sa lettre à Luna et bien qu'elle se soit dans un premier temps inquiétée, elle avait vite vu ce que cet homme du ministère pourrait lui apporter comme informations. Elle s'était fait un plaisir de remercier dignement son compagnon pour la lettre qu'il avait envoyée puis avait commencé à rédiger un article sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard depuis que Julius Drales y était arrivé. Depuis, elle se baladait dans les couloirs avec son petit bloc notes et un crayon coincé au-dessus de l'oreille pour pouvoir noter tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Alors que tous les élèves déballaient leur courrier, Draco put constater que lui n'avait rien reçu. Bien qu'il n'ait envoyé sa lettre que la nuit même et qu'il accordait que le temps écoulé était un peu court, il avait du mal à accepter cette absence de réponse. La moindre des choses aurait été de lui montrer que sa lettre avait bien été reçue et… Alors qu'il s'énervait seul contre le monde entier, il croisa la route de Luna en se levant et son sourire lui fit oublier ce pourquoi il était mécontent un instant auparavant. Enfin, il ne l'oublia pas vraiment mais cela lui parut moins grave. Il lui adressa une esquisse de sourire et poursuivit son chemin vers la salle de potions.

\- Ah Draco tu tombes bien ! _L'accueillit Harry alors qu'il arrivait devant la classe._

\- Un problème Potter ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir où en était l'article de Luna concernant Drale ? _Chuchota Harry alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui._

\- Au point mort pour le moment. Elle fait le récit de tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'il est arrivé et j'ai demandé des informations à un membre du ministère mais je ne sais pas quand je vais les recevoir. Alors en attendant on a pas grand-chose.

\- Tu me tiendras au courant ?

\- Bien sûr ! T'as des choses à me transmettre pour Luna ?

\- Non à part que je reste persuadé qu'il va finir par s'attaquer à Severus.

Alors que Draco ouvrait des yeux faussement étonnés pour que le jeune homme s'explique davantage, le sujet de leur conversation ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe pour faire entrer les élèves. Les deux amis passant les premiers devant lui, Severus leur jeta un regard perplexe et inquisiteur pour leur faire comprendre qu'il savait de quoi ils parlaient quelques secondes auparavant et qu'ils auraient une conversation sur ce sujet dans peu de temps.

Une fois tous les élèves dans la salle et la porte refermée, le professeur dut attendre quelques petites secondes pour que le silence religieux devienne enfin assourdissant.

\- Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est installé, _dit-il en lançant un regard noir à l'élève qui venait de renverser son encrier dans un boucan troublant le silence,_ ouvrez vos livres page 394 et réalisez cette potion. Et je ne veux rien entendre.

Derrière sa paillasse, Harry sourit légèrement. Severus était de mauvaise humeur. Et il savait pourquoi. Le matin même, le jeune homme s'était réveillé trop tard pour qu'ils puissent se souhaiter la bonne journée. Et pour une fois, c'est Harry qui a refusé toute avance pour éviter d'être en retard. Son compagnon s'en était donc retrouvé frustré même s'il avait avoué, du bout des lèvres, qu'il était en effet mieux de garder ça pour plus tard. Et voyant son amant passer sa mauvaise humeur sur ses malheureux élèves, dont lui, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en en sachant la cause exacte.

Toutefois, un regard noir de Severus le fit replonger prestement dans la lecture de la potion. Il voulait bien se moquer un peu de lui, mais ne souhaitait surtout pas en subir les foudres !

La journée fut longue pour tous les élèves. Bien trop longue. Tous attendaient impatiemment la fin des cours pour pouvoir profiter du grand soleil qui brillait sur le parc. Et par-dessus tout, ils attendaient tous impatiemment de pouvoir retrouver leur lit. C'était le milieu de semaine et pour toutes les années, les plus gros examens approchaient à grands pas. Les révisions se faisaient intenses, les devoirs bien trop nombreux et le temps personnel trop peu présent. Mais heureusement, dans leur malheur, les élèves pouvaient profiter du temps magnifique qui réchauffait l'atmosphère de quelques degrés.

Et alors qu'il regardait le soleil passer par une des fenêtres de la grande salle, Draco eut le plaisir de voir une chouette lâcher une enveloppe cachetée dans son bol. Souriant intérieurement il prit la lettre dans une main pour la cacher rapidement aux regards curieux et continua son dîner comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut installé à son bureau dans la chambre des préfets qu'il prit la peine d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Luna n'était pas encore arrivée, ce qui allait lui permettre de prendre connaissance du pli d'abord pour pouvoir lui dire s'il contenait des informations pertinentes ou non pour leur projet.

 _Monsieur Malfoy,_

 _Au vu des arguments que vous avancez je pense me voir dans l'obligation de vous révéler ce que je sais sur Julius Drale. Toutefois, je veux qu'il soit entendu entre nous qu'une fois ce service rendu, ma dette envers vous et votre famille sera entièrement payée. Ce n'est en effet pas une mince affaire de donner des informations discréditantes sur un membre du ministère et je joue ma place au ministère en vous donnant ces informations._

 _Julius Drale est un employé du ministère depuis maintenant trois ans. Il a été diplômé de l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard en tant que deuxième meilleur élève de sa promotion et a immédiatement été engagé au poste de secrétaire du département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Il y a passé six mois avant que Dolores Ombrage (que vous connaissez bien si je ne m'abuse) ne remarque son travail exemplaire et ne le prenne en tant que secrétaire personnel. Pendant les six mois qui ont suivi Julius Drale a obéi aux moindres désirs et volontés de Dolores Ombrage. Il faisait tout, absolument tout ce qu'elle demandait._

 _Nous n'avons jamais, et ne saurons jamais, tout ce qui s'est réellement passé pendant ces quelques mois mais j'ai réussi à récupérer quelques informations. Julius n'était pas seulement le secrétaire d'Ombrage. C'était également son homme à tout faire et son amant._

 _Par « homme à tout faire » j'entends aussi bien « homme d'entretien » que personne qui se salit les mains à la place d'une autre. Si Dolores lui demandait d'aller faire chanter quelqu'un pour avoir une dénonciation, il le faisait avec empressement, si elle lui demandait d'aller donner des pots-de-vin pour avoir plus de liberté, il le faisait avec plaisir. Il allait également lui chercher un café si elle en voulait un ou bien allait avec les aurors pour une quelconque arrestation d'une personne suspecte._

 _Et ceci n'est que le récit de ses actions. Dans mon service, on le suspecte d'en avoir autant sur les mains qu'un mangemort. D'ailleurs il y a une rumeur silencieuse qui court dans le ministère. Julius, et Ombrage lorsqu'elle était encore là, sont suspectés d'avoir la marque des ténèbres…_

 _C'est tout ce que je peux vous révéler dans cette lettre si je ne veux pas perdre ma place. Tout cela devrait vous suffire pour faire ce que vous projetez. Quant au reste, ce ne sont que des suppositions et des rumeurs inintéressantes. Je peux également vous conseiller d'interroger les agents de service ou les aurors de garde. Souvent nous ne leur accordons pas assez d'importance mais c'est pourtant ceux qui voient et savent tout puisqu'ils se faufilent partout sans être suspectés ni remarqués._

 _Ma dette amplement remboursée, je vous prierai de m'oublier pour les prochains services dont vous auriez besoin._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit._

Tout sourire, Draco relut la lettre une seconde fois avant de prendre un parchemin vierge pour y écrire les points importants. Ce n'était pas utile que Luna ait à lire l'entièreté de ce pli si Draco pouvait en faire un résumé.

\- Dray ? _L'appela Luna en ouvrant la porte de leurs appartements._

\- Je suis là !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Lui demanda-t-elle en venant entourer ses épaules de ses bras en posant sa tête dans son cou pour voir ce qu'il faisait._

\- Je fais un résumé de la lettre que vient de m'envoyer mon informateur au ministère, _fit innocemment Draco, de sa voix la plus neutre possible._

\- C'est vrai t'as une réponse ?! _S'excita Luna en se séparant de lui pour venir sautiller à ses côtés._ Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

\- Laisse-moi finir princesse, _lui demanda-t-il en la prenant par la taille pour la calmer et en profiter pour l'embrasser,_ et tu sauras tout.

\- T'en as encore pour longtemps ?

\- Non ne t'en fais pas je termine. Le temps que tu prennes ta douche j'aurais terminé, _lui sourit-il avant de replonger dans son parchemin._

\- Une douche ? _Fit Luna en s'éloignant vers la salle de bain._ Je voulais la prendre avec toi…

Avant que Draco n'ait le temps de comprendre ce que sa compagne venait de dire il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se fermer délicatement. Lorsque les mots de Luna atteignirent enfin son cerveau et furent décryptés le blond ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se relever précipitamment de sa chaise de bureau pour rejoindre à son tour la salle de bain.

\- Stop, _lui imposa Luna depuis la pièce d'eau alors qu'elle entendait ses pas venir dans sa direction._

\- Mais pourquoi ? _Se plaignit Draco avec la voix d'un enfant._

\- Parce que tu as quelque chose à finir d'abord. Ensuite, peut-être que si tu es sage et que tu termines rapidement ce parchemin, je pourrais possiblement envisager de te laisser entrer dans ce bain que je suis en train de me faire couler.

\- Je te déteste, _bouda Draco en faisant demi-tour._

\- Mais bien sûr, _entendit-il Luna sourire de l'autre côté de la porte._

Avec un léger sourire désabusé aux lèvres, le jeune homme rejoignit son fauteuil pour finir de noircir son parchemin d'encre. Dès qu'il eut terminé il rejoignit la salle de bain avec un sourire victorieux et en brandissant la feuille tachée d'encre noire. Avant même qu'il ne toque à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser apparaître sa compagne dans une glorieuse nudité qui lui allait, selon Draco, à ravir.

\- Fais-voir, fais-voir ! _Le pria énergiquement Luna._

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Je peux lire ?

Ils se défièrent quelques secondes du regard avant que chacun ne fasse un pas en avant pour échanger leurs places. Luna récupéra le parchemin et se plongea immédiatement dans sa lecture et Draco atterrit au milieu de la pièce où il commença à se déshabiller pour pouvoir rejoindre son amante dans le bain encore chaud.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Luna pour parcourir la totalité du parchemin noirci par l'écriture fine et incurvée de Draco. Et dès qu'elle eut terminé elle lança un regard tout à fait excité sur son compagnon.

\- Je connais ce regard… _fit Draco d'une voix un peu anxieuse à l'idée de l'attitude prochaine de Luna._

\- Vraiment ?

\- Malheureusement oui.

\- Je t'aime ! _Lui cria Luna en courant nue dans leurs appartements pour rejoindre son propre bureau et s'y asseoir en sortant plusieurs parchemins et plumes pour écrire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête._

\- Tu vas quand même pas faire ça Luna ? _Soupira Draco en l'interpelant d'une voix contrariée._

Luna ne répondit pas, trop plongée dans l'écriture de son prochain article. Dans la salle de bain, Draco soupira fortement, jeta un regard à la fois énervé et attendri à sa chère et tendre et changea ses plans pour la soirée. Il fit s'écouler le bain pour vider la baignoire tenant davantage d'une piscine miniature et s'installa sous le jet d'eau de la douche massante. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide bien trop longue.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que Luna s'estima enfin convaincue par ce qu'elle avait écrit. Satisfaite, elle rejoignit le lit où s'était endormi Draco il y avait déjà de nombreuses heures. Elle sourit, attendrie, et se glissa sous la couette à ses côtés pour se faufiler le plus près de lui possible sans le réveiller. Quand elle fut presque dans ses bras, elle sentit l'étreinte de son amant se refermer autour de lui tandis qu'elle soupirait de bonheur.

Au petit matin, alors que le soleil montrait doucement ses premiers rayons de soleil, le parc s'illuminait grâce aux milliers de petites gouttes de rosées disséminées dans l'herbe. L'intensité des rayons faisait scintiller le sol d'une myriade d'étoiles, comme si le ciel nocturne d'une nuit d'été se reflétait dans l'herbe de matin frais. Et dans les cachots, les quelques fenêtres qui donnaient de la lumière renvoyaient l'image intrigante des rayons de soleil fragmentés par l'eau sombre du Lac Noir.

Dans l'une des chambres les plus lumineuses des cachots, Harry se réveillait doucement en sentant de légères caresses dans ses cheveux. Il prit quelques instants pour en profiter avant de soupirer d'aise et de se fondre contre le corps chaud qu'il sentait derrière lui. Severus rit d'une voix chaude en le voyant faire mais n'interrompit ni ne ralentit nullement ses caresses.

\- Il va être l'heure de se lever chaton.

\- Encore cinq minutes, _gémit Harry._

\- Tu t'es endormi trop tard hier, _le gronda faussement Severus avec une moue réprobatrice._

\- À qui la faute !

\- Pas moi.

\- C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus à peine on était rentrés dans l'appartement ! _S'offusqua Harry alors qu'il se retournait vers lui pour le voir._ Et après tu m'as fait toutes ces choses !

\- « Toutes ces choses » ? Vraiment Harry ? Et pourquoi ne pas dire vraiment ce que je t'ai fait ? _Le charria-t-il alors que son amant rougissait devant ses yeux._ Je t'ai fait l'amour contre le mur de l'entrée, que tu ne verras plus jamais de la même manière, et puis nous avons recommencé sur ce lit. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'es pas arrivé à t'endormir ensuite, _sourit-il innocemment._

\- Menteur. J'étais fatigué mais bien trop excité par ce qu'il venait de se passer pour ne serait-ce que songer à dormir. Et c'est de ta faute ! Maintenant je suis fatigué alors tu vas devoir assumer ma mauvaise humeur toute la journée comme tes élèves ont subi la tienne hier. Et sur ce, _termina-t-il en l'embrassant rapidement avant de se relever,_ je vais à la douche !

\- Saleté de Gryffondor obtus.

\- J'ai entendu !

Pour ne pas qu'il entende, Severus jura une seconde aussi bas que possible avant de sourire. Oui, son Gryffondor était un cas à part entière et promettait de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais c'était le Sien. Et au moins il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui !

Un sourire idiot aux lèvres qu'il nierait pour toujours avoir jamais eu, le maître des potions prépara ses affaires et ses cours de la journée en attendant que la salle de bains soit libre. Quand Harry en sortit enfin il prit sa place avec plaisir non sans lui avoir offert un baiser qui avait laissé le jeune homme pantelant.

\- Passe une bonne journée Harry, _lui sourit Severus avant de franchir la porte de la salle de bain._

\- Toi aussi, _répondit naturellement le jeune homme d'un air rêveur._

Harry rejoignit ses appartements par le passage secret du salon pour ne pas se faire prendre à sortir des cachots en même temps que tous les Serpentards. Alors qu'il sortait de ses appartements, il percuta Luna qui semblait l'attendre là depuis un moment.

\- Je commençai à me dire que tu allais partir directement des appartements de Severus.

\- Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

\- Suffisamment pour que je commence à penser que tu allais m'abandonner là, _lui sourit Luna en lui faisant ce regard qui signifiait toutes les représailles du monde s'il n'était pas passé par là._

\- Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à m'attendre aussi longtemps Luna, _s'excusa Harry en lui faisant les yeux d'un niffleur_ _à_ _qu_ _i_ _on aurait_ _refusé_ _le vol d'_ _une cuillère en argent._

\- Ce n'est pas très grave Harry, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir très longtemps de toute manière. Ni à toi ni aux autres d'ailleurs. Papa dit que je tiens ça de maman. A toujours voir le bon en chacun et ne jamais en vouloir aux autres pour quelque chose dont ils sont responsables. C'est vrai que…

\- Luna ?

\- Oui Harry ? _Lui retourna-t-elle en le regardant avec de grands yeux surpris, comme si elle était partie tellement loin dans ses pensées et son monologue qu'elle en avait oublié l'instant présent._

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en venant m'attendre ici ?

\- Ah oui ! _S'exclama-t-elle, à nouveau toute guillerette alors qu'elle prenait quelque chose dans sa poche._ Draco a reçu une lettre d'un des anciens collègues de son père à qui il avait demandé des informations sur Julius. Et devine quoi ? Cette lettre l'incrimine de beaucoup de choses. Il faut que je fasse davantage de recherches pour en être sûre et ne pas seulement colporter des rumeurs – il ne manquerait plus que le Chicaneur devienne aussi nul que la Gazette – mais je pense que ce résumé de la lettre va quand même te plaire. Enfin façon de parler parce que bien sûr ce n'est pas vraiment plaisant de savoir qui il est et ce qu'il a fait mais…

\- Fais-voir cette lettre Luna, _sourit Harry en soupirant, franchement désabusé par l'énergie de son amie._

Sans plus attendre et avec un maigre sourire d'excuse Luna lui tendit le parchemin qu'avait écrit Draco la veille au soir. Le jeune homme prit le temps d'en lire chaque mot avant de relever lentement les yeux vers elle.

\- C'est une blague pas vrai ?

\- Je ne crois pas non. Et puis, s'il était vraiment sous la coupe d'Ombrage, cela semblerait logique. Cette femme pourrait faire dire à un enfant qu'il n'aime pas les bonbons. Alors obtenir d'un homme qui l'admire qu'il commette des horreurs à sa place…

\- Mais je trouve ça gros quand même… Il paraît si…

\- Idiot ?

\- Oui.

\- Ils me semblent que les moldus utilisent une expression pour ce cas… Ah oui ! L'habit ne fait pas le moine. Même si je ne sais pas ce qu'est un moine, je pense que ça lui correspond bien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait son idiot qu'il est forcément aussi nul et idiot que ça.

\- Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Chercher les réponses qu'il me manque et m'occuper d'Hermione, Ron et Ginny avant toute chose.

\- Tu vas faire quoi pour eux ?

\- Draco m'a dit qu'il avait une idée qu'il avait déjà commencé à mettre en place. Mais je ne sais pas du tout laquelle. Le connaissant je pense que tu le verras avant que je ne te dise ce qu'il a prévu. Draco aime que ce qu'il fait soit vu de tous.

\- Ça c'est sûr et certain ! _Rit le brun en se souvenant de toutes les fois où Draco l'avait insulté en prenant la population estudiantine comme public._

* * *

 _Voilà la fin de ce chapitre :)_

 _Alors tous ceux qui attendaient de voir les retombées de la lettre de Draco, heureux ?_

 _Bisouilles à tous et bonne fin de semaine !_


	35. Chapter 35

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_**

 _Vous avez vu ? Je suis à l'heure ! Fait exceptionnel à noter sur le calendrier n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Bref passons. Ce chapitre est un peu un chapitre de transition mais il en fallait un ^^ il devrait quand même vous plaire je pense, vous me direz !_

 ** _RàR :_**

 _ **Gwenn Potter :** Luna EST indispensable dans ma fiction. Sans elle ce serait la débandade ! (pour rester polie...)_

 _ **AnnaMerteuil :** Oh oui tu peux avoir hâte ! _

_**LoupSpell :** Vous le découvrirez logiquement dans le chapitre suivant, si je me décide à être gentille parce que c'est pas encore sûr pour le moment... Et si tu tues Drale j'ai plus de méchant :p_

 _ **Laetitia-chan :** J'avais la même image de Draco en l'écrivant ! Et oui déjà bientôt la fin ^^' j'essaie de rallonger un peu mais ça arrive quand même à grands pas..._

 _Je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas !_

 _Pour ceux qui ont déjà chaud, **prévoyez un ventilateur**..._

* * *

Dans la journée, Luna demanda à voir Albus Dumbledore pour une question de la plus haute importance. Elle avait une idée pour Drale mais il lui fallait l'accord de l'école et elle n'était absolument pas sûre de pouvoir l'obtenir.

\- Mademoiselle Lovegood que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Vous savez professeur que je souhaite tenir le Chicaneur à la place de mon père qui commence à en avoir assez. Mais il faut encore que je m'entraîne. Et j'aimerai le faire en situation réelle, pas seulement avec les élèves de Poudlard qui me connaissent déjà.

\- Et pour cela vous aimeriez aller interroger des personnes du ministère. Non seulement pour vous entraîner mais également pour avoir de plus amples informations sur Julius Drale. Je me trompe ?

\- Non vous ne vous trompez pas.

\- Je ne suis pas censé vous l'accorder Mademoiselle Lovegood. Avec qui et quand iriez-vous ?

\- Je voulais y aller seule mais si vous voulez je peux y aller avec un professeur. J'aimerai qu'il se rende invisible par contre, pour éviter que les propos de la personne interrogée soit modifiés par la présence d'un professeur de Poudlard. Et quant à la date… Je pense que ce serait plus simple à organiser pendant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard non ?

\- Je pense que cela peut se faire. Je vous dirai la réponse définitive dans la journée Mademoiselle Lovegood. Il faut que j'organise et propose cette idée au professeur adéquat.

\- Je vous remercie professeur !

\- Avant que vous ne partiez. Où en sont vos recherches concernant Monsieur Drale ?

\- J'ai un début d'article complet sur lui mais il faut que j'ai la certitude de certaines informations avant de le publier.

\- Faites m'en parvenir un exemplaire avant de l'imprimer, je ne voudrai pas qu'il cause une émeute dans l'école.

\- Bien entendu professeur.

Sur un signe de tête du directeur de l'école, Luna quitta son bureau pour continuer la journée. Elle avait cours de sortilèges et ne voulait pas arriver en retard !

Le reste de la semaine passa bien trop lentement pour les étudiants de l'école qui attendaient impatiemment le samedi pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Certains voulaient juste y aller pour flâner un peu parmi les boutiques, d'autres voulaient dévaliser les rayons de bonbons, d'autres encore souhaitaient aller à la taverne pour goûter la fameuse bière au beurre. Et l'une des étudiants, la seule sûrement, voulait y aller pour étudier. Enfin pas vraiment étudier, plutôt expérimenter.

Luna Lovegood avait prévu son interview dans les moindres détails. Elle avait également envisagé la personne à qui elle poserait toutes ses questions : un agent de service. Ils pouvaient aller partout sans que personne n'y fasse attention. C'était l'idéal ! Dans tous les bâtiments et institutions, les agents de service étaient toujours les oubliés, ils savaient donc tout sur tout puisqu'ils étaient invisibles aux yeux des personnes travaillant dans les bureaux. Un peu comme les serveurs expérimentés dans un grand restaurant.

Le samedi matin, tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année étaient prêts dès huit heures. Fait exceptionnel qui n'arrivait qu'une fois par mois : le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ils allaient être accompagnés de trois professeurs : Severus Rogue, Filius Flitwick et Aurora Sinistra. Sachant que le premier allait accompagner Luna, les deux autres auraient donc l'entière charge des élèves.

Et justement, dans les appartements du professeur, le ton était mitigé.

\- Et si quelqu'un te voyait ? Tout le monde sait maintenant que tu es un Vampire ! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si tu es reconnu ? Et s'ils t'arrêtent ? Je veux pas que tu y ailles Severus ! _S'alarmait Harry en pleurant, se jetant dans les bras de son compagnon à la fin de sa phrase._

\- Il ne va rien se passer chaton. Je ne vais pas vraiment l'accompagner, je serai désillusionné, personne ne me verra. Et je ne risque pas d'être aperçu dans un miroir, _promit-il en caressant doucement les cheveux et le dos du jeune homme affolé dans ses bras._ Et je te promets d'être prudent. Est-ce que ça te va Harry ?

\- Non ! _Cria le jeune homme en pleurant plus fort encore._ J'ai peur Severus, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, ou qu'ils t'arrachent à moi. Je… je ne le supporterai pas…

\- Je sais chaton et moi non plus. Mais je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Et ce soir je te raconterai tout d'accord ?

\- Je veux juste savoir si quelqu'un t'as vu. Je veux découvrir l'interview en même temps que tout le monde. Mais tu me promets d'être prudent pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr chaton, _jura-t-il encore une fois en prenant son visage_ _en_ _coupe pour le regarder dans les yeux._ Je le serai, comme toujours.

\- Comme toujours ? Tu ne l'es jamais ! N'y va pas ! _Le supplia un peu faussement Harry, les larmes dévalant ses joues sans discontinuer mais un sourire prenant doucement place sur son visage._

Bien sûr que Severus était prudent. Il avait joué un rôle de double espion pendant presque toute sa vie et l'avait protégé pendant six ans sans qu'il n'en sache rien.

\- Tu abuses Harry, _sourit Severus, content que son Calice ait encore envie de plaisanter malgré tout._

\- C'est d'accord, de toute façon je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix.

\- C'est exact, _sourit Severus, faisant un sourire faussement désolé._ Profites-en pour t'amuser et refaire notre réserve de bonbons et de farces et attrapes, nous allons en avoir besoin.

\- D'accord. Tu veux du chocolat ? Ou je prends de tout ?

\- Du chocolat particulièrement, j'ai une petite idée pour l'utiliser à bon escient… _Laissa sous-entendre Severus alors qu'il faisait descendre ses mains sur les fesses de son amant et l'embrassait fermement._

Harry gémit dans le baiser lorsque Severus agrippa plus fermement ses fesses et accrocha ses bras autour de son cou pour s'ancrer à la réalité qu'il quittait petit à petit. Quand Severus le lâcha, le jeune homme geignit de frustration et se bouina contre le torse de son compagnon.

\- Il n'est plus vraiment l'heure de nous laisser aller chaton. Mais ce soir, on fera tout ce que tu veux.

\- Tout ?

\- … Tout, dans les limites du raisonnable pour toi et moi.

\- Je ne suis jamais raisonnable, _sourit malicieusement Harry._

\- C'est en partie pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? Je t'aide un peu à l'être.

\- C'est pas vraiment pour ça que je t'aime mais je vais dire que oui, pour te faire plaisir.

\- … File avant que je ne décide que cette réponse ne me convient pas !

Le jeune homme rit franchement avant de courir vers la porte sous le regard légèrement rieur, un brin désabusé et carrément attendri de Severus. Son Calice allait finir par le rendre totalement fou !

Le professeur de potions rejoignit Luna devant les portes du château et lui expliqua la façon dont ils allaient procéder.

\- Je n'interviendrai pas, sauf si vous me le demandez. Je serai désillusionné à partir de l'instant où on quittera le parc de Poudlard et vous n'aurez qu'à demander mon aide pour que je vous apporte assistance. Je vous laisse mener entièrement cet entretien que vous avez dû préparer. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

\- Oui, merci Professeur.

\- Bien, dans ce cas allons-y.

Tandis que Luna et Severus rejoignaient les locaux du ministère de la Magie anglais, tous les élèves de Poudlard à partir de la troisième année, ainsi que deux de leurs professeurs, envahissaient les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Cela faisait la joie des commerçants, et représentait la hantise des habitants qui étaient alors contraints de subir les élans de joie, les cris et les bagarres amicales, sans parler des courses et cavalcades en tout genre.

Comme à chaque fois, la plupart des étudiants se retrouva dans quatre endroits très plébiscités : les Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux de Georges Weasley, la boutique Zonko, la bar des Trois Balais et la cabane hurlante où tout le monde disait vouloir aller sans jamais oser en franchir la barrière.

En entrant dans la boutique de Georges, Harry rejoignit directement la caisse pour parler en privé avec lui.

\- Oh mais regardez qui voilà ! Le petit chaton !

\- Tais-toi Georges, _rougit Harry, pour qui ce surnom ne pouvait être employé que par Severus._

Le rouquin rit de bon cœur de son malaise et le fit entrer dans l'arrière boutique pour discuter du projet qu'ils avaient continué à mettre en place.

\- Alors t'en as parlé à Severus ?

\- Oui ! Il m'a préparé une potion test, _affirma Harry en lui tendant un petit flacon transparent._ Essaie-la et tu me diras ce qu'il en ressort. En fonction de ce que tu me diras, je demanderai à Severus de la modifier.

\- Parfait ! Merci 'Ry, _sourit brillamment Georges en le prenant brièvement dans ses bras._

Le jeune homme rit de cet élan de tendresse et lui rendit son étreinte avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux dans un grand fou rire. Harry s'était toujours senti proche des jumeaux bien plus que des autres membres de la famille Weasley. Et il était heureux de pouvoir aider Georges à concrétiser ce projet qui l'aidait à oublier un tout petit peu l'absence de son frère.

Comme toujours, Harry repartit de la boutique les poches pleines de sacs bien remplis. Il avait de tout, autant des objets dignes des plus grands espions, que des farces et attrapes ou bien des bonbons. Il rejoignit ensuite un autre groupe d'étudiants accaparés par les sucreries Honeydukes et dévalisa lui aussi le magasin.

Quand l'après-midi toucha à sa fin, tous les élèves furent obligés de rejoindre leurs professeurs pour rentrer au château. Pour une fois, il ne s'était rien passé : pas d'attaque de mangemorts, pas de bagarre entre étudiants, pas d'élève qui s'introduit dans le manoir pour voir s'il est bien hanté et qu'il faut ensuite aller récupérer. Pour une fois, même les professeurs accompagnants avaient passé une bonne après-midi.

Au ministère de la magie aussi l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Luna avait pu interroger la personne qu'elle voulait et même une autre en plus. Et pendant tout ce temps, Severus Rogue était resté à ses côtés, caché sous un sortilège de désillusion. Elle n'avait pas demandé son intervention ni son assistance de l'après-midi et il n'avait donc pas prononcé un seul mot.

Le chemin du retour se fit également en silence pour Severus puisque Luna était plongée dans la relecture des notes prises par sa plume à papote. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant les grilles ouvragées du parc qu'elle en releva la tête, et il en profita.

\- Albus m'a transmis que vous deviez faire un rapport de cet après-midi. C'était censé être un apport pédagogique après tout. Alors faites moi le rapport de cette visite au ministère par écrit et je le lui transmettrai.

\- Très bien Professeur. Combien de rouleaux voulez-vous ?

\- C'est vous qui avez mené l'interview Mademoiselle Lovegood, j'imagine que vous saurez quoi dire et quand vous arrêtez.

\- D'accord Professeur. Et merci beaucoup de m'avoir accompagnée.

La blonde partit sur ces quelques mots, envoyant un sourire brillant à son professeur avant de s'éloigner en trottinant. Elle allait sûrement rejoindre ses appartements pour commencer à regrouper et travailler ses notes avant la rédaction de l'article. Cela allait probablement prendre plusieurs heures avant qu'elle ne puisse seulement le commencer. Il avait donc du temps pour préparer Harry au fait que l'interview n'allait certainement pas lui plaire.

Mais d'abord, il allait vérifier qu'il avait bien fait le plein de tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il avait une folle envie de mettre à mal Julius Drale tout en regardant le spectacle de sa déchéance en mangeant du chocolat de chez Zonko.

En entrant dans ses appartements, Severus eut la surprise de trouver Harry endormi, étalé de tout son long sur le canapé, le nez dans une de ses chemises. Il avait une main accrochée au tissu et la deuxième refermée sur la couverture qui lui tenait chaud. Severus sourit en le comparant furtivement à un bébé qui sert tout ce qui lui passe sous la main pour se rassurer. Souvent, Harry lui rappelait le bébé insouciant et innocent qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais eu l'occasion d'être. Dans sa première année peut-être, auprès de ses parents. Mais plus ensuite.

Un fin sourire encore accroché aux lèvres, l'homme s'approcha de son compagnon à pas lents. Il savait comment le réveiller en douceur, mais n'en avait aucune envie. S'il s'était endormi, c'est qu'il était fatigué. Il allait donc le laisser dormir de tout son soul pour qu'il puisse faire face aux prochains jours qui s'annonçaient éprouvants.

Il le prit dans ses bras comme s'il était fait de cristal pur et l'emmena jusque dans leur lit où, d'un sort, il troqua son uniforme d'étudiant pour un pyjama. Il se changea ensuite lui-même et se glissa à ses côtés sur le matelas avant de les recouvrir tous les deux de la couette épaisse. Il n'en avait personnellement aucunement besoin mais il savait que Harry aimait sentir le poids de la couverture. Severus passa ensuite les quelques minutes qui le séparait du sommeil à regarder son amant dormir paisiblement entre ses bras. Il avait hâte que tout soit terminé pour qu'ils puissent enfin être tranquilles.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla seul dans le grand lit de Severus. Il chercha quelques secondes son amant et l'entendit l'appeler du salon. Récupérant ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, il se leva doucement en sortant à contrecœur des couvertures et rejoint son compagnon.

\- Un soucis Severus ? _Demanda Harry d'une voix ensommeillée._

\- Je t'ai senti te réveiller, je ne voulais pas que tu sois seul _, expliqua Severus avec un sourire en lui faisant de la place sur le canapé pour qu'il se blotisse entre ses jambes._

\- Tu pouvais pas me rejoindre plutôt ? Tu m'as fait quitter la couette, _se plaignait Harry en se frottant les yeux tandis qu'il s'installait contre Severus et faisait se refermer ses bras sur son ventre._

\- Désolé chaton, j'attends quelqu'un.

\- Qui ?! _S'inquiéta Harry, imaginant déjà devoir quitter l'étreinte chaude de son compagnon pour aller s'habiller._

\- Ton ami Georges.

\- Pourquoi ? _S'étonna Harry, toutefois ravi de ne pas avoir à se changer et de revoir Georges._

\- J'ai essayé le bonbon que tu avais ramené. Enfin disons plutôt qu'un élève l'a goûté et que je l'ai testé.

\- Tu t'es servi d'un élève comme cobaye ?

\- Exactement. C'était un Serpentard, il était ravi de m'aider. Enfin ce n'est pas le sujet. Je pense qu'il faudrait pouvoir adapter le temps de vérité. Ou le raccourcir. Cela peut être intéressant selon les occasions. Quant au fait d'utiliser une potion moins forte je reste sur ma position : c'est une bonne idée et ça permet d'avoir des échanges avec les personnes et non pas seulement les réponses automatiques aux questions. Je l'attends donc pour lui expliquer tout ça. Quant à toi u vas devoir aller te changer, tu en es conscient ?

\- Faudrait qu'on fasse une soirée « je n'ai jamais » pour tester ! _Réfléchit Harry, ignorant sciemment la suggestion de Severus._

\- « Je n'ai jamais » ? _Demanda Severus en levant un sourcil interrogatif._

\- En fait le principe est simple. C'est un jeu moldu qui nécessite qu'il y ait plusieurs personnes. On peut le faire à deux mais c'est moins drôle. Tout le monde doit avoir un verre à la main et il faut avoir les bouteilles à côté pour remplir les verres vides parce qu'aucun ne doit l'être. On se moque que les verres soient pleins d'alcool ou de jus de fruit, l'important c'est qu'ils soient pleins. Une personne commence en disant quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait. Et ça donne quelque chose du genre « je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille ». Le but étant de dire quelque chose que tu n'as jamais fait mais que tu penses que les autres ont fait. Parce que s'ils l'ont fait, ils doivent avaler leur verre cul sec ! C'est plus sympa que l'action vérité et il y a plusieurs variantes. Par exemple en plus de boire le verre, s'il n'y a qu'une ou deux personnes à l'avoir fait, tu peux leur donner un gage. C'est assez drôle et ça permet d'apprendre plein de choses, _rit Harry en se remémorant les soirées qu'ils avaient faites avec les Gryffondors._

\- Je vois. Oui ça pourrait être une bonne idée pour tester le bonbon. Je te laisse organiser ça Harry. Pour le moment, que dirais-tu de manger ? Georges semble vouloir arriver pile à l'heure et tu dois commencer à avoir faim.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le ventre de Harry se mit à gronder, le faisant prendre une jolie teinte rouge brique. Severus appela alors un Elfe de maison pour lui demander un plateau de petit-déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent ensuite plus confortablement pour que Harry puisse manger et Severus reprit la lecture de son mensuel sur les potions.

Quelques instants plus tard, plusieurs coups résonnèrent contre le panneau de bois fermant les appartements. Harry avait fini de manger et s'était réinstallé dans le giron de son amant et Severus avait une main sur son ventre tandis que la deuxième tenait le magazine qu'il lisait. En entendant une personne toquer, tous les deux se redressèrent pour se regarder.

\- Qui est-ce ? _Demanda le professeur d'une voix glaciale._

\- C'est Georges professeur, _entendirent-ils à travers la porte._

Dès qu'ils eurent la confirmation que ce n'était pas un élève, ou pire Julius, Harry se mit debout pour courir jusqu'à la porte et accueillir Georges.

\- Salut Harry ! _Le salua son ami avec entrain._

\- Salut Georges ! _Lui répondit Harry, avec le même sourire lumineux._ Viens, Severus t'attends !

\- Il m'attend depuis longtemps ? Je suis en retard ? _S'horrifia Georges en ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés._

\- Non vous ne l'êtes pas Monsieur Weasley mais si vous restez sur le pas de ma porte vous risquez fort de l'être.

\- Comment il a pu m'entendre Harry ? _S'étonna Georges, un peu effrayé malgré lui._

\- C'est un Vampire tu te souviens ? _Se moqua Harry en lui tournant le dos pour retourner dans les appartements de son compagnon._

Derrière lui, Georges soupira pour se reprendre et pénétra à son tour dans l'antre de son ancien professeur.

\- Asseyez-vous Georges je ne vais pas vous mordre.

\- Merci professeur, _obéit le jeune homme, néanmoins pas très à l'aise._

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

\- Non je vous remercie j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner avant de venir.

\- Très bien alors entrons dans le vif du sujet.

Pendant que les deux hommes parlaient potions, affaires et modifications, Harry se bouina davantage dans les bras de son homme et s'endormit alors qu'il avait passé une main sous sa chemise. Quelques heures plus tard, c'est Severus qui le réveilla doucement en faisant glisser ses mains en caresses aériennes sur son corps.

\- Georges est parti chaton et nous avons donc l'appartement pour nous tous seuls…

\- On dirait que tu as une idée derrière la tête… _Se moqua Harry, les gestes de Severus étant bien suffisamment éloquents._

\- C'est possible… _avança-t-il alors que ses mains glissaient encore plus avant sous la chemise de Harry._

Severus, toujours dans le dos de Harry, entama une lente découverte de son cou et de sa nuque en y déposant de délicats baisers. Et, les yeux fermés et les mains posées sur celles de son amant, Harry penchait de plus en plus la tête sur le côté pour en réclamer davantage, réclamer autre chose, de bien meilleur. Ayant parfaitement compris l'invitation implicite, Severus sourit doucement contre la peau de son compagnon avant de la mordiller délicatement, faisant frissonner Harry d'anticipation.

Quand le jeune homme l'implora de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, Severus lécha consciencieusement la marque de morsure qui prouvait son statut de Calice à tous les autres Vampires. Au départ tendre et lente, la caresse buccale se fit soudain plus appuyée quand Harry gémit sous les dents qui venaient de faire perler une goutte de sang. Ne pouvant résister davantage à l'appel du sang pulsant sous la peau de pêche et à l'attitude du jeune homme, Severus mordit cette fois franchement dans le cou de son amant. Sous l'assaut, la bouche de Harry s'ouvrit en un cri muet alors qu'il s'affaissait, alangui, dans les bras de son compagnon qui se délectait de l'abandon de son Calice tout autant que du goût sucré de son sang.

Pendant qu'il se repaissait du goût et de l'odeur de Harry, Severus fit repasser sa main sur sa chemise pour en détacher un à un les boutons et profiter davantage de la peau si douce. A chaque attache qu'il ouvrait, Harry soupirait de plaisir tout autant que d'impatience et l'entendre ainsi mettait sa patience à rude épreuve. Il voulait aller plus vite, pour entendre Harry crier et hurler de plaisir, mais il voulait aussi en profiter, lui montrer combien il l'aimait à défaut de le lui dire. Et il était persuadé que son amant allait adorer. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs…

\- Sev… _J'ai envie de toi ! Finit Harry en fourchelang dans un gémissement, n'étant plus capable de réfléchir à ses mots ni à la langue qu'il utilisait._

Dans son dos, Severus frémit à l'entente de ce sifflement si caractéristique. C'était pourtant une langue affiliée aux arts sombres et à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui l'avait contraint à se mettre à son service, et pourtant l'entendre dans la bouche de Harry lui faisait un effet… aphrodisiaque au possible. Ses sens attisés par ces mots sifflés, Severus prit une gorgée plus importante que les précédentes et cicatrisa la blessure avant de relever Harry pour l'asseoir sur le canapé. A la perte de la chaleur de son compagnon, le jeune homme protesta vivement, durement réintégré à la réalité. Mais quand Severus finit de le déshabiller d'un geste de la main, les réclamations de son amant s'interrompirent alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Devant lui, à genoux au sol, Severus avait attrapé son sexe d'une main pour entamer un simple mouvement de va-et-vient qui fit frissonner le jeune homme. Ses yeux obsidienne fixés sur le visage et les réactions de son amant, le professeur de potions accéléra lentement le rythme de ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que Harry s'abandonne sous ses caresses. Et quand ce fut le cas, qu'il eût fermé les yeux, reposé la tête sur le dossier du canapé et accroché ses mains aux coussins de chaque côté de ses cuisses, son amant laissa sa main à la base de sa verge tendue et recouvrit le reste de sa bouche. Il alterna alors les rythmes lents, plus rapides et intenses, faisant en sorte de faire gémir Harry le plus possible.

Du bout de la langue, il lécha le gland de Harry, jouant avec le frein et la fente pour que son amant prenne le plus de plaisir. Et à l'entente des soupirs et gémissements qui passaient ses lèvres, c'était le cas. Prenant la hampe entre ses lèvres comme la plus délicieuse des friandises, Severus la poussa dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce que le gland touche le début de sa gorge, faisant glapir Harry de surprise avant qu'il ne gémisse comme un perdu. Son amant le laissa profiter quelques instants avant qu'il ne relâche doucement la verge, pour en sucer seulement le bout, reprenant également un mouvement de va-et-vient sur la longueur.

Et alors que le jeune homme n'était plus capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, Severus lui présenta un doigt à sucer, faisant ouvrir les yeux de Harry qui les plongea dans les siens. Les neurones du Maître des Potions s'entrechoquèrent alors que son amant suçait son doigt avec tant d'enthousiasme, cette étincelle de candeur et de luxure mêlée dans son regard. Il récupéra rapidement son doigt, rapprocha le bassin de Harry du bord du canapé et fit glisser son index préalablement sucé dans l'intimité de son amant. Le brun cria de plaisir, bougeant les hanches pour accompagner la pénétration délicate, il voulait que ça aille plus vite, tellement plus vite !

\- Je sais ce que tu veux, mais pour une fois, tu vas attendre.

\- Je te… je te déteste, _s'énerva faussement Harry, la voix entrecoupée de gémissements._

\- Bien sûr, _répondit Severus avec un sourire alors qu'il enfonçait un deuxième doigt dans le corps de son compagnon._

Il continua de préparer son amant avec ses deux doigts, faisant tantôt des mouvements de ciseaux et de va-et-vient, se délectant des gémissements qui se répercutaient sur les murs des cachots. Voilà un bruit qu'il aimait par-dessus tout : son Harry gémissant sous ses attentions. Et pour l'entendre davantage encore, Severus ajouta un troisième doigt, ne perdant pas une miette des réactions de Harry alors qu'il prenait la totalité de sa verge dans sa bouche.

Le jeune homme ouvrit seulement la bouche sur un cri de plaisir silencieux, incapable de faire fonctionner suffisamment ses neurones pour commander à ses cordes vocales de produire un son. Ses esprits momentanément repris, il se remit à gémir et à crier selon les mouvements de Severus, criant lorsque les doigts touchaient sa prostate et gémissant le reste du temps alors que son amant suçait toujours sa verge avec entrain. Les doigts plus la bouche et la langue de son compagnon le faisaient voir des étoiles et il savait qu'il n'allait plus lui falloir longtemps pour qu'il jouisse entre les doigts de Severus. Ils le savaient d'ailleurs tous les deux. Et c'est pour cette raison que sous les vives protestations de Harry, le Vampire arrêta tout mouvement, retira ses doigts et embrassa son amant pour faire passer légèrement la frustration.

Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras, le déposa devant la cheminée et admira la vue d'un Harry Potter à quatre pattes sur le tapis de son salon, les fesses tendues vers lui, les joues rouges de plaisir et de chaleur, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un gémissement continu et le regard fixé sur lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne le laisse comme ça. Severus caressa la colonne de Harry, le faisant frissonner de part en part et souffler pour garder contenance et ne pas s'effondrer. Mais quand il s'enfonça prudemment dans son intimité, les bras du jeune homme ne le tinrent pas plus longtemps et son torse se posa au sol tandis que son amant continuait, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

\- Tout va bien ? _S'inquiéta tout de même Severus en voyant Harry grimacer et fermer les yeux._

\- Si… si tu t'arrêtes je… je t'explose contre le mur… et tu repeindra le salon !

Un moment choqué des propos de son compagnon, Severus s'était arrêté dans ses mouvements et le regard noir de Harry tandis qu'il bougeait des hanches le rappela efficacement à l'ordre. Il s'enfonça entièrement d'un seul profond coup de rein, faisant hurler Harry alors qu'il griffait le tapis sous ses mains. Severus sourit, il adorait ça, faire crier son amant. Voulant absolument recommencer, il se retira presque entièrement, laissant seulement son gland dans l'intimité du plus jeune et se ré-enfonça durement, frappant directement la prostate de son amant et se délectant de son hurlement de bonheur. Voulant tout de même en profiter pleinement, et sachant qu'il allait crier, Severus entama un va-et-vient profond et intense, ses coups de reins se transformant rapidement en coups de butoir.

Sur le tapis, Harry n'était plus capable de faire autre chose que de crier et de garder les yeux fermés pour ne sentir rien d'autre que la verge de son amant le pénétrant rudement et ses mains agrippant ses hanches à lui en faire des hématomes. Voulant que cet instant dure à jamais, il se retenait autant qu'il pouvait de jouir, retardant aussi longtemps que possible l'instant où Severus le lâcherait. Il bougeait des hanches, suivant les mouvements de Severus pour approfondir encore davantage les pénétrations et criant de toute la puissance de ses poumons, remerçiant Merlin qu'il y ait un sort d'intimité perpétuelle sur les appartements des professeurs. Derrière lui Severus sentait le point de non retour se rapprocher dangereusement. Persuadé que Harry l'avait atteint depuis déjà un moment, il se contenta de mordre délicatement la marque dans son cou pour y faire perler quelques gouttes de sang.

Le jeune homme fut alors incapable de se contenir plus longtemps tandis que Severus, les sens exacerbés par le sang de son Calice, rendait les armes dans les chairs de son compagnon. Sans ses bras sous son ventre pour le retenir, Harry se serait écroulé au sol. A défaut, il se retrouva collé contre un torse chaud, des lèvres déposant des milliers de baisers dans son cou et sur sa nuque tandis que l'une des mains de son amant reprenait un mouvement lent sur sa verge.

\- Je t'aime, _lui souffla Harry, la voix cassée d'avoir tant crié._

\- Je sais chaton, _lui répondit Severus, déposant un premier baiser sur ses lèvres,_ moi aussi, _reprit-il en l'embrassant cette fois passionnément._

* * *

 _Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?  
_

 _C'est pas franchement un de mes favoris mais bon il en faut de temps en temps... L'article de Luna arrive dans le prochain chapitre comme vous l'aurez compris et avant que certains aient peur pour moi sachez qu'il sera en partie composé à partir de l'OS "L'esclandre" qui est au départ de cette fiction et que j'ai moi-même écrit._

 _Bisouilles à vous et **MERCI de me lire encore et encore après chaque chapitre et de prendre le temps de m'écrire tous ces petits mots !**_


	36. Chapter 36

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _RàR :_

 _Maudinouchette : c'est gentil de me remonter le moral pour ce chapitre inutile ^^_

 _Laetitia-chan : contente que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre ! J'étais énervée quand j'ai écrit ce passage du coup j'étais inspirée !_

 _Lololitaoe : Tu vas être contente ;)_

 _LoupSpell : Oui ils sont choupis ^^_

 _AnnaMerteuil : je savais que tu allais apprécier ce lemon :) et là tu vas me haïr_

 _Comme prévu, ce chapitre reprend quelques bouts de mon OS "L'esclandre"._

 _Je ne dis rien de plus et vous dit à plus tard. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Quelques jours après la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore était en pleine lecture. Luna Lovegood était venue lui apporter l'article écrit par rapport à sa visite au ministère et qu'elle comptait publier dans le Chicaneur. Et il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça !

\- Est-ce que cela convient professeur ?

\- Oui Mademoiselle Lovegood. Cela ira parfaitement. Ainsi, nous sommes sûrs de ne plus êtres inquiétés par cet homme. Je dois par contre m'excuser auprès de vous tout autant qu'auprès de Severus et Harry car je ne serai pas en mesure d'être là pour calmer les retombées de cet article.

\- Pourquoi professeur ?

\- Parce que je sens que mon temps ici pour cette année touche à sa fin et qu'il va falloir que j'attende la résolution de cette histoire avec le ministère pour revenir. D'ailleurs je dois vous laisser Mademoiselle Lovegood, mon rendez-vous est arrivé. Bravo pour votre article, je suis ravi de vous avoir comme étudiante dans notre école, _lui sourit Dumbledore avec cette étincelle malicieuse dans le regard qui ne le quittait jamais en présence de la blonde._

\- Je vous remercie professeur. Et j'ai hâte de vous voir reprendre votre place de directeur dans ce cas. Même si je doute sincèrement que qui que ce soit puisse vraiment vous empêcher d'être le directeur de cette école. Pour les étudiants, je pense que vous le serez toujours même si vous n'êtes plus là.

Dumbledore ne lui répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il pouvait seulement la regarder en souriant, hochant la tête sous l'honneur et le compliment à peine déguisé. C'était vrai. Pour tous les étudiants ayant franchi les portes du château depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années il resterait pour toujours et à jamais le seul et unique directeur de cette si prestigieuse école. Et ça rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher.

En sortant, Luna eut la surprise de trouver Julius Drale sur le pas de la porte du bureau directorial. Et le petit sourire ironique et vainqueur ornant ses lèvres ne pouvait rien signifier de bon pour Albus Dumbledore… Elle avait cependant la conviction que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Celui qui pensait pouvoir tenir éloigné Albus de ses élèves était bon à enfermer en hôpital psychiatrique !

Lorsqu'elle entendit résonner un tonitruant « entrez », Luna fit un sourire lumineux à l'homme qu'elle savait manipulateur au possible et lui adressa un courtois signe de tête avant de partir, plus guillerette encore qu'à son arrivée dans le bureau d'Albus. Dans son sillage, Julius Drale avait les yeux grands ouverts, décidant définitivement que le cerveau de cette étudiante ne s'était pas formé correctement pendant les neuf mois de grossesse. Ou bien alors elle était née prématurée et du coup cela aurait engendré un retard mental qu'elle aurait pallié grâce à un monde imaginaire connu d'elle seule. Oui cela pouvait être cohérent. À nouveau souriant, fier d'avoir trouvé cela, Julius entra d'un pas conquérant dans le bureau du directeur qui referma la porte derrière lui d'un mouvement de main.

Dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, les appartements du professeur de Potions étaient, pour une fois, très calmes : pas de potion qui bouillonne, pas de cris d'étudiant énervé par un professeur trop partial, le dit professeur n'était pas non plus en train de pester contre ces « cornichons » qui ne savaient même pas la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-Loup… Et pour cause, Severus Rogue était plongé dans la lecture de ses notes sur la potion expérimentale de vue. Quant à son compagnon, il s'était assoupi depuis plus d'une heure entre ses bras, sa grande cape de professeur posée sur lui en guise de couverture. Severus avait rit quand il s'était enfoui dedans en respirant une grande goulée d'air pour emplir ses poumons de son odeur. Mais… il devait avouer que, une fois encore, il avait trouvé ça tellement… mignon, qu'il n'avait fait que rire doucement avant de sourire, attendri. Heureusement, seul Harry le connaissait ainsi ! Sinon sa réputation serait à enfermer dans un cercueil avec sa cape noire intimidante et sa partialité !

Les sens totalement tournés vers ses réflexions et Harry, il faillit sursauter à l'entente de coups frappés au tableau gardant ses appartements. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon et, voyant qu'il dormait encore, tenta du mieux qu'il put de le réinstaller sur le canapé de façon à pouvoir se lever sans le réveiller. Mais la personne à la porte devait être impatiente, ou dotée des bonnes manières d'un Troll car il tambourina plus fort encore à la porte, faisant gravement sursauter Harry et grogner Severus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _S'inquiéta Harry, les yeux encore embués de sommeil mais déjà sur le qui-vive._

\- Un inopportun que je vais me faire le plaisir de renvoyer manu-militari dans son dortoir ou dans ses appartements, _expliqua Severus d'une voix profonde et sourde de colère._

Le professeur se dirigea alors à grandes enjambées vers la porte de ses appartements pour accueillir comme il se devait l'idiot qui venait de réveiller son compagnon fatigué. Quand il ouvrit la porte violemment, offrant son plus beau regard noir accompagné de son expression la plus froide, la personne en face de lui eut un léger mouvement de recul presque imperceptible. Presque.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez Drale ?!

\- Des explications ! Que vous soyez un Vampire, soit. Mais j'ai regardé dans les documents du ministère, auxquels j'ai enfin pu accéder, et vous n'êtes pas déclaré en tant que Vampire travaillant à Poudlard en qualité de Maître de Potions. Votre présence ici est donc tout à fait illégale !

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que ce n'est pas le professeur qui fait cette déclaration mais le directeur de l'établissement ? _S'exaspéra Severus, poussant un petit soupir excédé._

\- Justement ! Je reviens de son bureau et il a avoué n'avoir jamais déclaré votre présence à ce poste ni votre statut de Vampire. Il a donc été démis de ses fonctions pour faute grave et je vous emmène tout de suite au ministère pour procès.

\- Je ne crois pas non, _s'énerva Severus, sa patience atteignant sérieusement les limites les plus hautes._

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui décidez ! Vous me suivez ! _S'impatienta Drale à son tour, tendant la main pour la refermer sur le poignet de Severus._

La réaction de l'homme ne se fit pas attendre. Il attrapa à son tour le poignet, serra, et le retourna dans le dos de Drale, le bloquant dans son dos en appuyant juste un peu. Juste suffisamment pour causer une douleur, mais pas assez pour lui luxer l'épaule.

\- Personne, _commença Severus d'une voix gravement sourde,_ je dis bien personne, ne me touche sans mon autorisation. Et vous ne l'aurez jamais. Alors ne vous avisez pas d'essayer de recommencer. Est-ce bien clair ?

L'homme ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher énergiquement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Entendant des pas légers derrière lui, Severus lâcha immédiatement le bras qu'il tenait, le poussant en même temps pour lui faire perdre légèrement l'équilibre sans qu'il ne puisse en tomber. Manquerait plus qu'il ne soit inculpé pour outrage à un agent du ministère !

\- Sev qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Lui demanda doucement Harry, sa main effleurant très légèrement celle de son compagnon pour l'apaiser._

\- Regarde qui nous rend visite. Il veut que je parte avec lui. Sauf qu'il sait que c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas partir d'ici. Un Vampire ne peut pas quitter son Calice et vous le savez très bien Drale.

\- Un Calice ?! Mais voyons personne ne serait assez idiot pour choisir de devenir votre Calice !

Harry fit une grimace dégoûtée devant tant de mauvaise foi et de dénigrement. Lui il avait choisi d'être le Calice de Severus, et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux ! Cet homme, cet idiot, n'avait pas le droit de dire de telles choses !

\- Vous lisez les journaux Monsieur Drale ? _Répliqua Harry à la place de Severus, voulant à tout prix éviter qu'il soit emmené_ _parce qu'il se serait énervé_ _._

\- Comme tout le monde Potter, _lui répondit Julius avec un regard condescendant._

\- Dans ce cas vous savez qu'il a un Calice. Comme tout le monde.

\- Personne n'aurait dit oui. Mais… Potter ! _Réalisa soudain Drale en faisant une mine ébahie._

\- Moi, _sourit Harry, ravi et heureux de faire se fermer la bouche de cet insupportable personnage._ Et comme vous l'a dit Severus : un Vampire ne peut quitter son Calice. Non seulement parce que le Vampire ne le supporterai pas, mais ça je sais que ça importe peu, mais aussi parce que le Calice ne le supporterai pas non plus. Le Vampire, sans son Calice, peut survivre deux à trois semaines selon la façon dont il gère sa faim. Et si le Vampire vient à mourir, le Calice suit dans la journée. Ce qui veut dire que si vous emmenez Severus ce soir, je serai mort dans trois semaines grand maximum. Vous pensez que le monde sorcier va réagir comment en apprenant que ma mort a été causée par votre incompétence ? _Lui demanda Harry en penchant la tête vers la droite, prenant son air le plus innocent possible._

\- Vu ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps Potter, je doute que qui que ce soit réclame justice pour vous.

\- Fermez-la Drale vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, _s'impatienta sérieusement Severus, la voix aussi froide que lorsque Neville faisait exploser ses chaudrons._ Bien sûr que les sorciers réclameront justice pour Harry. Maintenant sortez de ces cachots et allez vous occupez de vos affaires avant que je ne vous y renvoie moi-même.

\- Mais vous…

Ni Severus, ni Harry n'attendirent la fin de sa phrase. Le professeur fit reculer Harry doucement avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, le panneau de bois ne passant qu'à quelques tous petits centimètres du nez de Drale. Il enragea quelques instants derrière la porte close puis fit demi-tour. Il aurait gain de cause !

À peine rentré dans ses appartements, Severus envoya un bout de parchemin à quelqu'un, sans que Harry ne parvienne à en connaître le destinataire. Et puis de toute façon, il fut rapidement bien trop occupé pour se poser des questions aussi futiles.

Et comme annoncé dans la lettre, le lendemain matin une édition du Chicaneur était apparue dans toutes les assiettes de petit-déjeuner des étudiants et des professeurs. Tout le monde avait son propre exemplaire et l'intégralité de la grande salle était plongée dans un silence religieux pour la lecture de l'article sur Harry Potter.

 _Bonjour à toutes et à tous membres du Peuple Sorcier Anglais !_

 _Je m'appelle Dougal Levoon et j'ai quelques révélations à vous faire suite à une enquête que j'ai moi-même menée avec quelques sources fiables. Ces révélations concernent essentiellement Monsieur Julius Drale envoyé à Poudlard par le Ministère afin de, je cite, « faire le tri dans l'équipe professorale »._

 _Tout d'abord il faut que vous sachiez qu'il était un élève exemplaire. Il n'a jamais fait un pas de travers, n'a jamais été réprimandé par ces professeurs, n'a jamais eu d'heure de colle pour un quelconque oubli ou une quelconque insulte envers ses camarades et n'a jamais non plus eu de note en-dessous de la moyenne. Jamais ! Vous trouvez ça bizarre ? C'est pas fini._

 _Il a été diplômé avec honneur à la deuxième place de sa promotion. Il a ensuite fait des études de droit magique pour entrer au ministère et y est entré bien facilement lors de sa dernière année pour un stage qu'il n'a jamais terminé. Alors qu'il n'était même pas encore diplômé avocat-mage il a été embauché par le service de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Il y a quelques mois exercé le métier d'assistant qui ramenait les cafés glacés et remplissait les encriers avant de monter en grade. Il est alors passé secrétaire de Madame Dolores Ombrage dont vous vous souvenez sûrement en tant que Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, à présent portée disparue._

 _Il a alors commencé à se mettre à dos une grande partie des membres du ministère en défendant Madame Ombrage envers et contre tous. Sachez qu'au sein du ministère cette dame n'était pas très appréciée puisqu'elle dénigrait tout le personnel, leur cherchant sans arrêt des noises en épluchant leur arbre généalogique dès qu'ils arrivaient au sein du ministère. Et en prenant sans arrêt parti pour elle, Julius Drale se fit nombre d'ennemis à travers les différents départements de la justice._

 _En deux ans au sein du ministère, il avait eu plus de promotions que vous n'en aurez jamais dans toute une vie. De stagiaire à bras droit de la directrice du département, en passant par secrétaire personnel et homme à tout faire, Julius s'est vite créé une place dans cette grande institution._

 _Mais contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser de cet homme semblant exemplaire, il ne l'est aucunement. Une fois au plus haut possible dans la hiérarchie au sein du département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques, il a semblé se rapprocher davantage encore de Dolores Ombrage et certaines personnes affirment que Julius ne faisait pas que de la paperasse._

 _J'ai eu l'occasion de poser quelques questions à un employé du ministère, un homme d'entretien très exactement, qui m'a donné certaines réponses. Il m'a certifié avoir plusieurs fois entendu des bribes de conversation autour d'élimination, de personnes à se débarrasser, de créatures à exterminer, et d'autres horreurs que Madame Ombrage demandait à Drale d'effectuer. Il m'a également confié avoir plus d'une fois aperçu un tatouage suspect bien connu sur l'avant-bras gauche d'Ombrage non seulement mais également sur celui de Julius Drale… !_

 _Vous vous dites très certainement que c'est impossible, que j'ai tout inventé pour vous faire peur ou je ne sais quoi. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai qu'un seul objectif : vous faire part de la vérité concernant ce qu'il se passe pour que vous puissiez prendre vos propres décisions._

 _Je dois également vous apprendre autre chose. Dans la soirée de lundi, Monsieur Julius Drale, employé_ _du ministère chargé par Monsieur notre Ministre de « faire le tri dans l'équipe professorale de l'école » a décidé de virer le directeur de Poudlard : Monsieur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, membre actif du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin et Docteur en Sorcellerie. Depuis le temps qu'il est directeur, soit depuis 1956 donc depuis 43 ans, avez-vous vraiment pensé à un seul moment que vos enfants étaient en danger avec lui ? Et, il y a-t-il un jour, un seul, où vos enfants sont revenus en pleurs ou terrorisés parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de reprochable ou un mauvais choix quant à ses professeurs ?_

 _Je ne crois pas. Et connaissant notre directeur à tous, je ne pense pas non plus qu'il aurait fait erreur si grave de prendre en tant que professeur, une créature qui ne serait pas capable de se contrôler. D'ailleurs, pensez-vous vraiment que si Severus Rogue, actuel professeur de Potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard, avait mordu un élève le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait rien fait ?_

 _Viré, le directeur de notre prestigieuse école de magie a donc été contraint de quitter le château lundi soir pour Merlin seul sait quelle destination. Se doutant cependant déjà de cette décision à l'annonce de l'arrivée de Monsieur Drale dans son établissement, Albus Dumbledore a pris le soin de tout préparer pour son départ et son absence. Ainsi, encore une fois, il a pris soin de ses élèves avant tout…_

 _Je dois également vous avertir que Monsieur Julius Drale a demandé au professeur Rogue de quitter les lieux et son poste dans la même soirée qu'il l'a fait avec notre directeur. Vous connaissez la loi, un Vampire lié n'est dangereux pour personne et ne peut être éloigné de son Calice pendant plus de deux jours. Vous savez, je pense, ce que cela entraînerait pour l'un comme pour l'autre… Sachant cela, que pensez-vous que va faire Monsieur Drale ? Et que vous, vous allez faire ? Allez-vous laisser le professeur Rogue, professeur apprécié par ses élèves Serpentards et apprécié par les parents, vous-même, pour ses résultats, se faire emmener ou emprisonner de force ?_

 _Je ne peux à présent que vous souhaiter un bonne journée en vous demandant de faire attention aux joncheruines qui envahissent les rues et les endroits calmes en ce moment._

 _Je vous ferai bien sûr part des prochaines nouvelles._

 _Dougal Levoon, rédactrice du Chicaneur._

À la fin de la lecture de l'article, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs, attendant sans doute une explication de la part du professeur McGonagal, censée prendre provisoirement la place de directrice. La professeur soupira lourdement, ses yeux tristes en regardant le fauteuil vide au milieu de la tablée. Prenant tout son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, elle se leva et vint se positionner derrière le pupitre auquel Dumbledore avait fait tant d'annonces.

\- Comme vous le savez à présent, le professeur Dumbledore n'est plus présent dans les murs de l'école. Je vous prierai donc de venir me voir personnellement si jamais vous avez un quelconque problème dont vous auriez voulu parler avec notre directeur. Je ne peux vous dire combien de temps durera son absence puisque cela va dépendre je suppose de la décision du ministère, _expliqua-t-elle en envoyant un regard noir à Julius Drale assit à un bout de la table des professeurs._ Je tiens cependant à vous rappeler que le professeur Dumbledore tient à ce que obteniez tous vos diplômes et je vous prierai de tous bien vouloir continuer à étudier autant si ce n'est plus pour montrer à notre très cher ministère que vous êtes des élèves tout ce qu'il y a de plus sage. À présent, je vous souhaite un bon appétit et une bonne journée à ceux que je ne revois pas.

Elle retourna alors à sa place et, avant de s'asseoir, regarda une à une les tables des différentes maisons. Ne voyant aucune réaction chez les élèves, elle leur ordonna de manger avec un regard noir digne des plus grands et sourit en les voyant tous commencer à se servir.

* * *

 _C'est encore moi !_

 _Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?_

 _Ne vous en faites pas pour la réaction des étudiants qui est... douce et inexistante, elle arrive mais je ne pouvais pas tout faire dans le même chapitre ça aurait fait beaucoup._

 _Bisouilles à tous et à dans deux semaines ! ;)_


End file.
